Child Of Fate
by Mecha74
Summary: The path to redemption is never an easy one. But with a little love and God's help, even one who dwells in darkness can embrace the light. Crosses over with Supernatural, Godzilla, Kick-ass, Buffy, Angel, Thor, misc. monster movies and the Cthulhu mythos.
1. Angel On My Shoulder

Takes place before the events of the film Let Me In and early during Supernatural season 4.

CHILD OF FATE

x

x

x

Song for this chapter is 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan.

x

x

x

ANGEL ON MY SHOULDER

x

x

x

March, 1983.

It was only a couple of hours until sunrise…and Abby was starving. It had been nearly a week since she had last fed and she could feel her strength waning.

Thomas had not yet returned and she could afford to wait no longer. It was obvious unfortunately that age was starting to slow him down. Back when Abby was still alone long ago it was a simple matter to find food. Being a vampire that just happened to look like a 12 year old girl had its advantages. All she had to do was take a stroll through the wrong part of town (or village depending on the era and or country) and dinner would pretty much come to her. Countless murderers, molesters, rapists and pedophiles met their end at her hands and kept her comfortably fed for decades on end. Knowing that she was essentially taking out society's trash made her existence as a vampire a little more bearable. The carnage of human wars also helped to sustain her like the American Revolutionary War right after she was first turned. In 1790, her sire took her to Europe. The human fallout of events like the European Revolutionary wars and the Napoleonic Wars just to name a few and then the various Indian wars also proved beneficial to her once she returned to America in the late 1870s, as she would feed upon the dying combatants that were left on the battlefields.

But then, something started to happen. Civilization became…well, more civilized. The various wars and general chaos and lawlessness of what was once considered 'The New World' gave way to more stable times and made it more difficult to find 'worthy victims'.General law and order began to take hold as criminals of various kinds found it difficult to go about their business. Granted even in this day and age society was far from perfect. The same kind of refuse still existed today that did back then, but in lesser number, that and they had gone into hiding from the law. Someone from this day and age would probably argue that humans beings are more depraved and despicable now than they were centuries ago but Abby knew better. She had lived along enough to see just what kind of atrocities that humankind were capable of. The only reason it seemed worse now was because back in the 18th and 19th centuries there was no 'evening news' to report the barbarity of the day. Also back then police forces were scarce and still finding their footing in their fledgling stages in the eastern half of the United States while the so-called peace keeping of the old west was the stuff of nightmares. As a result allot of terrible things happened that no one ever knew about, things that would make the criminals of today seem like grade school bullies. But nonetheless that was then and this was now and humanity's newfound prosperity came at a great cost to Abby. She had tried feeding on animal blood but it only sustained her for short periods and served as a temporary fix. She had also fed upon other strange creatures she had met in hher travels that like vampires were mostly human. Like the killers she would stalk she preyed upon those who murdered without conscience, but they were even harder to come by.

This eventually led to Abby taking her first innocent victim since she killed her mother back when she was first turned. It had been that terrible act that had spurned her initial decision to attack only the dregs of society. But times were indeed changing, forcing Abby to start taking precautions, she had lost count of the number of times she had nearly been caught. In many cases forcing her to expose what she was to escape. However that was one saving grace of this new age. As people in general became more civilized, more bold and more confident as they populated and spread across the Americas, allot of the myths, legends and superstitions that used to keep them locked up behind closed doors like frightened children fell away. Thusly when someone would start blabbering in a horror filled hysteria about a girl that could fly that ripped someone's throat out it was general dismissed as nonsense.

Still, the need for caution was paramount, it wasn't too long after this that she met Thomas, who at the time was the same age she had been when she was first turned.

As Abby thought of him she couldn't help but worry. Back when they had first met he had practically fallen in love with her. Abby likewise was lonely and welcomed the companionship, but deep down she knew she never really loved him back, at least not the way that he did. But as time passed she watched him change as the weight and guilt of what he had to do to sustain Abby and remain with her began to break down his very soul. She could tell he was reaching a breaking point, it was only a matter of time, but she honestly had no idea what to do about it. Abby however had become indifferent to it all. Once she had been forced to start feeding on innocent people again, she gave in fully to the despair that now consumed her. In her mind she had finally become the monster she had always feared she would. But she still tried to pick and choose her victims when she could.

As for the here and now, Abby currently sat huddled outside of a hospital in the snow covered bushes waiting to hear a particular kind of sound with her enhanced vampire hearing. Finally she heard it…

"CLEAR!" A medic shouted as defibrillators were applied to a dying cardiac victim. Repeatedly they were placed upon the man's chest in between attempts to resuscitate him via CPR. Sadly though despite their best efforts a few short minutes later he flatlined and the doctor present was forced to call time of death. Not too long after the body was relocated to the onsite morgue.

Abby decided that the time had finally come to make her move. Her sense of smell being just as advanced enabled her to track the body with ease. She quietly and stealthily made her way around the building until she made it to a window that was close to the morgue. She had to be sure that it was a room that didn't contain a patient, otherwise she could not enter. Finally she found one and discovered thankfully that it wasn't locked. With her strength breaking it wouldn't have been an issue if it had been, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself if she didn't need to. Once inside she quietly made her way to the door of the room. She cracked it open ever so slightly to see that no one was about.

"_The saving grace of the graveyard shift."_

However on the off chance that she was spotted she swiped a surgical mask and hood from a nearby cart once she exited into the hallway. She swiftly made her way to the morgue without incident and tracked down the body in question. She took notice of his rather rough and haggard condition, looked like he might have been homeless. Though she could have fed on any of the bodies currently there, she preferred fresh warm blood as it sustained her better. Baring her teeth she leaned down over the jugular vein drinking deeply and quickly before doing a quick wash up in the sink before departing. But as she stepped out she came face to face with one of the only nurses on the premises.

There was momentary confusion on the nurse's face before she finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Knowing that nothing she could say would matter, Abby wasted no words as she leaped toward the nurse clocking her with a punch that knocked her out cold. She then quickly made her way back to the room she first entered through and slipped back out the window. Once outside she discarded the mask and hood and scampered up the side of the building until she reached the roof. From there she took to the air flying for some distance before coming back down in an area devoid of street lights as she proceeded to walk along calmly in an unassuming manner.

She had almost made back to the hotel where her and her caretaker were staying when it suddenly hit her. It began with an odd tingle that started in her spine and then eventually traveled throughout her extremities. This was followed by a numbness that she also could not explain. It became difficult to walk as her muscles seemingly began to give out on her. Abby didn't understand what was happening to her but she knew one thing…she was scared. After a few more steps she abruptly collapsed upon the sidewalk now completely unable to move. She tried to lift her herself into the air, but it seemed that even her ability to fly had been hindered by whatever had come over her.

She screamed for help but no one heard her. She had deliberatley taken a path back to the hotel that favored the idea of encountering as few people as possible and now she was paying for it.

As Abby lie there paralyzed time seemed to fly by as precious minutes and seconds brought sunrise ever closer. She was terrified beyond description as she continued to strain futilely against limbs that refused to accommodate her. As the horizon to the east began to fill with a luminescent orange hue Abby burst into tears. She hadn't been this scared since she was still human. She didn't want to die, but she knew that any moment the first rays of the rising sun would cast out over the landscape and kill her…and there was nothing she could do about it.

Elsewhere…

Castiel traversed his way through the fabric of space and time. The angel had just taken Dean Winchester back to 1973 Lawrence Kansas to bear witness to what happened to his mother when she first made her deal with the demon Azazel. As he traveled back through time itself back to the year 2008 an incalculable number of things bombarded him. Sights, sounds, feelings. All aspects of things from different points in time. From pivotal moments in the world's history to things as simple and inconsequential as a peaceful wind swept field and everything in between. As he moved forward it all unfolded before him like a great tapestry that would be completely incomprehensible to anyone but a being such as he. This was a trip he had made before though, and though he never saw the same things twice he had learned not let what he saw distract him as he commuted back and forth through the time stream.

But this time was different.

As he momentarily glanced to one side he saw something so odd even to him that he couldn't help but investigate as he stepped into a specific point in time.

Back in her time Abby was practically sobbing as the sun crept over the horizon. The sunlight washed over the land like a rushing tide that would hit her any second. But deep down there was a part of her that welcomed this, that thought she deserved this.

"_No more killing. No more bodies. Let this be my fate."_

Then suddenly a hand came down upon her and instantly she was somewhere else. She looked about her to see that she was back in her hotel room and safe but she didn't know how or why. She had been placed into the bathtub of the room's bathroom where she had made a makeshift bed for herself, the only window of the room of course had been sealed off. She looked up to see Castiel standing over her as she instinctively recoiled from the intruder snarling slightly.

"Fear not, I mean you no harm." He assured her.

The stranger in question wasn't quite six feet tall. He had short black hair and wore a brown trenchcoat that hung open reavealing a black tie and white shirt underneath. As she studied him closely she could tell that there was something about him that seemed...off. Something that told her that he wasn't human.

"Wha-what just happened?" She asked in total confusion.

"The body you fed upon was afflicted with polio, by drinking the infected blood you contracted it."

"Polio? Will I be paralyzed forever?"

"No, your vampiric antibodies are already combating the disease. By the time you awaken tonight you should be fine."

Considered a nearly eradicated disease here in the United States since the 1950s thanks to vaccination, it was assumed by both medical experts and the general populace that it was something one didn't really have to worry about unless living in certain third world countries. These people however didn't take into consideration the kind of health problems that the homeless had to deal with, not that they really cared one way or the other. Abby meanwhile had learned firsthand much to her fright.

"Who are you? How did you do this?" She asked.

"My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord."

"Though Abby was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened a certain amount of skepticism could still be read upon her face.

"Knowing what you are and the things you have seen in your multitude of lifetimes, is it really so hard to believe? You've seen enough in the time you have lived to know that there is a devil. How can there be Devil and no God?" He told her as lightning suddenly appeared to flash in the room right before a pair of black shadowy wings that seemed transparent and lacking solidity seemingly unfolded out of his back. A moment later the wings were gone.

_My God, was he telling the truth?_

Her next question was an abvious one_._

"But if you know what I am and you are who you say you are, why save me?"

"You are special Abigail."

"Special? How?"

"You still have a human soul."

"What? That's impossible, I'm a vampire."

"But nonetheless it is true. Have you ever wondered why you have never taken pleasure in the killing? Why you are plagued by guilt and remorse? True vampires have no such emotions. They are heartless murderers who abandon themselves completely to the glee and savagery of their bloodlust."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There is only one breed of vampire that actually have souls, but even theirs are not human. Throughout the limited expanses of time that I am able to move through I have encountered only two other vampires with human souls. They were once killers themselves but sought redemption and became champions for God. However unlike you when they first became vampires they lost their souls as well and had them later restored to them via magical means, making your circumstances more unique still. Never has a vampire like you existed before, it must mean something."

"Are you saying that I'm supposed to have some kind of destiny or something? Can you see my future?"

"To a certain degree yes."

"You're not going to tell me anything are you." Abby said knowingly.

"I'm afraid my superiors would not approve. I've already gone against my orders by coming and here and saving you in the first place. I was traveling through time on orders for a different purpose when I came across you."

"I see."

"I'm afraid there is nothing else I can tell you, I've already said too much as it is. I must go now." Castiel told her as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Abby called after him causing him to turn back around.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Castiel silently nodded and then with a flap of wind vanished from sight. Shortly after the sleep instinct took hold and Abby passed out.

That night when she awoke Thomas had returned and as she had suspected had failed in his attempt to procure food for her. She told him of the cardiac victim she fed upon but omitted what happened after. Not too long after that they packed up and checked out. But about a couple hundred miles down the highway the vehicle they were using began to sputter and die.

"What's wrong with it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. I just had it serviced about two thousand miles back, it shouldn't be doing this." Thomas admitted in complete surprise, "It looks like we may have to stop sooner than we had planned until I figure out what's wrong." He explained as they veered off the main drag toward the next closest exit ramp.

Somewhere not too far away Castiel lowered his right hand. Causing the engine failure of course was a simple matter with his telekinesis.

The car slowly rolled down the exit ramp under a large green exit ramp sign that read Route 502…Los Alamos.

As Castiel returned to Heaven he looked down upon Abby…and smiled.


	2. Sins Of The Past

Story takes place right after the events of the film. In the Supernatural timeline it is still sometime early in season 4.

Song for this chapter is 'The Animal' by Disturbed

SINS OF THE PAST

X

X

X

Time had stopped.

At least that is what Abby had thought.

As she regained her senses she suddenly became aware of the carnage before her. There was practically nothing left of them. She looked down at herself as a shocked gasp escaped from her. She was covered from head to toe in blood and viscera…and it wasn't hers. But a moment before she was watching through the window from outside. She looked in and saw what was happening and something in her snapped. Her conscious mind shut off as the demon within her took control. Only now was she realizing the results.

They were dead…all of them.

She hadn't meant to kill them, but when she saw what they were doing to Owen, saw them slowly drowning him, slowly killing him, a rabid frenzy took hold of her.

Despite all the countless lives she had taken as a vampire, she had never once killed another child…she could make that claim no longer.

_What have I done?_

The sounds of Owen struggling back to the surface of the pool snapped her back to reality as he desperately gasped for air. He pulled himself up out of the pool and thusly found himself at Abby's blood drenched feet.

She reached down and helped him up looking deeply into his beautiful eyes as she did so. She then looked back over at her handiwork only to see all of her victims looking right at her.

"Do you feel better now?" Mark teased lying in pieces upon the floor as Abby recoiled in shock.

"She'd better! God damnit these stains will never come out!" Donald spat angrily looking down at himself as he hopped around on one leg, "Ah f-k my other leg is in the damn pool!"

"Of course she does, she's a killer, that's what she does after all. Isn't that right Abby?" Kenny gurgled through his shredded vocal chords with a smile, or at least as much of one that his mangled face could muster as he tried to avoid tripping over his own intestines.

She turned to suddenly see Brett, Kenny's older brother, the one who had been holding Owen underwater. The only comment he could give was flipping her off with the middle finger of his left hand, since he didn't have a right arm anymore and his head currently lie at the bottom of the pool. She turned back to Owen only to see him backing away from her in terror.

"Owen?" She said stepping toward him.

"No! Stay away from me!" He cried.

"Owen, no, please don't be afraid of me." She pleaded, her eyes full of hurt.

"Nooooooo!" He screamed as he ran from her.

"Owen!" She called after him as she chased him outside only to have sunlight that apparently came from nowhere blast her in the face causing her to burst into flames screaming as she fell to her knees.

Suddenly the pain stopped, Abby looked up to find herself back at her old home in the Virginia colony where she had spent her childhood. Could it be? Had it all been just some terrible nightmare? She sprung up off her bed and rushed downstairs to find her mother and father alive and well. Her father was relaxing after a hard day's work in the fields and her mother was busy preparing supper. Abby's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw them as she ran over and literally threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

"Heavens to Betsy child what has come over you?" Her mother spoke with a surprised chuckle.

"Oh momma, I had a terrible nightmare." Abby sobbed as she began to cry into her mother's apron.

"I told you not to gorge on those wild honeysuckles, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I'm just glad its over."

"Well, it's alright now sweetie." She told her reaching down and placing a hand on her back and rubbing it.

"What are you fixing?"

"Why it's your favorite honeybunch?" Her mother told her as Abby leaned in close to look in the pot.

But suddenly the pot filled with blood as Brett's head surfaced causing Abby to stagger back in fright.

"What's the matter, honey?" Her mother said as Abby turned to look at her now mangled form, "Don't you like it?" She finished as her jugular vain sprayed all over the 12 year old girl's face.

As Abby flinched from the blood spray she spun around to see her father standing before her with his musket in hand.

"What have you done child! What have you done to your mother, to this family!" He scowled as Abby suddenly realized she was covered from head to toe with blood once again.

"Da-daddy…" She started to stutter.

"You're not our daughter, not anymore." He growled.

"Daddy?" Abby muttered right before she took a blast to the chest that sent her crashing out through the front door of their home.

But instead of landing in her front yard, she now found herself in a giant room laid in heavy brick and stone. It looked like something out of the middle ages. As she lie upon the floor several voices began speaking to her. She suddenly found herself being surrounded and taunted by the faces of countless victims she had fed upon in her long life. Words like killer, murderer and monster were whispered hatefully into her ears.

After a few moments they gave way as a small figure from the back stepped forward through the crowd. Immediately Abby recognized him.

"Thomas?" She said in disbelief as she gazed upon the boy he once was when he was no older than 11.

He then rapidly aged before her very eyes until he was the age he was when he died as he proceeded to walk by her towards a pair of massive wooden doors that had to be over 50 feet tall. They had not been there a moment before. He then turned to look back at her, but when he did it wasn't Thomas anymore, it was now Owen instead, an older version of him more to the point.

"I did it all for you Abby…all for you." He said with a smile as he pushed the doors open, it was then that a mammoth tidal wave of blood and body parts surged through crashing into Abby.

She screamed as it slammed into her, her tiny frame being smashed into the far wall at the other end of the room. When it seemingly subsided she opened her eyes to see that she was now somewhere else once again. Abby looked about her in confusion, now surrounded by countless mirrors. She started walking through what could only be described as something similar to a circus funhouse. She continued onward through a seemingly endless maze, with twisted and distorted reflections of herself staring back at her all the while. Finally she reached what she thought was the center. A singular mirror stood before her, in it was another reflection of her, but as a grown woman, how she would have been if she had never been turned into a vampire.

"Are you happy with the life you've chosen?" The reflection asked.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, murderer!"

"I never asked to be what I am."

"And what, that means what you do doesn't matter? That you aren't responsible? If you were half as human as you pretended to be you would've taken your own life before you spilled a single drop of innocent blood!"

Abby turned to run only to slam into another mirror that hadn't been there before as she fell backwards to the floor. She looked up at the mirror to see herself in her menacing vampire form. It hissed at her before crashing out through the mirror and tackling her. Abby screamed as her demonic doggleganger sank her teeth into her neck and practically ripped her throat out as she struggled uselessly upon the floor. But once again everything changed.

Now she was lying in the midst of what appeared to be a cemetery. She rose up slowly, unsure of what was going to happen next. For a reason that she herself could not explain, she found herself drawn to a headstone directly in front of her as she stepped closer. With a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning the name was revealed…Owen Mercer.

"No!" She screamed as suddenly without warning a bolt of lightning struck the ground directly in front of her sending her flying backwards. Once she landed an inhuman hand erupted up through the ground grabbing her wrist as she shrieked in terror. They were joined by others as all manner of hideous and demonic things rose up from the earth beneath her and proceeded to pull her down. The soil she was being drug down into then ignited as they were all consumed by a blazing inferno. Abby was dragged screaming all the way to Hell.

Her eyes snapped open to discover that she was still within the confines of her trunk, and still on the train leaving Los Alamos with Owen.

_Another nightmare. _

It was then that she heard the tapping on the lid, a Morse code message that said, c-o-m-e o-u-t.

She slowly lifted the lid only to have sunlight come streaming in as she wailed in a panic.

"It's alright Abigail, you're actually still dreaming." A voice said as she looked up to see Castiel sitting in the seat that Owen had been sitting in when she first crawled into the trunk.

"Castiel?" She said as she realized that the sun was not hurting her this time.

She then finally got out of the trunk and sat in the seat next to the angel. Abby looked around to see that they were the only two on the entire train.

"I thought I would intervene and give you a respite from your troubled slumber." Castiel told her.

"You saw what I was dreaming before?"

"Yes."

"I guess my conscience decided it would catch up with me in my sleep."

"After Los Alamos, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"You know what happened there?"

"Yes. And unfortunately I am partially to blame."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The hindrance that caused your car to fail and lead you to Los Alamos was my doing."

"It was?"

"Yes, I foresaw that you were supposed to meet someone special in that town that would change your life, but I did not see anything else. Had I known…" He trailed off.

"Allot of things happened that I didn't intend to. The woman where Owen lived, the cop…even the pool."

"Yes…the pool." Castiel muttered with dread.

"Owen would've died, was I suppose to stand by and do nothing?"

"Of course not. But you could've stopped them without killing them."

"I don't know what came over me, I…I just reacted. I've never felt anything like that before. When the hunger comes over me I can go crazy, but this was different. It's like I wasn't…I wasn't me anymore."

A long and uncomfortable silence followed that Abby was compelled to break with a most painful question.

"Are you sorry that you saved me?" She asked as another period of quiet followed.

"Perhaps it is best if I do not answer that." Castiel answered hanging his head.

"I am sorry for what I've done, you know that, right?"

"Your guilt and your apology is sincere Abigail…but they do not change the past." Castiel said looking over at her, "For either of us." He finished as he reached over and placed his hand upon her forehead.

For a brief moment there was a white flash in both her eyes and Castiel's, after which he let her go.

"Wha-what did you just do?" She asked, understandably startled by his sudden action.

"Something I should've done long ago. Before now you could only feed on fresh human blood, I have fixed that problem."

"Meaning?"

"You now no longer need to kill to feed, you still need human blood, but it no longer need come from a fresh kill, how you procure it from here on I shall leave to you."

"Not that I ain't grateful, but with all of your power as an angel is it possible for you to make me human?"

"Possibly, but I have never dabbled in transmutation before, that is a skill that is difficult to perfect. Only the archangels have mastered that ability, if I were to try and get it wrong I could conceivably transform you into something even worse than a vampire or outright kill you. Besides, even if I could it would not be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Though I do not know what exactly your future holds, I do know that great challenges lie before you. Challenges that you will need all of your vampiric strength and abilities to contend with, otherwise...you may not survive."

"I see. Well then I thank you, atleast for saving me from the Hell have having to take human life." Abby told him as the angel nodded in return.

Abby was abruptly awakened by Owen knocking on the trunk lid as she looked about her in a startled fashion. This time she opened the lid far more cautiously just to be on the safe side. This time she saw that it was indeed dark outside.

"You were really out of it there. I tried tapping in Morse code but you didn't budge." Owen explained to her, "I thought I heard you making some sounds in there, were you having a bad dream?"

"You have no idea." She answered.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Later, still trying to make sense of it all in my head."

A few moments of silence passed before Owen spoke again, there was something he needed to get off his chest, something he had been meaning to say since they fled Los Alamos.

"Abby?"

"Yea?"

"I was just thinking, I never did thank you for saving me back there."

"You don't have to Owen."

"Oh yes I do. You saved my life in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hate to admit this, but back when they were holding me under that pool, there was a part of me that…wanted to die."

"Why?"

"Because you were gone Abby. My life was miserable before I met you. For as long as I could remember my parents were always fighting. For the longest time I thought it was somehow my fault, but even after I realized it wasn't it didn't make me feel any better. Probably because I knew that I was the only reason they stayed together for as long as they did. And then of course there were the bullies at school who never gave me any peace either. But hey, I figured that this was just the way my life was and there was nothing that could be done about it. I had no reason to believe there could be anything better. But then…you came along. After I met you it was like I actually had a reason to be happy for the first time in my life. Being with you gave me the courage to face the things I had to deal with that I never would have before. Before I met you I wasn't even sure that I knew or understood what love really was. I certainly never felt it from or for anyone else before that day I met you on that jungle gym, even if I didn't realize it yet. For a while everything seemed so wonderful, like I was in a dream. I was scared to go to sleep at night because I was afraid that I would wake up to find that it was exactly that, and that you were just a fantasy. But then you left. It was like you had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it in the trash. I wasn't whole, wasn't complete without you. After you had gone, I tried to go back to living my life the way I used to, but it just wasn't the same, it would never be the same again."

For the longest time Abby said nothing, truly stunned and moved by Owen's words, but finally she did speak.

"I'm sorry Owen."

"No, don't apologize. You came back, that's all that matters." He smiled as they tilted their heads against one another and closed their eyes, relishing their closeness.

xxxxxxxxx

Los Alamos city morgue.

"As you can see gentlemen, there isn't much left." The county coroner said pulling back the sheet to reveal the mutilated remains of what was once Kenny.

Two F.B.I. agents scrutinized what was barely half a corpse very closely as the coroner went on.

"I guess once this whole cult business got out of hand it was only a matter of time before federal law enforcement got involved. If I didn't know any better I would've thought a wild animal had gotten a hold of these kids. But I guess when dealing with psychopaths that's to be expected. Do you know what this town is? It's a community of families that's what it is. This was a quiet town before all this. Children shouldn't live in fear and their parents shouldn't have to be afraid to let them go outside. I've been a coroner here in this town for over 30 years and I have never seen anything like this."

The feds then signaled that they were done inspecting the body as the coroner pulled the sheet back over. The two men in question didn't say a word.

"For what it's worth I really do hope you catch these guys." The coroner concluded.

Once outside their minds were racing and both of them toward the same conclusion. They had played their parts well, neither the coroner nor anyone that they spoke to had any reason to believe that they weren't what they claimed to be.

"You thinking what I am?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"It all fits together. The woman who was attacked outside the apartment complex and later burst into flame was attacked by a young girl who was seen with the boy that is still missing. The boys at the pool showed signs of being practically torn limb from limb and neck wounds left on one of them was pretty obvious to anyone in our profession with two brain cells to rub together. Same goes for the old man who supposedly committed suicide by throwing himself out of his hospital room window."

"Should we handle this one ourselves or call Daniel?"

"If we don't call him you know he'll kick both of our asses. Besides he'll track her down twice as fast as either of us could. I'm thinking that time is of the essence here."

Back inside the morgue.

"Hey Marv?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the John Doe?"

"You mean the guy that melted his face with acid, the neck break victim?"

"Of course dumbass who do you think I'm talking about? And his neck wasn't actually broken, it was a hairline fracture of the C4 vertebrae."

"Okay, what about him?"

"Hello? The friggin body is gone!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"No nimrod I'm Johnny Carson, of course I'm serious!"

"Oh man, if Fredricks finds out…"

"Finds out what?" He said rounding the corner.

"Ah shit."

"Guys, what's going on here?"

"Uh…we've lost our John Doe."

"What? Marv?" The lead coroner said turning to him with an accusatory glare.

"Hey, don't look at me! You wanna blame somebody talk to Harold. He's the one who carted off the last one before you signed off on it and tossed him in the cremator! I ain't takin the rap for this!"

A few moments later the three of them had walked into the crematorium where they found Harold flipping through a hustler and eating a sandwich.

"Hey guys, something I can help you with?"

"Harold did you take the John Doe we got in from the hospital?" Fredricks asked.

"What? No. After the way you chewed my ass out over the last one, humpf."

"Well if you didn't take him who did? I mean it's not like he got up and walked out of here…"

Back outside a car slowly backed out of its parking space, but the person driving it was not its owner. The lock had been sprung easily enough, after all the driver in question had decades of practice breaking into locked vehicles. When quitting time finally came around Marv would be none too pleased. The man who had taken it had a score to settle, and fully intended to do so. But then again…Thomas was no longer a man anymore…he was a monster now instead.


	3. When The Bough Breaks

Story takes place sometime early in season 4 for Supernatural.

Song for this chapter is 'Love You To Death' by Type O Negative

X

X

X

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS

X

X

June 1982.

Frisco, Texas

Frisco Centennial Medical Center

The nursery…

A young female orderly with long flowing black hair stood before the nursery where the newborn babies were kept, subconsciously singing a familiar nursery rhyme in her mind.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

As she watched them she thought of the various parents, and the grand plans that they all no doubt had for their futures. Mothers and fathers always thought in such terms of course, never wanting to consider all the possible tragedies that could befall them. Oh how fragile and tenuous life could be and how unpredictable the future was, especially for the young.

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

So beautiful, so innocent, so vulnerable, so…delicious.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

The creature known as a Langsuir revealed its true nature as it transformed. Her eyes turning blood red as long black claws over a foot in length grew from her fingers. She opened a salivating mouth that bared a pair of sharp fangs. But despite all of these horrific organic implements of death it was something else entirely that she would use to feed as a long snake-like tentacle emerged from the back of her neck. At its end was a leech-like mouth with a tooth filled maw.

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

She fed quietly. Her feeding tube operated in a very subtle fashion. There was no pain, the infants never even awoke when she partook of them and her feeder left no visible marks behind. It literally siphoned their blood out through the pores of the skin itself not leaving a single drop wasted.

_And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

For these newborns there would be no tomorrow.

_And if that cart and bull fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

xxxxxxxx

Heaven, the year 2008.

Castiel in his true form stood on the outskirts of Heaven. Here, unrestrained by the limitations of human vessels, angels were both amazing and terrifying things to behold. Castiel's true form was that of a being of pure energy, a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, grand and towering in statue and equal to the size of the Chrysler Building in New York.

But for all his incredible power and glory as an angel of the Lord he currently gazed upon the Earth with the curiosity of a child. Unlike other angels Castiel had spent little to no time on Earth before he was ordered to raise Dean Winchester from Hell. The subtle nuances of what made humans human, their emotions, their society and so much more often times proved perplexing and unfathomable to him, though he tried very hard to understand. With this attempt to comprehend came an insatiable curiosity that often drew him here. Even from Heaven if he wanted to his senses could zero in on a microbe upon a blade of grass if he chose to, that and so much more. However his normally solitary vigil was about to be interrupted as his superior Zachariah suddenly appeared next to him. As incredible as Castiel's true form was, it paled in comparison to Zachariah who was twice his size. Three pairs of massive wings unfolded out of his back. He also possessed four heads, one of which was that of a lion that let out a roar that echoed throughout the realm of Heaven. As he began to speak his words alternated between his other three heads.

"You've been warned in the past about getting too close to those in your charge Castiel, need we remind you about the Winchesters? And now you are fraternizing with a blood sucking monster no less." Zachariah sternly chastised his subordinate.

"I am not condoning what she is or what she has done, but you cannot deny that there is something special about Abigail."

"I'm assuming you are referring to this whole soul business you mentioned before?"

"Of course I am, it has to mean something."

"Why?"

"Are you going to tell me that it's merely a freak accident, a coincidence? I do not believe in such coincidences."

"Does it matter? In case you haven't noticed we're building towards an apocalypse here. There are more important things to worry about Castiel. You have wasted important time and energy on this ridiculous matter."

"Something in my gut tells me she has an important destiny and that I must help her find it."

"News flash Castiel, you're not Jiminy Cricket and she sure as Hell isn't Pinocchio. Now you will follow orders and desist in your contact with this abomination hence forth, do you understand?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"There is a greater power at work here. Even we cannot give souls to monsters or prevent humans from losing them when they are turned into vampires, even the archangels don't have that kind of power, only God himself does. It sounds to me like you're questioning his authority." Castiel accused as a suddenly angry Zachariah stepped in close practically getting nose to nose with him.

"I've smited angels for far less."

"Yes, you have. But you won't smite me. Not today. Because somewhere deep down you really suspect that I may be right. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."

A long period of tense silence followed with the two angels staring at one another unflinchingly. Finally Zachariah spoke again.

"If everything you are saying is true, then obviously you must realize that for her it is a catch 22. Divine intervention or not a creature such as her was never meant to have a soul. I don't suppose you've shared the brutal reality of her situation with her yet have you?"

Castiel merely hung his head in response.

"I see. Lots of luck breaking that news to her. I'm sure that will go over real well." He finished turning away as he disappeared.

A few moments later Castiel teleported out himself. It was time that he told Abby the direness of her condition. The angel let out a heavy sigh…he wasn't looking forward to this.

xxxxxxxxx

Presbyterian Hospital of Greenville in Greenville, Texas. April 1983

Graveyard shift.

Abby and Owen stood outside of the rather small hospital. For what they intended to do smaller was better. They had already been inside and scoped out the place. Thankfully this particular hospital didn't have security cameras yet. Though it had become a more mainstream occurrence for hospitals to have that kind of surveillance over the last decade, being so small and supported by local taxes, there were allot of advances that had yet to be implemented for this particular hospital that had only been in operation since 1971. Granted Abby and Owen didn't know any of that, they were just glad they didn't have to worry about security.

Like a bloodhound Abby sniffed her way to where the blood storage was from the outside, but when they reached the window to the room they discovered it was locked. The thought had briefly occurred to her to simply break the window, but they were going for stealth here, not noticeable property damage.

But that was okay…they had a plan. They turned and smiled at one another.

Owen casually strolled in through the front doors and had a seat in the waiting room. Abby meanwhile flew around to the far side of the hospital away from the onsite blood bank. She tried several patient room windows until she found one that wasn't locked and then slipped in quietly. If she darted in and then back out quickly enough, the severe biological side effects that normally afflicted her when entering a room uninvited usually didn't have enough time to take hold. She was careful not to awaken the sleeping patient as she snatched up a clipboard at the foot of the bed and bolted back outside. She flipped through his paperwork statistics to make sure that there was nothing wrong with him that would require a trip to blood storage. When she was convinced he was the right choice she abruptly rushed back in, pushed his emergency buzzer and then whisked back out the window shutting it behind her.

Owen sat waiting patiently as an alarm went off notifying the few personnel that were currently on the premises that there was a problem in one of the patient's rooms. As such most of them rushed to answer the call. Though Owen was nervous and even a little scared there was a part of him that loved this. Unconsciously without realizing it he had started humming the theme to the old Mission Impossible TV show.

Abby flew overtop of the hospital landing on its front edge directly above the main entrance as she surveyed the parking lot below to make sure that no one was about. She then dropped down quickly next to the entrance and walked in. As she walked by Owen she gave him a playful smile and a wink that made his heart flutter as he smiled back at her. Owen couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He also knew that he had been smiling and laughing more in the past few weeks than he had his entire life, and it was all because of Abby. She then sat down in the area of the waiting room that was closest to the doors that led to the parts of the hospital that were off limits to the public. It was time for Owen to make his move.

He nonchalantly got up and boldly strode toward those doors purposely moving right in front of the waiting room check in as the clerk behind the desk looked up.

"Excuse me, excuse me young man?" She began to say as he ignored her and continued walking.

"Young man? Hey wait a minute!" She yelled as she got up from her seat and rushed around to step into his path, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Is that where they keep the dead bodies?" He hooted excitedly.

"What?"

"You guys have a morgue in there right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can I see it please, please, please, please! I've never seen a real dead body before!" He exclaimed.

"No." She replied rather mortified by the child's fascination and excitement, "That area of the hospital is off limits to the public and our morgue most certainly is off limits." She stated boldly.

"Oh c'mon pleeeaaaasssseeeee!" He whined.

"Where are your parents?" The clerk asked in disbelief.

Meanwhile Owen briefly glanced past her to see that Abby was already long gone as the doors behind them swung slightly back and forth. Abby carefully but quickly made her way toward the blood bank room peeking around every corner as she did so. However as she crept closer she found herself distracted as she suddenly picked up on a scent that was anything but human. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew enough to know that it was something that did not belong here. The distraction though nearly cost her dearly as an orderly came round the corner startling her. He proceeded to continue walking, his nose buried in some paperwork that he was flipping through. Abby meanwhile had sprung up onto the ceiling in a Spiderman-like pose at the last second as she exhaled in relief. She stayed up there for a few more moments as she crawled along peeking around yet one more corner before hopping back down. Though she was quite curious about the strange unnatural scent that still hung heavy in her nostrils, she knew that it was important that her and Owen take care of what they were there for. She then bolted to the blood bank room door and tried to open it…it didn't budge.

_Locked._

Granted she could easily overpower and break the handle, but if there was one thing that Abby hated it was the acoustics of hospital hallways. A pin drop would sound like a gun shot let alone crushing a door handle, that and much like with the outside window, they didn't want anyone to know they had even been there. But it was alright, she had come prepared. It was then that she whipped out a skeleton key…it had belonged to Thomas. A momentary twinge of sadness came over her as she thought of him.

_Thank you Thomas…you helped me in ways that I never could've repaid._

Taking one last look around she shoved the key in as a familiar click signified the submission of the deadbolt as she darted inside and then quietly shut the door behind her. Owen had already left and was patiently waiting by the window as Abby walked over, flipped the latch and slid it open.

"May I come in?" Owen asked jovially with a smile and a bow.

"Yes you may." Abby smiled back with a curtsey as he climbed in.

They shared a quick hug and a giggle before getting down to business. Abby had actually already fed, so she wouldn't go nuts being in the same room as the stored plasma. Besides they were actually there for a somewhat different reason as they both started sorting through various filing cabinets in the room.

Abby listened intently for anyone that might approach, seeing how she would hear them coming long before Owen would. But just then, she smelled the strange scent again as she found herself wandering back over to the door. She levitated off the floor high enough to see through the small square porthole. The stench was overpowering, whatever it was it was getting closer.

"Owen?" Abby signaled him as he dove out the window and Abby prepared to spring up onto the ceiling if whoever…or whatever it was, came through the door. What appeared to be a human female walked by continuing down the hallway, but Abby knew better.

_What are you?_

"Abby?" Owen asked peeking back in the window, she turned and signaled that it was safe to come back in as he proceeded to start going through the cabinets once more.

"I found it!" He spoke excitedly in a somewhat elevated whisper as Abby turned back around toward him.

What Owen had found was a data sheet that listed every single blood bank in the Continental U.S. Until now their travels had been rather random, and wherever they went they simply had to hope that there would be a hospital or clinic nearby that contained blood for Abby to feed upon. There had been a couple of close calls, which had led Owen to his current idea. Now their migration could be more strategic to better accommodate Abby's needs.

"Okay let's go." Owen said as he slipped out the window fully expecting Abby to follow, but she hesitated.

"Abby? What's wrong?"

"I can't leave yet."

"What? Why? Abby we gotta go before anyone figures out what we're doing."

"I just need to check something out first."

"Abby no." Owen begged.

"Just wait here." She told him shutting the window leaving Owen rather confused as she made her way back to the door.

She slowly stepped out making sure no one saw her as she followed the abnormal odor, it was an easy and rather stinky trail to follow.

The nursery…

The Langsuir was about to feed when-

"Stop!" Abby commanded as the creature slowly turned to look at her.

"Oh gee, I guess I've been discovered," She said with seemingly little concern as she started to walk towards Abby, "Guess I'll just have to kill you too." she gloated as Abby's eyes went yellow, a low snarl escaping her lips.

"A vampire?" The Langsuir said with surprise taking a step back.

"What are you?" Abby asked.

"I am what I am, and I need to feed, just like you. And these are mine by the way, I suggest you move on." She warned Abby as she gazed back over at the infants.

"I won't let you."

"What? Worried about the competition are we? Perhaps you could try being a little less greedy? You can feed on any human you like, but I NEED infant blood, my biology refuses to except anything else." She spat angrily with a hint of jealously, "Some of us creatures of the night aren't quite as fortunate as your kind."

"I won't be feeding on them and neither will you."

"And why pray tell is that? Don't like filet mignon?"

"All that matters is that you're about to die." Abby threatened.

"Is that a fact little girl." The Langsuir chuckled as she suddenly lunged forward.

Her own speed and reflexes were every bit a match for Abby's as her black claws sliced across the diminutive vampire's face. But she was about to learn one area where they were not equal as Abby caught one of her swings and rebounded hitting her with a punch that sent her flying about 20 feet down the hallway as she crashed into a food cart tower. Abby went into full vamp mode as she walked toward her paying no heed to the deep gashes in her face. The Langsuir then revealed another power that she had similar to Abby as she lifted off the floor and flew at blinding speed down the hallway. Abby gave chase as she managed to catch her rounding a corner. They both slammed hard into the wall and then to the floor as Abby bore down on her but the Langsuir's feeding tentacle shot out wrapping around Abby's neck. It wrenched her off as it slammed her back and forth into both sides of the hallway and then headfirst down into the floor momentarily stunning her.

"Little bitch!" The Langsuir hissed, but then Abby sprang back up getting a firm grip on the tentacle as she swung her around hard into the wall with a horrendous crash.

The little vampire then brought the feeding appendage up to her mouth and bit down savaging it like a rabid dog as she shook her head back and forth. The Langsuir screamed as Abby tore the tentacle in two. In a panic the nightmarish parasite took of flying back down the hallway. Unfortunately the hospital personnel who had just returned from the false alarm ran into her. The Langsuir flew by them in a blur with her razor sharp claws outstretched, resulting in spraying jugulars and spilled intestines. By the time Abby caught up with her there was only one of them left alive and the monster had a firm grip on her with her claws at the terrified nurse's throat as if she were holding a gun.

"Stop were you are!" The Langsuir demanded.

"Let her go."

"Not likely, she's my insurance policy."

"You won't escape."

"Watch me. You may be stronger than me, but you're not fast enough to stop me from killing her."

"She doesn't have to be." A voice suddenly said to her right as she looked to see Owen standing on the nurse's desk swinging an empty oxygen tank like a ball bat.

As it smashed into her face she released the nurse with Abby bolting forward like a coiled snake that had been waiting for the right moment to strike. The Langsuir took another swing but Abby caught it and then snapped her forearm in half as the fiend shrieked in pain. A moment later Abby's fist traveled through the front of the creature's skull and out the back smashing into the wall behind it pinning her there. Abby held her there for a moment and then wrenched her fist back out letting the now lifeless body collapse onto the floor. Nearby the nurse fainted.

"Okay, now I really do think it's time for us to go." Owen said.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel.

"What was that thing?" Owen asked in utter shock.

"I don't know." Abby answered, "I've encountered my share of strange creatures throughout my immortal life but never anything like that. I've done some terrible things in my life, I'm not going to pretend that I haven't. But I never hurt kids. Just the thought of that thing feeding on those babies…" Abby trailed off as she started to get angry again.

Owen threw his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, she can't hurt them anymore. You did a good thing tonight." He told her confidently.

"With a little help from you." She added as the smile that gave Owen goosebumps returned to her face.

Just then Castiel appeared in the room with a rustling wind as Owen jumped up in a startled fashion.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Owen blurted out.

"Castiel?" Abby said.

"Hello Abigail, we need to talk."

"This is Castiel?" Owen asked, "The angel you said saved you back before we met?"

"Yea, that's him." Abby replied to Owen before speaking again, "What did you need to talk to me about?" She went on turning to the angel.

"Your soul."

"My soul? What about it?"

"There's something important that you need to know."

"What?"

Castiel took a deep breath.

"The source of your possible salvation could also very well be your damnation as well."

"Why?"

"Though as a vampire you are classified as a monster and as such would normally end up in purgatory if you died, your soul is still human. Therefore the basic concepts of right and wrong, good and evil and morality and sin still apply to you. The nightmares that you've had throughout the course of your existence haven't been just bad dreams…they've been premonitions. "

"Meaning?" Abby asked with an expression that showed that she didn't like where this was going.

"When you die, if you die, for any reason at all…you will go to Hell."

"What? But I'm immortal." Abby protested.

"Yes, that is true. You may not die of old age but you can still be killed and when you do, you will be damned for the sins of your past. For what it is worth Abby…I am sorry."

"I'm going to Hell?" Abby muttered in disbelief.

"If you die, yes."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Regardless of her tragic circumstances, the fact remains that she has killed. She has spilled and fed on innocent blood to sustain herself."

"I never asked to be what I am, I never asked to be raped, and I sure as Hell didn't ask for this life!" Abby hissed.

"It isn't fair!" Owen yelled.

"I know. What you've had to experience should never have happened to you. But nonetheless, God's laws still apply to you as they would a normal human mortal."

"Why should I care about God's laws? Where was he when my own uncle forced himself on me and then turned me into what I am?"

"That's just it Abigail, he was there. There is no other being that could've enabled you to keep your soul when you were turned. You have a chance to save yourself, there is still hope."

"Why would he even care? Am I not a walking blasphemy in his eyes?"

"He still loves you Abigail, he has proven that in the gift he has given you. You would be amazed at what God can forgive."

"Not according to my mother." Owen grumbled as Castiel looked over at him.

"Your mother isn't God." The angel proclaimed.

"Try telling her that. She hit me over the head with her bible enough times for me to know what she thinks."

"Why would your mother hit you with a bible?" Castiel asked in confusion, clearly not comprehending the figure of speech.

"Never mind." Owen replied.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do about all of this?" Abby asked understandably upset.

"Abigail, I still believe that you have your soul for a very special reason. It is my belief that God has done what he has because of something important that yet lies ahead in your future."

"But even you're not sure what." Abby said with a hint of frustration.

"My own superiors have had words with me over this matter. They think you are nothing more than a murdering monster."

"Is that what you think too?" Abby asked.

"At one time yes. But I now realize there is something different about you, it's never too late for redemption. My betters have warned me to stay away from you, but I have disobeyed them."

"Why?"

"Because I have faith in you Abigail, and more importantly…so does God." Castiel stated as he abruptly vanished.

Abby was visibly shaken by what the angel had told her and Owen could see it in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, what does he know?" Owen tried to reassure her as they embraced one another, but deep down, even though Owen didn't want to admit it, he was scared too.

xxxxxxxxxx

Daniel Elkins drove down a desolate rural highway in Chicago, Illinois. When he had initially gotten the phone call from his old friends he couldn't believe it. That's why he decided to investigate for himself. He had made his own trip to Los Alamos and attempted to talk with the missing boy's mother. His cover was that he was a private investigator hired by the family of Virginia Barrese, the girl that was attacked outside the apartment complex. It was hardly necessary however, considering how drunk she was he could've claimed he was Santa Claus and it probably wouldn't have phased her. Daniel got the impression that she was a drunkard, but the disappearance of her son had given a real excuse to go off the deep end. He got no useful information from her that he didn't already know and proceeded to ask if he could take a look around the boy's room. It was there that he had found what he needed and was now heading for a meeting with another old friend that could help him find what he sought. Fifteen minutes later he was pulling into a gravel driveway.

He walked up to the front door of a late 1800s stick style Victorian home and rang a door bell that sounded rather ill. The characteristic sounds of approaching footsteps signaled to him that the occupant was home thankfully as the door opened. The resident of the house gazed upon what appeared to be a middle-aged gentleman in a flannel jacket and blue jeans with red hair and some significant stubble.

"Daniel? Long time no see."

"Hi Regina." He answered as they shared a hug before he came in.

"Been staying busy?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing to gloat about."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't drop by to just chit chat, that's never been your thing anyway."

"You're right, I need you to help me find someone." He said pulling out what appeared to be a candy wrapper and handing it to her.

"You know Daniel, if you're going to give a girl candies it's generally a good idea not to eat the candy." She joked as Daniel shook his head with a slight smile.

"Just read it okay Regina."

"I must be gone and live, or stay and die, Abby & Owen. There's a strong emotional connection here. A profound bond between these two."

"That's what I was hoping for, can you use it?"

"I should be able to." She told him as they walked over to what appeared to be a séance table.

They both sat down as she grasped the note in hand. After a few moments of rhythmic steady breathing she began to speak a repeated chant as she concentrated. Regina Barnes was one of the best psychics in the Eastern half of the United States and Daniel had consulted her often in the past, her instincts and abilities had never failed him.

"I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle. I conjure and command you, show me your face." she spoke again and again steadily building in tempo and intensity.

Suddenly she stopped as she shut her eyes, when she opened them again they were pure white.

"I have him." She said.

"Where are they?"

"Currently? Looks like Greenville, Texas."

"Perfect."

"Not quite."

"Why?"

"I sense that they are constantly on the move. They don't stay in one place for too long. They are operating under the assumption that they are being hunted. By the time you would get there they would be long gone."

"How deep can you probe the boy's mind Regina, can you tell me where they will be going next? Give me a chance to cut them off?"

"Give me a second….yes."

"Superb work as always my dear."

xxxxxxxxx

Thomas drank deeply and hungrily. He had been unprepared for just how potent and ravaging the thirst was when it finally came upon him. Though he had watched Abby deal with it for decades he really couldn't begin to understand how it felt or what she went through…until now. There was a time, back when he was still her caretaker, when he hunted for her. A time when he stalked potential victims carefully and cautiously. This time was very different. As the need to feed consumed him, all rational thought went out the window. All that mattered was the hunger, all that mattered was quelling the burning famishment and the pain that came with it. A pain that cried out in protest when he attempted to ignore it. It finally won out in the end. But then again why should he care? He wasn't a man anymore, he was a monster. Why not give in to blind instinct? As he finished his meal he let his victim go, his pale body slumping over onto the surface of the dark alley that he was feeding in with a thud. The hapless human had practically no blood left in him. With his urges sated and his body rejuvenated by the life giving fluid, he stood back up with renewed strength and a clear head.

_I'm getting closer Abby. Soon…very soon._


	4. Cursed

Story takes place midway through season 4 of Supernatural.

Song for this chapter is 'Burn' by Mad At Gravity

X

X

X

CURSED

X

X

_Woe be to the folly of man, for where the behemoth strides even angels fear to tread._

Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean.

Out in the ocean depths, something large and terrible swam towards the southern coast of the United States. He swam with a purpose, but one known only to him. The earth would tremble, cities would crumble and mankind's legacy would lie in ruin.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bay City, Texas police dept.

"If the kid was a kidnap victim why in the Hell did he run?" One of the cops asked, "Stockholm syndrome maybe?"

"Don't know, and my current crap wages don't pay me enough to give a damn." Another responded.

Owen currently sat in the town's local police precinct cuffed to the chair he was sitting in. He had been on his way out of a McDonalds that morning when the cops had grabbed him. How they knew exactly where he was baffled him and his attempts to flee from the police had obviously failed. Several hours had now passed since he had been taken into custody and the sun was now setting. He couldn't help but wonder how Abby was going to react when she awoke at the hotel they were staying at only to find that he wasn't there. His train of thought was derailed when a familiar voice suddenly called out to him.

"Owen?"

The boy looked up to see his father standing in the doorway to the police station.

"Dad?"

His father rushed forward and embraced his long lost son. He had thought that he would never see him again. The truth was that Owen was just as happy to see him, his relationship with his father had always been better than with his mother even if it had been far from perfect. But for Owen the moment was just as much awkward as anything else.

"My God I thought you were dead."

"I'm, I'm okay dad."

"How did you get away from them?"

"What?"

"The cultists, how did you get away from them? The goddamned TV and the papers tried to make it out like you were one of them but I always knew better."

"Uh dad, it's kinda hard to explain." Owen stalled, having no idea how he was actually going to.

"I'm sure it is. What you must've endured, I can't even begin to imagine. It's okay, we'll talk about it later. Right now all that matters is that we're back together."

As Owen's father signed the necessary release forms, Owen gave some thought to making a break for it. But just how far would he get? That and he couldn't risk endangering Abby by going back to the hotel and leading them to her. A part of him was glad that it was just him they caught instead of both of them. He had no idea how the alternate scenario would've played out, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Not too far away…

Godzilla walked purposefully through the prairie lands that lie on the outskirts of the town. His keen senses searching and probing like a predator on the hunt.

After a few more moments he spotted what he needed. The South Texas Project Nuclear Power Plant was now in sight, and he wanted what was inside. Within the installation a frenzied and panicked evacuation was taking place. Godzilla's appearance had been so sudden that they had little time to react. If Godzilla had been heading for the Comanche Peak plant further inland in Glen Rose, circumstances would have been different. As the personnel fled for their lives Godzilla smashed through the top of the building.

Godzilla's arms and claws shredded through the steel and concrete of the structure as if it were made of paper. Though the nuclear power that coursed through him gave him strength and powers that made him unlike any other creature on Earth, it also cursed him with a hunger that could never be sated. With that hunger also came a great pain that never ceased, that never gave him respite from his tortured existence.

As he breached into the outer hull, the containment cooling system, the steam generator and the control rods were all torn asunder. Finally the thing that passed for sustenance for his nuclear biology lie before him. He slowly reached down ripping the reactor vessel loose from its holdings and fixtures. As Godzilla stood upright his dorsal plates began to glow as he absorbed the radiation from the core within.

Meanwhile the last few stragglers trying to flee the power plant found themselves succumbing to radiation sickness as they began to stumble and stagger. They suddenly began to convulse and vomit blood all over the place as strange rashes appeared upon them, eventually they were in fetal positions upon the floor and no longer able to move.

Once finished with the reactor core Godzilla dropped the now empty and useless device to the ground as he turned his attention to the town off in the distance. He let out a low growl and slowly began to move forward, for the town of Bay City the nightmare was only just beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Owen and his father were just on their way out of the police station when a citywide power failure caused by Godzilla's attack on the power plant abruptly blanketed the town in darkness. After that what sounded like a tornado siren started to go off throughout the city. However the siren heralded the arrival of a different kind of disaster, and one that was far from natural. Just then a panicked phone call rang in at the station as everything devolved into pure chaos.

"What the Hell is going on?" Owen's father asked.

"Godzilla has just made landfall! He just took out the Bay City Nuclear power plant and is heading this way!" The police Captain shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the city the Texas National Guard had mobilized in an attempt to stop Godzilla before he reached downtown. M1 Abrams tanks rolled down the town's main drag that eventually came to a halt as radioed communiqués informed them that the beast would be passing in front of them at any moment. The terrified soldiers felt him coming long before he came into view, his massive footfalls creating small impact tremors that even shook the tanks that they sat in.

Finally he appeared before them but at first gave the tiny machines no notice as he proceeded to continue moving onward. That changed when they opened fire. On the tanks, 120 mm cannons and 50 caliber machine guns found their mark upon the monster. Joining in the chorus of carnage were howitzers and heavily armed foot soldiers packing everything from machine guns to rocket launchers. But as impressive as the display appeared to be it did little more than annoy the creature, that, and obscure him in a heavy cloud of smoke. As the onslaught continued the glow of Godzilla's dorsal plates could suddenly be seen through the smoke. A split second later a blast of blue radioactive fire mowed down his attackers. Practically all of the howitzers and several tanks were destroyed while ground soldiers were disintegrated almost instantly, they didn't even have enough time to scream. Tanks that were not obliterated became hellish ovens that cooked their occupants alive within. One of the tank's crew members managed to escape as he crawled out through the tank's hatch. He looked like something out of a horror movie being practically melted beyond recognition. The flesh had been seared off of his hands as he opened the tank hatch exposing bare bone. He managed to let out a gurgling wail of misery before he fell off the side of the tank and was consumed in the flames that surrounded them.

Godzilla strode forward with a deafening roar as his ponderous feet slammed into the few tanks that still remained. Like an angry child kicking his toys across a room, Godzilla sent the close to 70 ton vehicles through the air as their massive frames caused great destruction to whatever they crashed into.

xxxxxxxxx

With the sun finally down behind the horizon Abby awoke from her slumber. As she stretched and yawned she slowly opened the door of the hotel bathroom waiting to be tackled by Owen, which was what she was accustomed to. She always acted annoyed by it, but deep down she loved it, and she loved the fact that he treated her as if she were a real girl…and not a vampire. But as she was lost in thought she suddenly realized something…it wasn't happening. Owen wasn't there.

"Owen?" She called out in the pitch black hotel room, but there was no reply.

xxxxxxxxxx

From a gas station pay phone just outside of town Daniel called Regina as she picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Regina, it's me."

"Daniel, how'd things go?"

"They didn't go, at all, and neither did I."

"What happened?"

"The National Guard have the city sealed off, I can't even get in. I wasn't counting on some damned giant lizard showing up. I'm sure the authorities found the kid exactly where you said he would be but I wasn't able to capitalize on it. Once I do get back in I think it will be safe to assume that they'll be long gone again."

"So what now?"

"We're back to square one. I'm going to need you to get back in the psychic saddle and let me know where they'll be heading next."

"I'll get right on it."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the city Owen and his father were currently trapped in a traffic deadlock, many motorists had already abandoned their vehicles and had taken off on foot. Owen watched through the back window of his father's car as Godzilla drew ever closer. Owen's plan had been to bail out and get back to Abby once they had gotten away from the police station, but he was concerned for his father in light of the current chaos and wanted to be sure he would be safe before he took off. However the situation they found themselves in proved problematic for both of them.

"Dad…"

"I know Owen! It looks like we're going to have to make a run for it!"

But just then a breath blast from Godzilla tore across the landscape as the concussive force of one of several explosions flipped the car Owen and his father were in over on its top! Flying high above the chaos and approaching from the opposite direction Abby saw what had just happened, being able to pinpoint where Owen was with her various senses.

"NO!" She screamed as she bolted down to the overturned car.

Before departing she had gorged herself on more blood packets than she normally would, somehow sensing that Owen was in some kind of trouble and that her various supernatural abilities might have to come into play, but even she wasn't prepared for what she now faced. As an over two hundred year old vampire, Abby didn't scare easy. For the longest of times she considered herself to be something scary. She was the boogeyman, the monster in the closet, a thing that normal people feared and reviled. But even she had to admit that being in Godzilla's presence was both humbling and terrifying. And now on top of all this her greatest fear may have just been realized as she touched down next to the flipped vehicle and effortlessly ripped the river's side car door off. Normally she wouldn't blatantly display her abilities or reveal what she was like this, but at the moment she just didn't care. She was awash in emotions that blinded her to discretion and or logic, but luckily for her everyone was else was too busy focusing on Godzilla and running for their lives to even care about what she was doing or take notice of her.

"Owen? OWEN!" She cried out peering inside.

Owen mumbled in a disoriented fashion as he came to. A great flood of relief washed over her when she realized he was still alive.

"Owen are you alright?" She asked before taking a chance on moving him.

"A-Abby? Yeah, just a little dizzy." He responded groggily as Abby ripped loose the seatbelt that restrained him before pulling him out.

"Who is this?" She asked regarding the man in the driver's seat. Owen's father had been knocked unconscious but was otherwise fine.

"My father."

"You're father?"

"Yeah, cops caught me this morning and took me down to the police station, later he showed up planning to take me back home."

"And you were going with him?" Abby said with a voice full of hurt.

"I just wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay before I tried to get back to you."

"I understand." She said as she pulled Owen's father out as well.

But just then another explosion from Godzilla's breath detonated near them as Abby took off into the sky with both Owen and his father. Thinking more clearly now she rode out the shockwave making it look like they were being thrown by the wind gust of the blast as she flew along. Once they were out of sight she picked up speed until they came down behind a structure next to where paramedics were currently evacuating several injured civilians. They laid him down next to one of the ambulances just as a paramedic came around the corner, but by then Abby and Owen were already gone again.

Abby eventually came back down outside of city limits far away from where Godzilla was as her and Owen landed.

"Stay here, I'll be back." She told him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Owen asked in confusion.

"To fulfill a promise." She proclaimed as she took off back into the sky.

"Abby wait! No! Come back!" Owen shouted as she sped away.

As she flew along things that Castiel had said to her in the past were echoing in her mind.

_You have a chance to save yourself, there is still hope._

You would be amazed at what God can forgive.

He still loves you Abigail.

It's never too late for redemption.

I have faith in you Abigail, and more importantly…so does God.

Abby zeroed in on Godzilla in no time and flew strait at him at breakneck speed. Now at her peak strength levels Abby was capable of smashing through shatterproof glass, brick, stone, even bend steel. However when she slammed into Godzilla's left shin she basically became a vampiric pinball as she bounced and smashed off of and through several objects that she was crashing through far too quickly to discern what they were. Finally she rolled to a stop on the pavement in a daze.

_What is he made of?_

Godzilla continued on undaunted, not even realizing that Abby had struck him as he rained more nuclear death upon his surroundings. A glancing shot of his breath damaged the top of an underground shelter full of civilians. Though the reinforced shelter was meant to withstand earthquakes and tornadoes, Godzilla's breath hit with the force of a wrecking ball as the ceiling of the chamber began to give way.

Abby was snapped out of her stupor by their distant screams, screams that her enhanced hearing picked up on as she sprang up and bolted in that direction. As hundreds tried to escape back out of the entrance that refused to accommodate the massive size of the frenzied mob, Abby blurred by them. But even if she had casually floated by they would have been too preoccupied by their current horrific dilemma to notice or care.

At the back of the shoving and pushing crowd a mother and her baby screamed as part of the ceiling broke way and fell down toward them as she attempted to shield her infant with her own body. But a sudden gust of wind later the falling debris that was only a second away from crushing them both was knocked away smashing against the far wall. The stunned mother looked up realizing that they were both indeed still alive, then she saw something equally as unbelievable. There stood little Abby, holding up the main support beam of the shelter as the ceiling above continued to brake and crumble.

Abby strained with all the strength that her supernatural body could muster. She could feel her spine compressing, bones dislocating and muscle fibers tearing as she struggled to keep the support beam intact that was failing under the unwieldy tonnage that was now pressing down upon it.

I suddenly have a whole new appreciation for how Spiderman felt in issue #33 of The Amazing Spiderman.

Abby wondered if she survived this if she should tell Owen that she was a closet Marvel fan, after all it could be a potential deal breaker relationship wise.

Finally the last of the terrified crowd began to funnel out through the doorway as the mother still holding her baby looked on in shock.

"Go, now!" Abby yelled to her.

"Bu-but how are you-"

"I said go!" Abby shrieked in her demonic voice as her eyes went yellow causing the mother to back away in fear before finally taking off running.

As everything began to fall apart around her Abby finally let go flying out like a rocket as the entire shelter finally collapsed behind her creating a massive sinkhole. As she flew along her limbs dangled uselessly as she waited for her advanced healing to repair them. Godzilla moved onward not realizing that Abby was coming at him again. She darted around to the front of him swinging a pickup truck as she threw it into Godzilla's face. It shattered against him as Abby awaited his reaction…all he did was blink.

"Nope, that ain't the least bit demoralizing." She grumbled to herself sarcastically.

Finally the beast took notice of her as he squinted his eyes to look at her closer. It was at this moment that Abby experienced a brief fleeting moment of clarity as she considered with a rather humorous epiphany the situation at hand.

_Just what in the Hell am I doing?_

But she found herself being drawn to the kaiju's eyes. There was something powerful and almost painful in its gaze that seemingly called out to her. Thusly her eyes became fixed upon the creature intensely as the great titan lumbered forward. They were both completely oblivious to anything else that was going on around them. The fires, the sirens, the screams of the people fleeing for their very lives all fell away into nothingness. She could feel their minds moving closer to one another, until they merged as one. There was an ancient primordial connection between them that only creatures of their age and lineage could even begin to understand. As they drew closer to one another Abby showed her true visage to Godzilla as her vampiric features came to the surface of her usually innocent face. As their eyes locked a deep psionic bond formed between them as they looked into one another's very souls. Simultaneous visions began to play out in their minds as they bore witness to each other's tragedy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A Virginia colony. An innocent young girl, sleeping peacefully when suddenly a hooded man takes hold of her. His eyes a bright blazing yellow as he bares his gnarled teeth. She screams and struggles to no avail as he violates her in ways that defy description.

xxxxxxxxxx

An uncharted island in the North Atlantic, off the eastern coast of the United States. The last of a thought to be extinct species of dinosaur yet undiscovered by man. Then suddenly a blinding flash as a nuclear blast wave consumes the island. The mutilated creature would have screamed if its voice box were still intact.

xxxxxxxxxx

The newly turned vampire consumed by its ravenous bloodlust takes its first innocent victim…her own mother. She doesn't even realize what she has done until after her hunger has been sated and her senses regained. She sobs uncontrollably as she cradles her mother's lifeless body in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

The radioactive fire washes over the animal literally tearing him apart and then disintegrating him only to create him anew as the beast rises up from its own ashes like a great phoenix. In agonizing pain and wielding terrible power it roars to the heavens. The animal had a mate…and offspring…they did not survive the transformation. From that moment forward it swore vengeance against the entire human race.

xxxxxxxxx

The shared vision finally ceased and the two beings snapped out of their unified trance. There were tears in Abby's eyes and Godzilla's own face was awash in emotion. They had felt and shared each other's pain, their sadness, their loneliness and their anger. They were both victims, orphans of misery that never asked for the Hell that was visited upon either of them. Both transformed into monsters that would be feared and hated for all time.

It was the humans and their science that made Godzilla what he was. He never would have thought it possible that the tiny mammals that scrambled at his feet were capable of any such thing, normally deeming them too insignificant to matter. But that had all changed. He had become a harbinger of humanity's doom…and their executioner.

The sudden realization that there was actually another creature on this planet that could actually fathom and understand his torment proved humbling, even to the king of the monsters. Abby likewise felt the same. They both now understood that they were kindred spirits. For the longest time they merely stared at one another. Then finally Godzilla lifted his head to the sky and let out a thunderous roar, but his tremendous vocalization was not the herald of more destruction, but its end instead. Godzilla slowly turned and began to walk away, back the way that he came and towards the coastline. Abby watched him leave as he descended beneath the waves and disappeared into the depths of the ocean, at last…it was over.

Meanwhile somewhere far away someone else was watching. As Godzilla ventured back into the sea Thomas' eyes focused on Abby floating miles away.

_You always were fearless Abby, even in the face of death itself. The only thing that ever truly scared you was YOU, that, and being alone. Of course you're not alone now are you? You have a new little friend…I guess I'll just have to see what I can do about that._

Thomas then turned and walked away.

Later.

Abby hadn't said a word since the encounter with Godzilla. Owen was in the process of packing things up as they prepared to check out of the hotel they were staying at when he finally got up the nerve to say something to her.

"Abby?"

After what seemed like forever she finally responded.

"Yea."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"He was just like me Owen."

"What?"

"He was innocent…just like me. He never asked to become what he did, to become a killer."

"Really? I remember reading about Godzilla in school, but I never thought he was anything more than just-"

"A monster." She finished for him as she looked over at him, as if his comment had deeply wounded her.

Owen realized at that moment just how alike they were.

"Abby, I, I didn't mean…I'm sorry." Owen apologized as he slipped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay Owen. I guess I just don't know how to feel right now."

"How about proud?" A voice suddenly said as they both looked over to see Castiel in the room with them.

"Castiel?"

"You did good today Abigail, you saved millions of lives with your actions. You've been doing good for some time now in truth."

"You know about the other stuff too?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I've been keeping tabs on the two of you."

"When I was out there I was thinking about some of the things you said to me. About hope and redemption. I want to believe that deep down there is something in me still worth saving, even if I am just a monster."

"Abigail, being a vampire doesn't make you a monster. Much to my displeasure I have encountered humans that were far more monstrous than you. What makes someone good or evil, human or inhuman are the choices they make, not what they are physically. And today your choices made you more than just human…they made you a hero." Castiel told her as Abby's eyes began to water.

"He's right ya know." Owen chimed in nestling his head against hers.

"Wow, thank you Cassie." Abby smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Cassie?" The angel questioned with a befuddled expression.

"What, you don't like it? I think it's cute." Abby teased.

"You're the second person to give me a new name. Dean and Sam Winchester call me Cass."

"I like that one too, but mine is better. And while we're on the subject of names, you can just call me Abby" She smiled.

"As you wish." He said.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again, there was something that the angel needed to get off of his chest.

"Abby?" Castiel asked.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about what I said before. About suggesting that I was sorry that I saved you. Sometimes I forget that only my father has the divine right to pass judgment. That, and it was I who put you in the situation you were in in the first place."

"Please don't apologize."

"Why?"

"It was because of you that I met Owen." She touted as the two adolescents snuggled closer, "I'll always be grateful to you for that...thank you."

Castiel allowed himself a half smile before he nodded and then disappeared once again.

xxxxxxxxxx

In an undisclosed location somewhere in the United States one of the youngest current army Generals on record awaited a briefing from one of his field officers. At the tender age of 35 he had attained his prestigious rank, after a series of heroic daredevil suicide missions that gave him a legacy like few others in the army. That and having friends in high political places didn't hurt either.

"Your report soldier."

"Well, General, it appears we have another Godzilla on our hands."

"Explain."

"Well, the attack of the first in Japan back in 1954 was well documented and the creatures appear to be identical."

"But the original was killed was it not?"

"Yes, sir. By a device created by a Doctor Serizawa, but of course as you know the secrets of the weapon he created died with him."

"So we have no conventional means of stopping this beast then."

"No sir."

"Well, find one! The President is screaming bloody murder and demanding action be taken before it attacks another city."

"We're working on it sir, but if this 'kaiju' is anything like its predecessor that will not be easy."

"How did this creature's creation come about?"

"We believe it was a result of the undersea nuclear test we performed recently in the middle of the North Atlantic."

"And you're sure of that?"

"We can't positively confirm it sir, but it seems like too much of a coincidence timing-wise. The only other nuclear tests we have recently done have been in Nevada. Since the 1950s we've been seeing mutations caused by radiation walking out of both the Nevada and New Mexico deserts. From the Rhedosaur to the incident with Colonel Glen Manning and of course countless giant insects and animals. And of course the first Godzilla was created via similar means. We believe that whatever this Godzilla used to be was living on an uninhabited island not too far from where we conducted the test. We found massive footprints there sir."

"And now we have our own Godzilla."

"So it would seem sir."

"Are we dealing with a species then?"

"Possibly sir, or at least the last survivors of one."

"Any idea just how many of these things there are?"

"No others aside from what I've already told you, sir. But Dr. Yamane himself said back in 1954 that there could be more, obviously he was correct sir."

"Where is the monster now?"

"After the attack in Texas it seemingly headed back out to sea and hasn't been seen again since."

"And what about this superhuman child that was seen trying to combat the beast?"

"Vanished sir."

"Well, find her, I want to learn more about her and what she is soldier…keep me posted."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Back in Bay City

Daniel had finally made it back into the city and he had begun asking questions about rumors that were circulating about a miraculous young girl that saved a shelter full of people, he now walked up to the residence of one of them as he rang a door bell. After a few moments it finally opened.

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"I beg your pardon for the late intrusion maam but I would like to speak with you about the story you told the police and rescue personnel about a girl with superhuman strength that you encountered in the city during Godzilla's attack."

"I've been laughed at and ridiculed enough for one day thank you." she said sternly growing angry as she began to shut the door.

"I can assure you Mrs. Anderson that I am here to do neither. I am not a reporter or a pesky neighbor. I'm a private investigator, and I would like you to answer some questions for me please if you can just spare me a moment of your time?"

"Investigator?"

"Yes. You see the girl you encountered is a suspect in a string of ritualistic cult killings back in Los Alamos, New Mexico and possibly farther back still. I was hired by the family of one of the murder victims."

"Cult? Murders?"

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

"Me, my baby daughter and hundreds of people were in one of the underground shelters when it started to come down around us. We would've been crushed by the falling ceiling if it hadn't been for the girl who appeared."

"Wait, are you saying that she saved you?"

"Yes, She held up the main support beam and yelled for us to run. I was scared to move at first but then she did something even scarier that snapped me out of it and got me moving."

"What was it?"

"Her eyes. They were the most eerie thing I have ever seen. The way her pupils contracted and turned yellow when she was straining to hold the roof up. It still gives me chills just thinking about it."

"So, besides freakish strength and strange eye pigmentation, were there any other attributes that she displayed that you can recall?"

"No. I still don't understand how she did it? She couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 years old. She was just a child."

"Well Mrs. Anderson we also believe that this cult has been experimenting with various narcotics including PCP, such things can explain the supposed unnatural strength that she displayed."

"Well, whatever the case may be, I never saw any cultists or drugs or anything of the sort."

"You are very fortunate. She could've killed you, she is quite dangerous."

"Maybe, but all I know is that if it wasn't for her neither myself or my daughter would be here right now."'

"Hmmm, I see. Thank you for your time Mrs. Anderson." Daniel said as he turned and walked away.

Regardless of what Mrs. Anderson claimed she was clearly delusional in Daniel's mind. Some sort of post traumatic stress disorder perhaps as a result of her ordeal. That blood sucking fiend was allot of things, but a hero? Nonsense. Perhaps she had planned on massacring the people that she was 'supposedly' saving but was interrupted by the collapse of the structure. Whatever the case Daniel was sure of one thing…she wouldn't escape him again.


	5. Cold Vengeance

Story takes place not too long before the events of Supernatural season 4 episode 20 'The Rapture'

Song for this chapter is 'Not Strong Enough' (Feat. Brent Smith) by Apocalyptica

X

X

X

COLD VENGEANCE

X

X

At a seedy local bar somewhere in the small town of Anderson Texas.

"Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Are you kidding me William? Are telling me that you don't want to see that thing pay for what it did to our loved ones?"

"Of course not! But the way that we're going about it I mean."

"I know how you feel, but in order for it to come to us this is it how it has to be."

"Why can't we just go to the hotel?"

"We can't just charge into town guns blazing. Too many witnesses, we need to be discreet about this. To some ignorant jackass it would just look like we were trying to snuff a kid. The wrong person sees something, the police get called and everything goes to Hell from there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"The system has failed us William, we have to take matters into our own hands. The Los Alamos police still think that it was the work of some damned devil worshipers, but I know what I saw. I watched that thing practically rip out Virginia's throat and then later at the hospital…" Larry began to say as intense emotion began to overwhelm him.

"I know. When they showed me what was left of my son I…I…"

"And that's why we're here William." Larry said composing himself as he reached over and placed his right hand upon the shoulder of the man who was once Donald's father, "C'mon, lets head back."

As Larry and William walked out to their car they found someone leaning against its driver's side door much to their surprise.

"Uh who is this?" William asked.

"I honestly don't know," Larry spoke at first with a whisper, "Hey buddy, what are you doing leaning against my car?"

The man in question gave no response, he stood there with his arms crossed and his head tilted down towards the pavement of the parking lot.

"Can we help you? Is there a problem?" William asked.

Finally the man raised his head up to look at them.

"Oh yeah…there's a problem." Daniel answered at last.

"Listen pal I don't know who you are but we don't want any trouble." Larry warned him.

"Sounds to me like you do, in fact…you're in for a whole world of it." Daniel told him sternly as Larry let out an annoyed and frustrated huff.

"I said get off of my car!" Larry yelled reaching out to grab Daniel.

A split second later Larry's face was being bounced off the front of his own car. William rushed forward only to catch a quick jab from Daniel's right fist that knocked him flat on his rump. Larry recovered and took several swings at Daniel but each attempted strike was easily dodged, blocked or side stepped. As William got back up Daniel caught one of Larry's fists and judo threw him into William as they both went back down in a heap. Larry quickly drew a gun from where he was on the concrete only to have Daniel grab his wrist and twist it into a nerve hold that had Larry pointing the gun at his own chin. William started to draw his own firearm but Daniel whipped out a Desert Eagle and had it trained on him before William's hand had even gone all the way into his coat.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Daniel threatened not even looking in William's direction as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Okay, buddy listen. My wallet is in my left back pants pocket, just take it and leave us alone okay." Larry relented, suddenly not feeling nearly as feisty as he did a few moments before.

"I don't want your wallet. This was a test…and you failed." Daniel proclaimed.

"You're crazy!" William yelled.

"No, that would be you, you and all your friends back at your little hideout. I know what you're hunting, and it's faster than any man. This thing has speed and reflexes that make a gazelle look like a fucking tortoise and is strong enough to rip you in half like a phonebook. How in the Hell do you expect to be able to kill it when you can't even handle me?"

"What do you know about that thing?" Larry asked.

"Enough to know that you're out of your league. Besides I'm here to get it myself."

"No! It belongs to us!" Larry spat angrily.

"I get it, it killed people close to all of you and you want revenge."

"Not revenge…justice."

"It won't bring them back." Daniel said.

"Not the point. We're going to make sure that what happened to us never happens to anyone else ever again."

"Whatever. Bottom line is you don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell. Look at you. What does your little posse consist of? Blue collar schmucks, PTA members and teenagers." Daniel hissed with contempt, "You may as well hand yourselves over to her in a giant gift basket with a bow. She'll slaughter you all, without so much as batting an eye lash or breaking a sweat. Do yourselves a favor, choose to live. Go home, mourn your lost loved ones, put this behind you and get on with your lives. Leave this kind of hunting to the professionals." He finished as he finally let Larry back up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Larry called after him as he started to follow, "If you know what this thing is and how to kill it then help us, join us!"

"I work alone." Daniel said very bluntly as he continued walking not even looking back as William walked up behind Larry.

"Well? What should we do?" He asked.

"Let's get back to the house…we've got our own plans to make." Larry replied as he and William went back to their car and got in before driving off.

Daniel meanwhile made it over to his own car and opened the trunk. Inside was a jack, a couple of empty gas cans and a few stray tools. The standard fare one would find within and nothing that anyone would look at twice. However it wasn't what was in the trunk that mattered so much as what was under it. It was then that Daniel lifted the floor of the trunk to reveal a secret compartment. Inside it were a vast array of firearms, various bladed weapons, holy water and salt among other things.

Daniel had been a hunter for over twenty years, and was one of the most feared and legendary vampire hunters in the United States according to his peers. Though he had encountered countless strange things like poltergeists, demons and monsters, it was always the vampires he gravitated back to eventually. He checked his inventory carefully, making sure that he was fully stocked and had everything that he needed. But despite that, the most dangerous weapon he possessed was one he kept on him at all times. A gun simply referred to as…the colt. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the vary same day the brave men of the Alamo died, legend said Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, the kind of hunter that hunted for things that were…unnatural. Story goes, he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. The legend said that this gun could kill anything. It was a supernatural weapon used to stop the normally unstoppable. Daniel got his hands on it after cleaning out a very old demon nest in Salem Massachusetts over ten years ago. It appeared to have signs of charring and was rather blackened, suggesting that they had tried to burn it or melt it down. It seemed though that the same mystical properties that enabled the gun to kill the seemingly unkillable also protected it from harm. There was some speculation as to whether Samuel Colt himself was even human, that perhaps he was a warlock of some kind. Daniel himself had never used the gun. He felt confident in his ability to kill the various creatures he had faced throughout his life and had yet to meet anything that was completely impervious to the conventional hunter methods of salt, silver, honest to God firepower or a good old fashioned beheading. But the more that Daniel learned about this vampire he was tracking, the more he wondered if this was going to be the first time. Never had he heard of a vampire with the kind of power that this one had. He figured it was best to be prepared in any case.

xxxxxxxxxx

A rundown abandoned house just outside of town.

"What happened to you two?" A brunette haired woman in her forties named Cindi asked.

"A slight tussle at the bar, it isn't important." Larry explained, "How's our guest? As talkative as ever I assume?"

"He can't be reasoned with." Another man said.

"He actually loves that…thing. I don't understand it." Yet another woman added.

"Infatuation is blind…and stupid. It doesn't matter, he's just the bait. He'll serve his purpose, whether he wants to or not." Larry stated.

Larry strode up to a doorway guarded by two men and abruptly swung the door open. There…sat little Owen, tied to a chair. The boy grumbled to himself silently, this was the second time in a little under a month that he had been practically snatched off the street, the first time being back in Texas. When he and Abby had first fled Los Alamos together it had been assumed by the local authorities that he had been kidnapped, which Owen had thought had been kinda cool at the time. Now that he had been for real, it was clearly a different matter entirely.

"Please, let me go." He pleaded.

"We've been through this before kid. Relax, once that thing is dead we'll take you back with us to Los Alamos."

"NO!" He screamed.

"What the Hell is wrong with you kid? How could you have feelings for that monster?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't." He said as he turned and walked back out.

Larry and a few others from his group had snatched Owen up as he left a convenience store, having drove by and pulled him into their car as he walked down the side of the road. The mystery informant had indeed told him where they would find Abby and Owen and when Larry asked why he was helping them his only response was that he served a greater good.

The people who had gathered here all shared a terrible bond. They were all people who had lost family and friends as a result of either Abby's feeding or Thomas' insidious machinations. Larry was Virginia's boyfriend. William was the father of Donald, one of the bullies that had tormented Owen. Cindi was the mother of both Kenny and his older brother Brett. All of them had lost people close to them in Los Alamos and had in turn sought out others from the previous towns that Abby had been to. They sought strength in numbers and hoped to end this menace once and for all. They had enough guns and ammunition to conceivably take down a third world country, for them there was no such thing as overkill.

"Larry can I talk to you?" A woman named Jennifer asked.

"About what?"

"About the mysterious informant that told you where we would find them."

"And?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about how they knew what they did? Or what their agenda was?"

"Nope. All that matters to me is that we're here now. That's all that should matter to you too Jenny. For God's sake that thing killed your husband, the only good cop that our godforsaken town actually had."

"I know and I want the same thing that everyone here wants. There's just something about your encounter with this 'shadow person' that unnerves me."

"We'll worry about that after we do what we came here to do. The sun will be down in a few hours." Larry told her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall.

"Any sign of that thing yet?" Larry asked.

"No, nothing." Ellen replied.

"Gavin?" Larry yelled to where he was at the far side of the house.

"No!"

"Henry?"

"I don't see a damn thing!"

Larry began to pace nervously but kept his composure.

"Are you sure that this thing doesn't have any other powers or something? Like turning to mist or something like that?" William asked.

"I honestly don't know William, just keep an eye on those doors and windows okay."

Meanwhile in the room where Owen was being kept a young girl named Angela was trying to feed him, since his tied hands prevented him from doing so himself.

"You're lucky I decided to come in here and do this at the last second, if we let Cindi come in here she'd want to stab you with the utensils. Can't say that I'd blame her myself." She said with a scowl as she lifted a spoon filled with mini Chef Boyardee ravioli up to his lips.

"Why, who is she?"

"She was the mother of two sons that were killed by that monster."

"Two sons? Who were they?" He asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Their names were Kenny and Brett." She answered as she noticed an abrupt shift in Owen's expression that conveyed awkwardness and fear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me. Did you know them?"

"Yes…I knew them." He responded as his face grew sullen and angry.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Her sons made me life a living Hell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even know what kind of things they did when they were at school, what they did to me? The beatings, the humiliation? Any of you?"

"They seemed like fine kids to me."

"Where do you think that I got this scar on my cheek?"

"Alright so maybe they acted up once in a while, what do you expect? Their father took off and left them and his wife for a goddamned stripper! It isn't easy being a single parent who has to work practically 24/7 to keep the bills paid!"

"You have no idea do you? They tried to kill me!"

"What?"

"They cornered me at the Los Alamos pool, Brett pulled a knife on me and proceeded to drown me!"

"That's absurd!"

"You call Abby a monster, but in the end they were the real monsters."

Just then Cindi came charging in having been outside eavesdropping practically knocking Angela out of the way as she slapped Owen across the face! She then knocked him over and reached down wrapping her hands around his neck.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" She bellowed as Angela tried to pull Cindi off of him, but she possessed a strength that only an angry mother could have.

"That's enough!" Larry yelled rushing in and finally restraining Cindi as two other men came in and dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming.

Larry then reached down and propped Owen back up. The fear on his face was evident.

"Don't worry kid, she won't come back in here again. You got nothing to be scared of."

"You don't understand, it's not me I'm afraid for…it's you. The last time I was held against my will it ended…badly. You need to let me go…BEFORE she gets here." Owen explained.

Just then the sound of a gunshot in the other room brought everyone running. In the living room William was staring out one of the windows with his shotgun in hand and the barrel still smoking.

"What is it, did you see her?" Larry asked.

"I'm not sure!"

"Well did you or didn't you?"

"I saw this blur, for a split second it seemed to freeze and then…"

"What?"

"I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Then it was gone."

_She's here._

"Everyone back to your positions, now!" Larry commanded.

A restless and deathly silence fell upon the old house. Even outside everything was still and quiet, not even the insects made a sound.

It was then that Abby came smashing through the wall to their left with a resonating crash!

Everyone else present unloaded with every gun that they had as Abby's body was riddled with bullets, but she powered through the assault and started to make her way through everyone in the room.

Some of them tried to stab her with wooden stakes while other threw holy water on her, one could only imagine their surprise when neither worked.

_Stakes and holy water? Seriously? These folks have been watching too many movies._

"Drop the net!" Larry shouted as a heavy steel blasting net came down on top of her, they looked on in horror though as she ripped through it like it was made of tin foil.

As she threw it off however she took the brunt of an elephant gun blast to the chest as she smashed back into the wall hard, but still she kept coming!

Shot gun shells proved to back her up a little but did nothing to deter her as she finished off the last of them. After she was done the floor was littered with bodies…however they were all still alive. In the end only Larry remained who she quickly disarmed and then held in a viselike chokehold.

"What in the Hell are you?"

"I am what I am. But I never asked to be what I am." Abby answered before knocking him unconscious.

_I'm not losing control, not this time._

Most of them had been knocked out with others suffering lacerations and broken bones, but they would all indeed still live.

In the room where Owen was being kept another group stood by with guns at the ready waiting for Abby to come through the door. Perhaps had they not been so transfixed upon it they would've seen what was about to come crashing through the window to their left.

As Abby reached the door to the room where she could sense that Owen was being kept she heard a horrifying chorus of screams mingling with the sounds of ripping flesh. She smashed through the door to see nothing but dismembered bodies strewn everywhere and the walls caked with copious amounts of blood. But what she saw next was what truly shocked her and she was totally unprepared for it.

"Th=Thomas?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Hello Abby." He said standing behind Owen who was still tied to the chair in the center of the room also covered in blood.

"A-Abby?" Owen whimpered.

"It'll be okay Owen." She tried to reassure him.

"Will it now?" Thomas smiled.

"You can't be real."

"Oh but I assure you that I am."

"How? I watched you fall. Your neck broke when you hit the ground, it had to."

"Well, it almost did, but not quite. But then again that's what we both wanted wasn't it? You especially. You couldn't wait to replace me, you were working on it even before I died. And low and behold, here you are with your new boy toy."

"It's not like that."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I gave up everything for you! The future I might have had! The life I could have lived! For you! The trail of bodies I left behind by the hundreds! I condemned my very soul to the bowels of Hell and I did it all for you! And this…this is how you honor my memory? By simply moving on to the next? I loved you goddamnit! Even if you…even if you didn't love me." He finished with a great deal of emotion.

"Thomas. Thomas I-"

"Nothing you can say will change anything, I was never anything more than convenient to you."

"That's not true!"

"Who exactly are you trying to convince?"

"Thomas you need to listen-"

"NO! For over 40 years I listened to you! I'm through listening, now it's your turn." He hissed cutting her off as he tilted his head down looking at Owen who sat quivering in fear, "Does he know what his future holds? After all I was almost his age when we first met." He went on as his hands slid around the sides of the crying boy's cheeks.

"Let him go Thomas." Abby ordered sternly.

"Was that a threat? There was a time when I cowered in fear from your wrath. As much as I loved you your anger always gave me pause. But that was when I was still human, still old and frail, still weak…I'm not any of those things anymore." He growled as his eyes went yellow, his voice taking a sinister turn, "Maybe I should just snap his neck like a chicken?"

"That isn't you talking, it's the demon inside you."

"Is it now? Trying to appeal to my humanity are you? I don't have it anymore, you saw to that. Besides, being human never stopped me from being a killer, you know that all too well."

"You will not hurt him." Abby scowled going on the defensive, her eyes and voice now matching Thomas'.

"I don't have to. You've already done that. Him being here, me, all those people that wanted you dead. All of that can be laid at your feet. Even if I do kill him with my own two hands…his blood will be on yours." He said as he proceeded to shift his hands.

All Thomas needed was a split second to break Owen's neck, but as Abby darted toward him time itself seemed to stop as if everything was moving in slow motion. She was on him before he was able to harm even the slightest hair on Owen's head as they both crashed through the wall of the room they were in and into the next.

They slammed and pushed each other into the various walls of the room repeatedly. For a newborn vampire Thomas was strong, but Abby was stronger still due to her age. Eventually their physical exertions began to tear the room they were in down around them as they smashed through a primary support beam causing the ceiling to give way. When it finally came down on top of them everything grew quiet.

"Abby!" Owen screamed from the room he was in, watching what was transpiring through the hole the two vampires had punched in the wall. He struggled uselessly against the ropes that held him trying desperately to get free.

But a few moments later they both burst forth from the debris as the fight continued. Thomas took several swings at Abby but his far more experienced sire was too quick to be caught as a well placed backhand knocked him to the ground. But as he lie there he slowly wrapped his right hand around a piece of dislodged and broken rebar as he lunged back up swinging it into her left temple.

Thomas hit her with it multiple times before she caught it in her left hand and bent it into a useless shape before punching him between the eyes.

Momentarily disoriented Abby flipped over top of him and landed on his back getting a firm grip.

_I'm sorry Thomas…but you leave me no choice._

She then sank her teeth into the side of his neck as she proceeded to drain the blood from his body. He twisted and writhed trying to get her off, but it was to no avail. As she drew the life giving fluid from him that essentially allowed his vampiric body to function his movements slowed and became sluggish and erratic. Finally he slumped to the ground, Abby didn't release him until she was sure she had taken almost every last drop out of him. In the condition she had left him in he was practically paralyzed, the lack of blood coursing through him causing a sort of rigamortis to set in upon him. She then went back into the room and freed Owen as they embraced each other tightly.

"I knew you would come for me." Owen said with great relief as they held one another, they then walked back out into the living room toward the front door.

"You didn't kill them?" Owen noticed as he looked about the room.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, after what happened at the pool…"

"That was a mistake…one that I never should've made. I could've saved you and stopped them without spilling any blood. I don't intend to ever do that again."

Just then Jennifer called out to her, she was the only one in the room still conscious, but immobilized with a broken leg.

"Why? You're a killer, that's what you do! Just like when you murdered my husband!"

Abby slowly turned in her direction, her face conveying indifference at first.

"Who was your husband?" Abby asked.

Jennifer snorted in contempt, "You don't even remember do you?" She began angrily, "I suppose to you all your victims are faceless. You've killed so many, why would you care?"

"Who was he?" Abby pressed on.

"The cop you killed in Los Alamos! The man whose body you stuffed in the basement of the apartment complex like so much discarded trash!"

Abby stared at her for some time and then at long last spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"What? WHAT? You expect me to accept an apology? From you! The thing that ended the life of the man who was everything to me?"

"I never meant to kill him. It was an accident."

"Oh what, you accidentally ripped his throat out?"

"He found where I was sleeping. He exposed me to the sun. I panicked. I didn't think, I just reacted, like a cornered animal. I never wanted to hurt him…I've never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Is that supposed to make everything okay?" Jennifer fumed with rage.

"No…I don't suppose it should."

"We will never stop, NEVER! We will find you again…and we will kill you." She swore with unadulterated hate.

Jennifer glared at Abby, but the look returned to her by the vampire was one of genuine sympathy.

"Let's go Owen." Abby then said as they headed outside.

Meanwhile nearby, hidden and unseen, Daniel followed them with a steady eye. He then leveled the Colt directly at Abby's head…and fired.

"NO!" Thomas screamed throwing himself into the path of the mystical bullet as it tore through his torso shredding his heart and one of his lungs. He had used the last ounce of strength he possessed to save Abby.

"Thomas!" Abby yelled as she and Owen looked on in shock as he fell.

She propped him up taking notice of the bullet wound. The flesh around the wound seemed to blacken and decay as a brief flash of light seemed to run through the inside of Thomas' body. Abby realized he was actually dying.

_What kind of gun can do this to a vampire?_

Consumed by rage Abby then bolted at blinding speed over to Daniel knocking the gun from his hand before he could fire again as she lifted him off the ground by his neck with assistance from her levitation abilities. She stared at him menacingly, if she wanted to she could crush his neck to the size of a soda straw.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a demonic voice.

"If you're gonna kill me then do it and get it over with." Daniel coughed through Abby's grip.

Owen could see the look in her eyes, there was a good chance she just might.

"Abby no! You can't, remember what Castiel said?" Owen pleaded as Abby looked over at him.

But just then Daniel dropped something on the ground, Abby looked down only to be blinded by a flash grenade as she dropped the hunter and staggered backwards screaming. A flash grenade was bad enough for a human's eyesight, but for a vampire's enhanced vision it was even worse, being practically the visual equivalent of a dog whistle. Owen had also been blinded by the blast as he stood frozen in place trying to figure out what was going on around him. Daniel however had shut his eyes and pressed his attack as a series of darts from a tranq gun shot into Abby's chest, instantly a wave of nausea swept over her.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I just pumped you full of enough Thorazine to kill a whale." He admitted as her kicked her in the face hard sending her rolling across the ground.

Daniel then walked over to where the Colt had fell and reached down picking it back up. He turned to see that Owen had managed to find his way over to where Abby was by sound and had now draped himself over top of her.

"Get out of the way kid." He ordered.

xxxxxxxxxx

From Heaven Castiel was watching what was transpiring. He had finally decided against his better judgment to intervene when suddenly a hand came down upon his right shoulder. He turned his head to see Zachariah behind him.

"Not this time Castiel."

"You must permit me to act."

"No. You've been warned in the past about disobedience and getting too close to those in your charge. In this case you're not supposed to be even interacting with these two at all. As such, disciplinary action has been called for."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Consider yourself fortunate. Nothing's actually going to happen to YOU."

"Then what discipline do you speak of?"

"Simple…you get to watch the vampire die."

xxxxxxxxx

"Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?" Owen cried.

"I've got no grudge against you at all boy. When I'm done snuffing your girlfriend I intend to take you back to your father." Daniel explained.

"NO!"

"It's for your own good. You'll understand when you're older."

"Please don't do this! All we have is each other! We love each other!"

"It sounds like YOU love her. I'll grant ya that."

"What would you know?"

"You'd be surprised boy. Ya see I've been hunting and studying vampires for over 20 years now. I've encountered countless strains and bloodlines all with different attributes, abilities, weaknesses, etc. But two things have always remained the same. First of all, the thirst. Vampires need blood, there's just no two ways about it. Secondly, they mate for life, so forget the crap that you see in the movies where Bela Lugosi is going through virgin necks like Jimi Hendrix on a barbiturate binge."

"So?"

"So, if she loves you so much like you say she does…why hasn't she turned you yet?"

Atkins' question had caught Owen off guard, but he remained defiant.

"You don't know anything!"

"I'll tell ya what I do know kid. You're just another caretaker in the grooming that's what."

"No! It's not like that!"

"Is it now?"

"Do you really think that you're saving me by doing this?" Owen stated very bluntly.

"I get it kid, you're life back in Los Alamos was far from perfect. But as bad as that was it's still better than what will happen to you if you stay with her."

"You're wrong!"

"Believe what you want, in the end she's still a killer and just like any mad dog, once they cross that line it's time to put em down."

"No! Abby's different, you can't kill her!"

"Oh what, really? Gonna try to tell me that she's a good vampire? The only good vampire is one turned to ash."

"She doesn't kill anymore, she drinks blood from blood banks!"

"So what happened in Los Alamos then? Was that a fluke or was she just having a bad day?"

"No…that was her saving my life."

"Whatever. That doesn't undo the things she did in the past. This discussion is over." Daniel concluded reaching down and pulling Owen off of Abby as they tried desperately to cling to one another.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Heaven Castiel looked on in dispair, he wasn't sure, but he could swear that he was feeling genuine emotion over what he was seeing. It was something that was difficult for him to process, he was unsure of how to react.

"I can see that this is difficult for you Castiel. But you need to understand that your choices have consequences, and that you brought this down upon yourself. If you had chosen initially not to get involved with these two you wouldn't even be in this situation right now. But I hope that you will learn a valuable lesson from this experience. Your silly infatuation with these two microbes ends here and now. Afterall you're actually getting off rather easy all things considered, your punishment could've been something far more…severe." Zachariah finished in a rather threatening tone.

Castiel was powerless to act, as his superior, Zachariah's power surpassed his own, and he was keeping him here through sheer force of will. There was nothing he could do. However just then the angel Balthazar, an ally of Castiel suddenly appeared.

"Balthazar?" Castiel said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Zachariah asked in an accusatory tone.

"Hello Cass, oh and hello to you too Zach, I can see that you're still as big a dick as you ever were."

"Be gone from my site." Zachariah ordered.

"Oh sure, just as soon as I give you this." He replied as he tossed what appeared to be a small glowing orb into his hands that suddenly began to grow and seemingly consume him.

Balthazar then grabbed Castiel and teleported out with him right before an incredible explosion occurred.

"What was that?" Castiel asked in shock.

"Oh that? I just tossed an exploding galaxy in his lap. Granted that will only keep him occupied for a few minutes, but it should buy you the time you need. I really don't understand you're fascination with these hairless monkeys quite honestly, but I figured I owed you a favor, for old time's sake."

"Thank you Balthazar."

xxxxxxxxxx

Back on Earth Daniel had tossed Owen aside and had turned back to Abby raising the Colt once more. But her fearsome inhuman visage was now gone, now she had the innocent appearance of a 12 year old girl once more. She gazed up at him with almost pleading eyes, eyes just like his daughter once had. Daniel's gun hand began to shake as tears could suddenly be seen forming at the corners of his eyes. But his sorrow was quickly replaced by a hateful fury.

"You filthy fucking monster!" He snarled with rage, "You've got the gall to beg ME for mercy? ME! My daughter begged for mercy while she was slowly tortured to death! Her and my wife! By vermin just like you! No! No mercy, not now…not ever! It ends here." He seethed as he cocked the hammer of the gun.

"I'm afraid not." A strange voice suddenly said from behind him as Daniel spun around to see Castiel standing directly in front of him.

"Who the Hell are you?" was all he got out before the angel touched his right hand to the hunter's forehead causing him to pass out and collapse.

"Castiel!" Owen whooped in a mixture of both relief and joy, though he could not see him he was sure that he recognized his voice.

He then walked over to them and touched their foreheads restoring their vision and purging the Thorazine from Abby's body.

"Let's get you to back to your hotel."

"What about him?" Owen asked looking over at the unconscious Daniel.

"Do not worry. When he awakes he will remember nothing. I've wiped all memory of either of you from his mind along with any of the other hunters that knew of your existence."

"Wait!" Abby said as she rushed over to where Thomas was, he was still alive, but barely as she knelt down beside him.

As Thomas' eyes slowly fluttered open he saw Abby gazing down at him.

"Can you save him?" Abby asked Castiel desperatley.

"I'm afraid the killing power of the colt is something even I cannot undo." He told her regretfully.

"Th-Thomas." Abby muttered looking back down at him with genuine feeling.

"For the longest time…a part of me hated you. Hated you for the things I had to do to stay with you and for the life I led. But a part of me still loved you too…and still does." He confessed as he feebly brought his left hand up and placed it upon Abby's right cheek.

She reached up placing her own hand on top of his, closing her eyes as tears welled up in them. It was just like the way they had touched back in Los Alamos before his accident.

"I'm sorry…for everything. You were right, there were times that I took you for granted and it was wrong of me to do so. I ruined your life and I didn't even care. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, but Thomas' response was a warm smile.

"I'm not." He answered, "Not now, I Just wanted to hear you say it. I just wanted to know whether I ever actually mattered to you." He finished.

"Of course you did, I...I love you Thomas."

"And I love you Abby." He whispered.

After that his hand slipped from her grasp and life finally left him. Overwhelmed by emotion Abby's sobs turned into a scream that then morphed into an inhuman wail as she raised her head to the sky above.

As Owen looked on Castiel leaned down placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Come, we must go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later…

"Owen are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got back."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what the vampire hunter said. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"About his family?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"There was no lie in his eyes, you can't fake that kind of pain."

"I see. No wonder he started hunting them."

There was something else Owen wanted to say, but he was nervous and unsure. Finally however he worked up the nerve to speak his mind.

"I was also thinking about some of the other stuff he said."

Abby sighed, she knew this was coming, she figured they might as well get it out of the way.

"About why I haven't turned you?"

"Yeah. Abby, I've asked before and you've always said no, but you've never told me why."

"I know, it's time that I did. Owen I understand why you want me to turn you, I really do. You want to spend eternity with me as you are now. And there's a part of me that's very selfish and needy, that wants that too."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I would never curse you by making you into what I am, I love you too much to do that to you. Owen you need to understand. I never asked to be what I am. I'd give anything to be a human girl once again. Sure I'd already be dead by now, but that isn't the point. The point is I would've lived a normal, happy, healthy life, as I was meant to. I miss the sunlight, back when it didn't hurt me, I miss normal food, I miss…I miss my family and friends. Anyone that I ever knew from my childhood that ever mattered to me has been dead for hundreds of years now. You dream of me making you a vampire, when all along my greatest fantasy has been to be human with you. I envy you in ways that words would be useless to describe."

Owen's jaw dropped, utterly moved by Abby's confession as they both began to cry. They then embraced one another with a kiss.

"I love you Owen."

"And I love you Abby." He replied as they held each other tightly.

Though Abby meant every word of what she had said she found herself perplexed. No, she didn't want Owen to become a vampire, but after what had happened with Thomas she was now more sure than ever that she did not want that fate for him either. She was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. What she needed was a door number three, only there wasn't one. What was the answer? How could she solve this dilemma? What could she do?

As much as she loved Owen, she was afraid…afraid for their future.

Sometime later at the abandoned house outside of town…

"Well, private?"

"Everything appears to be in order sir. Some of the hidden surveillance cameras were damaged during the altercation but the video should still be salvageable. Guess we're lucky no one here discovered these." A young soldier said as he removed a wall panel that concealed one of several hidden cameras scattered throughout the house.

"Bah, they wouldn't know what they would even be looking at if they did. You won't find cameras like these at K-mart or Radio Shack."

"Do you think we'll have enough evidence to push our case with the brass in Washington sir?"

"Absolutely, this along with what we've filmed from various parts of the country, it shouldn't be a problem."

"But sir? What if they say they're fake? Or that it's something from a movie?"

"Yea right," The General began sarcastically, "It just so happens we have George Lucas and Steven Spielberg on a government subsidiary payroll in their spare time making movies just for us? You tell me private, which story sounds more ludicrous to you?"

"Point taken sir, but what if they still don't buy it?"

"Let me tell you a little story private. Back in the 1840s a scientific expedition in Africa claimed it had discovered a race of large hairy man beasts the likes of which had never been seen by modern man. Of course, the scientific community scoffed at their claims at first, but they eventually provided the proof needed to validate the existence of an animal that would eventually come to be known as the modern day gorilla. In this day and age, sometimes I think people assume that there's nothing left to explore or find. That there's no mystery or wonder left in this world. But I can assure you that they are greatly mistaken.

Trust me private, they'll come to understand, just as I have. That there are greater threats to this great nation than crime and communism. Things that no one would even suspect existed right under our very noses. And in this case, what we don't know CAN hurt us. Science has created its share of unnatural creatures since the atomic tests of the 50s, and if people really knew what we had buried at Area 51 they would shit themselves sideways. Are beings like werewolves ghosts and vampires really such a stretch? I'm sure given time science will be able to explain their existence too."

"And if the bill does get passed?"

"Well, even under the best of conditions it will still take decades for our plans to come to fruition. But it will happen, make no mistake about that, we just need to hope that we're not too late."

"Will we make it there sir?"

"Yes we will private. The path will be a long an arduous one no doubt, but even the longest of journeys begins with but a single step. And when we reach the end of that journey our great nation will be stronger than its ever been and will have the power to finally deal with all of it's enemies both human…and inhuman. Pack up the evidence rookie…we're heading home."

"Sir yes sir!"


	6. Angel On A Bender

I know that when dealing with time travel things can get kinda wonky. Even though in 1983 it has only been about a month since Abby and Owen last saw Cass, for Castiel back in the future, two years have gone by and allot has happened in that time. Story takes place during season 6 right after the events of episode 10 'Caged Heat'

Song for this chapter is 'The Beer Song' by Weird Al Yankovic

X

X

X

ANGEL ON A BENDER

X

X

At a motel somewhere in Louisiana.

"Where are your parents?" The motel clerk asked.

Abby's only response was to slide another bill across the table toward him.

"Listen I can't okay, I could get in serious trouble for…" he trailed off as she slid a second over to him.

"Alright I don't know what kind of game this is but…" Yet another went his way.

"Where did you kids get all this money anyhow?" He went on as Abby now slid a gigantic wad at him, her expression remaining emotionless and stone like all the while.

The clerk's jaw dropped as he gawked at what was in front of him, it was more money than he had seen in quite a long time. Abby knew what she was doing, her and Owen had purposely passed by closer motels that were more full and doing better business until she had spotted this rather seedy looking one that was practically vacant. The moment they had come in the front door she could read on the man's face just how desperate he was for business. She was sure that with the proper persuasion his code of ethics could be broken.

In the end she was right.

"Welcome to the Sunrise motel, we hope that you enjoy your stay." The clerk said with a smile as he handed them a room key.

A short time later they were settled in and then departed to a nearby convenience store to pick up a few odds an ends. Owen had sworn to God and all of creation that he was going to empty an entire can of disinfectant spray, maybe even two on the rather gross looking bed back at the motel.

"Okay, running down the list again. Disinfectant spray, a radiation suit, TP that doesn't feel like sandpaper, more candy and a really big bat." Owen rattled off.

"A bat? What for?"

"For that really big cockroach that was staring at me back in our room."

"It wasn't that big and it wasn't staring at you."

"Oh yes it was! That thing was big enough to bite my head off! I saw it looking at me with its beady little eyes."

"Well, don't worry Owen, if the big bad bug tries to hurt you I'll protect you." Abby teased.

"You will?" Owen said looking at her with a big smile, "My hero!" He finished clasping his hands together up next to his face as they both burst into laughter.

A short time later Owen and Abby stood in the candy aisle of a Seven Eleven as Owen eyed the various goodies. Owen of course had snagged some of his Now & Later candy and was eyeing various others.

"How about these?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me? You'll be the only one eating them." She spoke back.

"Well, maybe we can find you something that you won't be allergic to?"

"I highly doubt it."

"What about these, they're red, does that count?" He jibbed resulting in her punching him in the arm with a grin.

"Oh I am definitely getting these." He proudly stated picking up a pack of taffy.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you have any idea what that'll do to your teeth?"

"So you're an expert on teeth now? What are you a dentist all of a sudden?" Owen joked.

"No, but I am a vampire, that ranks a close second." She joked back as they shared a giggle.

As Owen continued to look at the different candies Abby looked about the store. But as she turned a corner she spotted a familiar looking brown trench coat. But she wasn't sure if it was who she thought it was at first…

Castiel was in the process of downing several beers when one of the store employees approached him.

"Hey pal you gotta pay for those first!" He yelled walking up only to have the angel place his index and middle finger to the clerk's forehead as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Castiel hadn't even stopped to look at him as he continued to guzzle more beers.

"Hey Abby, what are you looking at?" Owen asked as he came up behind her, "Is that who I think it is?" He went on mirroring Abby's suspicions.

"Cassie?" Abby asked in confusion as her and Owen walked over to him.

"Hello Abby. Hello Owen." He droned out in slurred speech that sounded none too lively as he stared at them with glassy bloodshot eyes, "I came to pay you a visit, buuuuut I got a little sidetracked."

"Yeah, I can see that." Abby replied as Castiel began to head toward the exit.

"What's wrong with him?" Owen asked equally stunned as they followed.

"I think he's drunk." She answered as her nostrils detected the heavy scent of alcohol.

"Drunk? Can an angel get drunk?"

"I am not drunk, angels do not get drunk, we have superior constitutions to puny mortals." Castiel said as he staggered outside, he then turned and blasted a parked car with a stream of vomit so powerful it overturned it.

"I guess they can?" Abby answered as they started to follow him down a sidewalk, "Cassie, can you hear me? Cassie? How much did you drink?" She called after him as she got around in front of him grabbing his arms.

"I think I have an idea?" Owen said as he pointed at a television in a pawnshop window display.

"_And now for our daily news of the weird. Apparently the Jack Daniel's Distillery in Lynchburg Tennessee is completely bone dry. Local authorities are at a loss to explain how over 68,000 gallons of freshly brewed whiskey abruptly disappeared. There was no sign of a break in and security cameras recorded no disturbance to speak of, but the investigation is still ongoing."_

"Wow." Owen muttered.

"Cassie why did you drink an entire distillery?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." He grumbled.

The truth was something terrible had happened that had led Castiel to his current situation, but at that time Abby and Owen of course had no idea.

"Cassie, I really think you should come back with us to the hotel now." Abby told him.

"No problem." He claimed as he started to reach for them.

"No, no, no, no I think we should just walk back. I know you made it back to 1983 okay but in your current condition I think we'd be better off not taking the chance on teleporting." Abby explained.

"Ridiculous. There's no need for concern. I'll show you." He said as he vanished from sight.

A few moments later he reappeared but was covered in something smelly and slimy.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Owen asked.

"I went back to your hotel, buuuuuuut it wasn't the hotel."

"What is that smell?" Owen complained grabbing his nose as Cass brought his arm up to his own nose and sniffed.

"That would be feces." He answered.

"Where were you?" Abby pressed on with a cocked eye brow.

"In the bowels of a Blue Whale I believe…no wait." He said sniffing again, "No, I am mistaken, Sperm whale."

"Yuck!" Owen winced.

"Everything is fine. I'll try again, just take my hands." He suggested as he extended his soiled limbs to them only to watch Abby and Owen recoil.

"No, no, no that's okay. I think we're just fine right here." Abby told him.

"Maybe you should clean yourself off or something?" Owen suggested.

Castiel attempted to snap his fingers several times but his current lack of motor coordination proved rather annoying at first until after half dozen tries later his fingers finally snapped. Once done he was suddenly clean again…however the smell still lingered.

They proceeded to walk up to an intersection as they waited for the signal to cross when Cass decided to abruptly walk out into the street against the light.

"Cassie what are you doing?" Abby blurted out as a car suddenly slammed into him.

However Castiel wasn't budged as the front of the vehicle crumpled upon impact with him. After a few more seconds Castiel finally realized that the car was there and looked at it curiously wondering where it had come from.

The driver got out slamming his door in an angry huff fully intending to give him a piece of his mind.

"What the Hell did you do to my car you asshole!" He screamed getting in Castiel's face.

The sound of the man's loud and obnoxious voice proved grating upon the drunken angel's currently sensitive nerves as he brought his right index finger up to his lips.

"Ssssshhhhhhh." He said.

"What the Hell?" The driver scowled as he finally got a look at the full extent of the damage, "Oh that's it buddy I'm taking this outta your ass! I am so gonna-"

"Be quiet." Castiel cut him off as he nonchalantly pressed his finger against the man's mouth, suddenly he didn't have one any more.

As the driver reached up pawing at where his mouth once was he began to panic as muffled screams that couldn't escape emitted from him. It was then that Abby and Owen ran up to them.

"What did you do to him?" Abby asked.

"His voice proved irritating, so I silenced him." The angel answered.

"Holy crap his mouth is gone!" Owen blurted out.

"Cassie, I think you should give it back." Abby told him.

"Why, he makes less noise like this, I like him this way."

"Sir, we're really sorry about all this, really we are, and so is he, he didn't mean to damage your car. Cassie you need to fix him."

"No, he'll start yelling again."

"No he won't. You won't yell again will you? You're sorry aren't you?" Abby questioned the man, who responded by shaking his head up and down in a rapid fashion as more muted squeals came off of him.

"See, he's sorry. Go ahead and fix him Cassie…please?"

After a few moments Castiel finally answered, "Fine." As he waved his hand bringing the man's mouth back once more, after that the human took off screaming in the opposite direction.

But no sooner than he had done this another car screeched to a halt on the other side of them. This time Castiel wasn't hit, but that didn't mean the driver of that vehicle wasn't any less angry than the previous one. He got out screaming as he started to walk up to the angel when Castiel abruptly gripped the front bumper and effortlessly flipped the car over on its top. The driver froze in place looking on in stunned shock as Cass walked up to him.

"Were you going to say something to me?" He asked the mortified mortal as Castiel's gaze drifted down to the front of the man's pants, "Why are you leaking?"

"Oh God," Abby groaned, "Owen get him across the street before we get a pile up on our hands." Abby said as she took the terrified motorist by the hand and had him slowly sit down next to his overturned car.

"It'll be okay sir. I'm sure someone has already called the authorities and a tow truck. Just stay here okay."

"Abby!" Owen yelled as she looked up.

Owen had succeeded in getting Castiel across the street but Abby couldn't see him anymore.

"Where is he?" Abby asked crossing over to where Owen was standing.

"In there." He answered pointing at a XXX porn shop as Abby let out a frustrated sigh.

Inside…

"My God what is that smell?" The store clerk lamented.

"Do you have the movie with the pizza man and the babysitter?" Castiel asked him.

Just then Abby walked in.

"Hey kid, get out of my store! The sign on the door says no one under 18!" The owner shouted looking over Cass' shoulder.

"Sorry, just here to get my um…uncle." She lied awkwardly.

Nearby someone else in the store with them began to eye little Abby lustfully with a sick leer as he crept up behind her. He tried to brush up against her in a way that was meant to be subtle, but Abby sadly had been through this scenario far too many times in her very long life to be fooled.

"_Great, a goddamn pedophile."_

When confronted by such miscreants her general response was like Chewbacca the wookie, pull their arms out of their sockets. But this time she decided to have a little fun. She summoned the most adorable face imaginable proceeding to turn on her 12 year old charm.

"Uncle Cassie?" She began to say turning to Castiel, "The gross man just touched me in my no no spot." She said with a pout in the cutest little girl voice she could muster.

Castiel spun around instantly, granted when he did he nearly fell over but managed to keep from doing so as he staggered toward the pervert in question.

"What? No wait! I didn't touch her I swear!"

As Castiel shuffled forward he attempted to convey an expression of both intimidation and anger. But in his inebriated state all that he appeared to be to anyone watching was severely constipated. The fact that he had also unwrapped several condoms and was wearing them on his ears and fingers probably didn't help any.

Abby meanwhile was wearing a smug and amused grin, that is until Castiel actually got a hold of the deviant as her face changed to appalled and perplexed. Upon seeing what the angel did to the degenerate the store owner uttered a scream that didn't sound like something that would be emitted from male vocal chords as he hunkered down behind the counter. He stayed there as Abby led Castiel out shaking uncontrollably as his beady eyes peered over the edge of the counter.

"What happened? I heard several screams!" Owen asked worriedly once they got back outside.

"Oh some creep in there tried to fondle me." Abby said as she got the condoms off of Castiel's ears and fingers.

"What?" Owen spat angrily looking as if he was ready to storm into the shop himself.

"No, it's okay, Cassie took care of it."

"What did he do?"

"He turned him into a pretzel."

"Seriously? He used his powers to turn him into a pretzel?"

"Uh, no. He bent him into a pretzel."

"Are we talking twisty pretzel or traditional bowtie?"

"Bowtie."

"Oh." Owen replied with a grimace, "Is he dead?"

"No actually, but he probably wishes he was. You probably weren't supposed to do that were you?" Abby asked him.

"Nope."

"Would God be angry at you for doing that?"

"Yep."

"Are you sorry you did it?" Owen chimed in.

"Nope."

"Let's get you back to the hotel so you can sleep this off." Abby told him.

"Nonsense! I am an angel. An all powerful celestial being and a servant of God. I do not require sleep. Besides, I'm not even tired." He proclaimed.

A few moments later he was passed out on the sidewalk face down and snoring very loudly as Abby and Owen looked on with yet more awkward expressions. A short time later however they had gotten him back to their room. He remained unconscious for three days and awoke with the most horrendous hangover imaginable. It hadn't been the first time he had gotten drunk but this time was far more severe. He audibly groaned as he attempted to rise up off the bed, his head throbbing. During the time he was out Owen had used a sleeping bag upon the floor.

"You're finally awake." Abby said in disbelief from the table her and Owen were sitting at.

"We were beginning to wonder if you ever would." Owen added.

"Abby? Owen? Where am I?" He asked still quite disoriented as he rubbed his forehead, "And what is that stench?"

"Here in our hotel room, and whale poo." Owen answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, don't you remember anything?" Abby asked.

"The last thing I remember is the distillery."

"Well we ran into you at a Seven Eleven and then followed you around for a bit." Abby told him.

"What was I doing?"

"Well, after you drank the distillery you guzzled some beers from the Seven Eleven, put a guy to sleep with your finger, knocked a car over by barfing on it, zapped yourself into the bowels of a whale, smashed a car by stepping in front of it, made some guy's mouth disappear, flipped another car over, went into a dirty movie place and twisted someone into a pretzel and then passed out on the sidewalk." Owen explained.

"I see." Castiel responded with an utterly stupefied expression.

Owen then got up from the table carrying what looked like a large milk jug full of some kind of strange concoction as he handed it to Castiel.

"What is this?"

"Gatorade, orange juice, pickle juice and morning relief Alka Seltzer. My mom would normally drink a glass of this to recover from her hangovers, but since you're a superbeing and all, I figured you would need a higher dosage." Owen explained as Castiel downed the entire gallon.

"Thank you." Castiel said.

"You ain't done yet." Owen told him as he stepped aside for a moment.

The angel looked past him to see six more milk jugs of the stuff sitting on the table. He then looked back at Owen somewhat disbelievingly.

"Dude, you drank an entire distillery, humor me." The boy chastised him with a smirk.

"Cassie, what happened, why did you get drunk in the first place?" Abby asked.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh.

"It's a long story, and there's allot of back history that would need to be explained in order for it to make any sense."

"We got time." Abby told him as she and Owen sat on the bed on either side of him.

Though it had only been a month since Abby and Owen had last seen Castiel. For him two years had gone by. He proceeded to lay it all out for them. Allying himself with the Winchesters to rebel against his own superiors who were trying to jump start the apocalypse. Lucifer's rising, practically becoming mortal, being killed…twice, along with Lucifer's final defeat and the chaos that followed. He explained how God had seemingly departed for parts unknown and with most of the high ranking angels in Heaven either slain or out of action that a rogue archangel named Raphael was making a grab for power and trying to restart the apocalypse that Castiel had just helped stop. After much explaining he finally got to what had led to his drinking binge. He had been in the middle of a battle in Heaven against Raphael's minions. At his side was one of the few true allies he had left among his own kind, an angel named Saragael. During the battle Sam Winchester had called Castiel down to Earth to help him and his brother track down the former crossroads demon Crowley, who in Lucifer's absence had become the king of Hell. Castiel was hesitant to leave but Saragael assured him that he could handle things fine by himself. Castiel finally left albeit reluctantly. After the business on Earth with Crowley was finished he returned to Heaven only to find Saragael dead. Using his unique perceptive abilities Castiel outstretched his hand as time literally rewound before his eyes so he could see what had transpired in his absence. He saw Saragael fighting and seemingly conquering his foes but then Raphael himself appeared. As skilled a warrior as Saragael was, there were few angels who could stand up to Raphael's power. Saragael was the only other angel that remained from Castiel's garrison, now he was truly alone. For countless millennia they had fought and served together as comrades in arms. Castiel fell to his knees next to what remained of Saragael's form, his face full of regret.

"I am so sorry my old friend."

His loss was more than Castiel could take.

After he was finished Abby and Owen stared at him in a stunned silence, utterly awestruck by the amazing and heartbreaking story they had just heard, but instead of breaking the silence they opted for something different. There was nothing that could be said in the face of that kind of pain, words were pointless. Catching Castiel off guard Abby leaned in and put her arms around him. Aside from the crushing bear hug that the cherub had given him once, Castiel had never really been hugged before, not like this, he wasn't sure how to react as his head turned in Abby's direction. When Owen followed suit shortly after his reaction was the same. Not sure how to process the emotions he was starting to feel the angel slowly and shakily lifted his own arms up placing them on their backs. As Abby and Owen nestled their heads against the sides of Castiel's all three of them closed their eyes. Even if human emotion was something that he was still learning how to process, deep down he welcomed their comfort and attempts to console him. Since practically the dawn of his creation Castiel had been taught that emotion was unacceptable, a gateway to doubt. But that had been before his entire world and everything that he believed in had been turned upside down. Now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. What he did know was that these two children were more than just mortal(or in Abby's case immortal) curiosities that he felt responsible for watching over…they were his friends.

For the longest time Castiel hadn't really known what the word even meant, the Winchesters had been the first to introduce him to the concept which was quite alien to him once. Now Abby and Owen had served to reinforce it.

There were times when Castiel had questioned his reason for existing. His mind filled with doubt after everything that had happened to him. He had been abandoned by almost everyone and everything that had ever meant anything to him. But now he suddenly discovered the epiphany that there were at least two reasons he should go on existing, two living breathing reasons that would care if he disappeared and never came back, two reasons, two very special people that would never abandon him.

"Thank you." Castiel said in a voice that was practically inaudible to anyone but Abby with her enhanced hearing.

"Your welcome." She whispered back with a smile.


	7. Broken Wings

Takes place during season 6 of Supernatural right before the events of episode 15 'The French Mistake'.

Song for this chapter is 'Weapon' by Matthew Good

X

X

X

BROKEN WINGS

X

X

Castiel appeared in the weapons chamber of Heaven's capital city. He only had seconds to act as Raphael's forces would be there at any moment. Though Balthazar and other angels had already stolen several weapons from the main vault there were still many that remained. Castiel had to ensure that they wouldn't fall into Raphael's hands. With but a simple wave they were all suddenly gone, scattered to the four corners of the Earth and creation itself for that matter. It was far from a permanent fix, but it would have to do for now. After this the angel vanished once more.

A second later angels loyal to Raphael arrived on the scene looking upon the now empty hall that stood before them.

"Very clever Castiel." Raphael said miraculously materializing himself at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back on Earth Castiel reappeared only to be startled by a voice from behind him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Balthazar said clapping as Castiel spun around.

"Balthazar."

"Hello Cass. I see you're still keeping the home fires burning, regardless of how futile it is."

"Someone has to, since you refuse to help me."

"There's no point Cass, daddy isn't coming back. You really do need to get that through your head old friend."

"You may have lost your faith Balthazar, but I have not. And in God's absence I will do what I must to try and restore order to chaos."

"And how's that going by the way? Oh wait, let me guess, real shitty."

"Why can none of you see how wrong this is? Why will none of you listen?"

"Maybe because no one cares anymore Cass."

"I do."

"Enough to die for what you believe?"

"Yes. This is not what our father would want."

"Father doesn't care anymore either, Joshua himself said so. Why not just give it up already?"

"I can't. I just can't. It doesn't feel right. Besides, if our father didn't care why bring me back from death, twice no less?"

"So what? You just keep playing this little game of cat and mouse with Raphael and hope that you don't get eviscerated? Like the little stunt you just pulled? You do realize that he'll still find the weapons you took eventually right?"

"Yes, it was a desperation tactic, I didn't have enough time to implement anything more permanent. I will seek them out myself soon enough to better hide them."

"Yeah, you may want to make that sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah Cass. You've been run so ragged lately that you've started to get sloppy. Your powers are connected to your very consciousness. You didn't just send the weapons to random locations and time periods, you also sent them to places or people you visited recently."

Castiel's eyes go wide with the realization.

"Yeah, if I were you I'd hop on that before Raphael finds them and someone close to you pays the price." Balthazar told him before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Louisiana

Early morning.

Owen was out taking a stroll, he needed some time to think. Abby had had to sell off one of her precious and ancient puzzles in order for them to get more money to get by on. It pained Owen to no end that she had to part with the few meager possessions that she had to sustain them on a regular basis. It was something that she had told him that Thomas used to do as well back before she had met Owen. Despite Abby's reassurances that it was completely alright, Owen wasn't alright with it.

"I so need to win the lottery or something." He mumbled to himself when suddenly he tripped over something.

He turned around to see something lodged in the dirt that he couldn't quite make out. Letting curiosity take over he reached down and began to tug and pull at the half buried object in question until after some serious effort it finally came loose.

"What is this?" He thought to himself as he turned what appeared to be the head of a spear in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Ohio back in the present.

Dean and Sam Winchester stood outside of what used to be a Denny's. Key word being used to…since it was currently engulphed in flames. Firefighters had arrived on the scene to combat the blaze, but the harder they fought it the stronger the fire seemed to burn. The brothers had never seen anything like it before. Then the fire abruptly ceased. Sam and Dean looked at one another with dumfounded countenances at a loss to figure out what had just happened. They were however about to get their answer as Castiel appeared next to them.

"Cass?" Dean asked as they both suddenly noticed him there.

"Hello Dean."

"Don't suppose you can explain what just happened here could you?" Sam questioned.

"Actually I can." The angel said bringing forth what looked like a small burning twig.

"That's what started the fire in there." Dean told him.

"Yeah, it just appeared out of nowhere right next to us and started burning. No matter what we tried we couldn't put it out." Sam added.

"Was anyone hurt or killed?" Castiel asked.

"No, everyone was evacuated before the fire got out of hand." Dean explained.

"My apologies, I am afraid this is my fault." Castiel admitted.

"What the Hell is that thing anyway?" Dean asked.

"It is a piece of the burning bush."

"Burning bush? As in the burning bush that Moses talked to?" Sam guessed.

"Yes. It is another one of the holy weapons from the vault that Balthazar initially stole from. I scattered the remaining weapons across the heavens and the Earth to prevent Raphael from acquiring them. However I acted in haste and did not think about where some of them might end up."

"So aside from turning local breakfast establishments extra crispy what else can it do?" Dean queried.

"In the proper skilled hands, its destructive potential would make your nuclear missiles seem impotent by comparison. It could turn the planet into a wasteland."

"Swell, so we go from one Chuck Heston film to another, peachy." Dean joked.

"Now if you will excuse me, there are others I must try to locate." Castiel said as he disappeared once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in 1983...

In his excitement Owen had almost ran to a nearby pawnshop to see what he could get for this rather valuable looking artifact, but managed to calm down long enough to apply some logic to the situation.

_If this thing really is worth some money the shop owner will be wondering why a 12 year old has it and where he got it, he'll probably think I stole it._

If Owen hadn't been so lost in thought as he crossed a crosswalk he might have noticed the flashing 'don't walk' signal on the other side of the street. The sound of a blaring horn and screeching tires snapped Owen out of his trance as he spun around to see a semi trying to slam on its brakes. But it was going far too fast with too much weight and momentum behind it to stop in time. Owen screamed freezing in place as the 18 wheeler slammed into him, but when it hit him something odd happened. Instead of being mowed down as he expected the vehicle's front end bowed and crushed in on itself as it flipped up and completely overtop of him crashing upside down on its top. Owen remained still in a mixture of both shock and confusion, unsure of what had just happened. Cars either crashed or skidded to a halt on either side of the unfolding chaos while a few onlookers watched with jaws agape.

But just then a voice spoke to Owen from behind.

"Hand over the spearhead child."

Owen turned to see a man in a black trench coat with black hair whose expression put forth a rather menacing demeanor.

"Wh-who are you?"

"It is of no consequence to you, but if you must know, I am Virgil, the weapons keeper of heaven."

"Virgil? Weapons keeper? Wait a minute, you're with Raphael aren't you?"

"How do you know of Raphael, child?"

"Castiel told us. You're trying to restart the apocalypse!"

"Us? There are others that know of us, that have sided with Castiel?"

"_Damnit!" _Owen cursed himself subconsciously for letting that slip. He turned to run but suddenly Virgil was right in front of him.

"I repeat, hand over the spear…now."

To say that Owen was terrified would be an understatement, but if there was one thing that Owen hated more than anything…it was a bully.

"No." He finally replied.

"What?"

He turned to run again but Virgil grabbed hold of him.

"I have no time for childish games." He berated, as he placed his hand on Owen's forehead.

But then the angel realized that his attempts to telekinetically harm him were not working. A split second later it hit him.

_Of course, the spear._

Taking advantage of the angel's momentary confusion Owen lashed out cutting Virgil across the face with the blade causing him to let go as he took off running. Virgil reached up touching the spot where he had been cut, realizing that aside from its inherent power the spear could also apparently cut an angel if need be.

As Owen continued running Virgil telepathically contacted his superior.

_Raphael, hear me._

_I am here Virgil._

_I have found the spear of destiny, a child has found it. However, its power protects from harm and prevents me from taking it from him._

_Worry not brother, I shall see to it myself._

_Just one moment sir, there is more you must know, I read the child's mind, what I learned could prove…useful._

xxxxxxxxxx

Owen was running as fast as his legs could carry him until his lungs were practically bursting, he finally stopped around the corner of a convenience store leaning against the back of the structure to catch his breath. It was then that a hand abruptly slapped down upon his shoulder. The next thing he knew he was back at the motel where he and Abby were staying, and there was someone else there with him.

"Hello Owen." Raphael said.

Scared half to death by the sudden voice Owen jumped as he spun around to see a tall man in another black business suit.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raphael."

Owen instantly backed away and then looked over at the door.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Owen, I am not your enemy."

"I've heard differently."

"From who, Castiel? He has lied to you Owen."

"Says you."

"He is a fallen angel Owen, he was cast out. Your mother is a God fearing woman, you've read the bible, you know the scriptures. You know who the last angel who was cast out of heaven was."

"Lucifer."

"Correct. You can't trust him Owen. Your soul will be damned if you help him, don't you understand?"

"Cassie is our friend, he's saved our lives more than once!"

"Merely a ruse to gain your trust."

"You want to destroy the world!"

"No, Owen, we want to save it. Make it the perfect paradise that revelations has foretold it will become after the apocalypse."

"And how many people have to die to do it?"

"Does it really matter Owen? They will all go to Heaven. Yes Owen, it is real, and it is a wonderful place. There are so many people on this Earth who live in unhappiness, pain and misery. When they die they will enter a world where they shall experience the happiest moments of their lives, and if their lives have been tormented they will be gifted with bliss that cannot be described in a manner comprehensible to humans. Is that really so terrible?"

"I don't believe you!" Owen yelled as Raphael grew angry.

"My patience is at its end child, hand over the spear, now!"

"Or you'll do what? I figured it out. What happened with the semi, and when your soldier tried to attack me. As long as I have this you can't hurt me." Owen spoke defiantly with allot more confidence than he actually felt as he gripped the spearhead tightly in his hands.

"Clever boy. You are right of course. As long as you possess the spear I cannot harm you or take it from you…but I can hurt…her." He threatened turning his head in the direction of the bathroom where Abby currently slept.

"NO!"

"Then hand over the spear! I won't ask twice!"

"What will you do?"

"Maybe something as simple as teleport her outside? Or perhaps simply spontaneously combust her? In any case you will do what I say or your little pet monster will pay the price for your insolence!"

Owen was torn, his first priority had always been to protect Abby, but even Owen understood the gravity of the situation he was and what would happen if Raphael got a hold of Heaven's weapons. However his indecisiveness proved irritating to the archangel.

"Fine." He hissed as he raised his hand toward the bathroom door.

"No wait!" Owen cried but suddenly Raphael was blasted by what appeared to be a fireball that sent him smashing through the wall of their room and flying outside. Owen looked over to see Castiel holding what looked to be a burning twig in his hand. He then charged outside to further engage Raphael. In the meantime Castiel began speaking to Owen telepathically.

_Owen?_

_Cassie?_

_Listen, do exactly as I tell you and follow my instructions precisely, do you understand?_

During the physical exchange Raphael managed to knock the twig from Castiel's hand, as long as he had been holding it, it had been augmenting his power to a point that he could combat Raphael, but without it he was horribly outmatched.

Back inside the bathroom door burst open, Abby had been awakened by the commotion but found a wall of streaming sunlight from the hole that Raphael's body had made keeping her from leaving the bathroom.

"Owen what's happening?"

"I'll explain in a second! Stay where you are Abby!" Owen called out to her.

Just then Raphael and Castiel came crashing back in through the wall on the other side of the door creating another gaping hole as Owen yelled out.

"Hey!"

Raphael turned from pummeling Castiel to see that Owen had scrawled an angel banishing sigil upon the wall in his own blood. When he slapped his hand upon it both angels were blasted away in a flash of bright light.

xxxxxxxxxx

Afterward Owen finally had a chance to explain to Abby what had happened leading up till now as she helped him bandage his wound.

"So what is this thing that you scrawled on the wall?" Abby asked.

"That would be an angel banishing sigil written in old enochian." A voice suddenly said behind them as they spun around to see another stranger.

"Who are you?" Owen asked holding the spear in his hand defensively.

"Relax kiddo I'm a friend of Castiel's, my name is Balthazar." The angel informed now holding the piece of the burning bush in his hands.

"Balthazar? Yea I remember now, he told us about you." Abby replied.

"Really, how cute." He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Right now, saving your sweet hinnies." He told them as he snapped his fingers teleporting the two of them out right before the local police arrived on the scene.

Abby and Owen were suddenly in a dark abandoned warehouse with all their belongings. Owen looked down to see that both his bandage and the cut it had been covering were now gone. A few moments later they hard the sounds of distant police sirens.

"The police, the tenant must have called them." Owen realized, "So what do we do now?"

"We find Cassie and help him."

"How?"

"I have an idea." Abby responded.

Nightfall.

Outside of town Abby found an area out in the country that would suit her needs. She came to rest at a dirt and gravel crossroads. Once there Abby went to work. She had procured a piece of a yarrow plant, graveyard dirt, and charred a cat bone from some road kill. The last item needed was a photograph. The only one she had was the one she had taken with Thomas when he was still a boy. She placed it in a metal tin and then buried it in the center of the crossroads.

"Normally I don't talk to animals, but I gotta admit you've got me curious." A voice suddenly said from behind Abby.

The crossroads demon summoning spell had worked. The vessel the demon in question was possessing was wearing a red tuxedo and had his black hair slicked back.

Without saying anything Abby twirled around at blinding speed plowing into the demon and slamming him hard against a tree.

"What the Hell is your problem?"

"You can teleport correct?"

"Yes." He said disappearing out of her grip and reappearing nearby.

"I need you to take me somewhere, now!"

"Oh gee since you asked so nicely. What's wrong, too cheap to take a bus?" The demon joked.

Just then Owen appeared from behind another tree, the demon turned just in time to get pelted with water balloons filed with salt and holy water right before Abby came up from behind and kicked him in the crotch as he fell. The injured demon suddenly found himself back in Abby's grip as Owen quickly poured a line of salt around them that would prevent the demon from teleporting again or abandoning its human vessel.

"So now what, you work me over?" The demon laughed still wincing in pain.

"Something like that."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. What will you do, kill me? This is just a vessel, worst case scenario I go back to Hell until I can get another body, big woop."

"Who said anything about killing you." She said as she pulled out the spear of destiny.

"Is that what I think it is?" The crossroads demon asked as his face went pale.

"Indeed it is. And I want to test a theory," Abby said as she placed the blade against the demon's bare skin causing it to sizzle as he screamed out in pain, "Well, what do you know, it can hurt demons, now we can really have some fun."

"No, don't! Please I'll do anything!"

"Good." She said handing him a piece of Castiel's trench coat that had been torn free during his battle with Raphael.

The demon could sense and practically smell the angelic energy reeling off of it, it made him nauseous just to touch it.

"You can't be serious?"

"Do I look like the Joker to you?"

"You want me to take you to an angel? Do you have any idea what it would do to me on sight if it saw me?"

"I think you should be more worried about I will do to you if you don't." Abby scowled as she sliced the spear across his face causing the demon to shriek in anguish, "So…what's it going to be?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere…

Castiel howled in pain as Raphael tortured him, his archangel blade literally filleting the flesh from his skin. They were currently in an abandoned house and Castiel was being held against a wall by Raphael's telekinesis. With Raphael were three of his soldiers looking on.

"You brought this upon yourself Castiel, remember that. And if you simply tell me where the rest of the weapons that you hid are I will mercifully end your life."

"Never!" He groaned defiantly as Raphael stabbed him yet again resulting in another cry of misery.

"I must admit, torturing you in your human vessel does have its advantages. Though I am accustomed to dealing with angels in their true forms the human body can prove most accommodating with all of it's little pain receptors." The archangel taunted as he sliced into Castiel yet again, "Except defeat Castiel, your cause us hopeless, it always was."

"Then why does God keep bringing me back? You tried to claim that it was Lucifer that resurrected me, but you were wrong, Joshua himself said so. And even if you kill me again, then what? It won't get you any closer to the weapons."

"You are a fool Castiel. What can you really do to oppose me? What power do you have, what allies? The Winchesters? Insignificant, useless. And then of course there's Balthazar, whose only reason for aiding you is to save himself, even he doesn't believe in what you fight for. Your only true ally was Saragael, and he paid the ultimate price for daring to side with you. You are alone Castiel, and you always will be."

"No he isn't." A voice suddenly said above Raphael as he looked up to see Abby drop down on top of him as she sank her teeth into his neck.

The archangel struggled and writhed trying to get her off of him and finally did so throwing her across the room as she smashed against the wall hard and hit the floor with a thud. Raphael's subordinates started toward her when the archangel waved them off, he wanted to deal with her personally. But as he walked toward her she rose back up inhaling and exhaling deeply as her eyes glowed a bright white for a brief moment. As Raphael reached out towards her she backhanded him clean out of the house sending him smashing through several walls, the strength of the archangel's blood flowing through her.

With his concentration broken the telekinetic hold on Castiel faltered as he dropped to the floor. Just then Owen came running in.

"Cassie!" He yelled throwing the spear of destiny to him as he caught it in his hand, with it his power increased a hundred fold! Castiel attacked Raphael's soldiers as Abby followed Raphael outside floating across the ground. But she was about to find out that even in her empowered state there were few beings that could go toe to toe with an archangel as a devastating punch shattered her ribcage and sent her smashing back through the house and back out the other side cleaving a tree in two. Raphael reappeared back in the house just as Castiel had finished dispatching his minions. The angry celestial outstretched his hand bringing forth an attack that would have obliterated Castiel until he realized that he was holding the spear of destiny.

"No!"

"Yes." Balthazar said suddenly appearing in the room with them as he tossed Castiel the branch of the burning bush.

Balthazar then teleported out again as Abby grabbed Owen taking off out of the house as fast as she could fly. Castiel grabbed Raphael by his collar as he stared at him defiantly.

"Now whose alone." Castiel growled.

A split second later Castiel summoned the power of the branch as the entire house exploded in a small mushroom cloud that leveled everything for a solid mile! Thankfully there was no one living within that radius. In the aftermath Abby and Owen floated back down and eventually spotted Castiel walking out of the wreckage. The spear of destiny had protected him from the blast he had created.

Later back at the motel.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. As a result of my recklessness, I nearly got you both killed." Castiel admitted forelornly.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we could help." Owen admitted, "But I gotta admit I'm surprised."

"About what?" Abby asked.

"The angels. Everything that you told us and everything that happened today? I always thought angels were kind and nice, you know, like Michael Landon."

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Michael Landon? Highway To Heaven?"

Castiel just stared at Owen utterly confounded.

"Never mind. Abby, how did you know about all that demon stuff, with the spell and the salt and the holy water and such?"

"Demon stuff?" Castiel asked.

"She made a demon show up and then scared it into taking us to where you were."

"I see, so that is how you found me."

"What? Do you guys think I've just been reading plays and comic books for the last two hundred years? Truth is when I finally came to grips with what I was I started to get curious about what other kinds of things might be out there, along the way I learned a few things."

"You saved my life, both of you, for that I thank you." Castiel said outstretching his hand.

"Friends don't shake hands," Abby began to say as she abruptly grabbed him in a crushing bear hug, "Friends hug!" She finished as Castiel stood there somewhat awkwardly but eventually put his arms around her as well, nearby Owen couldn't help but smile.

Just then Balthazar appeared in the room.

"Whoops, am I interrupting a Kodak moment?" He asked as Abby finally let go of him, "Nice work with Raphael by the way Cass. He's going to need a new vessel…again. He's going to be sooo pissed." The angel snickered.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation." Cass retorted, "But in any case I thank you for your assistance."

"Oh c'mon now Cass, you can't be doom and gloom all the time. Even if things are doom and gloom." He admitted with a smirk.

"Why have you come here?" Cass asked.

"Actually I have a new plan for dealing with Raphael and our little weapons problem if you don't mind taking a little ethereal walk with me?"

"What happened to you not caring about my cause?"

"I don't, but I don't want to see Raphael turn this world into a lifeless hulk anymore than you do."

"Abby, Owen, if you'll excuse me?" Castiel said as he started to leave.

"Cassie?" Abby called after him as he turned back around, "Be careful okay? And remember that we're here for you if you need us." She finished as Castiel nodded.

A split second later both angels were gone. They reappeared on the moon.

"Cassie?" Balthazar laughed as Castiel stifled a blush, " Oh relax Cass, I'm just messin with ya. She's quite sweet on you ya know, both of them are in fact. It's rather cute really, never figured you to be a pet person."

"They are not my pets…they are my friends." Castiel defended.

"Fair enough, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

"You said you had a new plan for dealing with Raphael and the weapons?"

"Yes. It's a plan so crazy it just might work. But we'll need the help of your two favorite monkeys to pull it off, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I have no desire to put them in harm's way, I've already learned that lesson the hard way tonight."

"Cass, we are in a desperate situation here as you yourself have so often pointed out, and as the old saying goes…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Castiel finished.

"Precisely."

After a long pause Castiel exhaled deeply.

"Alright. I'm listening."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"That's what all of this was about? You were worried about me having to get rid of my old puzzles?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. I figured that it would be worth some money."

"Owen, I told you it was okay."

"I don't want you to have to sell your things to get us money."

"Owen it doesn't matter anymore. Yes there was a time when it irked me greatly to have to do that, but that was back when they were all I had. Now I have you, you are the only thing that I truly need in my life Owen, nothing else matters."

"Really?"

"Yes silly." She replied disarmingly with a smile.

"But what about your treasures?"

"You are my greatest treasure." She stated with warmth and confidence as she pulled him in for a hug that Owen let himself melt into. As they held one another they closed their eyes and simply basked in the moment.

xxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the globe the crossroads demon that had transported Abby and Owen was meeting with a high ranking superior. The vessel the superior was wearing was of British descent, wearing an expensive Armani business suit. He sported a rather devilish mustache and goatee with a sly grin to match.

"And you are sure of this?"

"Yes sir, I've never seen anything like it."

"Did the angels spot you?"

"No, I dropped them off outside of the house and then got the Hell out of dodge. In any case they seemed too preoccupied with whatever they were doing inside to either sense my presence or care that I was even there if they did."

"Excellent."

"Sir, will this work?"

"Yes, she is strong, she has the power to awaken and free him. And when he rises, this world will be purified…just as our father wills it to be."


	8. Showdown

There are two songs for this chapter, the first is 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation, the second one is listed at the end of the chapter.

X

X

X

SHOWDOWN

X

X

Jackson, Mississippi

With a yawn and a stretch Abby proceeded to step out of the bathroom she had been sleeping in. She had awakened somewhat prematurely, considering that the sun was still in the process of setting outside. However, she wasn't concerned, Owen had gotten pretty good at sealing off the windows of the rooms that they stayed at. If she wanted to she could stroll around them in broad daylight without even the slightest fear that even the most remote trace of sunlight would enter. Often she would snuggle with Owen on the motel beds but she preferred for safety's sake that she still sleep in the bathrooms. She wanted as many degrees of separation as possible between her and the front door, especially if someone came looking for them and proceeded to kick in the door in the middle of the day. As she stepped out she waited for the inevitable tackle from Owen that he had come to expect whenever she first awoke, sure enough it came. He plowed into her with a bear hug as they both fell down giggling.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully as they lie upon the floor together.

"You do realize that it's 8 PM right?"

"Yea, but it's still technically morning for you though."

"So are you going to let me up?"

"Hmmm, let me think, should I or shouldn't I?" Owen teased.

"You know I could overpower you in a second if I wanted to." Abby smiled.

"Yeah, but you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love it when I do this, that's why."

"Yep, you're right." She relented as she wrapped her own arms around him.

Finally they got back up as Abby looked over at what Owen had been watching on the TV.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a show called 'The Mysterious Monsters'." Owen told her as the famous Patterson Bigfoot footage appeared on the screen, "Cool, Bigfoot." Owen went on.

"What's the big deal, it's just a guy in a suit." Abby suddenly said.

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Oh tell me that you just didn't question the most legitimate piece of Bigfoot evidence on the planet? I suppose next you'll say that the surgeon's photo of the Loch Ness Monster is fake too?'

"It's a toy model."

"What? Oh now you're just being silly."

"Look Owen all I'm saying is-"

"La la la la la la , not listening, la la la la la." Owen interrupted putting his fingers in his ears as Abby shook her head.

"They're not real Owen."

"Says the vampire."

Abby then stuck her tongue out at him as Owen did the same. This led to a poking match between the two of them that eventually turned into tickling as they both fell onto the bed. During the course of this the TV remote was knocked from the bed and slid across the floor towards the door. After they were done tickling each other Owen got up to retrieve it. But when he bent over to grab it the front door was abruptly kicked in as a stranger wearing flannel and jeans suddenly grabbed Owen and dragged him outside.

"Owen!" She yelled as she sprang up rushing to the doorway, but the still setting sun prevented her from going any further as its rays stretched out in front of her like a barrier that she could not cross forcing her to do nothing but watch helplessly.

She looked outside to see that there were several other people there with the man who had grabbed Owen. Her mind raced, were they more family members of previous victims? Or perhaps hunters like Daniel?

"Let him go!" She growled.

"Or you'll do what?" The man holding Owen challenged.

"Who are you?"

"Perhaps what you should be asking is who were we, and more importantly, what are we now?" He responded as he blinked his eyes causing them to turn pure black.

"_Demons." _Abby thought to herself.

"C'mon man what are you waiting for, do it." One of the other demons said to the leader of their group.

"When I'm ready."

"We have our orders."

"I said when I'm ready!"

"I said, let…him…go!" She commanded, her voice changing in pitch as her own inner demon surfaced.

"If you want him…come and get him."

The demon wasn't actually expecting her to do it, so obviously his face went pale when she actually did. Her body burst into flame as she bolted out toward them.

The demon holding Owen never even knew what hit him as Abby ripped the front of his face off with a swipe of her right hand taking part of the frontal lobe of his brain with it. What little that remained inside his skull fell out splattering on the pavement before the rest of the body fell. Moving swiftly with lightning speed Abby was already on top of the second before her previous victim had even hit the ground. Her fist punched through his torso holding his still beating heart before wrenching her arm back out again. A third tried to engage her head on hitting her with a roundhouse punch that would've broken the neck of a normal human being, but Abby was neither. After her head snapped sharply to the right and then back again she slapped her hands together on his head obliterating it in a shower of blood, bone fragments and gray matter.

The remaining demons dog piled her hoping to overpower her and beat her down, but it was all they could do to restrain her. One was folded like an accordion as his spine was pulverized into powder, Another had it's knee caps ripped from its legs as he fell to the ground screaming. One more was strangled with his own intestines while Abby ripped open the head of yet another like it was a Pez dispenser. All the while her body continued to burn, but at that moment she felt no pain…only rage.

The remaining demons began to move in when suddenly their faces went pale, Owen turned to see Castiel who with a wave of his hand set the demons ablaze. The demons bailed out of their host bodies as they screamed to the heavens allowing the black billowing smoke that was their true essence to escape out through their mouths and up into the sky.

Nearby Owen had already thrown a blanket from their room over Abby trying to smother the flames as the three of them rushed back inside. Outside onlookers who had witnessed the carnage had taken off running and or called the local authorities.

"We can't stay here." Castiel said as he placed his hands on them both and they teleported.

Castiel had taken them to another hotel on the other side of town where they would be safe for the time being as they appeared in one of the vacant rooms. Abby lie quivering in agonizing pain. Once her anger and adrenaline rush had subsided the severity of her injuries finally had a chance to catch up with her. The only saving grace of this horrible scenario was that it was merely the fading light of the setting sun that had hit her. Had she tried a stunt like that during the middle of the day there would've been no way she would've survived. Owen sobbed uncontrollably as he cradled her in his arms.

"She needs to feed!" Owen exclaimed as he tried to offer his arm to her.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"You have to!"

"No. I wo-would n-never cursssse you wi-with th-that exisssst-te-tence. I lo-love you to-too much." She rasped painfully.

"It doesn't matter Owen, that may not be enough." Castiel informed him.

"We can't just let her die!" Owen cried out.

"It would take copious amounts of blood, far more than what she would normally ingest and even then there would be no guarantees."

"Allot of blood? Hey!" Owen said as an idea sprung into his head.

xxxxxxxxx

In no time at all the bathtub of the room was filled with blood and Abby was submerged within. Castiel had taken an entire blood bank freezer unit from a local hospital and brought it back to the hotel. Owen kept a constant vigil all the while.

"Were you spotted?" Owen asked.

"No, I was in and out in a matter of seconds."

"This has to work, it just has to." He pleaded to no one in particular.

"All we can do is wait and see Owen. But Abby is strong, and I still believe that she has a destiny to fulfill that goes far beyond merely dying here in this bathtub…have faith Owen." Castiel told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

He then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I must find the cause of this demon incursion and out a stop to it, I shall not be gone long." Castiel said as he then disappeared.

xxxxxxxxx

At the Jackson Coliseum, in the center of the vacant field.

"Status report?"

"Well, uh, things didn't quite go as planned sir."

"Explain."

"Well, the group we sent got there just fine and got hold of the boy but things kinda went downhill from there. The leader of the group started taunting her and daring her to step out into the sunlight and-"

"And that's exactly what she did."

"Yes, she tore most of them to pieces and then their angel friend showed up and attacked the rest."

"Were there any survivors?"

"Yes."

"Have them deported back to Hell and thrown on Alistair's rack. That should teach them a lesson in the follies of disobedience."

"Yes, sir."

"And the vampire?"

"She also survived the encounter but is apparently in pretty rough shape."

"We need her to be healthy and strong for our plan to work, we'll wait until nightfall and then try again."

"Sir, that may be easier said than done, the angel teleported them out."

"Are they still within city limits?"

"We believe so."

"Then fine them again. I would like to think that you could accomplish that by tonight." He finished in a somewhat threatening tone.

"Ye-yes sir." The subordinate stuttered before going on, "But what of the angel master? What if he intervenes?"

"Actually he's searching for us as we speak and he should be here right abouuuuuuuut…"

At that very moment Castiel appeared. Considering that the angel could search an entire city within moments he was a little surprised that he didn't show up sooner as he sported a smug grin. The rest of the demons present however were not grinning, they were running and screaming in terror at the mere sight of the angel, but their master held his ground.

"Thought you'd never get here."

"Whatever you're planning it ends here."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"I disagree."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Paimon, I take it you've heard of me?"

"Yes. Lucifer's chief servant and commander of Hell's greatest army."

"Indeed. 200 legions strong, the best that Hell has to offer. The few, the proud, the twisted." The demon replied as he lit a cigarette.

"I will smite you where you stand." Castiel proclaimed as proceeded to step towards him when Paimon tossed the match he had used to light his cigarette down at Castiel's feet lighting an unseen ring of holy oil that quickly encircled the angel.

A momentary look of shock and surprise on Castiel's part was quickly replaced with anger.

"Sorry, fraid I'll have to take a rain check on that whole smiting business." The demon gloated as his followers came back out of hiding.

"Is , is that it?" One of them asked.

"Yes, as long as he's surrounded by the holy fire he cannot leave the circle or use his powers outside of it. Now, with that out of the way, how about we get back down to business gentlemen?"

"Yes master."

"And one more thing, this time instead of sending a group that's itching for a fight let's try a more subtle approach perhaps?"

"Yes sir."

"What is it that you intend to do? And what does it have to do with Abby and Owen?" Castiel asked.

"What? And ruin the surprise? You'll find out soon enough celestial, make no mistake about that." Paimon spoke.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at the motel several hours had passed since Castiel had left and deep down Owen knew that something had to be wrong, but right now he was too concerned with Abby's condition to really worry about anything else. Eventually a lack of sleep caught up with him and he slumped against the tub of blood that Abby was still submerged in. She hadn't moved a muscle since they had put her in. But eventually Owen was awakened by a soft and gentle hand touching his. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see Abby sitting up and looking at him, she was completely healed and smiling at him.

"Abby!" He shouted snapping fully awake as he threw his arms around her, not caring in the least that she was drenched in blood as he gripped her tightly.

She returned his fierce embrace as Owen started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I thought I lost you." He sobbed as he pulled back from the hug to gaze into her eyes.

"You almost did, was the tub of blood Cassie's idea?"

"Uh no, it was mine actually." Owen said.

"So you saved me…just like back in Los Alamos." She told him with another smile as she lifted her hand up to caress his now blushing cheek.

Suddenly noticing the blood she had covered him in time itself seemed to rewind and for a moment they were both back in Los Alamos, right after he had saved her that first time. They stared at each other longingly for who knows how long when Owen finally decided to break the silence.

"I uh, better let you get cleaned up." He whispered quietly and somewhat uncomfortably as he suddenly remembered that she was naked.

He then slowly got up and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him, their eyes remained locked on each other until he shut the door. Finally relieved that Abby was okay and able to relax, Owen collapsed onto the bed as sleep took hold of him again. It wouldn't last long though as a short time later he was jolted back awake by a knock at the door. Instantly going on the defensive Owen grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and crept slowly towards the door. He looked out the door's peephole, but saw nothing, after a few more moments of silence he started to turn away when the knock came a second time. This time though a voice came with it.

"Hello?" A little girl's voice asked on the other side of the door.

Owen then slowly and cautiously reached for the door handle and turned it, still brandishing the lamp all the while. When the door finally swung open Owen saw what appeared to be a child with blonde hair in pigtails that couldn't have been more than 6 years old, she was crying.

"What's wrong little girl?" Owen asked.

"Something bad happened to my mommy and daddy." She continued crying.

"What happened to them?"

Then with a quick blink, the child's eyes turned pitch black.

"I ripped their throats out." She answered with a devilish grin as she lunged forward.

Owen screamed as he shattered the lamp over the demon's skull but it didn't even phase her as she tackled him to the floor. Hearing the commotion Abby rushed out of the bathroom to see the demon sitting on top of Owen. With a firm grip on his head the demon possessed child slit his throat, staring and giggling at Abby as she did so.

"NO!" Abby screamed as she charged forward grabbing the demon by its neck, but a split second later it shrieked lifting its head up as its demonic essence escaped out of the vessel and then out of the room, leaving behind a terrified 6 year old in its place that had no idea where she was or what had happened to her as she dropped the blood stained knife and ran out of the room.

Abby grabbed Owen only to get a few coughs and gurgles as he choked on his own blood. Then abruptly, he was gone.

"Owen? Owen? OWEN!"

She screamed once again but this time her wail of misery turned into an inhuman howl as she pulled his lifeless body to her and held him tightly against her.

_No! No no no no no no no! Please don't leave me! Oh God NO!_

"Castiel!" She cried to the heavens hoping that he would miraculously appear and heal him, but he did not come, "God! Please help me! Pleeeeaaasssseeee!"

But there was no answer, no salvation…from anyone. The one person that she loved more than her own life was gone forever and there was nothing that she could do about it.

_No, there was something she could do._

It was then in her moment of complete despair that she made a fateful and desperate decision. Abruptly she sank his teeth into his neck. After a few moments she released him and looked deeply into his eyes. She had never tried this on someone that was already dead before and had truthfully never heard of it being done, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Though the process of a vampire's transformation generally took hours, for another vampire with their enhanced senses there were instantaneous signs that were only perceivable to them of whether it had worked. In this case an ever so slight change in eye pigmentation completely unnoticeable to the human eye. She waited breathlessly for the first signs that it had succeeded, the clock on the wall of the hotel room sounded like a trip hammer in her ears as the tiny hand that indicated the seconds ticked by, for Abby it may have well been an eternity.

And finally at long last there was…nothing.

Abby began to break down as she looked frantically back and forth between Owen and the clock on the wall. Finally she realized…it wasn't happening. She began to scream and sob clutching Owen to her as she rocked back and forth. She did that for what seemed like forever, until she had no tears left to cry. After so long she gently laid his lifeless body down on the floor…that was when she noticed it. Sticking out of Owen's shirt pocket, was a ticket. With a shaky hand she slowly reached down and pulled it out, it was a ticket for a previous event at the local Jackson Coliseum. On the back there was something written upon it.

"If you want pay back, you'll find us here." It said.

Abby's eyes instantly turned yellow and then went blood red. But then again it wasn't Abby anymore, Abby was dead. She had died with Owen, now…only the monster remained.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abby announced her arrival at the Coliseum with a chorus of screams and a shower of blood and body parts. Any demon brave enough, or more matter of factly stupid enough to step into her path was dismembered in short order. Inside Paimon waited patiently seemingly unconcerned and looking almost bored in all truth. Nearby Castiel was still trapped in the circle of holy fire that demons kept fueling. Suddenly the main doors of the arena came crashing down as Abby plowed through them from the outside.

"At long last the guest of honor arrives, welcome Abigail. I take it you got my invite? How is little Owen by the way?" Paimon teased cruelly as Abby floated across the ground.

"Owen? Paimon what have you done?" Castiel asked anxiously.

"Why not ask her?" Paimon replied.

Castiel looked back in Abby's direction to see cheeks stained with tears, but her face nonetheless retained her countenance of hatred as she approached, it gave Castiel the answer he sought.

"You son of a bitch!" He spat angrily.

"May want to watch that potty mouth, your daddy wouldn't be too happy with you." Paimon joked.

More demons converged on Abby as they attempted the equivalent of a football pile on, but she fought and clawed her way through them all until she was literally standing on a pile of body parts and soaked in their black blood. She then flew towards Paimon with a sudden burst of speed, but the demon did not make an attempt to move or appear worried in even the slightest way. Right before she could reach him he calmly raised his hand hitting her with telekinetic punch that sent her smashing back into the far wall next to the entrance. But Abby sprang back up unfazed as she bolted toward him yet again. But once more she was hit with Paimon's telekinesis as she went crashing through the seating area to the far left of the stadium. Each time Abby tried to attack it was the same result. Eventually Paimon was slamming her all over the place mercilessly.

"I can keep this up all night…can you?" He said drilling her up into the ceiling and then headfirst back down into the ground, "Maybe against piss-ant soldier demons you do just fine my dear. But me? I'm an entirely different story." He finished as he continued brutalizing her.

Paimon casually walked up to where she currently lie upon the ground as she slowly got back up.

"I'll will tear you apart with my bare hands." She snarled as she lunged yet again.

"I think not little one." Paimon said assuredly as he stopped her dead in her tracks.

This time he was using a different kind of attack as he used his telekinesis to start crushing her heart as she screamed.

"For all the power that you possess, without that heart of yours pumping blood through your body to give you the strength you need you are helpless." He taunted as he tightened his grip.

He then let Abby fall to the ground as she started crawling toward him.

"Perhaps you suffered from the delusion that you were invincible or unstoppable. With that in mind I figured that a lesson in humility was needed, and I am your teacher." He told her as she reached his feet and painfully reached up trying to climb up him.

With one final agonizing squeeze upon her heart Abby passed out and collapsed.

"Class dismissed." The demon gloated.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abby awoke to find herself chained down to some kind of altar as she looked about her in momentary confusion, then it all came back to her. Part of her had hoped that it was merely a terrible nightmare and that she would open her eyes to find herself back at the hotel with Owen, looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. But sadly that was not the case. She pulled and wrenched with all of her superhuman strength but the chains that restrained her would not rip free.

"Sorry my dear, but those bonds are enchanted, even you cannot break them." Paimon explained standing over her as she struggled uselessly, "I really hope that you appreciate all the trouble I went to to get you here."

"Get me here? What do you want with me?" Abby bellowed as she glared at the demon with unbridled fury.

"Your soul my child."

"What?"

"Your soul, it is what I need to release him."

"Who?"

"Beelzebub."

The name meant nothing to Abby, but Castiel's eyes went wide with horror at the mention of it.

"You can't be serious?" The angel blurted out in disbelief.

"Can't I?"

"Why? He's an uncontrollable monster, Lucifer himself sealed him away countless millennia ago."

"Very true Castiel, but a little uncontrollable slaughter was just what I had in mind."

"What kind of twisted game are you playing Paimon?"

"I can assure you that this is no game. Do you know what I see when I look at this world? Chaos, that's what I see. Chaos caused by the humans that are slowly but surely destroying this planet. Contaminating creation like a disease, continually breeding and festering like a swarm of insects. Lucifer knew this as well, that's why he created demon kind, for the sole purpose of ridding the Earth of God's vermin. But over time even my brethren have been corrupted. They have lost sight of why we were made and what we are here for. They come to your world killing and fornicating indiscriminately, indulging in the temptations and decadence of human society. They spit in the face of our father by doing so. They like the human race, must be exterminated.

Lucifer swore when he was cast out of Heaven that he would one day rule the Earth and claim it for his own, and I shall see to it that it comes to pass. When Beelzebub is freed his power will cleanse the Earth and tip the struggling scales of good and evil in our favor. Once this has been accomplished we will free our father from his prison and then march up to gates of Heaven itself and burn them down!

Abigail is the key. The spell required to free Beelzebub calls upon a human soul, but the being from which the soul is extracted from must survive the incantation. I'm afraid that spells such as these are rather particular when it comes down to details. When someone dies their souls either flutter away to Heaven or get dragged screaming down to Hell depending, in either case it does me no good. Therein lies the problem, human beings don't survive nearly long enough, lasting only a few seconds at best. They are frail and weak…but you are not Abigail. You are more than strong enough to withstand the process. How ironic, God is the one responsible for you keeping your soul as a vampire, and it shall now be his and this world's undoing." Paimon finished as he outstretched his right hand over Abby and then held his left out towards the center of the Coliseum as he began to speak in tongues.

Abby began to squirm as a bright white glow started to resonate from her torso, simultaneously a massive burning pentagram began to appear upon the ground that took up the entire circumference of the stadium. As Paimon's vocalizations built in tempo so did the incantation as the entire area began to shake and rumble. The ground of the Coliseum proceeded to crack and split apart in various places allowing jets of flame to shoot forth. With the added intensity came excruciating pain as Abby screamed, her back arching upwards as the demon continued the spell, which appeared to be taking a comparable toll on him as well. The ground of the stadium then began to crumble and fall away revealing what appeared to be a deep pit as an incredible fireball erupted skyward obliterating the ceiling of the arena and escaping up into the open sky. From deep within the wails and cries of tormented souls mixed with the cackles and shrieks of demons down below echoed throughout. As Paimon's powerful black magic's reached their crescendo a terrible roar could be heard from deep within the bottomless pit as something large and nightmarish clawed its way to the surface. With one final scream from both Abby and the demon, the final seal that held the beast in place was torn down as an explosion of arcane energy unfurled off of the pit.

It was then that a gigantic claw slowly rose from the gaping hole that closed into an angry fist as another deafening roar thundered through the stadium.

"YEEEEESSSSSS! Behold! He is free! Beelzebub is free!" Paimon shouted gloriously as she shook his own fists in the air.

A split second later however a small fist suddenly punched through him sticking out of his chest as he looked down in shock. He managed to look over his shoulder to see Owen behind him, his eyes blazing a bright yellow as Abby's own eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Owen!" She cried in a mixture of surprise and joy.

It would seem that she had succeeded in turning him after all.

"It's too late." Paimon said as he collapsed, "Beelzebub walks the Earth…now you all die." He rasped before abandoning his host body.

But as his dark spirit attempted to flee he suddenly found himself being held in place by an outside force. Castiel stepped forward with his right hand outstretched, it just so happened that the first thing that Owen had done when he arrived was break the holy fire circle that was restraining him. With a powerful exorcism spell the angel cast Paimon back into the pit that Beelzebub was rising from. He then spoke another quick incantation to disspell the chains that held Abby as she finally ripped free of them and hopped off the altar. Her and Owen than embraced each other tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" She whimpered unable to contain her emotion.

"I was, but you brought me back." He replied with tears of his own.

"I hate to interrupt…" Castiel reminded them as they all three looked over at the pit to see Beelzebub finally emerge completely at last with another horrific bellow.

The monstrous demon was truly terrible to behold. A massive hulking body covered in pale black flesh and fur, a pair of dragon-like wings, hands with razor sharp claws, cloven feet and a lion-like tail. Upon his shoulders rested a head crowned by pointed ears, a set of spiraling horns, fiery red eyes and a protruding snout with a maw filled with gnarled teeth. Beelzebub ripped and smashed his way out of the Colisium as Castiel, Abby and Owen all ran outside. Passing traffic and other onlookers watched with incredulity and dread at what was unfolding before them. With a ghastly howl the demon brought forth a surging swell of dark demonic energy that moved across the entire city. Instantly every human in the town was killed, every man woman and child as hundreds of thousands dropped dead. Though they were superhuman even Castiel, Abby and Owen felt it as they suddenly appeared ill or afflicted as they doubled over. Owen being a newly turned vampire was affected more severely as he fell to his knees and vomited.

Castiel grabbed Abby and Owen as they all three teleported. Suddenly there were at the city's outskirts, but Castiel wasn't with them.

"Cassie?" Abby wondered aloud.

"Where'd he go?" Owen asked as they both looked around.

Back in the city Castiel reappeared staring up at the 90 meter monstrosity.

_If you want this planet you'll have to go through me._

With that Castiel summoned the power of all the weapons from Heaven's vault.

From where they were Abby and Owen could see the sudden explosion…and feel it. The entire city shook as they both lost their balance and fell.

"What was that?" Owen exclaimed.

Meanwhile Castiel fell to his knees, utterly exhausted by the attack he had used, but the results now lie before him. Beelzebub was now flat on his back in a smoking crater with a gaping hole where his torso once was. The angel let his head tilt forward as he took a moment to rest and recover, when suddenly he heard something shifting were Beelzebub was. Castiel's head snapped back up to see the titanic demon beginning to stir.

_No, it cannot be!_

But it was, Beelzebub had survived. He rose back up with a hellish shriek as his grievous wound regenerated. He then hit Castiel with a powerful blast of arcane energy that sent him smashing through several buildings. Though the spear of destiny protected him from a blast that would've otherwise killed him, the sheer power of it still rendered him unconscious as his body finally came to rest.

Far away Abby and Owen watched the giant hell beast get back up and immediately realized that something was very wrong.

"Owen?"

"Yea."

"Can you fly yet?"

"No."

"Good, cause you're staying here."

"What? No! Abby you can't take on that thing!"

"Someone has to."

"And you were just going to leave me behind! NO! Not this time damnit! I'm not a weak or puny human anymore! I'm not just a scared little boy anymore either! I'm like you and I want to help you, fight with you!"

"Owen, I watched you die tonight and it nearly killed me! I can't go through that again!"

"So what I'm just supposed to sit here on my ass and watch you die instead? NO!" He thundered as his own inner demon manifested changing the pitch of his voice, "We do this together or not at all, and if we're going to die, then we die together!" He proclaimed as he grabbed Abby's wrist with surprising strength for a newborn.

Abby looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word that he had said, there was a confidence and determination in him now that Abby had never seen before. His vice-like grip then softened as his hand moved from her wrist to her hand as they clasped them together looking deeply into one another's eyes.

"Alright then…together." She finally said.

In the meantime Beelzebub had proceeded to start laying waste to the city when he thought he spotted something coming at him at a high rate of speed out of the corner of his left eye. He turned just as Abby and Owen reached his face, Abby let Owen go as they both plunged into what they conceived to be the only vulnerable spot on the monster's body. Abby crashed into Beelzebub's left eye while Owen spiraled into his right. The orbs burst within their sockets in a gory spray of blood and ichor as the demon screamed. He clutched at his face as he toppled over and fell to the ground. Unfortunately the force of the impact had knocked both Abby and Owen senseless as they plummeted to the ground as well. Beelzebub lie wailing and writhing nearby, but nonetheless his regenerative powers immediately went to work healing the damage. He sat up angrily wondering what insignificant filth had dared to assail him. He spotted Abby first, who had came down far closer to him than Owen did. Highly disoriented Owen rolled over to see Beelzebub reaching down towards Abby.

"NO!" He screamed sitting up when suddenly a concentrated beam of radioactive fire struck the demon hard knocking him back down once more.

Godzilla announced his presence throughout the city with an earthshaking roar as he lumbered forward. Beelzebub got back up just in time to be slammed into hard by the saurian juggernaut as the demon went crashing into the tallest buildings in the city. The Regions Plaza, Jackson Marriot and the Regions Bank among others came tumbling down temporarily burying Beelzebub in the debris and rubble.

Owen looked on in awe and shock as Godzilla then turned and walked towards where Abby lie, Owen thusly began to panic all over again. But Godzilla slowly reached down digging his claws into the piece of pavement that Abby was lying upon and as gently as his claws would allow ripped it up from the street with Abby still on it. She finally came to as she looked up at Godzilla. The king of the monsters then placed her down next to Owen before turning his attention back to Beelzebub. But he was caught unawares as the demon's giant right fist plowed into Godzilla's jaw sending him flying and crashing off in the distance. Beelzebub advanced quickly with a challenging roar as Godzilla pulled himself back up. The demon went for a kick that would've shattered his ribs but Godzilla caught the leg and then swung the demon overhead like a club smashing him back down into the earth with an incredible impact tremor. Godzilla pinned him down with his own weight as he proceeded to barrel one punch after another into Beelzebub's face. But growing angry he backhanded Godzilla off of him and then grabbed him in a crushing bear hug. As strong as Godzilla was, Beelzebub was stronger still. Unable to break the demon's hold on him the kaiju king summoned a nuclear pulse that broke his grip and blasted him away. Before he get back up Godzilla charged forward blasting him with his breath at point blank range as the beam seared into the demon's flesh. But bringing forth great reserves of demonic strength Beelzebub reached up through the beam and wrapped his hands around Godzilla's throat until he managed to cut off the beam. He rose back up with Godzilla still in his grasp. The kaiju drilled repeated strikes into the demon but he weathered it as he left one hand clasped around Godzilla's neck and then caught one of Godzilla's swing with the other. Beelzebub then nonchalantly ripped the arm clean out of its socket as Godzilla screamed. But the animalistic cry was cut short as the demon applied more pressure to the neck area until he crushed it completely. This was followed by Beelzebub punching his right fist deep into Godzilla's chest and out his back before wrenching it back out. But despite the horrendous injuries he had sustained Godzilla fought on. With a tormented and furious screech the radioactive titan charged only to have part of his face ripped off by a vicious claw swipe. As he went down Beelzebub reached down getting a firm hold on one of Godzilla's massive legs before tearing it clean off as another roar of misery escaped the kaiju's jaws.

Godzilla's regenerative powers struggled to keep up with the damage that was being done but Beelzebub wasn't going to take any chances as he then spit on him with fire literally pulled out of Hell itself as Godzilla's hide was practically blown off his body. The intense heat also cauterized the wounds he had sustained halting his regeneration process.

"No!" Abby cried as she and Owen looked on in despair.

Mangled, mutilated and burned beyond recognition…still, Godzilla rose.

He reached up grasping the corner of a partially demolished building as he struggled to stand on the one leg he still had. The only thing that was more powerful than the agony he currently felt was the sheer unadulterated hatred that flowed through him, a hate he had carried with him ever since he had been transformed into the monster that he was. Beelzebub watched in disbelief as his dismembered adversary pulled himself up, the kaiju's reptilian eyes glaring their defiance. The look in Godzilla's eyes spoke volumes.

_You can hurt me, you can kill me, but it means nothing, for I do not fear you. I am Godzilla, king of all monsters…and I bow to no one._

For the briefest of moments…Beelzebub felt fear, a fear that normally only the mightiest of the Heavenly host could instill. That fear was quickly replaced with a burning rage. Who was this pathetic animal that dared to challenge him? This mistake of nature tainted by man's science. For Beelzebub this was unacceptable…he would punish this creature for its insolence.

With a malevolent cry of disgust and scorn the demon sent forth one final blast of pure dark terrible energy that knocked Godzilla down for the final count. The explosion that resulted leveled whatever else was still standing in the city as Abby and Owen dove for cover. In the after math a stunned Abby looked about her to see that Owen was no longer next to her. She finally spotted him lying not too far away, but so did Beelzebub.

The towering abomination reached down scooping Owen up as he tossed him into his waiting mouth, but before his jaws could slam shut Abby took off like a rocket through the air and into the giant demon's maw after him. As Owen began to fall into the back of Beelzebub's throat Abby caught up to him wrapping herself around him tightly to protect him as they fell into the titanic hellion's gullet. Beelzebub's insides could not be compared to that of a normal organic being. Once inside it was the equivalent of entering another world, and one ripped right out of a nightmare no less. It was a dark mystical place where the basic rules and laws of life, nature and physics did not apply. Beelzebub's esophagus was lined with screaming tooth filled mouths and crushing coils that would literally tear their victims apart on their way down if they had been swallowed whole and had been lucky enough to avoid being chewed up in the demon's mouth. And even if they survived that and the trip down into his stomach, waiting there was a fiery pit that literally contained the fires of Hell itself. Within this agonizing inferno the souls of the innocent were for a lack of a better description digested and absorbed only adding to the terrible Monster's power.

As they fell Abby saw what waited beneath them and dug her hand into the side of Beelzebub's craw careful to avoid grabbing one of the razor toothed openings as she kept a tight grip on Owen. He finally began to regain consciousness but wished he hadn't once he opened his eyes. From bizarre internal orifices unspeakable demons of every kind and description appeared snarling and clawing at Abby and Owen. One of them laid Abby's back open ripping the skin and flesh from her exposing her spine as she cried out in pain, but still she refused to let Owen go. Suddenly Beelzebub's insides seemingly came to life as his esophagus began to close in around them as it started crushing them to death. Abby knew there were about to die, but if they were she could think of no other place she would want to be than with Owen.

"I love you Abby!" Owen screamed out.

"And I love you!" Abby yelled back as they gripped one another in a passionate kiss, the kiss they believed would be their last.

But then…something happened.

Abby suddenly began to glow. A light so bright shone from her that it sent the demons reeling in terror as the glow intensified. Back outside Beelzebub started to clutch at his belly as a terrible burning spasm proceeded to afflict him. As the pain grew he found it difficult to walk as suddenly a blinding white light exploded forth from every cavity in the demon's body as he howled in torment. A powerful shockwave reeled off of Abby and Owen and off of Beelzebub. The wave struck the motionless body of Castiel reviving him as new power surged through him. Castiel ascertained in but a moment what was transpiring as he quickly looked over at Godzilla. He teleported to where the kaiju was and then placed his hand upon him healing the monster's injuries. As Godzilla regained a vertical stance he looked down at Castiel, who then spoke to him telepathically.

"_Let…me…in."_

Godzilla roared his consent as the angel left his human vessel Jimmy Novak. A bright light shined down upon Godzilla as Castiel merged with the kaiju king. With an unbelievable roar Godzilla's eyes shone a bright blazing white as a pair of shadowy wings appeared out of his back for a but a moment as the power of the angel and Earth's mightiest monster became one. Castiel then charged as he connected with physical strikes that mutilated Beelzebub's body in indescribable ways before hitting him with a concentrated white spiral breath beam that was incased in lightning. As it struck the demon he flew clear out of the city and slammed hard into the base of a mountain as the beam held him fast. From within the foul beast the energy Abby and Owen were generating only further decimated Beelzebub's insides while Castiel attacked from the outside. As the onslaught from both continued beams of light began to blast and punch holes out of the demon all over his anatomy until his entire form burst into white flames. He twisted and writhed roaring and shrieking in his rage and suffering. As the incredible display neared it's apex he was consumed by the light that poured out of him making it impossible to look directly at him. With one final wail of anguish Beelzebub himself exploded. But even his remains were not spared as the fulmination that erupted off of the discharge practically disintegrated what was left of him as it swept across the landscape and through the city.

When the light finally faded and the smoke cleared. Abby and Owen could be seen slowly floating down onto the ground still embracing one another and locked in their kiss.

Nearby Castiel repossessed his human vessel and then walked over to where Abby and Owen were.

Godzilla lumbered close by looking down at them letting out a low growl as Cass turned to regard him.

"No, they look like they're fine to me." He replied.

The two young lovers looked up at Cass and Godzilla, still quite dazed after what they had just been through.

"Wha-what happened?" Owen managed to slur out.

"I thought we were dead." Abby confessed.

"You nearly were." Castiel said.

"Was that us? Did we do that?" Owen asked with astonishment.

"Indeed it was."

"But how?" Abby asked just as confused.

"I'll explain later, for now lets get you both out of here. You need rest." Castiel said reaching down to touch them for a teleport.

But just then the United States military arrived on the scene with troops, tanks and all manner of heavy artillery. They had come to combat Beelzebub, but he was now gone and a new target had now taken top priority as they trained their weapons on Godzilla instead.

"Stand down, the threat is over." Castiel told them.

"We don't take orders from freaks." A brash young Captain spat, "Now stand aside, we have orders to blow that oversized lizard strait to Hell."

"That oversized lizard just helped save your planet." Castiel reminded him.

"Prepare to fire!" The Captain ordered.

A moment later a tank moved its turret to aim at Godzilla but when the weapons officer looked through his scope he saw a very angry looking Abby staring right at him as she stood on the tank directly in front of its cannon. The sound of bending and wrenching steel caught everyone's attention as they looked in her direction. She had bent the tank barrel backwards on itself.

"There is no need for this course of action." Castiel pleaded.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The Captain hissed.

But just then Owen overturned a jeep, "Or you'll do what exactly?" He challenged angrily.

The Captain now furious drew his pistol and emptied it into Castiel…who didn't even flinch, Then with a mere thought the angel superheated the gun until it burned the Captain's hand forcing him to drop it.

"I won't…ask…twice." Castiel stated threateningly.

"You do realize that you are impeding a military operation, that you are challenging the power of the United States government?" The Captain said contemptuously clutching at his injured hand.

"I serve a higher power." Castiel boomed as his shadowy wings unfolded behind him with a crack of thunder and lightning causing all of the soldiers to back away in fear.

Abby and Owen then moved up standing alongside the angel. The three of them stood between the military and Godzilla. The standoff was a tense one.

"Stand down!" Someone finally yelled from the back.

The soldiers turned to see their commanding General walking through their ranks until he reached where Castiel, Abby and Owen where standing.

"There, you heard him!" The Captain growled smugly glaring at their supernatural adversaries.

"I wasn't talking to them…I was talking to you." The General said looking the Captain square in the eye.

"Sir?"

"I don't think I stuttered Captain."

"But sir I-"

"This is not a debate! That was an order! Now you will stand down! Do I make myself clear, Captain?" The General roared as his subordinate froze in place and then stood at attention.

"Ye-yes sir!" He stuttered before signaling the rest of the troops and the battalion to fall back.

As Castiel, Abby and Owen looked on the General slowly turned and walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"My name is General James Ramsey."

"Thank you General."

"Save your breath angel, you, Godzilla and your vampire kiddies bought yourselves a reprieve today…but tomorrow is another story…and we will be watching." He told them getting right in Castiel's face.

He then departed with the rest of his men.

Godzilla meanwhile looked down at Abby and the others, the expression he conveyed seem to indicate that he understood what they had just done. He let out a small bleating cry that seemed to suggest he was saying…thank you.

"_No, thank you, for saving me." _Abby thought as Godzilla then roared to the heavens, slowly turned, and walked away.

Unfortunately having been caught up in everything that had happened to them one very important detail had escaped their attention, sunrise!

"Abby!" Owen screamed as he ran toward her with the first rays of the morning sun casting out over the horizon.

They were caught right out in the open, and every building around them had been leveled in the battle. Abby threw her arms up in front of herself almost instinctively as the sun shone upon her and then…nothing. Nothing at all. She looked down at herself in a mixture of shock and bewilderment as did Owen. Why were they not bursting into flames? Why weren't they dead?

Clearly confused Castiel was able to fill in the blanks for them.

"It would seem that you've both been transformed. The selfless sacrifice that you committed summoned a great power from deep within your soul. Even knowing that if you died you would end up in Hell, you were still willing to give your life to save Owen's. In turn it brought forth the one true power in all the universe that even the all encompassing evil of Hell's most savage demon could not overcome. That power…is love."

Abby felt tears in the corners of her eyes as Owen rushed up and embraced her, together they stood basking in the light of the morning sun. Which rather than burning them with its radiance now caressed them with its warmth instead.

Later the after math of the incredible battle had bore more unexpected fruit. Abby and Owen were no longer stricken with the thirst yet still possessed all of their other vampiric abilities. More so, they would both live forever without the failings and curses that came with being vampires.

Also, Abby and Owen were once again able to eat normal human food, and of course as expected the first thing that Owen had to give to her was some of his Now & Later candy.

A short time later however they approached Castiel with a rather unusual request, but one they both hoped that he would oblige for them.

"You want me to do what?"

"Take us with you, back to the time that you first came from." Owen asked him.

"Why?"

"There's nothing for us here. Me and Owen want to start a new life together, without constantly running or having to worry about being hunted." Abby added.

"I see."

"Well?" Owen questioned with baited breath as both he and Abby awaited the angel's answer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Needless to say Bobby Singer was caught a little off guard when Castiel appeared in his study den with Abby and Owen.

"Hello Bobby, sorry for startling you."

"No problem." He said taking note of the angel's traveling companions, "Who are these two? Friends of yours?"

"Yes…yes they are." Castiel said with a prideful smile looking back and forth at them as Abby and Owen smiled back, "They are from the year 1983."

"1983?"

"Yes, there are here to stay. I was hoping that you Sam and Dean could help them properly adjust to this new time they now find themselves in."

"Um, sure. No problem." Bobby replied.

"Thank you."

"I'm assuming there's a story behind this? Care to share?" Bobby prodded.

"We'd be happy to." Abby explained, "But I gotta warn you, it's kinda strange." Abby warned as Bobby chuckled slightly.

"Kid, strange is just another day at the office for us." Bobby told her with a grin.

xxxxxxxxx

Some time in the future.

"Is that it?" Owen asked excitedly.

"Yep, that's it." She said holding an advance copy in her hands.

"Let the Right One In, by John Ajvide Lindqvist. Do you think anyone will question the pen name? What if the book sells really well and people want to talk to the author?"

"Already got that taken care of. My agent has agreed to play the part for me."

"Has he ever seen you face to face?"

"No, and he never will. That way I don't have to deal with the whole why aren't you getting any older dilemma. He knows my name, that's more than enough."

"And speaking of names I still can't believe you picked the one for me that you did."

"You told me that you didn't care what names I chose."

"Yeah but that's before I realized that you were going to name me after a character on Sesame Street!"

"Oh I like the name Oskar, I think it's cute."

"And what? My name isn't?" Owen whined with a fake pout.

"Everything about you is cute.' Abby grinned mischievously as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"You think it will do well?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully it doesn't get crushed by all those damn Twilight books that everyone's going nuts over right now."

"Yeah me too."

"Sparkling vampires, seriously, what are people smoking."

"Do you think anyone will suspect that it's an autobiography?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Are you going to write another one? About all the stuff that happened to us after we left Los Alamos?"

"Maybe someday, but not quite yet."

"Why?"

"Because something in my gut tells me that, that adventure…isn't quite over yet."

TO BE CONTINUED

Song for the end of the story is 'The First Time I Loved Forever' by Melanie Safka


	9. A New Beginning

Takes place right before the events of Supernatural season 6 episode 16 'And Then There Were None'.

Song for this chapter is 'When I Look To The Sky' by Train.

X

X

A NEW BEGINNING

X

X

In the aftermath of what had went down in Mississippi Abby and Owen's life finally settled down for a while and they at last had a chance to slow down and catch their breath. With them persuading Castiel to bring them to the year 2010 they were able to start fresh with a new life without worry of being hunted anymore by anyone. And of course after the transformation that had taken place when the power of Abby's soul was brought forth, they were both practically human now. Granted they were still immortal and still had their vampiric abilities, but things had still changed, such as no harm from sunlight, no need for blood, eating normal human food and being able to enter a place of residence without invitation. Castiel had brought them to Dean, Sam and Bobby to help them properly assimilate to the current time they were in. The angel explained who they were and their unique situation, though there was a bit of wary trepidation on the part of the hunters at first. Reassurance from Cass however as well as getting to know Owen and Abby eventually curbed any fear or doubts they may have had.. There were allot of things that required getting used to for them in this new age. From various technological advances, a rapidly swelling global population, to a less than stellar economy, Abby and Owen took it all in and were fast learners in their crash course on the new millennium.

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Owen asked as Abby led him by the hand down a driveway.

"Not yet." She said as she finally brought him to a stopping point, "Okay…now."

Owen opened his eyes to see a beautiful cottage standing before him as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What is this?"

"It's ours ya goof. This is our home now." She told him with a smile.

"Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yep."

"How did you afford this?"

"I sold all of my old puzzles. Turns out I had some really valuable ones that were worth more than even I realized."

"Really, how did you do it?"

"I used the internet, Bobby showed me how. It put them up for bid in an online rare antiquities auction. "

"Wow, how much did you get for them?"

"Eventually, several million."

"Whoa! Are you saying we're rich now?"

"Well, thirty years ago we would have been, but after what Sam told me about stuff like inflation, the economy and the current state of the U.S. dollar I don't think that's the case anymore, but I think it is safe to say that we're rather well off if nothing else."

"Awesome! How much did the house cost?"

"Around $170,000. I tried to find us a brand new house, but all that's on the market currently are resales and a ton of foreclosures." Abby told him as she suddenly noticed a slight frown come across his face, "What's wrong Owen, don't you like it?"

"Oh yes! Of course I do Abby. I guess I just feel bad that you had to sell all of your puzzles to do all this."

"Well, I didn't get rid of all of them."

"You didn't?"

"Nope, there was one I had to hold on to, one that was worth more to me than all the money in the world." She proclaimed as she brought forth the rubix cube that Owen had given her back in Los Alamos.

Overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment they embraced one another and shared a kiss. Just then however three individuals came out of the front door of Abby and Owen's new home.

"Well, that's it." Dean said as he Sam and Bobby walked toward them in the driveway.

"You guys are done already?" Abby asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it was a cakewalk, we've done this kind of thing before." Dean went on.

"Your home is now one hundred percent demon, ghost and angel proof. You've got hex bags and holy oil. The outer edge boundaries of the home's foundation has salt coated iron running completely around it so ghosts cannot enter and you've got devil's traps and angel banishing sigils all over the interior of the house as well. We'd feel better though if you had let us place Enochian sigils on the outside of the house as that would completely keep rogue angels from entering."

"Yeah I know, but then Castiel wouldn't be able to enter and we don't want that, he's like family to us. Besides I know all too well what it's like not to be able to enter someone's home."

"So no spirits or monsters crashing into our house? Awesome!" Owen elated.

"Thanks again by the way for playing homebuyer for us Bobby." Abby said gratefully.

"No big. I knew the agent personally and knew I could squeeze a lower price out of him than a complete stranger would have. Now since I'm right down the road from you two I'll be checking in periodically to make sure that you're both doing okay. But don't worry I don't plan on being a pest or anything."

"You'd better be a pest! If you don't visit on a regular basis we'll kick your ass!" Abby joked with a smile, "With Castiel off constantly doing his angel stuff and Sam and Dean on the road all the time you're the only other friend we have."

"Listen all I'm sayin is-"

"Don't argue with her Bobby, you weren't there when she helped me and Sammy change a flat on the Impala without using a jack. Piece of advice, stay on her good side." Dean grinned.

"So did Castiel put the Enochian sigil on your ribs yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've got his cell phone number now." Owen replied.

"And you guys know that if you ever have any money problems you can come to us right?" Abby suggested.

"Oh trust us, we'll hold you to that." Dean responded.

"Dean?" Sam complained disapprovingly.

"What? They offered." His brother whined back defensively as Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes. Abby and Owen meanwhile couldn't help but laugh.

The two young immortals then walked up and gave them a big group hug.

"Thanks you guys, for everything." Abby told them.

xxxxxxxxxx

A short time later Abby and Owen decided to go out an attack a buffet. It was Abby's idea considering that for her eating normal human food was like a whole new experience all over again with all the culinary changes that had taken place in the world over that last two hundred some odd years. And apparently their appetites were as superhuman as they were much to the horror of the chefs. After ward they went on a shopping spree at a nearby mall. Abby went on an insane clothes binge which Owen initially found boring until she stepped out of the dressing room at one point in a hot little black one piece dress that was surprisingly short. Owen's jaw dropped as she smiled at him suggestively. Suddenly a certain part of Owen's body began to stir as he shuddered slightly and then felt quickly felt ashamed. Something was happening…to both of them. Not too long after what happened to them in Jackson their bodies began changing, it seemed as if they had both prematurely aged a few years in just a couple of months. Abby's body was starting to develop in ways that made Owen look at her differently as curves that hadn't existed before appeared in short order. It caused him to regard her in a way that he had never felt before and his own body and mind were reacting in ways that he wasn't prepared for. Likewise Abby would be lying if she denied that she felt any differently about the changes that Owen himself was currently going through. His shoulders had broadened slightly and he had grown taller as well. And she had absolutely no problem telling him recently that she thought he had a sexy butt much to his embarrassment.

But despite this, neither of them had chosen to discuss it.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's awesome." He replied sheepishly as she smiled again.

After their shopping binge they stopped by a supermarket so Abby could stock up on what had become her latest addiction, Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream. On the way back home they stopped at a Family video and rented all the various comic book based films that had been made over the last 27 years that they had missed out on. They both figured that they couldn't be any worse than the 1960s Batman film. After they got done watching The Dark Knight their expressions were priceless.

"That was…" Abby began to say.

"Awesome!" Owen finished.

Later that night the air was filled with the sound of an almost humorous scream as Owen crashed headfirst into the ground creating a puff of dirt and smoke that was reminiscent of a Wile E. Coyote cartoon. Abby then hovered down next to him with a pained expression.

"Well, how'd I do this time?" He asked her in a daze as he rolled over on the ground.

"Well, I think you've managed to graduate up from Super Grover but you're not quite up to William Katt from The Greatest American Hero yet."

"Swell." Owen grumbled sarcastically.

"Owen, you've got to give it time, even I didn't master my abilities overnight, flying was the last thing that I learned to be honest, it didn't come easy."

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be able to fly on my own."

"You will Owen, I'll see to that."

"So what do I do in the meantime?"

"Come fly with me." She said in a warm and inviting tone as she outstretched her hand to him.

As he took hold of her hand they both lifted up into the night sky as they began to fly along together. As long as Abby was in physical contact with him it seemed to provide him with a sense of calm and control that he otherwise would not have. They began at arm's length at first but Owen eventually found himself drifting closer until he was nestled against Abby's side. One of her arms was wrapped around him while the other was outstretched with his pointing strait ahead. Owen closed his eyes allowing himself to sink into Abby's warmth and closeness. Suddenly he was reminded of the scene from the Christopher Reeve Superman film where Lois flew with Superman, only in this scenario it was Abby who was Superman and Owen who was Lois. He realized that her words from the film mirrored his own thoughts…

_Can you read my mind? _

_Do you know what it is that you do to me?_

_Here I am like a kid out of school._

_Holding hands with a god._

_I'm a fool._

_Would you look at me, quivering._

_Like a little girl, shivering._

_You can see right through me._

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you picture the things that I'm thinking of?_

_Wondering why you are, all the wonderful things you are?_

_You can fly, you belong in the sky._

_You and I, could belong to each other._

_If you need a friend, I'm the one to fly to._

_If you need to be loved, here I am._

_Read my mind._

Finally their romantic flight ended as they returned to their new home. However the emotional high of what they had both shared was still strong in both of them. As they floated through the front door the sound of the song Doot Doot by Freur could be heard on an oldies station of the radio they had left on. They proceeded to slow dance to it, or more to the point float considering that their feet never touched the floor. As they spun in a slow circle in the center of their living room they looked deeply into each other's eyes, never had either of them been so happy. After everything that they had both been through, they had earned this. They could finally have the life they always wanted and dreamed of. Caught up in the moment they kissed one another…but this kiss was different. For Abby and Owen any form of intimacy had always been what one could consider more…innocent. Once again their rapidly and mysteriously developing bodies were bringing forth feelings and urges that neither of them had ever felt before. But they had been so caught up in their new life together and getting settled in, they had pushed it to the backburner as it were. But now their steadily building mutual hormones had decided that they didn't like being ignored any longer.

Owen realized that he was perhaps going to far and tried to pull away.

"Don't stop." Abby begged as her legs suddenly wrapped around him pushing his pelvis up into hers as Owen gasped.

They began to kiss once again, this time more passionately as Owen's anatomy began to respond to her attention. Owen let out an aroused grunt as Abby's hands moved all over him. She squeezed with her legs as hard as she could as every contour of their bodies pushed hard against one another. Had her legs been wrapped around a normal human it would have crushed them. Owen meanwhile was trying so desperately to control himself as Abby reached up planting sensual kisses along the nape of his neck and up to his chin.

"Ow." He suddenly said as Abby bit him. It was really no more than a playful nibble, but it had caught Owen off guard.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." She said.

"A-Abby?" He murmured in a mixture of lust and fear, still unsure.

"It's okay Owen. I know you want me…I want you too" She assured him in a voice full of wanton carnal hunger as she brought her face up to his left ear, "I want you inside of me." She whispered slipping her tongue in his ear as he sighed breathlessly.

The last wisps of restraint he had were quickly slipping as she started gyrating and grinding her crotch against his. The silk dress she was wearing was so thin it was as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.

Taking control of their floating bodies she pulled Owen into their bedroom still wrapped around him tightly as they came to rest gently upon the bed. Owen's id was now crying for freedom, but he desperately tried to remain in control with an organ that was a little higher up as he attempted vainly to think strait and form a sentence. He began to clumsily stutter out something, but Abby smothered any possible protest that he might have muttered with her lips as she kissed him yet again this time slipping her tongue in. Owen couldn't hang on anymore, and more importantly… he didn't want to. They proceeded to practically shred the clothes from each other's bodies as they gave in to their desires. Their inhibitions as well as the entire outside world fell away as they ravaged each other far into the night.

Sunrise.

"That was…" Owen began to say.

"Awesome." Abby finished with a tired huffing pant.

Abby and Owen lie naked and exhausted upon their bed, their hair disheveled in a rather comical looking fashion as they snuggled up to one another. However their first lovemaking session had been somewhat costly considering their superhuman natures and abilities. They had literally destroyed their bed and put several holes and cracks in the walls and ceiling of their bedroom.

"I think we're going to need a new bed." Owen suggested.

"More like a new bedroom." Abby joked as they shared a giggle.

"Do you think Superman and Lois Lane have this problem?"

"Probably, but I doubt they complain, I know I'm not."

"I can't believe some of things that you did to me." Owen went on.

"What? You thought blood was the only thing I was good at sucking?" Abby said with a raunchy grin as Owen blushed hiding his head under the covers.

However a tickling attack from Abby brought Owen back out from under them as she eventually slid over and lie atop of him.

"Uh, Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"There was…there was something that I wanted to ask you but…"

"But what?" Abby pressed on as she took notice of the nervous apprehension in his eyes, "Owen, it's okay. If there's something you want to ask me then do it, you never need to feel uncomfortable or awkward with me." She reassured him.

Owen took a deep breath before speaking.

"Have you…done this before?" He finally asked with a wincing grimace, unsure of how she would react to the question.

"Yes." She answered with a sigh, "I guess some of the things I was able to do was sort of a dead giveaway huh? That and the fact that I wasn't a virgin."

"Was it with Thomas?"

"No, he never tried anything like that with me, that's one of the reasons we initially became so close, the fact that he never tried to take advantage of me."

"So what happened?"

"Well, there have been times when I needed help from strangers. Either to help me get someplace or to look the other way if need be. And sometimes just trying to bribe them with money wouldn't cut it."

"That's terrible!"

"Yea, it was."

"Was it all the things that you did with me?"

"Yes."

"But why? Why would you want to do those things with me if they brought back such horrible memories?"

"Because I love you Owen, and I want to make new memories…with you." She proclaimed as she moved her face in close to his and kissed him.

"You've been through so much, it all seems so painful." Owen said with tears in his eyes.

"None of which matters anymore."

"Why?"

"Because of you silly." She teased with a smile before kissing him again, "Now stop crying, that's an order mister, or I'll have to start tickling you again." She finished as she started to poke at Owen making him giggle.

"Will it always be like this Abby?" Owen asked as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

"Always my love."

"I love you Abby."

"And I love you Owen." She professed as she slid down him once again.

It was the beginning of what was to be a long and glorious morning.

xxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Sam and Dean were driving down an unnamed stretch of road on their way to another monster case when Dean decided to break the silence.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"How old would you say Abby and Owen were when Cass first brought them to us?"

"I dunno, somewhere around 12 or 13 maybe?"

"So have you noticed that-"

"That over the last two months they both looked like they've aged about 4 years?"

"So you have noticed."

"Yeah, me and Bobby have done a little research but haven't come up with any kind of precedent for something like this."

"You think it has something to do with that mojo they pulled off in Mississippi when they ganked Beelzebub?"

"Could very well be. Do you think they realize what's happening to them?"

"They have to, unless their blind."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening to us?" Owen said aloud as he stared into the mirror of their bathroom.

Abby walked up from behind wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his right shoulder, something that she wasn't able to do at one time, her growth spurt and transformation had been even more dramatic than Owen's.

"I don't know Owen, I wish I did."

"Do you think anyone else has noticed what's happening to us?"

"I'm sure they have."

"So what do you think?"

"I think we've both avoided this long enough."

"Time to talk to Bobby?"

"Yea, I think so

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry guys, but in all the years I've been in this line of work I've never heard of an unnatural affliction or spell that causes rapid aging. Usually being a supernatural being results in quite the opposite. Maybe it's connected to what happened to you two in Mississippi somehow, but it's really any body's guess. Truthfully, me and Sam have been looking into it but do far we got nothing."

"Okay, thanks anyway Bobby." Abby said.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay." Owen replied.

"Uh by the way, Just thought I'd ask. Did you two hear any funny sounds last night by any chance?"

"What kind of funny sounds?" Owen asked.

"Well, it was kinda like a pounding or a hammering. Truthfully it sounded like someone's house was being knocked over by a wrecking ball. Seemed like it was coming from your neck of the woods so I was just wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Um, no." Owen responded red faced.

"Uh yeah, we have…no idea." Abby added with a blush to match.

"Hmmm, guess I must be hearing things, it's Hell to get old." Bobby admitted.

"You may not be the only one in this room that has to worry about that now." Abby admitted.

"Are you worried about getting old Abby?" Owen asked.

"Maybe a little."

"I'm not, you'll only become more beautiful to me, even prettier than an angel." Owen smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She replied as she hugged and rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"An angel. Hey, that's an idea. Have you considered giving Cass a call? Maybe he can give you some answers?" Bobby suggested as Abby and Owen's eyes lit up.

"You're a genius!" Abby squealed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Let's go Owen!"

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Owen said with a grin as he followed her out the door.

Bobby merely cracked a half smile and shook his head at the nickname that both Abby and Owen sometimes called him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm, interesting." Castiel said considering what Abby and Owen had just told him.

"Can you like use your powers to look into us and see if there's anything going on in our bodies that you can explain to us?" Abby asked.

"I'll try." He said as he gazed at them with scrutinizing eyes.

"Interesting."

"What?" Owen asked.

"Though your bodies are maturing to a certain degree, there doesn't appear to be any signs of cellular degeneration."

"In English?" Abby wondered aloud.

"You're still not aging, for all intents and purposes you're both still immortal."

"So what's happening to us? what's causing this?" Owen asked as Castiel peered closer.

"Of course, I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"See what?" Abby chimed in.

"You've both been marked."

"Marked?" Owen questioned.

"Yes, by a cupid."

"A cupid?" Abby spoke.

"A cupid, as in the little baby with wings and a diaper and a bow in arrow?" Owen suggested in a confused manner.

"Real cupids are a lower order of angel that serve heaven and perform love unions with their powers as ordered by their angelic superiors."

"So you think that has something to do with what's currently happening to us?" Abby queried.

"There's one way to find out." Castiel began to say as he turned and outstretched his hand, "Zoda kama ma ra na, I command you, manifest yourself." The angel chanted.

For a few moments it was quiet.

"So, what was that supposed to- HOLY CRAP!" Owen spat as he pointed past Castiel.

The angel looked where Owen was pointing only to be grabbed in a bear hug by what appeared to be a large naked man with short blond hair as Abby and Owen looked on aghast.

"Heeeeellllooooo!" The nude seven foot giant said with a goofy smile as he literally shook Castiel like a hyperactive child holding a teddy bear.

"Where did he come from?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"And why is he naked?" Owen added.

"This-is-a…cupid." Castiel grunted out, his ability to speak as well as breathe hindered by the superhuman embrace of the entity.

"That's a cupid?" Abby uttered in shock.

"Is he attacking Cassie?" Owen asked.

"I don't know." Abby answered.

"No, this…is-their…handshake." Castiel struggled to say.

Looking over the angel's shoulder the cupid spotted Abby and Owen and released him as he started toward them with his arms outstretched.

"Hey you twwwwoooo!" He squealed as Abby and Owen's eyes went wide with terror.

"Owen, run!" Abby yelped as she grabbed his hand and they both took off out the door and flying up into the sky.

However, not knowing that the cupid could teleport they ended up flying directly into his arms as he caught them both in his crushing grip.

"Oh I luv you! I luv luv luv luv luv youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The cupid cooed shaking them back and forth.

"My-God he's stronger than…a polar bear!" Abby gasped.

"Abby, I'm…scared!" Owen wheezed.

"Don't-worry-Owen, it'll be over soon. I…hope."

Moments later they managed to calm the cupid down…as well as get him to throw on a towel after sufficient begging and pleading from Owen and Abby.

"Yea, that was me." The cupid responded.

"So you're saying that you're responsible for our bodies changing, growing?" Abby asked.

"Oh not just that, who do you think got you two hooked up in the first place?" The cupid replied in a rather giddy fashion.

"Explain." Castiel ordered.

"Well, I would've done it myself, but we cupids aren't permitted to directly interact with anyone here on Earth, so I put a little bug in your ear as it were." He giggled.

"You did?" The angel said with surprise.

"Of course silly. You think it was a coincidence that you happened to spot Abby lying in that street as you were traveling through the time stream?"

"That was you?"

"Yepper!"

"I don't understand, as a cupid you receive your orders from Heaven, yet my superiors were adamantly against my saving Abby and sending her to Los Alamos."

"The orders didn't come from them. They came from someone higher." The cupid told him with a knowing smile as he looked skyward.

"Our father? God himself commanded it?" Castiel asked in awe.

"You betcha! That's when I knew that this was a big deal. The boss man himself has never personally requested a union performed before, never ever."

"So you're saying that God wanted us to be together?" Owen asked equally stunned.

"Posilutely absotively tee hee!" The cupid snickered gleefully.

"And what about what happened to us back in 1983 in Mississippi?" Abby asked.

"The boss man again of course! What Castiel said before was true. You were willing to sacrifice your life and your very soul to save Owen. There's nothing the boss loves more than selfless sacrifice. Scores brownie points like you wouldn't believe!" He hooted excitedly.

"And what about what's happening to us now?" Owen questioned.

"Oh, you mean the hyper speed puberty? Oh that's all me kiddies." The cupid admitted with a grin.

"Why?" Castiel queried.

"Why? Why not? I mean just look at these two." The cupid responded walking over to them and then looking back and forth between them and Castiel, "The kind of bond they have? It isn't a love that comes along once in a lifetime, it's once in an eon. A hundrred years from now, a million years from now, they'll still look at each other the same way that they do now. Shucks before I met these two I didn't think that kind of love even existed and I'm a company man! And to answer the original question, what's the point of being in love and living forever if you can't enjoy the simpler pleasures if ya know what I mean, bow chica wow wow!" He finished shaking his hips with a mischievous smile as Abby and Owen's faces both turned red once again.

"So my original suspicions about Abby having a special destiny?"

"Yep, it's legit. Course it ain't just her, it's both of them now."

"What do you mean now?" Castiel pressed on.

"Well, they ain't done yet." The cupid informed.

"We're not?" Abby asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Oh no sweetums, you're just getting started."

"Can you tell us anything?" Castiel asked him.

"Well, I don't have any details, just cliff notes."

"Meaning?"

"The love affair these two are going to have, the stuff of legend! Forget Romeo and Juliet, forget Guinevere and Lancelot, forget Buffy and Angel! This is the real deal! And their adventures yet to come, whoo boy! Epic doesn't even begin to cover it!"

"Listen mister uh…cupid?" Abby said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's fine." He responded before she continued.

"It's not that we don't appreciate what you've done, but we were kinda hoping for our own little happily ever after here."

"Oh sweet pea, you'll get it, you have my personal guarantee. You just gotta work for it a little, as the old saying goes, God has a plan for you."

"Until now this life hasn't exactly been easy, we've been through allot in case you haven't noticed. No offense." Owen offered.

"Oh none taken honeybunch. I get it, I really do, and more importantly so does he."

"Who?" Abby asked.

"God, of course. That's why he wanted you two to be together. Your love gives you strength and will help you through what lies ahead. Well, I hope this has been informative, but I got rounds to make, so tah tah!" The cupid waved as he vanished from sight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Owen awoke to discover that Abby wasn't lying next to him in their bed, he went out and found her sitting on the front porch of their home.

"What's wrong, can't sleep?" Owen asked as he sat down next to her on a porch swing.

"Truthfully yes. After being accustomed to sleeping all day and being up at night for over two hundred years, its kinda a hard habit to break."

"But that's not the only thing that's got you out here though is it?"

"No." She finally answered after a long pause.

"You're thinking about what the cupid said aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not sure what to say honestly. I mean the idea that there's going to be things happening in our future that are going to be even more epic than what we've already endured. I'm not sure how to feel about that. I thought all that stuff was over for us, I mean that's why we asked Cassie to bring us back to his time with him."

"You're worried."

"I guess I am." Abby admitted as Owen slipped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Abby. Whatever the future holds for us, we'll face it together." He said with assurance as Abby leaned into his embrace.

"You know self confidence is very sexy." Abby grinned.

"A had a good teacher." He smiled back as they started to kiss one another.

Indeed, one chapter of Abby and Owen's life had ended, but it seemed that divine prophecy commanded that another was about to begin. But for the moment at least the two young lovers could take comfort in each other and in this respite from the chaos that they were normally accustomed to in their lives.

For truly…only God knew what tomorrow would bring.

xxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks, now here's where things get kinda strange. While I went to a lot of trouble to stay true to the mythos of both 'Let Me In' and 'Supernatural' for all of these chapters, the crossovers that are coming next are going to be downright nuts. And I know what you're thinking, I brought Godzilla into this universe, how could things get any crazier? Trust me, that is NOTHING compared to what I have planned next.

With that in mind I'm fully expecting to lose readers after this and that's okay, these upcoming chapters are just as much for my own amusement as anything else. If you wish you can consider this chapter the finale if you like and leave it at that. But if you are at all curious to see what I have in store for Abby and Owen next than you are more than welcome to come along for the ride. Granted at the moment none of the other chapters have been written yet, and I'm not exactly sure when they will be. Ta ta for now.


	10. Hitting Girls And Kicking Ass

Author's note: Okay, I decided to push this chapter out since it had been so long since my last update. I may or may not make changes to it in the future. I'm still currently working on the other chapters including the one right after this one, but hopefully this will tide readers over until I get them done. And I also promise to catch up on reading all of the Let Me In fics that I have gotten behind on after I'm finished, my apologies to those that I have neglected like Col Blair, realbullet, MulticoloredRed and TorontoBatFan.

WARNING! EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEXUAL DIALOGUE AND REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER!

X

Song for this chapter is 'Make Me Wanna Die' by The Pretty Reckless.

X

X

HITTING GIRLS AND KICKING ASS

X

X

Abby and Owen slowly walked in the front door of their home. The sight was amusing if not perplexing to say the least. Owen looked like Wile E. Coyote after falling off a cliff and or being blown up. Abby meanwhile had barf on the front of her blouse and her face was smeared with clown makeup.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting afternoon out." Abby said with a smirk.

A half an hour earlier…

Abby and Owen had been at a local bank speaking to a financial advisor about an account that Bobby had helped them open when armed robbers barged into the bank firing their guns in the air. The robbers in question were decked out in clown costumes and clown makeup.

"This is a mutherfuckin robbery people! Everyone down now!" One of them yelled as everyone dove for cover.

"Holy crap!" Abby whispered as she and Owen did the same.

"Bank robbers?" Owen whispered.

"So it would seem."

Just then a peculiar thought came to Owen's mind.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take em out."

"What?"

"Why not? I mean we've fought monsters, demons, angels and vampire hunters, we should be able to mop the floor with these creeps."

"Hey…you're right." She answered back with a sly grin.

"Okay, let's go get em then." Owen said as he started to get up.

"Owen wait."

"What?"

It was then that Abby took off the scarf she was wearing and tore it in half.

"Tie that around the bottom of your face." She told him as she proceeded to dig through her purse pulling out two pairs of sunglasses and handing one of them to Owen.

"Ah, I get it, disguises!" Owen realized.

Meanwhile one of the gunmen had pulled one of the tellers off the floor and was shoving her towards the bank vault with a gun in her back.

"Open the fuckin vault of I'll turn your spine to Swiss fuckin cheese ya fuckin bitch!" The miscreant shouted.

"Geez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Abby suddenly said from behind him.

As the thug spun around Abby grabbed his gun arm and snapped it as if it were made of kindling causing him to scream in pain. She then headbutted him knocking him out cold but in the process got some of his clown makeup on her. Attempts to wipe it from her forehead only further succeed in smearing it on her face.

"What in the Hell?" One of them cursed as two of the other gunmen attempted to open fire at Abby but Owen spear tackled his way through them before they could pull their triggers.

Another took aim at Abby but she expertly dodged the bullets being fired until she closed the gap between them putting a hard punch into his gut. However, she apparently hit him a little too hard as he proceeded to regurgitate the contents of his lunch from earlier in the day all over the front of her before he hit the ground.

"Oh gross!" She spat.

Owen meanwhile was swinging one of the felled robbers like a club into another knocking them both silly in the process as he then slammed one on top of the other like a club repeatedly until they were both unconscious.

"Why so serious?" He joked when he was finished.

Now only one remained, after watching these two plow through his cohorts he wanted no part of them but as he turned to run he found Abby standing right in front of him. He backed away from her only to bump into Owen as he twirled around in a startled fashion.

"Stay away from me!" He cried as he staggered away from both of them.

"Or you'll do what?" Owen challenged.

The criminal then threw down his gun and ripped open the front of his clown suit revealing what appeared to be a bomb with a countdown timer on it as Abby and Owen stopped dead in their tracks.

"I've got enough C4 here to level a city block! You two freaks try to fuck with me and I'll blow us sky high, I swear!" He threatened as he pulled out a hand detonator.

A split second later though he no longer had a hand courtesy of Abby.

He hit the floor screaming clutching at the bloody stump as Owen ripped the bomb from his chest.

"Owen be careful with that!"

"I'm gonna diffuse it."

"What?"

"Don't worry I got it covered."

"You know how to do that?"

"Sure I do."

"From where?"

"I've seen it done on TV a bunch of times." He said with allot more confidence than Abby felt.

"Okay everyone, run! Get out of here right now!" Abby yelled as employees and customers alike fled screaming for their lives out the front doors.

Owen meanwhile had started tinkering with the bomb only to have it start beeping loudly.

"Um Owen?'

"It's okay I got it." He said as the pulling of a particular wire suddenly caused the timer to rapidly speed toward zero as Owen yelped.

"Owen, get rid of it!"

In a panic he charged out the back door of the bank crashing through it and bolted up into the sky. High above Abby could hear a deafening boom.

"Owen!" She yelled as she followed out after him.

However he came floating back down to her. He looked rather rough but was otherwise fine.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I got blowed up." He groaned.

Just then the sounds of police sirens could be heard approaching from the distance.

"I'd say that's our cue to leave." Abby suggested.

Later that night…

Once they had gotten home they had discarded their ruined clothes, showered and were now snuggled up to one another in bed.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you think of what we did today?"

"Well, I can honestly say that I don't like clown makeup and being barfed on is no fun at all. That and I'm sure you didn't enjoy getting blown up."

"Well yeah, but I mean, how did it feel? To fight bad guys, and help people?"

"It was a quite a rush actually. And it did feel good to do what we did. We stopped the robbery and no one got hurt…well aside from you…sorta."

"Would you…like to do it again?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Sure I am."

"I don't know, do we really want to draw that kind of attention to ourselves?"

"What if we had costumes?"

"Hmmm…costumes?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to think about it."

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Abby called for Owen to come upstairs because of something that she said she wanted to show him, as such he obliged not knowing what he was about to see as he entered their bedroom

There stood Abby in a rather bizarre looking costume. She was wearing a form fitting purple body suit, something that looked like a rather short purple tinged plaid kilt, a pink batmanesque utility belt, and black boots, gloves and knee pads. On her back was a black cape and upon her head was a bright shorthaired purple wig and a lone ranger type mask across her eyes.

"Wow Abby you look awesome!"

"Thank you."

"Where did you get that?"

"I made it silly."

"Made it? Really?"

"Of course, I know how to sew you know."

"You do?"

"Sure, back in my time, back when I was still human. Things were very different for kids than they are now. Back then you couldn't sit around the house all day eating cheetos and playing XBOX."

"So what did you do back then?."

"Well, kids had allot more responsibilities than they do now. Sons were expected to help their fathers with certain things and daughters their mothers. My mom taught me how to cook, clean and sew at a very early age."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Wow, you really went all out on this."

"Well I figure that if we're going to be superheroes. We need costumes, disguises. Just like you said."

"So does this mean you want to do it again?"

"You bet Owen."

"Cool! I wanna be Batman!"

"What? You can't be Batman!"

"Why not?"

"Copyright infringement."

"So? If you slap a big M on the front of Bobby's cap he looks like Super Mario but you don't see anyone serving him a court summons."

"Owen, if I went to the trouble of coming up with my own idea why can't you?"

"Okay okay. So do you have a superhero name for yourself yet?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"Call me…Hit-Girl."

A few days later after making a purchase on the internet, Owen finally had his costume as well, which turned out to be a green diving suit complete with a pullover mask.

"Looking good Owen." She told him giving him a once over as she walked around him.

"Thank you." He said with a proud grin.

"I especially like the way it shows off your package." She teased as Owen blushed slightly.

"I uh, think I may have ordered the suit one size too small. Do you think that will be a problem?"

"Not for me." She cooed lustfully as she stepped in close and abruptly grabbed his crotch causing him to gasp.

Normally Abby's touch would be like a firing shot of a dog race and Owen would be out of his clothes and jumping her bones in a heartbeat, but this time he was trying really hard to focus on what they were trying to accomplish.

"I um, have a name now too." He muttered breathlessly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she finally released him.

"Call me…Kick-ass!" He said boldly with a deep voice as he planted his fists upon his hips in a dramatic superhero-like pose which caused Abby to burst out laughing.

"What? Don't laugh, I think it's cool!"

"It's not that sweetie, you just look and sound really cute doing that."

"Cute? Cute? I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm supposed to be striking fear into the hearts of evil doers!"

"Not sounding like a constipated Adam West you won't."

"Oh now you're just being mean." Owen pouted crossing his arms in front of himself.

"How about you try for the strong silent approach?"

"That's something we need to talk about by the way."

"What?"

"Our superhero personalities."

"Why?"

"To avoid suspicion they should be far as from our real life personas as possible, the opposite of what we are as civilians. No one suspects that Bruce Wayne is Batman or that Peter Parker is Spiderman. You get what I'm saying."

"What about Superman?"

"He doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because everyone in Metropolis is apparently blind and stupid. Freaking glasses." He mumbled at the end.

"So when we are in costume it's opposites day then?"

"Yep."

"Well, then my good sir, how would you describe my civilian personality?"

"Warm, kind, sweet and loving and the most beautiful girl in the world." Owen said quickly with a big grin.

"Ah, Owwweeennn." She smiled, now it was her turn to blush as Owen giggled.

"So, with that in mind you need to be the opposite of those things. Can you do that, or does the idea bother you?"

"Hmmmm, opposite of that huh. Yeah I think I got it. After all I always dreamed of being an actress."

"An actress? But movies weren't even invented yet back when you were still human."

"No, but stage plays were. Back when I was still a child reading the books of countless plays I often fantasized about what it would be like to be up on a stage portraying characters like Juliet, Cleopatra or Lady Macbeth. I guess now I'll see if I actually have the chops for it."

Owen had no idea what he had just unleashed.

Sometime later in the neighboring town of Renner…

With a wail of pain a random hoodlum was sent crashing into a wall at a shady hotel.

"Alright motherfucker listen up! You're gonna tell me where your pedo buddies are keeping the kidnapped girl or I WILL fucking castrate you and shove your dick up your ass backwards right before I make you eat a pile of rusty razor blades! Do you hear me shitstain?" Abby cursed with eyes full of rage.

Owen stood nearby attempting to remain composed and intimidating but the truth was he was

too busy beholding Abby's violent transformation with substantial awe and shock in her Hit-Girl persona.

In short order they learned where the girl was being kept and headed to the location. 5 more thugs waited there for their ransom demands to be met after they had kidnapped the mayor's 7 year old daughter. The child was gagged and tied to a chair in the center of the room.

Abby and Owen both came crashing through the front door of a run down house the kidnappers were holled up at. With blinding speed Owen whisked in grabbing the girl and the chair she was tied to before they even knew what was going on leaving Abby to deal with the kidnappers.

"Okay you cunts…let's see what you can do now?"

Before any of them could even draw their guns Abby mowed through them like a whirling dervish of brutality and pain beating all of them to a bloody pulp and leaving them lying on the floor.

So began the illustrious careers of Kick-ass and Hit-Girl, however they soon learned that their hometown of Sioux Falls was actually a pretty quiet town, with the attempted bank robbery being an isolated incident in stark contrast to the normally peaceful community. So as they did when they went to Renner to rescue the kidnap victim, they ended up branching out to surrounding towns to see what they could turn up, but not all of their cases were of the normal human variety. Sometimes they found themselves fighting monsters or demons depending and even went hunting with the Winchesters a couple of times. Sam and Dean thought their costumes were hilarious and loved them, Bobby meanwhile would just shake his head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After dealing with a purse snatcher one day Owen swooped down and grabbed a hapless pedestrian who nearly got mowed down by a careless motorist running a red light.

"Whoa, thanks!"

"No problem citizen, just remember to look both ways before crossing the street." He said in what Abby called the constipated Adam West voice as he took off after the car in question.

Moments later both he and Abby came crashing down on top of the front end of the car causing it to flip over on its top. The driver painfully crawled out as Abby yanked him up off the pavement.

"Hey douchebag! You nearly fucking killed somebody! Maybe I should shove your license up your ass ya shitbrained retarded dumbfuck!" She scowled as the pedestrian watched in amazement.

After cold conking the reckless driver the man they had saved walked up to them.

"That was amazing! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Kick-ass!" Owen said boldly.

"And I'm Hit-Girl." Abby said with a hint of attitude shortly before they both took off.

The pedestrian then whipped out his cell phone.

"Hey John, it's Mark, I just wanted you to know that I've got a great idea for a new comic, one that I think would be perfect for Marvel's 'Icon' label…..what? What is it called? How about…Kick-ass!

xxxxxxxxxx

One of their adventures saw the dynamically violent duo helping Sam and Dean stop some cultists that were trying to open a hellmouth in Crystal River Florida. They succeeded in taking out all of the cultists, but not before they completed a summoning ritual. As the hellmouth blew wide open something large and terrible stepped through it. One of the ancient 'old ones' the gigantic pure blood demons that once roamed the Earth ages ago.

It was around 60 meters tall and covered in bony armor amidst several flailing arms and was crustacean-like in appearance. Owen was the closest to it and decided that throwing a compact car at it was a good idea…it wasn't.

After getting its attention it strode toward him. Out of options and feeling random Owen scooped up a failed lamp post and shouted,

"You shall not pass!"

The giant demon either didn't get or appreciate the Lord Of The Rings reference as it slammed one of its massive feet down on top of Owen.

"Owen!" Abby screamed.

When the creature moved on Owen could be seen still within the footprint, his body had been stomped into a funny position that made him look like he was dancing the Egyptian.

"How in the Hell are we supposed to fight this thing?" Dean yelled.

"We don't, look." Abby said pointing past the towering hell beast at something churning in the water just off the coast.

The giant demon meanwhile decided to make a proclamation to the world.

"I am Thraknar! Scourge of the Askari! This world will bow down in fear before me or suffer my wrath! Useless human garbage, your time in this world is at an end! Things shall be as they were back in the Primordium age when the great old ones ruled this planet and nothing else shall remain! My strength is supreme! Let any who dare to challenge my power step forward and welcome death!"

Just then a rather large shadow loomed over Thraknar followed by a low guttural growl. The demon turned around slowly only to be staring into the chest of a beast even larger than he. He looked up to see Godzilla looking down at him, and looking none too pleased.

At that moment only one word entered Thraknar's mind.

_Crap._

A split second later a blast of radioactive fire completely obliterated the demon. Godzilla then looked down taking notice of Owen inside one of the footprints as the kaiju reached down and carefully peeled him out of it in an almost comical fashion, as if a sticker were being peeled off of a piece of paper. As he lifted him up Abby flew over to them and took Owen into her arms before slowly drifting back down to the crumbled street below.

"Owen? Owen are you alright? Speak to me!"

"Can I ride on the horsey again mommy? It was fuuuuun." Owen slobbered out in a daze, his eyes glassy and boggled in the midst of his disorientation.

Abby realized he would be okay as she let out a slight giggle. She then looked back up at Godzilla.

_Thanks big guy._

xxxxxxxxxx

When they got back home Abby went ahead and jumped in the shower. Owen was about to take off his costume and join her when his enhanced hearing suddenly picked up the sounds of breaking glass and splintering wood followed by screams off in the distance at another house.

"Is that what I think it was?" Abby asked sticking her head out from the shower having heard it too.

"No worries, I got it covered!" Owen said as he took off.

Meanwhile, the source of the disturbance was the residence of Bobby's neighbor Marcy Ward, who cowered in fear as an armed robber held her at gun point.

"Just shut up and give me your valuables lady and you won't get hurt!"

But just then a sound similar to a dropping bomb began to ring in both their ears.

"What the-" The burglar began to say right before Owen came crashing through the roof of the house in a rather clumsy fashion landing right on top of the thug in question knocking him out cold.

"Hey, I got him!" Owen clamored, "Still need to work on those landings though."

But Marcy didn't look relieved.

"It's okay ma'am, you don't have to worry, I'll drop this scumbag off at the local jail." Owen said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Who are you?" She gasped.

Owen's inner nerd just couldn't resist…

"I'm Batman!" He yelled as he outstretched his arms as if he had a cape. He then looked over at a nearby open window and shot toward it.

What followed was a crashing sound as Marcy flinched. There was now a gaping hole in the wall next to the window that Owen had tried to fly through. Owen himself meanwhile was now down below half in and out of the front windshield of Marcy's car with his butt and legs squirming in all directions.

_Really, REALLY need to work on those landings._

"I meant to do that!" He shouted awkwardly.

xxxxxxxxxx

One night however they learned something rather interesting.

Abby and Owen were taking on a drug cartel that had set up shop in the sleepy little town of Alcester, with its miniscule population of a little over 800. After having several of their operations busted in the big cities they decided that a hole in the ground town that no one really paid attention to with an incompetent police force was an ideal location. The cartel was stationed in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. The local authorities were clueless, but Abby and Owen were not.

The two super powered heroes made short work of the drug pushers, all except for one that was in hiding who suddenly whipped out an MPS AA-12 Sledgehammer. The weapon itself was a beastly thing, capable of laying down rapid-fire shotgun blasts that were the equivalent of tiny missiles.

Abby turned just as he opened fire.

"Abby!" Owen yelled but it was too late.

Her body began to shake and giggle as she was hit with enough firepower to drop a herd of elephants and cut down buildings. He kept firing until the gun was completely out of ammo. When he was finished Abby stood there for a moment, a few seconds later the sound of ripping fabric signified her costume coming apart as a result of being literally shredded by the ammunition as it fell away from her. There Abby stood, now wearing nothing but her mask, wig and what little remained of her gloves and boots.

"You fucktard! I worked really hard on that costume!" She scowled, seemingly more upset about the loss of her outfit than the fact that she was standing there pretty much naked.

The delinquent in question however was too busy pissing his pants to really hear what she said. She then flew toward him at blinding speed and got a hold of him.

"Uh Ab- uh I mean Hit-Girl, what are you doi- OH MY GOD!" Owen shrieked a moment before he was cut off by the scream of the criminal.

Abby then walked back over to Owen.

"I can't believe you just did that." Owen said in obvious shock.

"What? He had it coming!"

"No not that, I mean I didn't think it was physically possible for a gun that size to be shoved where you just shoved it, he's gonna need roto rooter, he'll never poop right again. Are…are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I guess I am." She said looking down at herself and the obvious absence of bullet holes in her skin.

"There's not a scratch on you." Owen said with wonderment as he proceeded to rub his hands across her torso.

"You're just using this as an excuse to fondle my tits aren't you?"

"Yeah, are you complaining?"

"No." She smirked at him mischievously.

"But seriously wow, I mean wow! That isn't normal is it?"

"No. I've been shot before, back when I was still a vampire. Normally bullets either pass through me or get stuck in me. If they get stuck in me then they get pushed out. In either case I generally heal afterward."

"But this time they didn't even penetrate your skin. You think this has something to do with our transformation back in Mississippi?"

"I'd say yes."

"I guess we really were meant to be superheroes."

"So it would seem."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, but we are definitely flying home this time and at high altitude." She demanded finally becoming self conscious of her nudity.

"You look better without it anyway." Owen said with a dirty leer.

"Pervert."

"Oh no way you are sooooo much worse than me. I'm a rank amateur compared to you."

"True." She grinned back.

"Hit-Girl! Back to headquarters!"

By the time they got back home Abby had practically peeled Owen out of his costume as they raced up to their bedroom and leapt onto their bed. She started to take off her mask and wig when…

"No, leave them on." He said with a husky voice.

"Wooo, kinky, but only if you leave yours on too."

"Deal."

"Shall we make love now Mr. Mercer?"

"Say it the way Hit-Girl would say it."

Abby then pinned Owen down on the bed straddling him as she leaned in close.

"Oh, you mean something like this," She began to say as her voice changed in tempo, "I'm gonna lick every square inch of your body like an ice cream cone and then fuck you so hard that you'll cry begging me to stop. After that you're going to fuck me in the ass until my pussy throws up all over you, and if you don't ream me good and proper I will hurt you, in some ways you'll like and others you won't. And just when you think you can't take any more I'm gonna shove your dick right down my throat and I WILL throatfuck your cock silly like a starving hooker until you coat my tonsils in your squirting nut butter! I want to hear you scream my name when you cum as you thrust your pelvis up into my mouth! And I fully intend to swallow every fucking drop! I want to feel your prick pulsing in the back of my throat as you pump every last bit of your cum down into me as I suck you fucking dry! When you bust your nut I want you to grab my head and crush my face into your crotch! I want to feel your balls against my chin and your pubic hairs in my nose as you hose down my esophagus with your spooge! And if you try to pull out before you cum I WILL bite down! So you're gonna be a good little manwhore and feed this hungry little bitch every squirming little one of your creamy tasty ball babies! Is that understood!"

"Ye-yeah, that works." Owen stuttered as his voice cracked.

A split second later Owen was cuffed to the bed rails as she then hopped off of him and started towards her walk in closet. Owen's already throbbing cock nearly released prematurely just from watching Abby's naked perfectly toned ass sway back and forth as she looked over her shoulder at him winking seductively.

"_Oh yeah, I am soooo gonna tap that!" _Owen thought to himself.

Just then their bedroom stereo activated from a remote that Abby had in her hand. The song 'Shut Up And Let Me Go' by 'The Tings Tings' started to play as she stepped back into view gyrating to the beat of the music.

When she reappeared though Owen wasn't sure whether to get even more excited or be afraid. Abby was still in her Hit-Girl mask and wig, but that wasn't all she was wearing now. She was now decked out in a black leather dominatrix outfit that exposed her breasts and was also crotchless. With this were thigh high boots and strapped around her waist was a vibrating strap on dildo large enough to make even John Holmes feel self conscious. In her hands meanwhile was a whip and over her right shoulder was what Owen could swear were jumper cables. Owen beheld all of this in a state of awe as a particular thought crossed his mind.

_My God I've created a monster!_


	11. Deception

Song for this chapter is 'The Sanctuary' by Darling Violetta

X

X

DECEPTION

X

X

At Abby and Owen's home the young lovers had been enjoying a peaceful and uneventful day as Abby strode out to their mailbox. She was already flittering through what she pulled out as she walked back into the house. Owen stepped up to see what they had gotten today. Among the various envelopes were countless credit card offers, various forms of junk mail and a brochure from a local car dealership. Owen saw her ogling the various vehicles on it.

"You're not old enough to drive."

"Technically I'm 250 years old, more than old enough."

"Good luck convincing the license bureau."

"I can still get a permit."

"Yeah ,but then you need a licensed driver to ride with you, and Bobby has a few new gray hairs after the last time he let you drive one of his cars." Owen joked as she bopped him on the head with a grin.

But as they flipped through the mail an odd looking sealed envelope caught their eye. All it said on the front was 'To Hit-Girl and Kick-ass.' There were no other markings, no to or from addresses, no postage of any kind. They realized that some one had walked up to their mail box and put it in themselves. Their curiosity garnered they opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a letter of some kind.

"_I know who you are, I know what you are. And if you truly are heroes who care about whether people live or die then you will continue reading._

_Tomorrow a Virgin Atlantic airways flight will be passing right over your neck of the woods with someone very important on it. On board that flight will be U.S. senator Michael Rosen. Someone plans to assassinate him and they will succeed unless YOU stop it. Sure I could have enclosed first class tickets that put you literally right next to the senator and given you plenty of time to reach and board the plane before it departed. But I figured that the option I am providing instead will be more agreeable for you stealth-wise with your special abilities, without the inconspicuousness of trying to sneak your gear onboard the plane and then slip into the restroom or where ever you would have to go to change wardrobe. Granted you have no reason to believe a strange note shoved into your mailbox, but consider this. Would you rather stand by and do nothing and take a chance on reading about what WILL be reported as a tragic accident in tomorrow's newspaper, or would you rather do what you know you must, what you know is right?_

_I have included all the necessary information that you will need about the plane, and when it will be flying over. The choice…is yours."_

Abby and Owen then looked at each other with matching expressions that spoke volumes without saying anything.

"_What the Hell?"_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Despite their initial reaction to the letter, the next day Abby and Owen in full costume were nonetheless closing on the tail section of the Boeing flight 747 that contained senator Rosen, it had passed over exactly when the mysterious note said that it would. Abby pushed herself as hard as she could as she struggled to keep pace with the aircraft.

"_Superman makes it look so easy." _She thought to herself.

Owen meanwhile could not fly as fast as Abby and was unable to keep up on his own. What he was doing however was clinging to Abby and using his own flying abilities to help give Abby added momentum as they flew along. Making himself a human booster engine for lack of a better term. Within a few moments they were flying right under the aircraft.

Meanwhile in the cockpit…

"What the?" The pilot said aloud.

"What's wrong?" The copilot asked.

"Looks like we've got a damage indicator light on one of the landing gear mechanisms."

"What is it?"

"Apparently the concealment door on the forward wheel well has broken off."

"Is the landing gear itself damaged?"

"Doesn't look to be."

"Then don't sweat it. No need to panic anyone over a slight malfunction as long as the landing gear is still operational. We'll get it checked out when we land."

xxxxxxxxxx

Abby and Owen made their way up into the forward cargo hold directly under the first class section just as senator Rosen's personal aide approached and abruptly pulled a gun much to the horror of the other passengers. The senator's personal security were both gunned down before they could even draw their weapons as the assassin turned his attention to his intended target.

"Jacob? What the Hell are you doing?" The senator blurted out in obvious surprise.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rosen, but your assistant Mr. Williams has been dead for three days now." The imposter spoke as he suddenly shape shifted right before the mortified senator's eyes, "As well as your investment banker, your secretary and your chauffer." He went on as he transformed into each of them, "It took some time to get this close to you, but in the end it was worth it, goodbye senator."

But before he could pull the trigger both Abby and Owen smashed up through the floor grabbing the shape shifter and pulling him down below where there was a brief stand off.

"Killing a senator in front of a plane full of people with no means of escape? Just what did you hope to accomplish?" Abby asked.

"It doesn't matter, no one on this plane will survive. I will see to that. My life is not important. I shall receive great rewards if I die in service to my masters."

"Well, looks like you're going to get to find out very shortly." Abby menaced as both she and Owen proceeded to rip him to pieces.

Amidst the screams and carnage the gun that the creature had intended to use on the senator flew back up into the cabin…with the arm still attached to it. Abby peaked her head up out of the hole with some slight blood splatter on her face as she winked and smiled at the senator before blowing him a kiss and then disappearing. By the time the rest of the crew even realized what had just happened both Abby and Owen were long gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Abby and Owen returned home they discussed the adventure they had just had and shared a few giggles when they suddenly discovered that someone was waiting for them on their front doorstep when they got there. A woman in a business suit with brown hair who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Well, judging by your rather jovial attitudes I'm going to guess that your mission was a success?" She said.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"Who I am isn't important. But if you must know, my name is Jessica."

"You're the one who sent us the letter." Abby realized as she recognized the scent of the woman that matched what she smelled on the letter.

"Yes."

"How did you find us?" Owen asked.

"Well, after I started reading about your superhero exploits being reported by news services online I decided to track you down. But you two did a great job of covering your tracks via conventional means, which is why I had to use mystical ones to eventually find you."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Come inside…we need to talk." She said as they followed her in, "Think of what you just went through as a test…to prepare you for what is coming next."

"Next?" Abby questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Let me tell you a little story. A little over a decade ago, three powerful seers known as the Ajanti were nearly killed in Los Angeles when they were still children by a supernatural assassin, much like the one who was sent to kill the senator."

"Are you saying they're connected somehow?" Owen asked.

"Yes, they were sent by the same organization. The attempt to kill the seers years ago was thwarted, but in the years since two of the three seers were found and killed leaving only one, and they are closing in on him now. The seers were meant to be great assets who would serve the forces of goodness and light when they grew to maturity. The third and final seer cannot be lost, he must be saved."

"I see, so who are these people who are trying to kill him and the senator? Are they terrorists or something?" Abby asked.

"People? An interesting choice of words. Though there are people involved who work for them, they gave up their humanity long ago as far as I'm concerned. And actually they are not terrorists, they're something far worse."

"What are they?" Owen asked.

"It's a law firm actually…called Wolfram & Hart."

There was a brief pause afterward. Owen was indifferent, but there was a hint of recognition in Abby's eyes.

"I've heard of them." She said.

"What are they?" Owen asked.

"I don't know allot, I just know that they represent a very ancient evil." Abby answered.

"Quite right." Jessica cut in, "Wolfram & Hart are represented by a cabal of otherworldly demons called The Senior Partners. They exist in a reality outside of our own so they operate through those who serve them here on Earth. Everything from lawyers to of course assassins, and their workforce is comprised of humans, demons, monsters, magic users and God knows what else. They possess great power and influence across the globe, they've got their hands in everything. The stock market, the military and of course…politics. One of Wolfram & Hart's most wealthy and powerful clients is another United States senator with his eye on the White House, he plans to run for election in the 2012 presidential election. The only person who was standing in his way of his nomination for candidacy was senator Rosen." Jessica explained.

"That's why they tried to have him killed." Abby surmised.

"Precisely. Since their dawning they've been trying to spearhead their own apocalypse that will see things ending in their favor, this was meant to be just one of many stepping stones on the way there had they succeeded."

"So why are you involved in this?" Owen asked.

"Someone close to me, a policeman, was trying to expose them for who they really were…they had him killed." Jessica said as her eyes started to tear up, "From that day forward I swore I would finish what he started. I fight against them as best I can trying to throw proverbial monkey wrenches into their plans whenever I can. Just like he used to…it's what he would have wanted."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Abby consoled her.

"Yeah, we don't know what to say." Owen added.

"Just say you'll help me." Jessica pleaded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"We will, I promise." Abby said.

"What do you need us to do." Owen asked.

"You need to go to the seer and retrieve a map he possesses of the Chicago branch of Wolfram & Hart. That's where you'll be going. What I need you to do is use the map to break into the building and reach a special room."

"What room?" Abby queried.

"It is called 'The White Room'. It is a room that basically contains what for Wolfram & Hart could be considered their power plant, only think dark magic instead of conventional energy. And it is also their connection to The Senior Partners.

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do once we get there?" Abby asked.

"Place this on the floor." Jessica said as she revealed a small glowing crystal orb that she pulled out of one of her pockets.

"What is this?" Owen asked.

"A source of powerful white magic, good magic. Once you are there and have the orb in position you need to speak the following incantation aloud." Jessica went on as she handed them a slip of paper.

"What will happen?" Abby asked.

"It will activate a powerful spell that will basically perform a memory wipe on the entire organization, removing any knowledge they ever had of the seers. Sure, it won't bring the other two back, but at least the last one will be safe."

"But how will setting this thing off at the Chicago branch effect anything else?" Abby asked.

"There is only one 'White Room'. It is sort of a dimensional hub that can be accessed from all the various branches of Wolfram & Hart all across the world. If you set this off there-"

"It will spread through all of them." Abby finished.

"Correct."

"Where is the seer, how do we get to him?" Abby asked.

"Well, that's just it, right now even I don't know. He keeps magically transporting himself to avoid Wolfram & Hart. When he wants to tell me something he just sorta beams it into my head."

"Why exactly do they want him dead? I mean I know you told us about him being a powerful seer and being a good guy and such but why are they so worried about this guy?"

"As a seer he has the power to tell the future and read minds. He also knows many secrets about Wolfram & Hart that they don't want anyone else knowing. Also, his magical power is slowly growing. Given enough time he will be strong enough to severe the connection that The Senior Partners have to this reality rendering Wolfram & Hart powerless. Something that would've happened before now if all three of the seers were still alive. By killing the other two they have bought themselves some time but not much."

"So how are we supposed to find him if you don't even know where he is?" Abby spoke.

"Well, I figured that you would be able to take care of that yourselves."

"How?"

"Well my sources tell me that you have a friend in a…high place."

"Castiel, you know about him?" Owen said with surprise.

"Well, I knew enough to know that he was an angel. He can find the seer for you, correct?"

"Yes, he can." Abby responded.

"Maybe we can get him to come along with us on this?" Owen suggested turning to Abby.

"No good," Jessica interrupted, "Every Wolfram & Hart building on the planet is covered with invisible Enochian symbols."

"What about your seer friend? He uses teleporting magic, could he get us in there?" Abby asked.

"The Wolfram & Hart buildings have special magical barriers that prevent just such a thing from happening." Jessica told her.

"So we really are on our own."

"I'm afraid so."

"No problem, we'll take care of it." Abby assured her.

"I will pray that you succeed. I wish you the best of luck." Jessica said.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In no time Abby and Owen had contacted Castiel and appraised him of the situation, the three of them now found themselves at what appeared to be a hidden safe house of sorts somewhere in Argentina.

The seer was on guard for but a moment when they suddenly appeared.

"Are you the last of the Ajanti seers?" Abby asked.

"I am."

"We are friends of Jessica." Owen added.

"Ah yes. Normally I would read your aura to see if you are lying or trying to deceive me but your current company confirms your credentials." The seer said looking over at Castiel.

"She has sent us here to-"

"Retrieve the map, I know. Quite an interesting plan you have there." The seer commented as he read Abby's mind, "And…my my, that's not all that's interesting about you. Looks like you've led a rather interesting life my dear."

"That's one way of putting it" Abby said as the seer could sense the deep waves of guilt rolling off of her.

"The past is what it is little one. But no matter what atrocities someone commits in their life, there can always be forgiveness and peace for those who seek reclamation. And in the challenges that lie in your future you will find it." He told her as he held out his hand.

The map they needed then materialized there and a moment later it was in Abby's hand.

"Thank you."

"Wait, there's more. You will need this." He said as suddenly a number code ingrained itself into Abby's memory.

"What was that?"

"Inside Wolfram & Hart there is only one specific elevator that will take you to the White Room. Once inside it you must enter those numbers in that sequence to reach it."

"Don't suppose you can use your fortune telling powers to tell us how all of this is going to go could ya?" Owen asked.

"If only I could, but powerful magics protect Wolfram & Hart from prying eyes, including mine."

"Don't suppose there's a chance of us sneaking in is there?" Abby asked.

"No, they'll know that you're coming before you even get there."

"I understand, again we thank you." Abby told him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night.

Screams of panic echoed through the Chicago branch of Wolfram & Hart as Abby and Owen tore they way through security personnel and whatever creatures that were foolish enough to get in their way. Human attackers were merely incapacitated, but when it came to demons and monsters the kid gloves came off. Abby walked down a long hall with a horde of varying beasts charging toward her, but she was prepared as she lifted up two General Electric XM214 Miniguns just like the one Jessie Ventura used in the film Predator. The weapon normally would be found attached to the side of an attack chopper and was simply too heavy and cumbersome to ever be used in real life hand to hand combat. But with Abby's super strength she wielded them both easily as the 166 shot per second .223 NATO shells literally chopped her opposition to pieces. Owen on the other hand preferred beating the enemy senseless as he bounced off the walls like a destructive pinball crippling any fiend that attempted to engage him. Once Abby had exhausted her ammunition she joined Owen in close quarters combat.

Eventually they fought their way to the elevator in question and punched in the code. When it was done a new button suddenly materialized over the elevator button console.

"Here goes nothing." Abby said as she pushed it, a moment later there was a blinding flash and they literally found themselves in a large white room.

"I guess this is it." Owen observed as they both looked around.

"Let's take care out what we came here for." Abby said as she pulled out the crystal and placed it in the center of the room on the floor.

"Uh Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd the elevator go?"

Abby looked up to see that the room they were in was simply four walls, a roof and a ceiling with seemingly no way in or out.

_Crap._

"We'll worry about that after we're done here." She said with more calm than she actually felt as she pulled out the paper that had the spell on it and began to speak it, but just then a black writhing mist suddenly appeared in the room with them.

"What is that?" Owen blurted out.

"We are the conduit." A chorus of dark ominous voices said in unison.

"Ignore it Owen." Abby said as she continued speaking the words on the paper.

"Do you think what you do matters? That you make any difference? Many would be heroes have sought our defeat over countless millennia and yet…we are still here. You cannot win. We are eternal, we are forever. Immortal always." The voices proclaimed as Abby completed the spell causing the orb to start glowing.

"So are we jackasses." Abby spat back.

With that there was a sudden wave of energy that exploded off of the crystal, but it wasn't physical in nature as it passed through Abby and Owen with no ill effect. As it passed through the swirling black mass it dissipated for a brief moment but then reconstituted itself.

"Did it work?" Owen asked as the elevator suddenly reappeared behind them.

"I'll take that as a yes, let's get out of here before it vanishes again." Abby said as they both dove in.

As the doors closed Abby looked back at the conduit and flipped it the middle finger with a smile.

When it reopened there was a massive security detail waiting for them. Also with them stood a clean shaven man in a business suit that was bald and looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties depending, wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. As Abby and Owen stepped out of the elevator he started clapping slowly and smiling at them.

"Well done, you played your parts magnificently." He said, "Oh I'm sorry, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Nathan Reed, I am charged with the official capacity title of 'Special Representative of the Senior Partners'.

"Played our parts? What are you talking about?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Why, leading us to the last seer of course."

"But we just performed that spell that was supposed to do-"

"Absolutely nothing, it was merely a light show, nothing more." Nathan said cutting Owen off.

"Leading you to him?" Abby said still trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Yes, your angelic friend. Celestials leave behind an energy signature like no other being in creation, it was like following a trail of bread crumbs."

"Damn! They used us to get to him!" Abby cursed, "C'mon, we gotta get back-"

"There's really no point," Nathan began to say, "He's already dead, been dead for about twenty minutes now."

"You bastard." Abby hissed.

"Where's Jessica, did you kill her too!" Owen shouted angrily.

"Kill her? My dear boy she's been a loyal employee of the company for several years now. This little endeavor just netted her a nice promotion by the way. She's got a great corner office with a view now." Nathan revealed jovially as Abby and Owen looked on with shock.

"But how? The seer would have read her if she was lying!" Abby protested.

"Ah that, just a little magical safeguard that we planted in her noggin to prevent the seer from being able to read her true intentions. You wouldn't believe how much juice it took to pull that off. We inadvertently blacked out the Eastern seaboard when we initially did it. And the way you two fell for her little act, just priceless. I always told her she should've been an actress."

"And the deal with senator?" Abby asked with disgust.

"Oh all of that was legit. We do want senator Rosen dead and that was one of our assassins that you dismembered. But we needed to earn your trust, so we felt that nothing worked better in that scenario than authenticity." He smiled.

"But if all you wanted was the seer dead than why even have us come here and go through all of this?" Owen asked.

"Well, ya see. That isn't all we want. It just so happens we want you too, or more accurately you two."

"What?" Abby said utterly confounded.

"Yes. We've been watching the both you since your little angel friend first dropped you off in this time period. You see there's mention of the two of you in the Prophecies of Aberjian. Of how you will both be key players in the apocalypse as warriors for the forces of good. That really doesn't work for us. So we've decided to remedy that little situation. We're gonna put the both of you in lockdown. They're stasis chambers actually, locked within them time itself stands still. And it will get you out of our hair." Nathan explained as a pair of double doors swung open with someone stepping out of them.

"Over our dead bodies." Abby swore.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." A voice said from behind them as they turned around, "After all, being dead had never been a problem for me." The voice finished as the individual in question came into view at last.

"Abigail, Owen, I would like to introduce you to the C.E.O. of the Chicago branch of Wolfram & Hart…Angelus."

Once again Owen wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, but Abby…she knew that name. She had never met Angelus, but there wasn't a vampire who was active in the 1800s that didn't know about the legend of Angelus. Owen meanwhile could see the worry on her face.

"Abby? Do you know this guy?"

"He's the most infamous vampire of the Aurelius clan, he cut a swath of death and bloodshed through Europe that hasn't been matched to this day. He's the vampire that other vampires fear."

"Ahhhh, you've heard of me, I'm flattered. So tell me kiddo, you want an autograph? Nice costumes by the way, well yours anyhow." He said looking at Abby, "The purple and the plaid and the wig, looks cute. But this guy?" He said turning to Owen, "A green diving suit, really? I mean what the Hell are you supposed to be the skinny midget cousin of the Hulk?" Angelus joked.

Abby and Owen both took defensive stances causing the security detail to start to move in.

"No, I got this." Angelus said as he signaled them to step back and give them some space, "So what's it gonna be super girl, ya gonna spank the mean old vampire. Truth is I wouldn't mind, always did love the kinky stuff, course so do you from what I've seen and heard. Remember a while back when you called for some exterminators, they were actually on our payroll. Installed some cameras while they were working. Guess who's on candid camera! That's right kiddies! Big Brother has been watching! Thought we might learn some things about ya with a little covert surveillance, and man did we ever learn some things! Looks like little Abby ain't quite so innocent. The sounds that she makes and the things she says when you two are going at it, damn! It's enough to make a sailor with tourettes blush, and the whole touchy feely crying he does afterward, priceless!" He jeered switching back to Owen, "Why don't you just admit that you're more of a girl than she is and just cut the act okay? And the places that you do it, whew! The bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, even the kitchen! Really hope you sprayed down that countertop when you two where finished!"

"Shut up." Abby snarled.

"You two screw more than bunnies hopped up on Viagra! Bet if I strolled through your house with a blacklite it would look like somebody killed a Dalmatian! " He continued as Abby and Owen grew steadily angrier, "I should be selling this footage really, it would be soooo much nastier than the Pam and Tommy Lee video. I mean seriously that's too hot even for Skinemax!"

That last comment was all it took for both Abby and Owen to bum rush him. Angelus was always good at inciting his adversaries. Rage made for poor tactical moves, and the soulless vampire knew it. His much stronger attackers were lashing out with swings that could shatter concrete and obliterate his skull if even one of them could connect, but he stayed cool, calm, and collected as he ducked and dodged their swings. He was waiting for an opening, and when Owen lunged only to be caught and judo thrown into Abby he got it. Before either of them could get back up Angelus was already on top of Abby as he sank his fangs into her jugular and drank deeply. Owen charged in to save her, but a now much stronger backhand sent Owen flying and crashing through a wall into another office.

"Wow! Now that is some serious go go juice!" He shouted releasing Abby as she spun around and went back on the attack.

Only now he was as strong as she was. In such a scenario, where the combatants strength is equal, the advantage would generally lie with whomever was better trained. Abby was powerful and could street fight with the best of them, but Angelus had trained in every conceivable fighting art known to man and beast for over two centuries. The difference in skill and experience began to make itself felt as he proceeded to mop the floor with both of them.

He took turns exchanging blows with them taunting them as he did so.

"So tell me my boy! How's it feel to be fucking a pedophile? I mean if you really break this down into years you're still a minor and she's…well, old enough to be your great grandma twice over!" He teased as he pummeled him, "I mean I've never personally been into geriatric sex but it does kinda put a whole new spin on the Mrs. Robinson stereotype." He said as he tossed Owen aside just in time to engage Abby.

"And then there's you. You think you're some kinda hero now, a champion? Please! Don't make me laugh! You're not like my sappy counterpart, even with your soul still intact you left yourself a dandy little trail of bodies behind you over the past two centuries big enough to choke the Amazon river. Redemption indeed, gimmie a break! Or better yet let me do the breaking!" He goaded as he manhandled her.

Abby took a wild swing that Angellus easily dodged as he somersaulted over her, but Owen was waiting on the other side when he came down.

"Hulk smash!" He yelled as he raised both of his fists into the air and slammed them down into the floor just as Angellus' feet planted causing him to trip slightly as the floor cracked and shifted.

It gave Abby the opportunity she needed as she charged forward driving her right elbow into his jaw and knocking him into Owen who wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a reverse German suplex drilling him hard into the floor headfirst. As he got back up Abby put her right foot right up into his balls with a kick that sent him smashing up into the ceiling and then crashing back down clutching at his crotch in pain. As he attempted to rebound from the attack both Abby and Owen piled into him as all three of them went crashing into the concierge desk shattering it into splinters.

They both proceeded to beat him senseless while on top of him, but if there was something that Angelus was good at, it was absorbing punishment. At one point he went completely limp making Abby and Owen wonder if they had knocked him out. This was obviously not the case as he suddenly reached up and grabbed both of them slamming their heads together. He followed this up with a low sweep kick that took both of them off of their feet.

He then got back up and reached down grabbing Abby with both hands as his right hand grabbed her chin and his left gripped the right side of her head.

"You know, I don't know of any vampire that can survive having its neck broken. Yeah sure you're not technically a vampire anymore after you're whole magic transforming touched by an angel crap. But how about we test the theory anyway?" He smiled as he gave Abby's neck a savage twist.

"Abby!" Owen screamed.

Time seemed to slow down as she fell over and went motionless. Owen moved with more speed than he thought possible as he plowed into Angelus smashing him into a wall. He was punching him so hard that the sheer reverberating force of his blows through Angelus' body was destroying the wall behind him. But a quick jab to the throat followed by a head butt, a right cross and then a spin kick sent Owen tumbling once more. But just then Abby actually began to stir nearby as Angelus stopped to take notice.

"Well, well look who's the lucky little kitty with nine lives. Guess I'll just have to keep killing you until you don't have any left. And here I thought slayers could take a pounding, but you just keep coming back for more. I figure I'll just have to…to…" Angelus started to say as he suddenly felt a great pain flare up within him.

Abby got back up as her vertebrae healed and realigned much to Owen's joy as he ran over and threw his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead….again!"

"So did I, I'm as surprised as you are!"

But just then a pained scream from Angelus got their attention as they both turned in his direction. As he stumbled around he reached up touching a stray bit of Abby's blood that was still on the corner of his mouth as he looked back at her angrily.

"What the Hell did you do to me?" He scowled as he staggered about clutching at his insides before falling to his knees.

"Sir? Sir what's wrong?" Nathan asked as everyone else looked on in bewilderment.

"No, no, nooooooo!" Angelus screamed as his eyes suddenly glowed a bright white before he hit the floor.

"Sir?" Nathan asked again as he looked upon the vampire's now motionless form.

For a few moments all was still and quiet, no one moved a muscle. Then finally Angelus began to stir again as he slowly got back up.

"Sir, are you alright?" Nathan asked again as the C.E.O. got back to his feet, "Angelus?" He went on as he walked up behind him.

"The name…is Angel." The vampire said as he turned back around with a look on his face that told Nathan that Angelus was long gone.

"N-no, it isn't possible." He stuttered as he started to back away.

"Kinda looks like it is." Angel said as he suddenly gave Nathan a vicious backhand that sent him flying and smacking against the back wall before tumbling to the floor unconscious.

The armed guards present were at a loss as to how to react to this sudden turn of events, Abby and Owen on the other hand weren't as they both suddenly ripped up a huge section of the floor. Angelus back flipped to were they were and added his strength to the mix as the three of them threw a thirty diameter chunk of flooring at the guards mowing them all down. However a split second later Angel found himself pinned against the wall by Abby.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you've got about two seconds to give me a reason not to pull your head out through your ass!" She threatened as Owen stood behind her.

"Take a big whiff, your enhanced senses should tell you what you need to know." Angel told her.

Abby did just that, and quickly realized that his scent had indeed changed, more to the point something within him had changed.

"What is this?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Your blood…it restored my soul."

Suddenly alarms blared throughout the building.

"We should get out of here before backup arrives." Angel said.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, on the streets of downtown Chicago.

"Wow." Owen said after Angel had finished explaining the circumstances surrounding his soul.

"I see now, you're one of the vampires that Castiel mentioned to me before. So what happened that put you at Wolfram & Hart?" Abby asked.

"Eight years ago in an attempt to seduce us with their power, Wolfram & Hart offered up their Los Angeles branch to us. We took it thinking that we would be able to fight them from within the belly of the beast and find a away to beat them once and for all. When it was all said and done we brought the L.A. branch crashing down."

"It sounds like there's a 'but' coming." Abby said.

"Yeah, needless to say the Senior Partners were pretty pissed. Outside the Hyperion hotel we fought against every nightmarish thing that they could throw at us and then some. When the battle was over, all of my friends were dead and the Senior Partners stripped me of my soul and placed me in charge of the Chicago branch where I've been ever since. Their original plan was far more subtle, they wanted to corrupt me in a manner that made me willingly choose to join them, but after we took out the Circle Of The Black Thorn they took a more aggressive approach."

"I see. Do you think that they'll come after us again?" Owen asked.

"No, I can pretty much guarantee that." Angel replied.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because they'll be too busy dealing with me." Angel said with a grim determination as he let out a long sigh before going on, "Even before all of this I was already atoning for hundreds of years of evil unspeakable acts. But the things that I've done over the past few years…" He trailed off as he hung his head.

"At least you have an excuse. Every evil thing you ever did you did when you were soulless…I can't say the same thing. Even with my soul I was just as much a monster as you were." Abby told him regretfully.

"Even with a soul I've done terrible things that I wish I could take back, we're not that different Abby."

"I want to try to make things right. Help people, try to make up for the horrible things that I did."

"I can relate, the path to redemption is never an easy one." Angel agreed.

"Will it ever be enough?" Abby queried.

"Probably not. You never stop paying for it, we'll both be atoning forever. But since neither of us are getting any older, I figure we can deal with that."

"But what about your prophecy?" Owen asked.

"The Shanshu prophecy doesn't guarantee anything. I could end up on either side of the fence when the apocalypse finally comes. Which means that Angelus might return one day."

"But if that happens who will stop him? Who will save the world?" Abby asked.

"Maybe it'll be you." Angel said with a slight smile, "Maybe you'll be the one who stops me."

"I hope that it doesn't come to that." She responded.

"You and me both."

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you." Abby apologized.

"Don't be. If I could separate myself from Angelus and have the opportunity to stand in front of him I'd want to tear his head off too."

"You gonna be okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I've got an old haunt downtown that I can set up in while I get my bearings."

The three of them then turned down an alley away from the general public.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Abby said as she outstretched her hand."

"I guess so." He said as he extended his own and shook hers.

"Here's to fighting the good fight." She said.

"And helping the helpless." He finished.

Abby and Owen then slowly lifted into the night sky and flew away as Angel watched them go.

And thusly the battle against the forces of darkness continued on, for Angel as well as Abby and Owen. For those who choose to walk the path of righteousness must remain ever vigilant.

The struggle between good and evil would go on until the end of days.

Only the fullness of time would reveal who the victor would be.


	12. Return To Los Alamos

Takes place after the events of the Thor film.

Song for this chapter is 'Walk' by The Foo Fighters

X

X

RETURN TO LOS ALAMOS

X

X

Asgard, the realm eternal

"All father, we have found something." One of the royal guards called out.

Odin stepped forward into the doorway of what had at one time been the personal chambers of his foster son Loki. As he proceeded inside he could immediately sense what the guard was referring to. A dimensional rift, a gateway. The one that Loki no doubt used to traverse between realms and allow the frost giants into Asgard past the watchful eye of the Bifrost gatekeeper Heimdall. It was invisible to the naked eye, but nonetheless it was there. As Odin outstretched his hand toward it, it at last became visible as a bright blue glowing doorway that swirled like a great vortex of light.

"So it is a gateway then?" Thor suddenly said appearing behind his father.

"Yes, it would appear to be so." His father responded.

"One that we can make use of?"

"My son, I know what your heart desires. You wish to return to Midgard and the mortal woman you left behind there."

"Father I promised Jane I would return for her."

"And one day you shall…but not using this." Odin spoke looking back and forth in between his son and the gate.

"But father-"

"Odinson, this breach between worlds was created by Loki's magic and as such only he could properly navigate it. If you were to try to make use of it you could very well end up anywhere amongst the nine realms or for that matter any number of galaxies or realities. The risk is far too great, even for you."

"For me it is a risk worth taking, is it not my choice to make?"

"Asgard cannot risk losing you, our people cannot…I cannot. You swore an oath to Asgard and its people to serve and protect the nine realms, surely you understand?" Odin said with genuine feeling as he walked up and placed his right hand upon Thor's left shoulder.

"Father, you don't understand."

"Oh but I do my son…you love her, you fought for her…and nearly died for her. I can see it in your eyes, I know that look because it is the one I still possess even now when I gaze upon your mother my child. Trust me…I understand all too well."

Thor said nothing else, knowing better than to try and argue with his father as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you regret the choice you made?" Odin asked.

"Of course I do. I wish I didn't have to destroy the rainbow bridge and the bifrost with it. But I was left with no other recourse. Had I not taken the action that I did, Loki would have destroyed Jotunheim and everything that lived upon it."

"Such difficult sacrifices are a part of being a noble warrior…and the king you shall one day become."

"I know father, I just wish…I wish…" He trailed off.

"Be patient my son, we shall find another way, and when we do then you shall finally see her again, have faith my son."

"Yes father."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Los Alamos cemetery

"The Lord is my Shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name' sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,I will fear no evil. For thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou annointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

As the minister finished a casket was slowly lowered into its final resting place. Soon after the group of family and friends that had gathered dispersed and departed. But there were two more who had come this day. Two more who had waited until everyone else had left to come forward to pay their respects.

Abby and Owen had stood by and watched from a safe distance as the ceremony was completed before approaching. Tears stained Owen's face as he laid a bouquet of flowers down upon the ground before the headstone that was so inscribed…

_Jolene Mercer, woman of God, beloved daughter, kind mother. Born November 15__th__ 1943, Died September 27__th__ 2010. May you be with the angels now._

The grave belonged to Owen's mother.

Castiel had informed Owen that she was dying of cancer of the liver some time ago. Owen had practically begged Abby to return to Los Alamos so that he could see her one last time before she died. Their relationship may have been far from perfect, but deep down Owen still loved his mother. But Abby explained to Owen as gently as she could why it wasn't a good idea for him to suddenly turn back up nearly 30 years later having only aged a few years, not to mention the circumstances of his original disappearance. It would have been a recipe for disaster. Though it had initially led to an argument between them, eventually Owen was able to understand what Abby was saying and had opted to visit her grave instead. As his emotions overwhelmed him Abby slipped her arms around him and held him tightly as he cried into her neck and shoulder.

However this grave wasn't the only one that they visited while they were here. Before they left they stopped by another.

_Elias Alexander, devoted husband, upstanding citizen and the finest lawman our town ever had. Born January 7__th__ 1933, Died March 1__st__ 1983._

Abby then placed some flowers of her own upon the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside of town.

Thor magically appeared seemingly out of thin air as he rather unceremoniously tumbled onto the ground with a thud. He quickly got his bearings as he sprang back up looking around. He appeared to be in a forested area.

_Hmmm, I recall no such terrain in Puente Antiguo._

Thor then took off into the air with Mjolnir outstretched in front of him as he headed for the nearest town. He eventually spotted an old man doing yard work outside of his home and came down to question him. As Thor abruptly landed and began to stride toward the individual in question the look on the old man's face was beyond stupefied.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to know if I have arrived anywhere near the town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico." Thor asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, what?" The old man said still trying to wrap his head around what he just saw as well as the bizarre garb that the god of thunder was wearing.

"Puente Antiguo, is it near?"

"Did you just…fly down out of the sky?"

"Of course I did."

"You say that like it should be normal."

"It is normal for me."

"I see, am I going crazy?"

"My apologies for rattling you sir, but if you could indulge me for but a brief moment?"

"Uh yea, I guess. What was the question again?"

"Puente Antiguo?"

"Puente what? Fraid I've never heard of no such town stranger."

"Blast! Well, can you tell me where I am then?"

"Well son you are in New Mexico, but this is the town of Los Alamos."

"I see, thank you sir for your assistance, I am sorry to have troubled you." Thor said as he took off back up into the sky leaving the elderly person he had been speaking to more dumbfounded than ever.

"That's it, no more Thunderbird whiskey for me." He thought to himself as he shook his head.

As Thor flew along the gravity of his current predicament was finally starting to settle in on him. Though he had tried to use Mjolnir's power to guide him through the vortex in hopes that it would get him where he wanted to go, it was obvious to him now that it had not worked. He was now potentially stranded on an alternate Earth that apparently existed outside of the nine realms.

"Once again, I should have listened to you father." He grumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Not too far away Abby and Owen were leaving the cemetery when Abby looked away, seemingly distracted.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Close your eyes Owen. Reach out with your other senses." She told him as they both shut their eyes.

"Hey your right.' He finally said.

What they were both feeling was an abrupt change in atmospheric pressure followed by temperature fluctuations. It was a precursor to something. They both realized just what when they turned to see a massive funnel cloud descending down out of the heavens just outside of town.

"Holy crap!" Owen blurted out as the tornado touched down, the ground itself shook when it hit.

They both looked in shock as the titanic twister began to move toward the city.

"Should we uh, get into costume?" Owen asked sheepishly.

"How do we fight a tornado?" Abby asked in dismay.

"Wait a second, what's that?" Owen asked as he pointed towards something that appeared to be hovering in the sky in front of the oncoming cyclone.

Thor began twirling his mighty hammer as he proceeded to generate his own typhoon in an attempt to counteract the terrible maelstrom. But the massive F5 had no plans of being accommodating as Thor had to keep stopping to deflect debris being picked up by the super storm like a refrigerator and even cars. At one point he was caught off guard as a house suddenly flew out of the front of the tornado smashing into him as he and the structure went crashing into the ground. The God of thunder quickly rebounded though as he shot up out of the rubble to once again engage his adversary. He began to swing his hammer again but more flying objects threatened to interfere as he spotted a trailer coming at him out of the corner of his right eye, but before it could reach him Abby shot through the air colliding with it. Upon impact it was knocked away from Thor as Abby was sent tumbling back down to the earth below. Another foreign object which turned out to be a tree came flying toward him only to be hit by Owen in the same manner before it could reach him. It was all either of them could do to even fly against the 300 mph winds. Thor had no idea who these strangers were, but he was grateful for their help. What Thor was trying to do was cut off the supply of warm air that was feeding the mesocyclone, which was the rotating updraft the drove the tornado if he could generate a stronger cold air current in his storm it would overpower the other. Granted the term for what he was doing had a less scientific and far cruder description where he came from. As his power reached its apex lightning bolts from Mjolnir began to strike the base of the funnel, granted this didn't stop the tornado but hindered its trajectory momentarily buying Thor precious extra seconds. Finally the storm he was creating proved stronger as the towering F5 broke apart and dissipated, it was as if Thor had summoned the freezing cold of Jotunheim itself to smite the weather system. With the threat averted Thor ceased his own storm and then descended back down. Abby and Owen were a tad roughed up but otherwise fine as Thor walked up to them.

"I thank you for your assistance friends."

"Holy crap is that who I think it is?" Owen exclaimed.

"It certainly looks that way." Abby responded.

"The Mighty Thor? Awesome!" Owen squealed in a moment of extreme nerdom.

"You know of me in this reality?" Thor asked.

"Well, sure. I mean, I really don't read Marvel, but anyone who has ever read a comic book knows who Thor is." Owen explained.

"Cumic…bok?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Owen I don't think they have comic books where he comes from." Abby suggested.

"But Abby, he looks just like the guy from the movie."

"Movie?" Thor asked as suddenly a film poster blew through the air and smacked into his face, the collateral damage caused by the tornado had afflicted a nearby movie theater.

"What devilry is this?" He asked as he peeled the poster away from him and looked down upon it.

Abby and Owen stepped over to see that he was in fact holding a poster for the new Thor movie that had just been released.

"I'm guessing that you're not from around here?" Abby asked.

"Yes, my apologies for not explaining further. I do not belong in this reality. I was trying to reach my Earth traveling through a magical gateway…obviously I have errored in doing so."

"So where you come from, superheroes are real?" Owen asked.

"Yes, Asgard is full of mighty warriors little one."

"Asgard? Wicked! Uh what about other heroes?"

"Others?"

"Yeah, like Spiderman or the X-men?"

"I know not of who you speak."

"Owen, maybe the reality he comes from only encompasses the Marvel Studios films?" Abby suggested.

"Oh, okay then. How about Iron Man or the Hulk?"

"Those names I have heard."

"Wow, you were right Abby!"

"So here in this reality…" Thor began to ask.

"You and other heroes are fictional characters created for human entertainment in books, and films, uh, er well I guess a better way to describe it for you would be stage plays."

"And this person upon this colored parchment who bears my appearance?" Thor asked.

"An actor named Chris Hemsworth."

"I see, truly this is a strange world that I find myself in."

"You have no idea."

"Could you help me perhaps? It is obvious that you are both more than just mere mortals. Do you know of a way to return me to Asgard?"

"Wish we could say yes, but we don't have any magical powers." Owen told him.

"Yeah, I mean I know a few spells, but nothing even remotely powerful enough to breach into another reality." Abby explained.

"Hey! What about Cassie?" Owen proposed excitedly.

"We don't know if even he has that kind of power Owen."

"Well, it's worth a try ain't it? I mean Balthazar was able to put Sam and Dean in that alternate universe right?"

"Okay, guess there's no harm in trying."

A short time later Castiel was summoned and apprised of the situation.

"So this is Thor?" Castiel asked as he gazed upon the god of thunder.

"Yep, he's the real deal." Owen said.

"This is not the Thor that I know of." The angel admitted.

"That you know of? This reality has its own Thor?" Thor asked.

"Yes, this universe possesses various pantheons of demigods, but none of them are anywhere near as powerful as you it would seem."

"I see, what was your name again may I ask?"

"Castiel."

"And what exactly are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"Lord? What Lord?"

"God, the one true God."

"As in the God of the Israelites per chance?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yes." Thor said as he raised his hammer towards the angel, Mjolnir surged with power as it began to glow, "The problem is that your worshipers massacred mine and my father's in the middle ages, for many centuries our followers were hunted down and slaughtered like cattle for being what you called pagans!" The God Of Thunder swore angrily.

The looks upon Abby and Owen's faces were of pure shock as they took a step back.

"I can assure you that my father would never condone such acts." Castiel stated.

"And why should I believe your lies?"

"Was it not the ancient Vikings that used to play a game involving throwing newborn babies onto pikes and skewering them? A game played in tribute to your father Odin?"

"Blasphemy! My father condemned such acts and rained his wrath upon those who would commit them!"

"Then I trust I have made my point then. Many misguided followers of both my father and yours have perpetrated atrocities in the name of faith that neither of us would ever remit."

For the longest time Thor remained unmoving, his hammer still pointed at Castiel as both Abby and Owen waited with baited breath. Finally…he lowered it.

"On that at least…we can agree." Thor confessed.

"Alrighty then, now that we've diffused that little situation, how's about we focus on getting Thor back home?" Owen suggested in a somewhat uneasy tone.

"Can you do it Cassie?" Abby asked.

"I honestly don't know, I've never tried it before."

But just then there was an explosion off in the distance followed by screams.

"Now what?" Owen grumbled.

Nearby…

People ran shrieking in terror as a hulking abomination the likes of which had never been seen before by human eyes tore its way through the town. The heroes arrived on the scene to investigate as they looked upon the walking nightmare. It was humanoid and stood upright on two legs at around seven feet tall. The creature was massive and heavily muscled with a thick bumpy hide. On its back were strange dorsal plates and it's skin was a charcoal blackish grey. It's face was its most horrific feature of all, being reptilian with a partially protruding snout and jaw structure, yet one half of it still appeared somewhat human, but just barely.

"What in the name of Odin's beard is that?" Thor said.

"I don't know, but I smell Godzilla." Abby spoke.

"Godzilla?" Owen said in surprise.

"Yes, the scent is coming from that thing." Abby replied.

"This thing is an aberration of science, I can feel and sense it, it was created somehow." Castiel informed them.

"But why and where did it come from?" Abby asked.

"That I cannot answer." Castiel responded.

"Enough talk! Innocents are in danger, we must slay the beast before it can do further harm!" Thor proclaimed as he charged forward, "For Asgard!"

"Well, you heard him." Owen said as the rest of them followed suit.

Thor swung Mjolnir into the monstrosity again and again rocking it back and forth as the mighty weapon collided with its head and jaw. But the creature weathered the assault and backhanded Thor through several buildings. Abby and Owen kamakazeed the beast only to bounce off of its excessive musculature as they went flying. Castiel meanwhile opted for a different kind of attack as he raised his right hand to bring forth his blinding white light, which he had often used to smite countless demons and monsters. What he didn't count on though was the monster ripping up the entire street like it was shaking out a rug. It sent the angel flying and crashing back down. Castiel didn't have enough time to recover before the behemoth came plummeting down on top of him with so much force that it created an incredible impact tremor and shattered almost every bone in the angel's body.

"Cassie!" Abby screamed.

"Hey ugly!" Owen shouted as it turned only to get a six ton wrecking ball slammed into him that only appeared to stagger the beast. But before it could retaliate Abby came bolting in with a bus smashing it down on top of the brute.

A split second later however it ripped out of the bus and grabbed both Abby and Owen by their skulls fully intending to crush them before Thor suddenly barreled into it and flew off with the creature in tow. They crashed down outside the city as Thor lifted skyward creating a storm as he began to twirl Mjolnir.

Abby realized what Thor was about to do as she yelled out to him, but it was too late as the son of Odin sent bolts of lightning down to strike the colossus. But as Thor looked in disbelief, he saw that his attack was actually seeming to make the titan stronger as its malformed dorsal plates glowed with the energy it they had now absorbed. Thor was caught unawares by the sudden burst of radioactive fire that shot from the creature's mouth that knocked the thunder god out of the sky. The massive mutant leaped towards Thor with a terrible roar but didn't see Abby and Owen approaching from the side as they swung a thirty ton bulldozer that it took both of them to lift into the leviathan. As it crashed back down Thor, Abby and Owen piled onto the beast and started pummeling with all the strength that they had. But the mutation shrugged off the onslaught and sent all three of them flying with a single claw swipe. But before it could advance a telekinetic attack sent him flying back and smashing through the street digging a huge furrow in the concrete. The monster looked up to see a recovered Castiel standing before it which it then tried to lunge at. But now on his guard, the angel used its teleportation abilities to dodge the aberration's attacks.

Meanwhile the damage being caused by the battle was catastrophic as Thor had to stop an entire building from collapsing as Abby and Owen desperately rushed people out who were trapped inside.

In the meantime Castiel tried to use his instant kill light attack again but the abhorrent humanoid grabbed the angel's hands and crushed them as he screamed. But the angel was far from defenseless as he once again utilized his telekinesis to cause two walls of opposing structures on either side of the street to rip free and smash together upon the beast.

It was then that the gargantuan savage revealed another of Godzilla's abilities that it possessed as it released a nuclear pulse that shattered the walls and mowed down the angel sending him tumbling across the ground. Castiel got back up only to be hit with a strait punch that sent him flying for a solid mile. But Castiel had distracted the monster long enough for Thor, Abby and Owen to save the bystanders and buy them time to set up another attack. The creature turned to see Abby throwing down a tanker truck full of liquid nitrogen as it fell upon the abnormality breaking and rupturing it's contents upon it. As the liquid nitrogen washed over it, parts of the monster began to freeze in place as it tried to move forward. It was then that Mjolnir came flying in a like a rocket as the fiend's body shattered when Mjolnir smashed through it. The hammer then returned to Thor's hand as he rejoined Abby and Owen.

But much to their chagrin they watched as the still partially intact horror began to generate extreme heat and then regenerate the parts of it's body that had been destroyed. However it was going to need time…time that Castiel didn't plan on giving it as he reappeared right in front of the grotesque freak and summoned his white light at last as Abby and Owen shielded their eyes. The walking nightmare let out one more defiant wail before the light consumed it. At long last…it was dead.

The battle had been won, but not without consequences. There were casualties unfortunately.

"Is everyone alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Owen replied.

"Cassie?" Abby asked looking upon the angel's still healing hands.

"I shall be fine." He responded.

"Thor?"

"What manner of demon was this creature? Never have I fought a being with such strength." Thor confessed.

"That's what I'd like to know." Abby agreed.

But just then they took notice of Castiel, staring rather stoically off into the distance.

"Cassie?" Abby started to say when he abruptly vanished.

A few moments later he returned.

"You should see this." He said as he teleported the three of them.

They found themselves several miles out into the desert, standing in front of what appeared to be a large metal crate. It looked as if something had ripped and smashed its way out of it from the outside.

"What is this?" Owen asked.

"This is where the creature came from. It looks like it was a transport of some kind." The angel answered.

"And what, broke free?" Thor asked.

"Broke free…or set loose?" Castiel responded.

"Set loose? You think someone did this on purpose?" Abby said.

"It was rather convenient that this should happen while all of us were here."

"But who would so this? And why? And who even has the capability to create something like this? This thing wasn't supernatural, it had the stink of science all over it." Abby explained.

"It does propose some rather perplexing questions." Castiel admitted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at a classified government base an aged military officer with short silver hair stood by stoically with his arms crossed behind his back. Remote satellite camera feeds had showed them all that had transpired in Los Alamos as various military advisors and scientists looked on. They all awaited the senior officer's reaction as the old war horse reached up and stroked his gray moustache and goatee before crossing his arms behind his back again, finally he spoke.

"I'd say the test was a success, wouldn't you doctor?" General Ramsey said with a great deal of satisfaction.

"Yes, even against what appeared to be a mystically empowered demigod, it took the angel to finally bring it down. The subject exhibited all the attributes that we could want in a potential super soldier, the problem that remains is that it is basically an uncontrollable monster. If we were dropping something like this behind enemy lines in a foreign war it would work just fine, but the thing is that it will kill whatever is in front of it no matter who it is. Wouldn't matter if it were the enemy or one of our own." A lab technician explained.

"What I need is a competent soldier that can take orders that possesses all of these abilities."

"Sir, we've tried, the problem is that human DNA is just too weak. When we combine it with the Godzilla cells the homo-sapien genome is overwhelmed and over written. The soldier that we began with when we created the latest test subject may as well for all intents and purposes be dead, only the monster remains. What we need is someone or something that is beyond human but is still mostly human. Someone with a genetic code that can survive the splicing process and hold its own against the aggressive G-cells."

Suddenly the General's eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him.

"Sir?" The lab technician asked with curiosity as Ramsey walked over to a computer console and proceeded to punch up a particular file.

"I think we have the perfect specimen for your needs doctor." The General proclaimed as he stared down at what he had brought up on the screen.

The scientist got up and walked over behind the General to look over his shoulder. His eyes got as big as saucers when he saw what was there.

"Of course!" He said as the General looked on.

On the view screen they were both staring at, was a picture of Abby.

Just then a private entered the room with an urgent message for the General.

"Sir, he's here." The soldier informed him.

With that the General walked out and headed back to his office. The installation they were currently in had been constructed back in 1983 when General Ramsey had pleaded his case in Washington D.C. A bill was passed that saw to the development of a lab/containment facility, the purpose of which was to hold and study various supernatural and other unnatural creatures born of mysticism as well as science. The hope was that much would be learned about these various monsters and in turn, a proper defense and if need be extermination process. Also paramount was finding a way to somehow harness the power of these creatures. At the center of the complex was a primary command center where General Ramsey was normally stationed. The base had been given the name, 'The Devil's Dungeon'.

When he got to his office a man in a hooded red cloak was waiting patiently as he stood in one corner of the room.

"So you're the spell caster huh?"

"Indeed I am." The macabre looking individual replied as General Ramsey walked right up to him standing only inches away from his face.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. The only reason that you are here and a part of this operation is that it was a direct order from the President of the United States. I've been told that you can solve our Godzilla problem for us and end the threat he poses once and for all, you do your part and follow my orders and you'll get what you've been promised. But I will say this only once. If you cross me or screw with this campaign in any way, I swear to you that no one will ever find your body. Do we have an understanding?"

"Of course." The sorcerer answered with a sly smirk that could not be seen beneath the shadow of his hood.

"Good, you're dismissed."

With that the magic user bowed respectfully, turned and walked out of the office.

Just then, the lab technician Ramsey had been speaking to earlier approached.

"General, sir?"

"What is it?"

"Was just thinking sir. For decades now Godzilla hasn't attacked a major city. And every military operation put together to destroy him has failed. Obviously something happened after his encounter with Abby back in 1983. On top of this other threats to the Earth have been stopped by him also."

"And?"

"By continually attacking him, do we not risk him retaliating against the human race as a whole? Of resetting things back to what they were in 1983 when he first attacked?"

"So he hasn't killed anyone or destroyed anything lately. And this matters because? It doesn't change the past, the beast still has blood on its hands and is still the single greatest threat to national security walking the face of this planet….and I will take him down. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxx

A short time later back in Los Alamos, just outside of town.

By combining his power with the power of Mjolnir, Castiel was finally able to open a gateway back to Thor's home reality and to Asgard. He stopped to say his goodbyes before steeping through the dimensional gate.

"Farewell my friends, I shall never forget your valiant bravery and your kindness. Per chance there may be a day when we could meet again."

"We'd like that." Owen said.

He then stepped through the vortex after which it slammed shut behind him.

"I must be going as well. I have pressing matters to attend to in Heaven." Castiel said as he started to turn away.

"Hey!" Abby said as she grabbed him in a huge bear hug, to which the angel allowed himself a half smile.

"We hardly get to see you any more, the least you can do is let me get a hug in now and then." She smiled.

"Goodbye my friends." He said as he vanished.

"That was friggin awesome!" Owen hooted excitedly, "Maybe next week another hole will rip in the fabric of space and time and we'll get to meet Batman!"

"Which one?" Abby asked turning to him.

"Any of them except Clooney."

"Awww, I like George Clooney."

"What? He was a terrible Batman!"

"Yeah, but he was cute."

"Still terrible."

"So, that doesn't stop you from drooling over Jennifer Garner, Elektra was 97 minutes of my life that I'll never get back. And the fact that I'm immortal and can still bitch about it should tell you how bad that is."

"How about we change the subject?" Owen suggested with a red face.


	13. Kingdom Of Pain

Okay, I know that these stories are supposed to be about Abby and Owen, but I decided to write a story dealing with other characters for this chapter. I almost posted this separately but realized that if someone read it without reading the previous chapters, they would just end up confused, so I went ahead and included it. It is still an important part of the same continuity though and Abby and Owen do make appearances in it.

Also, savvy 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' fans will hopefully spot and get a kick out of a season 4 reference at a certain part in the chapter.

Song for this chapter is 'Monster' by Skillet

X

X

KINGDOM OF PAIN

X

X

March 1983

An uncharted island in the North Atlantic.

Dawn.

Frantically the 12 meter, 60 ton godzillasaurus rushed back to where his mate and soon to be offspring would hatch. In his mouth he carried a nearly full grown Dimetrodon, the babies would be hungry when they hatched, they would need food. His mate waited impatiently for his return back at their nest as the male strode through the thick foliage. Overhead Pterodactyls could be heard screeching as they flew in search of their own prey. The island in question was an amazing snapshot of a bygone era, where prehistoric animals of various kinds continued to live and thrive. The island was a survivor of the mass extinction of 65 million years ago, here the self contained ecosystem carried on as if nothing had changed. Truth be told there were several places like this scattered all across the globe yet undiscovered by the human race. Science had currently only documented a few of these remote places such as Professor Challenger's 'Lost World' and the famous Skull Island, but they were merely the tip of the iceberg.

As the godzillasurus drew nearer he could hear the call of his mate, there was a distressed agitation to her call.

_The young ones! They are hatching!_

Finally he reached them as he dropped the Dimetrodon carcass down next to the nest where five eggs were currently squirming and shifting. The proud parents looked on with anticipation as what dwelled within struggled to get out. At long last a crack appeared in one of the eggs, which was soon followed by the others in the clutch. After a few more moments the first of their hatchlings poked its head out of its shell letting out a bleeting cry. It stumbled over its own feet as it broke free of its shell, not yet strong enough to be able to stand as it rolled over in the nest. It let out another wail of fear and confusion, quickly it's parents moved in close nuzzling it as it weakly lifted its head to gaze upon them. Thusly the first contact imprinting of offspring to parent was achieved. Soon the rest of their progeny burst from their shells as well, they all appeared to be alive and healthy.

But just then strange scents that had been carried on the wind for miles reached their nostrils as the godzillasaurs lifted their heads in sudden alarm. The direction they came from appeared to be from the open sea off the island's western coast. But what was it?

xxxxxxxxxxx

All was in readiness for the undersea detonation of the nuclear bomb that had been christened 'Ocean Splitter'. Many precautions had been taken in order for the test to be successfully planned and implemented.

A protected anchorage at least six miles (10 km) wide. A location at least 300 miles (480 km) from the nearest inhabited area. Weather patterns without severe cold and violent storms. Predictable winds directionally uniform from sea level to 60,000 feet (18,000 m). Predictable water currents away from shipping lanes, fishing areas, and inhabited shores.

Radio-controlled autopilots were installed in eight B-17 bombers, converting them into remote-controlled drones which were then loaded with automatic cameras, radiation detectors, and air sample collectors. Their pilots operated them from mother planes at a safe distance from the detonation. The drones would be able to fly into radiation environments which would be lethal to live crew members.

Finally, the countdown began…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0...

The underwater fireball took the form of a rapidly expanding hot "gas bubble" that pushed against the water, generating a supersonic hydraulic shock wave. Eventually it slowed to the speed of sound in water, which is one mile per second, five times faster than that of sound in air. On the surface, the shock wave was visible as the leading edge of a rapidly expanding ring of dark water, called the "slick" for its resemblance to an oil slick. Close behind the slick was a visually more dramatic, but less destructive whitening of the water surface called the "crack."

When the gas bubble's diameter equaled the water depth, it hit the sea floor and the sea surface simultaneously. At the bottom, it started digging a shallow crater, at the top, it pushed the water above it into a "spray dome," which burst through the surface like a geyser. Elapsed time since detonation was four milliseconds.

During the first full second, the expanding bubble removed all the water within a several hundred foot radius and lifted millions of tons of spray and seabed sand into the air. As the bubble rose, it stretched the spray dome into a hollow cylinder or chimney of spray called the "column".

As soon as the bubble reached the air, it started a supersonic atmospheric shock wave which, like the crack, was more visually dramatic than destructive. Brief low pressure behind the shock wave caused instant fog which shrouded the developing column in a "Wilson cloud", also called a "condensation cloud", obscuring it from view for two seconds. The Wilson cloud started out hemispherical, expanded into a disk which lifted from the water revealing the fully developed spray column, then expanded into a doughnut and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxx

The godzillasaurs could do nothing but look on in horror as the blast wave rolled toward them. It struck the island with the force of an earthquake as the ground shook. The male tried to shield his mate and newborns with his own body but it was to no avail as he watched them die screaming as they melted into nothingness before his very eyes. He reached out to them only to watch the flesh incinerate and then slough off of his own arms revealing bare bone. It was the last thing he saw before his eyes were burned out of their sockets. He shrieked in misery as he waited for death's embrace.

But death did not come.

Unbeknownst to him, the dinosaur was already a mutation, born with a unique chromosome in its DNA that allowed it to absorb massive amounts of radiation. Without it, his fate would have been the same as the others. Now he was both destroyed and recreated in the fire of a nuclear Hell, the animal he once was, gone forever…and something far more primal and powerful in its place.

In that fire, the godzillasaurus died…and Godzilla…was born.

Vengeance…would be his.

Bay City Texas…a few weeks later…

Remembering the strange scents that assailed his senses moments before the fire that changed him washed over his body, Godzilla had followed the trail back to human civilization. But he didn't call them humans, to him they were demons. Monsters that slaughtered his family and made him what he was. And he would trample them into the earth for their cruelty. He would destr-…wait…did something just slam into his leg?

He looked down at his shin bone and saw no sign of whatever had struck him. He continued on, paying no heed to whatever it had been. But a few moments later a truck smashed into his face and finally he saw what had struck him earlier.

There floated little Abby, the great beast had to squint to see her properly. What was this thing that now attacked him? It looked like one of them, but it flew. The others of her kind could not fly. Godzilla sniffed the air breathing in her scent. No wait, not one of them, something…different. As he stepped closer their eyes met, and in that moment…everything changed. A strong psychic link was formed between them. They saw and shared one another's agony, the histories behind their torment. But there was something else in her eyes, an innocence that belied the blood that stained her hands. Her gaze reached out to him, almost pleading, begging him to stop his path of destruction. It moved him. She had been taken, violated, her family gone. She had been transformed into an immortal monster…just like him. Even though she had once been…one of them. In that moment Godzilla realized that perhaps they were not all the same. That perhaps there were those among their number that deserved to be spared. In that moment he lost his bloodlust, as he slowly turned…and walked away. But if they came looking for him, if they hunted him, if they attacked him. He would return their violence upon them ten fold.

Only the future would tell the course that was to be taken.

Godzilla would return later that year when the giant demon Beelzebub was summoned in Mississippi. To Godzilla this world was his to rule and protect, like a lion defending his territory. Also, for reasons that he himself did not fully understand, he could sense that Abby was In danger, he would not allow her to be harmed. In the aftermath of that incredible battle, Godzilla would find the weapons of the humans pointed at him once again despite the fact that he had just helped saved their world. But he would also bear witness to something amazing as Abby, Owen and the angel Castiel stood between the General's forces and the kaiju. The standoff ended with the General backing down. Could it be? Did Godzilla have beings upon this Earth he could possibly regard as allies? Or stranger still…friends?

A few weeks later, in Washington D.C.

General James Ramsey had just departed from a special meeting with the President. He had just been appointed leader of a special task force to find and destroy Godzilla before it surfaced again and attacked another major city. Any other officer in his shoes would be terrified at this moment. Kaiju had always proven problematic for the military of any nation, considering that many of them were incredibly destructive and in some cases nigh invulnerable to modern weaponry. The original Godzilla had proven that in Tokyo back in 1954, as did the Rhedosaurus in NewYork in 1953, Gorgo in London in 1961 and the list went on and on.

But General Ramsey wasn't afraid. Far from it…he was in fact overjoyed. As one of the youngest men in United States history to achieve the rank of General, he was a fearless and decorated war hero who had never tasted defeat. He viewed this assignment as another feather in his cap or notch on his belt that would surely lead to what he believed would be a sure victory. A victory that would place him firmly in the history books for all time to come.

November 1983

Richmond Washington

Godzilla had been interrupted in mid transit as he made his way towards a nuclear power plant. He was only a few miles away from the plant and the city that contained it when the military struck.

General Ramsey's first real offensive against Godzilla got off to a furious start as F-16 jet fighters pelted the kaiju with everything that they had. AIM-9 sidewinder missiles hammered the beast relentlessly. The 9 foot 200 pound heat seekers were assisted by M61 Vulcan Gatling cannons firing 20 mm rounds at 6,000 per minute. For 1983 it was state of the art weaponry, the most powerful and deadliest that the West had to offer. But as amazing as it looked in action it did little more than annoy the monster as he started picking the jets out of the air with his breath beam.

It was then that Ramsey signaled for the next wave of the attack.

Rolling onto the battlefield was an American variation of the Landkreuzer P.1500 Monster. The name truly fit as it easily dwarfed everything around it. The German pre-prototype ultra-heavy tank was meant to be a mobile platform for the Krupp 800mm Schwerer Gustav artillery piece, a mobile grand cannon proposed by the Nazis in World War II. If completed and mass produced, it would have easily surpassed the Panzer VIII Maus and even the extremely large Landkreuzer P.1000 Ratte in size, although it would only have enough power to move at 10-15 KPH.

It was 42 meters (138 feet) long, weighed 2,500 metric tons, carried 250mm front hull armor, four MAN U-boat (submarine) diesel engines and a crew of over 100 men. It was so heavy that it cracked pavement and was not able to cross bridges.

The main armament was a 800mm Dora/Schwerer Gustav K (E) rail gun ten times bigger in diameter than modern tank cannons. Secondary weapons consisted of two 150mm sFH 18/1 L/30 howitzers and multiple 15mm MG 151/15 machine guns.

However it had never gotten past the blueprint stage as The Third Reich fell before they could be implemented and constructed. The allies had confiscated the blueprints after the end of the war. However they had been deemed to expensive and ponderous to even try to build here in America. That and no significant threat existed that would warrant their creation…until now. Considering their opponent further modifications had been made which included radiation shielding and cadmium based cooling units that would fight against the extreme temperatures that would assail the tanks when hit by Godzilla's breath.

The mighty machines unloaded with all of their might against the behemoth. Godzilla took note of the fact that the armament that was striking him did seem to pack more of a punch. But even these amazing metal giants were unable to stem the tide of Godzilla's fury. As expected Godzilla retaliated as his radioactive fire washed over the Landkreuzers, and for the first time it appeared that a war vehicle had finally been developed that could withstand Godzilla's deadly rays. At first that is. The first few blasts were weathered just fine, but as Godzilla continued to pour on the heat with concentrated blasts rather than simple passes, the punishment finally began to take its toll.

In the end, the Landkreuzers proved themselves to be almost as invulnerable as it was designed to be, emerging from the onslaught seemingly unscathed, aside from the fact that they were now white hot. Godzilla's continuous bombardment had overpowered the cooling units and essentially transformed them into giant ovens, their internal temperatures reaching an excess of 1500 degrees Celsius, cooking those within alive and eventually melting them into nothing.

The 'Monsters', for all intents and purposes, had been slain.

But the truth was they were merely a setup for something else.

While distracted Godzilla didn't take notice of the Convair B-36 Peacemaker that was flying into position overhead as it opened its bomb bay doors…

It was then that Godzilla a heard a whistle.

Something was coming down.

Something…big.

With the force of an earthquake a near 20 metric ton Cloudmaker T-12 demolition bomb came down right on Godzilla's location with an incredible explosion. All was quiet afterward. There was no sign of Godzilla and only a massive crater where he was once standing. General Ramsey basked in what he believed was his greatest triumph…that was until Godzilla burst forth from beneath the earth with a defiant roar. The young General looked on in disbelief, nothing should've survived that. Godzilla roared again, his shrill cry mocking Ramsey and his preconceived notions of his own godly invincibility. Until now General Ramsey had been a man comparable to an unstoppable force. Well the unstoppable force had just met the immovable object.

Godzilla may not have had any desire to destroy mankind anymore, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't fight back when attacked. He was a force of nature, who took no prisoners and suffered no fools. But the kaiju would soon learn that this was just the beginning, and that he had just made an enemy for life in General Ramsey.

Four years and several humiliating defeats later…

September 1987

Casper, Wyoming

The residence of the Ramsey family.

"Grace, do we really need to have this argument again?" James said with a huff.

"I don't want to argue at all James. We just want to know when you're coming back home to stay? So we can be a family again like we used to be. You're gone for months at a time. Every time that monster surfaces somewhere you go charging out the door chasing after it."

"Grace, you knew what kind of man I was before you married me. I have sworn an oath to serve my country that I shall not forsake."

"And what about the oath that you swore to me? The vows you took as my husband and as a father to our children? The kids don't ask me anymore when you're coming back, but if you'll come back? Don't you care?"

"How can you say that? Of course I care! Why do you think I do what I do? I want our children to grow up in a world without things like that monster in it!"

"I understand that James, but there will always be more! Don't you see that? If you do destroy Godzilla then what? Eventually another monster of some kind appears. And even if you could kill them all then the threat will just change! Terrorists, the threat of war, it never ends!"

"What am I supposed to do, just lay down and give up? Godzilla is currently the greatest threat to national security on the face of the planet!"

"Is that what this is really about?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All your life you've never failed at anything. You were the top of your class at the United States Army War College. As you worked your way up through military ranks you never failed a single mission, never walked away from any battle defeated. And you eventually became one of the youngest Army Generals in history. You've always excelled at anything and everything that you've ever done in your life. You never knew how to lose…until Godzilla. The real question is this…is this really about serving your country? Or is this about your ego?"

Ramsey glared at her after the accusation, for the longest time there was a tense silence that was finally ended when the General's rather bulky and unwieldy cell phone rang as he nonchalantly answered it.

"Yes?"

"_General sir? He's surfaced again."_

"I'm on my way." He responded before hanging up.

He stared at his wife for but a brief moment.

"This discussion is over." Ramsey said bluntly turning and walking out the door.

April 1989

Valley Forge Pennsylvania

Godzilla was currently locked in battle with a gigantic, amorphous, shapeless organism. The life form in question fed on any warm blooded creatures it could find with an endless hunger. More so as it fed its mass would continue to grow, it was currently about the same size as Godzilla after being fed massive amounts of cattle to gain its current enormity.

The town they were battling in had been evacuated. All of this had been set up as a special government operation by General Ramsey. This 'blob' as it were had been created by government scientists to begin with just a little over a year ago as a secret weapon to use in wartime conflicts. However it had gotten loose back then and fell upon the small rural town of Arborville, California. After much chaos and many casualties it was finally contained. It was General Ramsey's idea to use it against Godzilla, since all known conventional weapons were useless against him. Like wise the blob was also practically indestructible, being vulnerable only to extremely cold temperatures. The plan was to allow the blob to consume and devour Godzilla and then subdue it via liquid nitrogen air drops once it had completed its task. The General and several army personnel were watching via remote camera feeds outside the town.

Godzilla blasted it again and again with his breath but it seemingly had no effect as it advanced ever closer. It short forth several tendrils to ensnare its large prey that were smashed flat as Godzilla uprooted a building and slammed it down on top of them before they could grab him. A massive balled-up tentacle nearly half Godzilla's size then sprang forward and punched into him like a battering ram. The kaiju went flying through the air and crashed to the ground. As he got back up the blob's tentacles surged out once again this time getting the grip that they desired as they entangled the beast. Godzilla fought and pulled against them with all of his might, but for all his strength he could not break them. They, like the mass of the blob itself were made of a seemingly elastic material that gave and stretched as they were pulled upon making breakage almost impossible. Slowly but surely it started to pull Godzilla in, but the kaiju king was far from finished. He heaved actually lifting and throwing the blob through the air as it crashed into several structures. Several times Godzilla did this, but despite his best efforts the living protoplasm remained anchored to him and drawing ever nearer. Once more Godzilla opened fire and once more it proved ineffective as the beam seemed to push in and compress the creature's form but did no damage to it. Godzilla let out a defiant roar as the blob finally leaped forward landing on top of Godzilla as it completely enclosed him until he was barely visible underneath.

"_Now he's finished." _The General thought to himself with great certainty.

Within the blob the highly corrosive enzymes of the gelatinous organism quickly began to eat away at Godzilla 's hide and seep into his muscle fibers. It was all the kaiju's regeneration could do to keep up with it. In desperation he tried using his nuclear pulse, but much like his breath it had little effect. From the outside a brief flash of light could be seen where it went off inside the writhing nightmare. Godzilla thrashed about blindly in pain and rage as the blob slowly ate him alive. He crashed and smashed himself into anything and everything in a vain attempt to get the creature off of him, but it was no use. At one point and quite by accident Godzilla threw himself into the town's local laboratory. Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion that resulted as the cameras went out for a split second. When they came back online what they showed was clearly unbelievable. Almost the entire city block where the lab was had been frozen solid! The blob however had taken the brunt of it as a few moments later Godzilla exploded free of his formerly organic prison. He had suffered terrible chemical burns from the acidic digestive compounds within the creature. On parts of him his epidermis was gone while in other places bare bone could be seen. He looked like something that had gotten up off an autopsy table. But now free of the thing his regenerative g-cells were able to heal the damage. He then turned and looked down at the frozen shattered remains of the blob and proceeded to angrily stomp and pound what was left of it into what eventually looked like red and pink ice cubes. He then let out a snort of contempt and lumbered away.

Needless to say, the General was quite beside himself. He would later learn that when Godzila had crashed into the lab several vats of various chemicals had been demolished and mixed together. Among them were the chemicals ammonium nitrate, barium hydroxide and ammonium thiocyanate. When combined they created a quick freezing agent. However there needed to be a heat triggered explosion to create the necessary catalyst for the freezing effect to work, that was where the other highly volatile chemicals came in.

Godzilla had been lucky this time.

June 2000

Main courtyard of Harvard University.

Cambridge, Massachusetts

"Can't you even pretend to be happy for him James?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"You act like you don't want to be."

"Oh for Christ's sake Grace."

"He graduated with the highest possible honors. He's going to be working on a cure for cancer and earn a six figure salary! What more do you want? Oh that's right, he wasn't supposed to be anything but another soldier."

"You speak of it as if it's something to be ashamed of. My forefathers have been soldiers since the Civil War, my father was part of the Normandy invasion of WWII! Is that so wrong? If he had chosen to follow in my footsteps would you have shunned him?"

"Of course not! If Eric had chosen to become a soldier then I would have supported him completely. But what you're not getting is that it isn't about what either of us want. It's about what he wants. It's his life, his choice."

"Are you going to sit there and tell me that the path he has chosen is going to be more fulfilling than what it would have been if he had chosen to become a soldier? To serve our country, protect the innocent, fight for freedom and justice?"

"That's what you used to fight for James, but not anymore."

"Not this again."

"Admit it, it's become an obsession."

"We're not talking about this."

"Why? Because deep down you know I'm right?"

"No, because deep down I know that you're wrong and that you just don't understand."

"You're right…I don't…and I don't want to."

"That isn't my fault, you refuse to see the bigger picture Grace."

"And you refuse to see anything at all, except what you want to."

"Your self righteousness changes nothing."

"Neither does your stubbornness."

"You call it stubbornness, I call it pride."

"James…what happened to you? To us? I don't even know you anymore. And it's all because of that damned monster. You don't care about anything else."

"Believe what you want, I'm done arguing this with you Grace."

"I'm done too…period."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"James…I want a divorce."

November 2000

Seabrook, New Hampshire

Godzilla bellowed in frustration at the current predicament he found himself in. He was in the midst of a battle with a giant dragonfly-like creature that would later come to be classified as a Megaguirus. It bore a resemblance to the Meganurons, a prehistoric race of carnivorous insects. Metamorphosing into the dragonfly-like Meganura, these creatures were fierce primeval predators that existed from 35 million to 8 million years ago. This particular creature however was different in many respects. For one its gigantic size, it was 75 meters in length and had a wingspan of over 100 meters. Also different was its facial appearance, as it possessed a hideous mouth full of razor sharp teeth rather than traditional insectoid mandibles. It also had a stinger at the end of its tail capable of siphoning energy from any living thing and razor sharp wings.

It was here as a result of an attack on Godzilla gone a rye. Utilizing alien tech salvaged from Area 51, General Ramsey had spearheaded an operation that resulted in the creation of a powerful new weapon called, 'the dimension tide'. It was a massive cannon capable of creating and then firing a miniature black hole that would send whatever it struck into a parallel dimension. The weapon had been successfully tested before hand without a hitch and it was believed that this would finally be the thing to stop Godzilla once and for all. However when the device was fired at Godzilla, his breath beam interfered with the blast resulting in a tear in the fabric of time and reality itself. Through that tear…came Megaguirus.

Right now the giant insect had its stinger buried in Godzilla's abdomen as it drained radioactivity from him to add to its own power. Godzilla tried to summon his breath, but while the stinger was in place and energy being pulled from him he couldn't fire it. Godzilla opted for a more physical offensive as he pulled the stinger out of him and then slammed Megaguirus down onto the ground. Godzilla then tried to fire on the massive bug, but using the energy she had siphoned she hit him with a powerful energy blast from her wings that sent him flying and crashing back into a mountain. Highly disoriented by the attack Godzilla lie prone upon the ground as Megaguirus moved in to drain more energy, but Godzilla lunged up firing his breath. However the titanic arthropod proved much too fast to be caught by the beam as it literally flew circles around Godzilla. It proceeded to ram into him again and again from all sides as Godzilla continued lashing out blindly with his breath in a futile counterattack. Vibrating her wings at supersonic speed she generated a high frequency magnetic shockwave that slammed into him with the force of a wrecking ball. The same wave also completely obliterated the mountain that Godzilla had crashed into earlier and ruptured his eardrums as well.

At one point she flew by the front of him as her razor sharp wings sliced his belly open spilling his intestines as he fell to his knees. She now circled back around and flew strait at him fully intending to bury her stinger in his brain pan.

Godzilla on the other hand, had other plans.

Right before she reached him he unleashed his nuclear pulse catching her off guard as it sent her flying back and crashing to the ground. Godzilla then scooped up his insides and shoved them back into himself as his regeneration took care of the damage. Before she could recover from the pulse Godzilla scored a direct hit with his breath as her body skidded across the ground from the force of the beam. One more blast finally obliterated her as her body was torn asunder.

Godzilla then turned his attention to the machine that had been the cause of all this as another shot of his breath blew the dimension tide to smithereens. The General watched in horror as billions in tax payer dollars went up in smoke. As Godzilla walked away he gave the order to open fire, but as always, standard artillery was useless against the kaiju as he gave the barrage no heed whatsoever.

A month later back in Washington D.C. in the primary meeting hall at the Pentagon.

"General Ramsey, it is the ruling of this tribunal, that your actions and conduct regarding the events of November 15th of 2000 are in direct violation of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. As such the penalty is as follows. You are to be demoted to the rank of Lieutenant General and are to be held over for further possible disciplinary action. This court…is adjourned."

General Ramsey stood fuming with rage, never had he been so humiliated. It would take him years to reacquire his former rank. For him this wasn't just a war anymore…it was personal, and at that moment he swore he would find a way to take Godzilla down even if it killed him.

Ramsey was far from finished.

The General was walking away from the meeting room when a Pentagon representative named Richard Ward strode up beside him matching his pace.

"Well, that didn't go too well for you did it James?"

"Piss off Ward."

"My my that doesn't sound like the proper way to address an officer of the Pentagon in the slightest."

"I wasn't addressing you as an officer, I was addressing you as the pompous smartass dick I've always known you to be."

"Honestly James I don't know why you shoot me down every chance you get?"

"Because I don't like you Ward."

"I'm not asking you to like me, all I'm asking you to do is work with me."

"We both know what you really want, so cut the crap."

"Ah yes, the Godzilla cells."

"You're not getting them Ward, no matter how many appeals you file."

"I think we could do more with them right now than you are."

"Only because our superiors are throwing most of their money at you currently."

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for that. Especially after your disastrous little Dimension Tide experiment. You made it easy for them. Besides, the brass in Washington are demanding results, and we've given them that."

"I've seen your work, it's sloppy at best and untrustworthy."

"We've been doing this since the second world war, I think we know what we're doing."

"Indeed? I've looked over the schematics of your hidden base in Sunnydale. Your security is rather lax as far as I'm concerned."

"Ramsey this is ridiculous, why not work with us? The goals of your organization and The Initiative are practically the same and are both sanctioned by the United States government."

"No. You seek to control the supernatural, I believe it can only be contained in some cases, exterminated in all."

"We know what you want to do with the G-cells General. Our scientists could be of great help to you."

"I'm not interested in your little 314 project, Ward."

"You really should consider my offer. Why you practically demanded a separate division for your own special projects is beyond me."

At that point Ramsey stopped and turned to face him.

"Because I know a sinking ship when I see one. Your base recently lost a vampire with a violence inhibitor chip, your prized experiment Adam turned on you and you've got a slayer hot on your heels."

"A slayer, what's that?" Ward asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ramsey said as he started walking again and left him behind.

January 2005

Chihuahuan Desert, Mexico

Desperate and out of options, Ramsey had ordered a nuclear strike against Godzilla once they had managed to catch him in an area that was safe enough and large enough to use nuclear weapons. Though Godzilla was a beast born of nuclear power and could absorb it, he severely doubted that he could survive a ground zero blast. He hoped that the overdose would kill it. It took some fancy political dancing for the United States government to get permission to use the weapon on Mexican soil. But considering the location of the detonation and the threat that it was believed Godzilla posed to the world, the Mexican government eventually relented.

A LGM-118A Peacekeeper had been launched from a missile silo in Colorado and zeroed in on the kaiju in record time. Suddenly Godzilla was caught in the epicenter of a 300 kiloton blast 20 times stronger than the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. The blast radius alone covered a 15 mile area in diameter with the shockwave and fallout going for countless miles more.

"_Walk away from that ya son of a bitch." _Ramsey thought to himself.

"Detecting no movement or life signs sir." A technician said as James started to turn away.

At long last…he had won.

"Sir! We've got movement!"

"What?" He stammered in shock as satellite cameras zoomed in on the location.

There standing amidst the heart of the radioactivity, in a giant crater searing with enough heat to melt steel…was Godzilla. The beast's regeneration had indeed been forced to compensate for the over saturation of radioactivity that his body had been exposed to. It turned out that Ramsey's theory was correct…it just hadn't been enough.

"_God damnit! I should've fired two missiles!"_

But deep down Ramsey knew that wouldn't have happened. It was difficult enough to get clearance to launch just one nuke, a second would've caused am international incident.

Ramsey glowered at the behemoth he could swear was looking right him through the camera.

"_This…isn't…over." _Ramsey thought to himself.

The present day.

Crystal River Florida

Godzilla had just killed a giant demon just a little over half his size and was now picking Owen up out of a footprint. Abby flew over to him and took her beloved Owen into her arms. When he was confident they were okay he finally turned to leave. The people in the city actually started cheering, though the kaiju had no comprehension of the fact that they were expressing their gratitude. The cheering abruptly stopped however when Godzilla walked over to the local nuclear power plant and dug in. Godzilla was suddenly bent over half in and out of the top of the installation throwing various bits and parts of the building and the reactor housing over his shoulder like someone digging through a junk drawer. Pieces of debris the size of cars crashed into and demolished various things all about him as he tossed them aside. The still silent townsfolk continued to watch with jaws agape. Finally he leaned back up with the small reactor core in his mouth as he proceeded to feed.

"What is he doing?" The town mayor screamed walking up to Abby, Owen, Sam and Dean.

"Um…having a little snack?" Owen said sheepishly as he tried to clumsily come up with a way to justify what Godzilla was doing.

"He just took out the entire power grid!" The mayor rumbled.

"Which is a small price to pay for saving the city…right?" Abby tried to counter with a very uncomfortable forced smile.

"Hey big guy, look at this way. What would you rather have? A festering demon inferno, or a slight power outage? I know which one I'd pick." Dean added trying to play the whole thing off as he placed a hand on his shoulder, but the mayor was still none too pleased as he glared at Dean.

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation Dean abruptly removed his hand from the disgruntled looking politician and stepped back.

Godzilla suddenly let out a thunderous belch. As he walked away he dropped the now empty and useless power core accidentally crushing a statue of the town's founder and first mayor Josiah Steward as the current mayor closed his eyes with an agonized grimace.

"Uh, Dean, I think we should go." Sam whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Sammy, I hear ya. Guys?" He said turning to Abby and Owen.

"Right behind you." Abby replied awkwardly as they all departed.

News cameras meanwhile were recording everything as halfway across the country from his hidden stronghold, Ramsey watched what was transpiring. He then pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Yes General sir!" One of his adjutants answered on the other end.

"The time has come. Prepare to implement project 'Downsize'."

"Sir yes sir!"


	14. Evil From The Past

Song for this chapter is 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle

X

X

EVIL FROM THE PAST

X

X

"Where I am I? What is this?" Abby thought to herself as she found herself submerged in what appeared to be the deep ocean.

Where exactly she wasn't sure, but she appeared to be moving along the ocean floor as various sea creatures that were indigenous to the area scattered in all directions, like anglerfish and giant isopods. Considering how monstrous and ghastly some of the animals down here looked, Abby couldn't have been more pleased that they were giving her a wide berth. Even though she was superhuman she found it interesting that the crushing pressures of these depths, pressures strong enough to crush steel, did not seem to effect her. It was cold down here though and practically pitch black. If not for her enhanced abilities she would most certainly be dead. But just then something very large came into view…a giant squid. Abby gazed upon the aquatic animal in awe, it had to be over 40 feet in length. However she suddenly became very nervous, she had no desire to tangle with such a beast. But the moment it caught sight of her it quickly and abruptly sped away leaving Abby somewhat confused. Why did it run? It could have easily considered her potential prey if it really wanted to, but nonetheless, she was glad it was gone. She then came upon a rather peculiar sight. What appeared to be a toy boat lying on the sea bed before her. Closer inspection revealed it to be an old World War II U.S. battleship and heavily rusted over at that. Twas a shame. Looked to be a high dollar item from the amount of detail and craftsmanship it possessed, and a rather unfortunate loss for whomever its previous owner was. She then took notice of two gaping holes in the boat's port side, though Abby didn't know it, the damage was characteristic of torpedo detonations. But just then something else caught her eye. She further scrutinized the model to spot something very strange through the front bridge window. What appeared to be…a human skeleton?

Abby's eyes abruptly snapped open as she slowly sat up in bed. Her sudden movement caused Owen to stir next to her as he groaned slightly and then rolled over toward her.

"Mmmph mmmm? Ab-Abby?" Owen slurred still half asleep as he groggily sat up himself next to her rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Owen, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wraaauung?" He yawned as he further butchered the English language in his sleepy condition.

"It's nothing Owen, go back to sleep."

"You had the same dream again didn't you?" He asked finally becoming somewhat awake.

"Well, it wasn't actually the same. Yeah sure I've been swimming in the ocean in each one but I've never seen the same things twice."

"What did you see this time?"

"Some real ugly fish, a giant squid and a funny little toy boat with a human skeleton inside it. It's all so strange, I wonder if it means something?"

"I know what it means." Owen suggested perking Abby's interest as she looked over at him intently.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it means you need to cut out the late night snacks." He teased with a smirk that Abby returned before poking him in the ribs.

Days later…

Abby and Owen had just stepped out of an arcade in downtown Sioux Falls. Once again she had soundly thrashed Owen at Pac-man as she shook her fists in the air in celebration of her victory. Though video games had certainly come a long way since 1983, and Owen and Abby had a PS3 and an XBOX360 at home, in their opinions you just couldn't beat the classics.

"Winner and still champion!" She declared.

"Ah you just got lucky is all." Owen teased.

"So I got lucky the last 78 times too?" She grinned.

"Bah, you still can't beat me at Donkey Kong! You suck at that game!" Owen fired back with a huff.

"I know something I'd like to suck." She said suggestively as she grabbed her lover and pulled him in for a kiss.

But suddenly Abby pulled away from Owen and began to stagger as she clutched at her forehead as if she were hit with a migraine.

"Abby? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Owen asked worriedly as she straitened up and then suddenly developed a blank stare upon her face.

"Abby?" Owen said again as he placed his hands on her shoulders. But she couldn't hear him any more.

She was once again swimming through the ocean depths, just as she had in her dreams before. But this time it wasn't marine life that she encountered as something began to appear out of the murky waters before her. At first it looked as if it might be a large fish or maybe a shark, but a few moments later two projectiles launched from it striking her hard and exploding on impact.

_Ow!_

A few moments later it finally came into full view revealing itself to be a…submarine? Two more torpedoes fired from it detonating upon her as she felt herself swimming upward as she pushed herself through what she thought was a school of fish.

_No, not fish…whales?_

She breached the water's surface bursting out into the open air to suddenly find herself surrounded by a fleet of battleships.

_What the Hell is going on here?_

Without warning they all opened fire upon her as countless rockets bombarded her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the voice that came out was not her own, instead a deep earthshaking roar escaped her lips, one that she recognized.

_Wait a minute!_

She suddenly felt a powerful swelling within her chest as her entire body experienced a sensation similar to that of tingling or goosebumps. A moment later a stream of blue radioactive fire shot forth from her mouth wiping out an entire row of the cruisers as they all went up in an incredible explosion.

_Godzilla?_

She found herself moving toward an aircraft carrier as the ships continued to fire along with air support from F-16 Raptors. As she drew closer to the carrier she could spot someone, a lone figure standing upon its deck dressed in a red hooded robe. It was then that the figure in question lifted his hands speaking in a strange language that she didn't understand. A split second later a powerful blast of some kind released from the hooded man's hands directly at her. When it struck her everything went black.

Back outside the front of the arcade Abby passed out and collapsed upon the sidewalk.

"Abby!" Owen yelled.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Abby went unconscious Owen got her back to Bobby's as fast as he could when his own attempts to wake her failed. In his panic he had simply grabbed her and took off flying with her in his arms right in front of everyone, not giving any heed to discretion in the least. She now lay on Bobby's couch still out of it as he walked back in with Owen kneeling at her side with both of his hands clasped around one of hers.

"Is there some kind of spell you can use to wake her?" Owen asked worriedly.

"Nope, just good old fashioned 20th century medicine." He told him as he knelt down and waved smelling salts under her nose causing her to jolt awake quickly twisting her face away from the repugnant odor.

"Abby!" Owen hooted excitedly.

"Wha-where am I?" She asked groggily.

"Back at Bobby's"

"What?"

"You zoned out on me outside the arcade, like you were in a trance or something, then you fell down so I rushed you back here."

"What happened Abby?" Bobby asked.

"I, I was back in the ocean again."

"The dream? You had that dream again? But that's impossible, you weren't asleep." Owen suggested.

"I don't think they're dreams, I think they're something else."

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"Visions maybe? But at least now I know what they are. I learned allot this time."

"What did you learn?" Owen questioned.

"Well, torpedoes and rockets hurt…allot." She confessed as Owen and Bobby looked at her with faces full of confusion.

"Abby, what did you see? What was happening?" Bobby finally asked.

"I was Godzilla." She answered once again resulting in more expressions of bewildered shock from both Owen and Bobby, "I was seeing what he was seeing, feeling what he was feeling, but I had no control. It was like I was just along for the ride. Then I, uh he, or I mean we, were attacked by the U.S. military. During the battle Godzilla moved toward an aircraft carrier where some guy in a red cloak was standing. He began to shout something that might have been some kind of spell. Then he blasted Godzilla with it and I blacked out after that."

"That must've been when you hit the sidewalk." Owen realized.

"Damnest thing I've ever heard." Bobby admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bobby, do you have any kind of theory on this by any chance?" Abby asked.

"Well, I've heard of clairvoyance through people but never through monsters."

"Would Cassie know?" Owen asked.

"I'd say it would be a good idea to get him in on this." Bobby advised as Owen and Abby looked at each other.

In short order they got in touch with him and then explained the situation once he arrived on the scene.

"These are not visions, these are events that are actually happening in real time when you see them." Castiel explained as he used his angelic senses to probe Abby's mind.

"So do you have any idea what happened?" Abby asked.

"Very powerful magics have been used."

"Do you think Godzilla is okay?" Owen asked.

"I cannot determine his condition."

"Can you take us to him?" Abby suggested.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I think I can. I can use the clairvoyant link you appear to have as a sort of tracking or homing beacon."

"Then take us to him." Abby said.

"Wait a minute guys, I know want to find out what happened here but maybe you should think about where you might end if you beam yourselves to wherever he is?" Bobby warned them.

"It's okay Bobby, we've got Cassie with us, what could go wrong?" Owen said with confidence as Bobby sighed ever so slightly.

"Listen, I get that you want to help Godzilla, after what went down in Mississippi you kinda owe it to him. But I think maybe you're forgetting that he ain't necessarily one of the good guys."

"But he hasn't attacked a city since what happened in Texas back in 1983, just surfaced to feed off power plants." Owen defended.

"Doesn't change what he is" Bobby shot back.

"Except that he never asked to be what he is, just like me." Abby replied.

"He's a destroyer, Abby, a killer, a…monster." Bobby suggested gingerly.

"So was I…once." Abby said back.

"Just be careful okay." Bobby told them.

A few moments later Castiel placed his hands on their shoulders and all three of them teleported out of sight. When they reached their destination they found themselves in the back of some kind of large moving vehicle. Standing all around them were armed soldiers causing Abby and Owen to flinch.

"It's alright, relax, they can't see us, I have made us invisible." Castiel assured them.

"Where are we?" Owen asked in a clearly confused fashion.

"This can't be right. Cassie, I thought you said you were taking us to where Godzilla was?" Abby asked.

"This is the location that your link to the beast has taken us, I can explain nothing else aside from that."

"Maybe your angel GPS is broken or something?" Owen asked resulting in an annoyed look from Castiel, to which Owen responded with an innocent shrug and a sheepish grin.

"This can't be right, this place is way too small, what's going on here?" Abby wondered aloud as Owen decided to look about the entire room.

What he saw when he finally turned all the way around made his jaw drop as he began to frantically tug on Castiel's trench coat.

"Uh guys, you need to see this!" He exclaimed as Castiel and Abby turned around and then shared in his shock.

Hanging before them upon the wall…was Godzilla…at a mere seven feet in height. He was apparently unconscious and restrained by glowing mystical chains that could resist even his might should he awaken.

For several moments they were all speechless, finally Abby spoke.

"What happened to him?" She said aghast.

"I did." A voice suddenly said to their left as they all turned to see the hooded man from Abby's pseudo vision.

"You!" Abby said as he slapped his hand upon the wall revealing an angel banishing sigil sending Castiel far away as he screamed.

Abby and Owen looked to where Castiel had been standing and then back to the hooded man in dismay right before he blasted them both with a powerful sleep spell. As they fell he walked up to where they were and knelt down before them.

"My precious Abigail, how long have I dreamt of seeing you again." He said.

Right before she slipped completely into unconsciousness Abby took note of a series of colored rings upon the hooded figure's fingers.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were all taken to 'The Devil's Dungeon'. Abby and Owen were placed on lockdown inside one of the containment cells with Godzilla being put in a separate cell. General Ramsey currently stood in front of the kaiju in its respective cell as it hung still unconscious in its bonds.

"For over 25 years I've hunted you. 25 years. You've nearly cost me my command more than once after repeated failures in killing you. But finally…we stopped you. You'll never attack another city or harm another innocent soul ever again monster. You may practically be invincible, but not unstoppable, and this prison will be your home from now until the end of time…mark my words." He proclaimed with a scowl.

Though he should've been happy about the completion of this task, the General was anything but. True it was gratifying to have finally stopped Godzilla after all of these years but the victory wasn't truly his own. It belonged instead to the unspeakable freak they had essentially hired to finally bring the monster down. In a sense it had cheapened the accomplishment in the General's eyes. It also further frustrated the jaded 60 year old veteran to know that after this success the Pentagon was actually looking into bringing more mystics into the fold to help strengthen and stabilize national security.

"Is the country I've fought for, for the last 40 years even my own anymore?" He thought to himself as he turned to leave.

Someone had once said that the generation that survived and lived through the Great Depression and the second world war was the greatest in the nation's history. Ramsey couldn't agree more. And more importantly, the current generation just made him sick. Selfish, pampered and immature were understatements. Today's society had no concept of hardship or self sacrifice. Today's generation were more concerned with who was going to on the next American Idol and playing on their cellphones rather than serving their country or the greater good. Was this the generation that that his father had nearly died fighting the Axis to save? And if so…had it been worth it?

As he departed the cell one of his lieutenants approached.

"I trust our new guests have been seen to?" The General asked.

"Yes sir."

"And the DNA samples from the female?"

"Already taken care of sir."

"Very good, send for Garth, tell him we're finished."

xxxxxxxxx

"Abigail…Abigail? Time to wake up my child." A dark sinister voice spoke to her as she slowly came around.

As her eyes slowly fluttered open, she suddenly found herself staring into the face of a monster out of her past. The most evil being she had ever encountered in her several lifetimes on this Earth. The creature responsible for violating and turning her over 250 years ago.

"Garth?" She muttered in a mixture of surprise and revulsion.

"Yes my child it is your savior. Granted you look a tad older than whence I last saw you but why nitpick over small details hmmm?"

She spat in his face in response.

"Now now is that any way to greet an old friend? Especially one whom gifted you with great power and eternal life?"

Abby had nothing else to say, words could not properly convey her hatred for him as she glared at him.

"Nothing to say? Fine then, all I really need you to do is listen. I hope that you appreciate all the trouble that I went to to track you down. The last time you saw me I was but a simple vampire, some 220 years later I have now become quite the powerful spell caster. And why not? It was you after all that taught me the value of magic, considering that you used it to escape me and then hide yourself from me, severing the bond that a sire has with its offspring that would have otherwise led me right to you." He began to say with a great deal of anger and venom, "You have no idea how furious I was when you did that, but I learned from that experience and proceeded to dabble in the black arts myself. But after well over two centuries of learning I still could not crack the spell that concealed you from me. With all other avenues to me exhausted I was left with no choice but to make a rather insulting compromise, to seek help from the human vermin." He spoke in a humiliated tone, "But I will give the hairless monkeys some credit, their technology has advanced in rather surprising ways over the past decades, and when I learned about this little government initiative to track down and capture supernatural creatures my curiosity was garnered. Much to my surprise they have succeeded in capturing beings that I wouldn't have thought possible to capture once, back when the humans were nothing more than terrified peasants hiding under their beds from the things that went bump in the night. They were our prey, and we, the vampires, shape shifters, ghouls and countless other inhumans, hunted them. My how times have changed. The thought occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, they might lead me to you. But before I could be trusted I needed to prove myself of course. So I lended my expertise in capturing the most powerful monster of them all, Godzilla. I assumed however that even with their help it would more than likely take decades or perhaps longer to finally discover you. Not that I had a problem with that mind you, after all, I'm not getting any older." He joked with a sneer, "But could you imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were psychically linked to the kaiju? I was beyond elated! Tell me my dear, been having any strange dreams lately? You've been mentally connected to the beast ever since your first encounter with him in Texas. Your latent psychic abilities having formed a deep rooted bond with the creature. You've both been experiencing what each other have seen and felt in recent months. Did you ever wonder how he conveniently came to your rescue when you were battling Beelzebub in Mississippi? He knew that you were in trouble and charged in guns blazing. It was always about you, he doesn't give a damn about the human race, he hates and will always hate them for making him what he is. But you? You he has a soft spot for it would seem, kindred spirits if you will. And obviously you feel the same. I knew that once he was taken you would come running…and here you are." He finished with a devious smile.

Still Abby said nothing. Just then Owen began to stir.

"Ah, so your little white knight awakens at last." Garth taunted, but secretly he harbored a deep resentment towards Owen for possessing Abby in a way that he never could. Their scents were all over each other, they were lovers. It enraged and sickened him, in Garth's mind she belonged to him and him alone.

"Wha-what? Where are we?" Owen asked aloud looking about the room and then at Garth, "You! You're the one that shrunk Godzilla!"

"Indeed I am."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"With you? Nothing. But with her…" He replied with a lecherous grin as he looked back at Abby.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Foolish boy! She belonged to me two centuries before you were even born! Just ask her, she remembers after all. Remembers how I entered her bed chambers, and the things I did once I got a hold of her. Oh sure she cried and screamed and begged me to stop. But through the pain and the tears, deep down, she knew she enjoyed it, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself."

"YOU! You're the one who turned her! The one who raped her! I'll kill you!"

"You'll do nothing child!" Garth scolded him as he watched both Abby and Owen straining uselessly against the manacles that held them. But the chains were enchanted with magic runes upon them that prevented them from being broken.

"If I won't then Abby will! If she were free she'd have you in pieces already!"

"Really? Let's test that theory shall we?" Garth said as he snapped his fingers making the restraints that held Abby unlatch as she fell to the floor.

Instantly Abby lunged only to have Garth catch her wrists in his hands as he forced her down on her knees screaming in pain.

"Abby no! What are you doing to her!"

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I've already done. While you were both out I cast a little spell that temporarily removed her powers, she's human again, and mine to play with." He gloated as he backhanded her aside before turning back to Owen, "You see that was my price boy. I deliver Godzilla into the General's hands and I get Abby. And it is time that I collected." He finished as he turned back towards her.

"NO!" Owen shouted futilely as Garth pinned her down right in front of Owen shredding her jeans and panties from her as if they were made of cheesecloth.

In another part of the base everything was being picked up on the security cameras as the guards watched uncomfortably at what was transpiring in the cell. One of the guards utterly appalled decided to bring it to the attention of the General.

"General sir!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I wanted to bring to your attention something transpiring in the cell where the two newly acquired superhumans are currently confined." The guard said as the General switched on a monitor and then accessed the camera to the cell in question. He watched for but a few moments and then turned back to the guard.

"Your point being?"

"Sir, he's going to rape her! She can't be more than 16 years old si-"

"That is not a young girl you see in that cell private. It may look like one but I assure it is not. It is simply another monster, no different than the others we have incarcerated here."

"Sir, with all due respect, inhuman or not what is happening in that cell is detestable. If we are merely going to stand by and allow something like this to happen then what makes US any different than the creatures that we have imprisoned here?"

"If it bothers you so, then I suggest that you simply stop watching and trouble me no further with such trivial matters. Garth can do with them what he pleases, that was the arrangement."

"And what of the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"That Garth himself isn't even human, that he's far more than just a sorcerer."

"I know what he is, I've had my own suspicions for quite some time, but we are in the middle of a war soldier. It's us or them and difficult decisions are called for. As well as compromises that I would otherwise never condone. In any case he held up his end, Godzilla is ours now, that's all that matters."

"But-"

"You are dismissed private."

xxxxxxxxx

Back in the cell Abby kicked and screamed but was completely helpless against Garth. Suddenly in Abby's mind time itself rewound 250 years to that terrible night that he first took her as she relived every nightmarish detail. She was jolted back to reality in the most horrible way imaginable when Garth forced himself between her legs and penetrated her as she let out another horrified wail. With each thrust she let out another shriek of misery as Owen looked on in horror. But not only despair filled him but great anger as well as Owen summoned deep reserves of strength he didn't even know he had as the supposedly unbreakable chains that held him began to pull and separate. Each slam of Garth's groin into Abby's was like an explanation point that only further spurned Owen's rage and the newfound strength that was coming with it.

With a hateful cry and one final pull the chains finally broke and Garth looked up only to be spear tackled by Owen clean through the wall of the cell they were in smashing through into an adjacent vacant cell. Though Garth's strength as a vampire was ancient both Abby and Owen were far stronger now than they were as vampires after their transformation, that and at this moment Owen was pumped full of so much fury and adrenaline that a Mack truck wouldn't have been able to stop him. Owen slammed his fists into Garth's skull repeatedly with enough force to shatter concrete, but the vampire weathered the onslaught and connected with a right hand swing that sent Owen flying back through the hole their bodies had made. As Owen sprang back up he was hit with a powerful magical blast that slammed Owen hard into the wall they had been chained to disorienting him greatly.

"That was not possible, you shouldn't have been able to break those chains. I guess you really do love her. Now I will make you pay for touching her!" He scowled as he summoned more terrible magics preparing to do God only knew what when Castiel suddenly appeared in the room.

"What? How did you get in here? This entire compound is covered in Enochian symbols!" Garth stammered as he began to back away from the angel.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." The angel said as suddenly Godzilla came crashing through the wall to Garth's left.

Even in his magic induced slumber Godzilla could sense and feel Abby's pain and anguish. It had awakened him, and right now Owen wasn't the only one who was pissed. The chains that were meant to hold Godzilla were stronger than any other being used in the base. They were strong enough to anchor a 500,000 ton supertanker and on top of that were magically imbued. In the end, the chains held, Godzilla wasn't able to break them. However that didn't stop the kaiju from ripping out the entire wall they were attached to and drag it behind him. Meanwhile Owen was starting to get back up as well.

Garth considered his options carefully, he had never tangled with angels before and had no real interest in doing so. Having two other combatants to worry about along with that didn't make this scenario any more appealing. With a frustrated sigh he vanished from sight.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir! We have a security breach!" One of the guards yelled.

"What? Who?"

"The angel sir! He's managed to get inside the complex and he's now with the other two superhumans!"

"That's impossible! He never should've been able to get in here! Where's Garth! I'll have his ass in a sling over this!" The General fumed.

"That's not all sir, Godzilla has broken free as well!"

The General looked as if he was on the verge of an aneurism.

Meanwhile…

Castiel freed Godzilla of his bonds as he turned to see Owen picking Abby up in his arms.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here." The angel told him as he initiated a teleportation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Garth suddenly found himself surrounded on all sides by men with high powered UV lamps and staring into the face of a furious General Ramsey.

"Hmmm, you look upset General." Garth said almost jovially.

"Oh really! What the Hell ever you that idea!" He roared.

"Perhaps if I knew what I've done to vex you?"

"What you've done! Besides single-handedly destroy our entire arrangement!"

"Do tell."

"The angel proofing was your job and obviously you botched it!"

"I can assure you General that I did everything perfectly down to the last symbol."

"Then how in the Hell did he get in here?"

"He must've had non-angelic outside help."

"Oh, and another thing. I didn't give two shits what you were doing with your little vampire whore in that fucking cell until you apparently succeeded in waking Godzilla up and pissing him off! And what about those so-called unbreakable chains you created!"

"I will admit that I did not foresee certain events transpiring as they did."

"Our deal is over! If you want your little sex slave back go find her yourself!"

"I see, and just how will you deal with Godzilla without me?"

"We have developed new strategies since our initial meeting. Methods that will prove most effective. Your services are no longer required. Kill him!" The General ordered as the men prepared to fire the UV lamps. But before their fingers could even compress their triggers a blinding light came from Garth's hands that everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from. When they recovered he was gone.

Back at Bobby's

Abby lie in a fetal position on Bobby's couch sobbing hysterically with Owen holding her in his arms. Owen had explained everything that had happened leaving Bobby furious at what had been done to Abby. Godzilla stood nearby, his eyes not leaving Abby for a moment.

They had succeeded in their task of finding and freeing Godzilla…but it had come at a terrible price.


	15. Damage Control

Song for this chapter is 'You're Going Down' by The Sick Puppies

X

X

DAMAGE CONTROL

X

X

In the aftermath of what had happened in The Devil's Dungeon Abby had slipped into a deep state of catatonia. She had spent nearly a week in a distraught near hysterical state after what Garth had done to her. During that time she neither slept nor ate. Her and Owen had stayed at Bobby's all that time and Owen had never left her side. Finally, when it seemed that she had no tears left to cry, her mind had seemingly shut down, leading to her current condition. Abby currently sat in a chair in Bobby's study. Godzilla meanwhile was outside using the cover provided by Bobby's salvage yard of wrecked cars to hide himself from prying eyes. He could've left any time that he wanted and no one would've been able to stop him, but as long as Abby was hurt he refused to go too far. Back inside Castiel was now probing Abby's mind as everyone else looked on.

"It's a deep psychological trauma." He finally revealed.

"Can you help her?" Owen asked with tears in his own eyes.

"I'll have to go into her mind. It won't be easy, I must tread lightly to avoid doing further damage."

"Further damage?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"If I'm not careful she could end up a vegetable. With that in mind…do you still want me to go in?"

There was a few moments of silence, eventually everyone was looking at Owen. It was then that Dean spoke up.

"Well big man, I guess it's your call. Personally, I'm not a big fan of this plan, but then again this ain't our choice to make."

Owen hung his head for a moment as if unsure how he should react.

"Is there a chance that she'll come out of this on her own?" He asked with an almost pleading voice.

"Yes, but there's no way of knowing when. It could be in the next five minutes…or the next five years." Castiel told him.

"I see." Owen replied.

After that he closed his eyes, deep in thought, he stayed that way for a solid minute as everyone patiently awaited his decision.

"Okay…do it." He said at last.

With that Castiel turned and closed his eyes as he proceeded to enter Abby's mind. Within the psychic realm the angel now stood in what appeared to be a dark room filled with mist. The mist was a metaphysical representation of Abby's current mental state. Castiel looked all about him searching for a way into her subconscious. He outstretched his right hand and closed his eyes concentrating hard. It was then that a pair of massive wooden double doors magically appeared out of the mist in front of him. Castiel reached out placing his hands upon the doors to push them open only to be suddenly hit with a powerful psychic backlash that forced him out of her mind. Back in reality his eyes snapped open as he staggered back a couple of steps.

"Cass? What happened?" Dean asked.

"It would appear that she is not permitting me entry, I can't go in."

"Well, can't you just use your angel mojo to get past whatever she's keeping you out with?" Dean queried.

"I could, but if I simply try to force my way back in it will result in the damage I spoke of before. This situation needs to be handled delicately."

"Well if you can't go in who can?" Sam asked.

Castiel thought on it for a moment and then turned to look at Owen.

"What?" he said.

"You Owen, you have to be the one to go in." The angel said.

"What? Why me?"

"You are closer to her than anyone else here. The bond that you share with her could very well provide you passage where I could not."

"But how?"

"I will facilitate your journey."

"What am I supposed to do once I get in there?"

"Try to reach her. Talk to her, bring her back to reality."

Owen took a deep breath and then let it back out.

"Okay…I'll try."

In short order Owen was sitting in a chair directly in front of Abby as Castiel stepped up beside the both of them.

"Just close your eyes and relax." The angel said as he placed one hand on Owen's forehead and the other on Abby's.

Suddenly Owen was standing before the towering doors that had denied Castiel access. But all it took was for Owen to step towards the doors as they suddenly swung open. As the doors opened he was blinded by a bright flash.

"He's in." Castiel said as he stepped back away from them, "It's all up to Owen now."

xxxxxxxxxx

Owen found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a large plantation. As he looked strait ahead he saw what looked to be a late 1700's era colonial house. For reasons that he himself could not explain, he felt compelled to walk toward it. Though Owen knew that none of this was really happening, he was amazed at how real it felt. The rustling wind, the sunshine, the sounds of the surrounding forest and…singing? Singing that was apparently coming from somewhere within the house.

_Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques _

_Dormez-vous, Dormez-vous?_

His curiosity garnered he decided to enter the house as he slowly walked through the front door. There appeared to be no one else home aside from whoever was singing.

_Sonnez le matines, sonnez le matines_

_Din, din, donDin, din, don_

The melody he was hearing grew steadily louder as he followed the sound of it to an upstairs room.

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?Brother John, Brother John?_

The voice sounded like it belonged to a child.

_Morning bells are ringing, morningbells are ringing_

_Ding, ding, dongDing, ding, dong_

He entered the room that the source of the singing was coming from to find a little girl sitting on a bed holding a doll in her she turned to look at Owen and his eyes focused on her intently. Though she couldn't have been more than six years old, she had distinctive features that Owen recognized instantly.

"Abby?"

"Hello." Little Abby said innocently.

"Who or what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the part of Abby that never got to grow up."

"Never got to grow? Oh, because she was turned into a vampire."

"You're here to help her aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She said as she reached her left hand out to Owen.

When he reached out and took it there was another bright flash.

Now they were both standing in the center of a street somewhere in an unknown suburb. Owen looked down to see a terrified Abby lying upon the pavement as the first rays of the rising sun crept over the horizon.

"Wh-what is this? What is she doing here?"

"She was really scared when this happened." The child said.

"When this happened? Is this a memory?"

"Yep."

"The sun, it's going to hit her! Why doesn't she move?"

"She can't, she ate something that made her sick."

Owen started to move toward her when Castiel suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of her, a moment later they were gone.

"Cassie?" Owen thought aloud.

"That was an important day." The girl said.

"That was when Castiel first saved her wasn't it?"

"Yep yep."

But suddenly there was an earthshaking roar that echoed throughout the land as Owen looked all around trying to pinpoint the sound.

"What was that?"

"We have to go now." The girl said taking Owen's hand as they vanished again.

Owen and his guide now gazed upon what seemed to be a beautiful garden full of vibrant colors. It was more stunning and beautiful than any garden that Owen had ever seen before in his short life. He suddenly remembered descriptions of the Garden of Eden from the Bible that his mother had made him read. It was as if it had been brought to lush and vivid life.

"Wow, this is beautiful, what is this place?"

"This is her happy place, it's new."

"New? What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been here very long. Only since she met you."

Then Owen happened to look to his left to see what appeared to be a giant towering theater screen that began to play a variety of things involving Abby.

"What is that?"

"Her happy memories dumb dumb head." She spoke in a manner that suggested that Owen should have already known that.

As Owen watched the screen the happy memories in question played out like a movie before them. The first time that Abby and Owen had met in the courtyard in Los Alamos, their first date, their first kiss and so on. Owen began to realize that there was something that he and Abby had in common. All of her happiest memories were his as well he thought as he allowed himself a brief smile. At one point however the silver screen showed the first time that they had made love, Owen found himself looking awkwardly down at the little girl who now had her hands placed over her eyes. When the scene in question ended she removed them.

"I wasn't supposed to see that…naughty stuff." She said.

"Uh yeah…sorry." Owen said with a slight blush.

"It's not your fault, these are her memories after all."

But just then the thunderous roar returned as the little girl quickly grabbed Owen's hand again.

"Time to go again." She said as they disappeared once more before Owen could say anything.

Owen and young Abby were now in a fun house full of mirrors. As they walked through it though it was not their reflections that they saw in the mirrors but other people instead. From the way they were dressed Owen could tell that they came from different periods and places in history. Colonials from the late 1700s, American Indians, Civil War soldiers, 1940's gangsters and the list went on and on. All of them bore grievous injuries, most of them around the neck area. That's when Owen realized.

"_Abby's victims." _Owen thought to himself.

"Yep, yep." The little girl said.

Apparently here in the astral plane even thoughts could be heard as if they had been spoken out loud. Owen remembered Abby telling him about nightmares she had had like this, where she was haunted by those she had preyed upon. Most of Abby's victims however were of a most unsavory sort. Individuals who had scumbag written all over them just from the looks of them. Owen walked by one in particular that had seemingly been either a rapist or a pedophile, for the location of his injury was his pelvis where his crotch had been bitten off. But as they walked further Owen began to notice that the people he saw were beginning to look rather innocent and unsuspecting.

"This must've been when she couldn't find anymore killers to feed on anymore." Owen suggested.

"Yeah, she was really sad when that happened." The girl told him.

But then Owen stopped, for he was now standing in front of a mirror that contained the police officer that Abby had killed back in Los Alamos.

"You really want to help her don't you?" He said, "You want to help that…thing."

"I'm sorry." Owen responded.

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Sorry doesn't bring me back."

"I know, but she's different now. She's not a vampire anymore."

"Oh, I see, I guess that makes it okay then."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"She's trying to atone for her past."

"There is no atonement…only damnation, she deserves no less."

"Now you listen to me! I-wait a minute. What the hell am I doing? You're not even real, you're just in her mind!"

"Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true. We are the manifestations of her guilt, her pain, her remorse…and we shall never let her rest."

"If you want to blame someone blame the monster that made her what she was! Everything that she has ever done can be laid at his feet!"

"Maybe, but it wasn't him that ripped my throat out."

"What more do you want from her? Her life? Even if she killed herself it wouldn't matter, You said it yourself, it won't change anything."

"She must pay."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Nothing else is accepta-"

"Done talking now!" Owen scowled cutting him off as he kicked the mirror shattering it.

Voices from the others began to wail in protest but Owen's response was to smash every single mirror in the funhouse with his bare hands until none remained standing. Little Abby then walked back up to him.

"Wow, you made a big mess." She said.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda got a little mad. Are you okay?"

"Yea."

But just then the thunderous roar could be heard once more. The girl started to reach for Owen again but this time he resisted.

"No, not this time, not until you tell me what that thing I keep hearing is."

"We can't stay here, it'll find us."

"What will find us? Tell me!" He demanded.

With that the girl abruptly grabbed Owen as they materialized into a field littered with thousands upon thousands of dead bodies. The sky above them was murky and grey and everything about them was in black and white. The only color that could be seen was the massive amounts of blood that ran from the corpses. Owen recoiled at the smell of death and decay.

"What is this place?"

"This is where the monster used to be. This is a bad place, I don't like it here."

"Monster?"

"Yeah." She said pointing over at another pair of giant double doors that looked as if they had been smashed open from the inside.

"It was locked up in there?"

"Well, at first it was free. It went where it wanted and did what it wanted."

"What is it?"

"The demon. The one he infected her with. The thing that made me go away."

"How long has it been here?"

"Since the bad man hurt her a long time ago."

"_Garth."_ Owen realized.

"So what happened?"

"When she met you, it got locked up in here and couldn't get out. The good things you made her feel sent it away."

"And now?"

"It got free when the bad man hurt her again."

"Does this have something to do with Abby's condition right now?"

"Yes."

"If we could somehow lock it back up again. would Abby be okay again?"

"Maybe."

It was then that a strong wind picked up as a dark shadow suddenly loomed from behind. Owen and little Abby turned to see a towering apparition that seemed to resemble Garth. Juvenile Abby cowered in fear behind Owen as he looked up at the spectral behemoth. But as the ghostly Garth opened his black cloak Owen could see something deep within him. There was a faint glow that was emanating from his center. Closer visual scrutiny revealed to be Abby…his Abby, curled in an upright levitating fetal position.

"Abby!" Owen screamed.

"She is mine again as she once was boy, now and forever more!" Garth's voice rumbled with an echo.

"Bullshit!" Owen yelled as he threw himself into the black abyss that unfurled from Garth's robe.

But as he plummeted inside he discovered that he had little control of himself. The ground was suddenly gone and gravity no longer had any meaning in this dark place that he now tumbled through. But still he fought to reach Abby amidst the blackness that enclosed itself around him and threatened to swallow him whole. He pushed and struggled desperately as he drew ever closer. He was almost within arm's reach, but the closer that he got, the stronger the forces and dementia that pulled at him got.

"Abby!" He screamed.

Upon hearing his voice she slowly turned her head.

"Wh-who's there?" She mumbled weakly, barely audible among the howling void.

"Abby! It's me, Owen!"

"Owen?" She said with some recognition but still a certain amount of detachment.

"Yes, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you! To take you home!"

"Home? But I am home."

"No you're not, you need to come with me!"

"I, I can't. He won't let me."

"He isn't real Abby! None of this is! This is all in your head!"

"My…head? Not…real?"

"Yes! Abby! Take my hand!" Owen shouted as he stretched out his right hand towards her.

Abby acted like she wanted to reach out to him but seemed hesitant…afraid.

"It's okay Abby, you can do it!"

Slowly but surely she started to reach out toward him.

"NO!" Garth's voice bellowed as viscous black strands from within the emptiness shot forth out of nowhere entangling and restraining both Abby and Owen.

"Oweeeeen!" She screamed.

"No! Let her go you son of a bitch!" Owen cursed angrily.

"You shall not have her!"

"Yes…I…WILL!" Owen exploded as he ripped free of his bonds and he threw his arms around Abby.

Suddenly back in reality both Owen and Abby's eyes snapped open.

"Owen?" Abby said in a moment of confusion as she looked around her.

Owen's only response was to leap off of his chair and embrace her.

"Boys!" Bobby yelled as Sam and Dean came rushing into the room.

"By God he did it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as he broke his embrace with Abby.

"I am now, thanks to you."

"I can't take all the credit, without Cassie's mojo I wouldn't have been able to help you." Owen admitted.

"Thank you." she said sincerely turning to him.

"What are friends for?" The angel replied with a half smile.

"So is that it? Is it over?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." Abby spoke with determination.

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a suburb in Phoenix Arizona, Garth had just finished feasting upon a family of four, A husband and wife and their two children. The little ones were the most savory to him, he had a fondness for baby fat. Over the long centuries he had become quite the stealthy predator. He had sliced their throats before any of them even had a chance to scream. Using his magic to disguise his appearance he had gained entry through a simple enough lie about a broken down car and the need to use a phone after telling them that his was dead. With his bloodlust sated for now he proceeded to depart as he used his magic to teleport himself to a warehouse where he had been holding up in recent weeks. But as he turned around he suddenly found himself face to face with Castiel. A moment later Godzilla appeared to his right and Owen on his left. The vampire mage raised his right hand to bring forth a magical blast, but nothing happened.

"My powers! I suppose I have you to thank for this?"

"Yes." Castiel responded.

"Too afraid to take me on with them?"

"Just leveling the playing field."

"A vampire vs. an angel of heaven, a walking nuclear juggernaut and a superhuman? Doesn't seem too 'level' to me. What now, you all tear me to pieces?"

"Not us." Castiel said as he stepped back into the shadows. A moment later both Owen and Godzilla did the same, leaving Garth seemingly alone…only he wasn't.

"Now it's your turn to scream." Abby's voice said from behind him.

Garth spun around only to be spear tackled head on by Abby as they both took off up smashing through the roof of the warehouse and spiraling through the night sky.

They fought and struggled with one another as they flew erratically along before crashing back down onto the street below. As they both leapt to their feet Garth grew sharp claws upon his fingers that he used to slice Abby across the face and various parts of her body again and again. But he took a step back when he watched her regenerate almost instantly. She then bolted forward hitting him with a series of hammering lefts and rights that rocked the ancient vampire. Normally, being Abby's sire and much older, Garth's strength would be superior to Abby's. But Abby wasn't a vampire anymore, and since her transformation her strength had easily doubled from what it once was making her a match for Garth. The bloodsucker retaliated with some vicious strikes of his own but Abby weathered them and fought back even harder. During the course of the pummeling Garth ripped a door from it's hinges on a parked car and laid into Abby with it hoping to get the upper hand. Eventually she was knocked down onto a fire hydrant that she then ripped up and swung across Garth's face. A towering geyser of water rocketed up into the sky from the place where the hydrant had once been. Abby then drove the hydrant into his stomach doubling him over and then brought it down on top of his head planting him face first into the pavement. Garth rolled out of the way before she could bring it down on him again and kicked her in the face from where he was upon the concrete. He then jumped up and lifted another car above his head trying to smash her with it but she dodged it and then flew through the back window and out the front windshield drilling her body into Garth like she were a missile.

By now the commotion had awakened several residents who either peered out through their windows or stepped outside to see what was going on. Some had already made calls to the local police. As Abby collided with Garth they took off flying once more but this time Abby was purposely trying to control their trajectory. Eventually they crashed back down into the roof of a house and into the middle of a living room.

Garth sprang back up only to be struck with a sudden realization…he was in a house he hadn't been invited into. He began to scream as blood proceeded to pour out of practically every orifice and pore of his body.

"Looks like someone wasn't invited, and it also turns out that the owners don't even have to be home for it to work." Abby explained with a smirk.

He immediately tried to fly back up through the roof but Abby was on him like bad rash as she grabbed him by his left ankle and slammed him back down upon the floor. He lunged back up swinging at her wildly, but his senses were far from acute in this situation as she dodged his attacks and then planted a stiff kick into his belly that sent him crashing into a curio cabinet full of fine china. Once more he tried to flee from the house but Abby leaped and grabbed onto him just as he reached the front door. She then threw him through a wall into a bathroom as she charged in after him. But as she came in he ripped up the toilet and smashed it over her head as he finally threw himself through the wall of the bathroom and back outside as he fell into the backyard. Every second he had spent in that house had brought him ever closer to death. In the process he had lost the vast majority of blood that had been in his body and much of his strength with it. Abby came out through the hole he had made as he pulled himself up off the ground with a half stagger. Abby had used her enhanced senses to pinpoint this home, knowing that the residents were currently elsewhere. It had served her well.

"For countless decades, I lived in terror of you." She said as she snapped his head to the right with a roundhouse swing, "You were the only thing in this world that I was more afraid of than myself." She went on as she hit him with a left cross, "Maybe it was because of the things you did to me?" She continued as she gave him an uppercut, "Maybe it was because the monster in me was something you created?" She added with a brutal backhand, "Or maybe it was the fact that I was completely helpless." She admitted as she drove a knee into his stomach, "Well I'm not helpless anymore." She spat as she drove her elbow into his jaw, "And I'm not that scared little girl anymore." Abby growled as she punched him in the throat, "You're not the boogeyman." She snarled with a kick to the crotch, "You're just a pathetic, sick, freak." She chided him as he fell to his knees before her, "And I've outgrown you." Abby proclaimed as with what little strength he had left Garth attempted a futile lunge.

Abby caught his hands in hers and crushed them as he screamed right before putting a kick into his chest that sent him flying back into a property dividing fence. As he struggled to rise she pinned him against it with her right hand around his throat before suddenly grabbing his crotch with her left. Garth shrieked in agony as she ripped his genitalia from him as he once again fell back down. She then got a firm grip upon the sides of his head with both hands and with a mighty pull tore his skull and spinal column clean up and out of his torso. His headless body then fell over onto the ground. A few moments later she dropped his head, discarding it like so much trash.

At long last…it was over.

The most terrible and horrific chapter in Abby's very long life…had finally been closed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back at Bobby's

"Are you going to be okay?" Owen asked her.

"Yes I am…this time."

"What do you mean this time?"

"When Garth first turned me all of those decades ago. It was easy to give in to despair. I was all alone and had lost everything that had ever mattered to me. But not this time."

"Why?"

"Because of you Owen, and the rest of you." She said turning to Castiel, Bobby and the Winchesters, "You all give me the strength to persevere, to get through the hard times. You're more than just my friends…you're my family now." She proclaimed.

"Well, I guess that settles it, you're never getting rid of that 'Uncle' tag now Bobby." Owen said with a grin.

"Meh, I've been called worse."

Abby then practically demanded a group hug, which Sam and Castiel had no problem with but Dean and Bobby seemed somewhat reluctant.

"Can't we just high five?" Dean asked.

"Or how about shake hands?" Bobby added.

"Get over here you two." Abby chided them pointing down at the floor in front of her as they all finally huddled together.

It only lasted a few moments though before certain individuals had to break the mood.

"Okay, are we done feeling our feelings now?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to grow lady parts over here." Dean chimed in as Abby giggled.

They then split apart with the exception of Abby and Owen, who shared a kiss and an embrace.

"And you, you're the most important person of all. My hero…my white knight in shining armor."

"Aaaaabbyyyyy." Owen said with a blush.

"I mean it, you pulled me out of that coma, I never would've awakened if not for you. You've changed so much since that first night I met you at that jungle gym in Los Alamos. You're not that scared little boy I saved so long ago anymore. You're my joy, my peace, my reason for living. The first real reason that I've had since I was human. You mean more to me than you will ever know, more than any words could ever hope to express. I love you Owen." She said as his eyes started to tear up.

After that they shared another kiss.

"Okay let's roll credits on this chick flick huh?" Bobby spoke as they all burst out laughing.

"Oh, the story isn't over yet." Abby said.

"What do you mean Abby?" Owen asked.

"I'm tired of hiding. Tired of running. Tired of waiting for our enemies to come looking for us. Waiting to catch us when we're at our most vulnerable."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Sam asked.

"As your brother Dean likes to say…we're gonna take the fight to them." She boldly stated.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talkin about!" Dean shouted.

"You mean General Ramsey?" Bobby asked.

"Exactly. No more games, no more cat and mouse…we end this…one way or another." She proclaimed.

Sometime later.

Outside Bobby's place, Godzilla kept a silent vigil, as if he was guarding the grounds from possible intruders. Slowly and quietly Abby approached as the 7 foot saurian turned to regard her. Through their mental link they were capable of reading each other's thoughts.

"You can come back inside anytime you know." Abby spoke aloud.

"_No."_

"Why?"

"_The others…they fear me. They do not trust me."_

"Well no offense, but you ain't necessarily a cute and cuddly teddy bear."

"_Teddy…bear?"_

"Never mind."

"_You are well I see?"_

"Yes, I am now."

"_You came for me."_

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

"Because, I consider you a friend."

"_I have no friends, only enemies." _

"You have us."

"_I have nothing…the humans saw to that."_

"They're not all the same."

Godzilla's eyes hinted skepticism.

"Is that what you think of us?"

"_You are different. You know my pain...and I know yours."_

"What happened with Garth…you felt that?"

"_Yes. What happened, happened because you came for me. Your misery can be laid at my feet."_

"No, not yours, General Ramsey."

Godzilla's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name as he let out a snarl.

"That's why I'm out here. We're going back after him. To bring him down once and for all. But…we can't do it without your help. Are you with us?"

There was a long pause after that as Abby patiently waited for Godzilla's response.

"_Yes." _He finally answered.

"Thank you."

"_No…thank you, for saving me."_

"Just returning the favor." She replied as she slowly reached her left hand out and took Godzilla's in her grasp.

He looked down at their clasped hands curiously and then back up at Abby.

"We'll make him pay for what he did…to both of us." She swore.

However unknown to them watching via a hidden surveillance camera back at his base was in fact the General. Nearby the recipient of the newest version of the supersoldier serum synthesized from Godzilla's and Abby's blood slowly got up off a lab table and walked up next to the General. It had finally been perfected. The combined strength and regeneration of both Godzilla and Abby in what was a still human looking soldier, ready to follow the General's orders.

"Bring it on little girl." Ramsey challenged.


	16. The Gauntlet

Takes place at the same time as Supernatural season 6 episode 17 'Mommy Dearest'.

X

Song for this chapter is 'One By One' by Alter Bridge

X

X

THE GAUNTLET

X

X

With a thundering crash one foot thick titanium reinforced doors came crashing down, the front doors to Ramsey's complex known as 'The Devil's Dungeon'. Stepping through its doorway were Abby, Owen and Godzilla. Godzilla had practically sniffed his way there like a bloodhound discovering that it was located in the arid desert wasteland known as 'The Great Basin'. Castiel, Bobby and the Winchesters were currently in Oregon tracking Eve, the mother of all monsters. Abby had decided to wait until they had departed on their mission to act, for she did not want her mortal friends to be a part of an assault that would most certainly get them killed. She meant no disrespect to them, in truth they had accomplished far more than she and Owen, having stopped the apocalypse and even Lucifer himself. But just the same she couldn't bear the thought of something happening to them. Granted hunting Eve was just as dangerous, but she knew that Cassie would keep them safe and have their back.

In the meantime they had their own things to attend to as armed guards stormed into the room trying to lay down a suppressing fire with colt automatic rifles, but the bullets were useless of course. In no time they worked their way through the guards, disabling but not killing them as they smashed down yet another door.

Waiting for them were automated M2 Browning .50 caliber machine guns with enough firepower to shred a charging elephant. They packed quite a punch but also proved ineffective as they were either ripped down or obliterated.

They walked up to the third door only to have it suddenly explode in on them as they all went rolling. They got back up to see a 70 ton M1A2 Abrams tank where the door had once been. Abby then took the brunt of another of its near 100 pound 155 mm shells as she went flying back out through the doors that they had already come through. But a quick blast from Godzilla took out the war machine with no difficulty.

They moved past it into another room that was wide open only to have it abruptly seal off around them as cyanide gas began pumping into the room. Normally the gas would effect the heart and nervous system of normal human beings, but the trio shrugged it off as they plowed down yet another door. But as they stepped through and moved on more blast doors came down as the chamber proceeded to fill with Oxygen/Argon plasma, the most corrosive substance known to science. It made napalm seem like just a bad skin rash. Even their resilient bodies were hard pressed to fend it off. Upon contact it practically melted the flesh off their bodies as they started screaming. But of the three Godzilla was the most tenacious as he blasted the walls of the room until it came down all around them. including the acid pumps.

Godzilla stood over Abby and Owen, hunched over in a protective stance as he waited for their regen to heal them. Before them now was a long corridor with several doors on both sides of it. Those doors then slid open as all manner of inhuman things began to pour out. They were in the monster detention block, and all of the cells had been opened to bar their path. Slithis', werewolves, starved vampires, gargoyles, mole people, triffids and c.h.u.d.s to name just a few mobbed them, but even the combined strength of all of these monsters was not enough to stop them. In no time they found themselves surrounded by body parts.

But there was still one creature that remained, one that posed more of a threat than any other in the compound. The trio looked up to see a psychopath whose reputation preceded him and had the highest body count of any murderer on the planet…Jason Voorhees.

Owen rushed forward punching his right arm clean through him only to have the towering maniac slowly tilt his head down right before grabbing Owen and throwing him across the room. Abby charged in next hitting him with a series of strikes that culminated with her ripping his left arm off. Jason's reaction however was to scoop up the dismembered appendage and proceed to beat her with it. Godzilla on the other hand didn't fool around as his dorsal plates lit up. With one blast of his breath Jason was blown to smithereens. They started to move on when suddenly strange organic tendrils began to grow out of the bits and pieces of Jason. They latched onto one another and eventually pulled his body back together as he completely regenerated.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Owen blurted out in disbelief as the Crystal Lake killer got back up.

"Well, that's certainly demoralizing isn't it?" Balthazar said suddenly appearing next to them.

"Balthazar?" Abby said in understandable surprise.

The angel than nonchalantly walked up to Jason and placed his right hand upon his forehead summoning his white light attack as Abby, Owen and Godzilla all shielded their eyes. But when the light died down Jason was still standing there and completely unharmed.

"Oh bugger." the angel managed to say right before Jason punched him across the room.

"What happened, why didn't it work?" Abby asked.

"Apparently he's already dead, or undead more to the point." Balthazar explained getting back up as Jason strode towards them.

Godzilla stepped up as he and Jason started trading blows with neither gaining a seeable advantage.

"So how do we stop him?" Owen asked.

"If we can't kill him then we simply get rid of him." Balthazar told them as he teleported behind Jason and slapped his hand upon his shoulder, suddenly they were both gone.

A split second later the angel returned, but there was no sign of Jason.

"What did you do?" Abby asked.

"I put him on the moon." The angel answered.

"Not that we aren't grateful, but why are you here?" Owen asked.

"Indeed, I thought you didn't care about us 'hairless monkeys' " Abby added.

"Normally I don't, but I'm here as a favor to Cass. He figured that you might pull a stunt like this and asked me to keep an eye on you. Shall we go?" He said as he motioned towards the next set of sealed doors before them.

Only these doors opened by themselves, without need of being knocked down. And standing before them…was a lone soldier, seemingly unarmed. He stood at a little over six feet tall, was decked out in standard army fatigues and had tuffs of blonde hair sticking out from under a beret he was wearing upon his head.

"Stand aside." Abby commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The soldier replied.

"Your choice." Abby said as she walked up to him.

Her intent was to simply grab him and toss him aside, so you could imagine her surprise when he grabbed her and threw her up through the ceiling instead.

"Hmmm, appears to be another of the General's experiments, I'll handle this." Balthazar commented as he ambled up to the soldier and placed his right hand upon his forehead once again bringing forth his white light attack.

But this time it was Balthazar who screamed as with a blast of light he vanished from sight. Abby came back down just in time to see what had happened as they all looked on with looks of shock upon their faces.

"What? Don't act so surprised. You didn't think that the General wouldn't create me without your little angel friends in mind did you?"

It was then that Abby noticed glowing Enochian symbols on his forehead and hands, it would seem that his body was covered in them. Abby looked at the soldier with confusion, there were no betraying scents that told her what he was, but it was obvious that he was not human. Not wasting any more time she bolted forward and connected with a punch that could shatter concrete. Unfortunately, the only thing that shattered was every bone in her hand when it hit his jaw. Before she could even register what had happened he grabbed her arm and effortlessly broke it in half at the center of her forearm, snapping both the Radius and Ulna bones like they were kindling. She hit the floor screaming as she clutched at her mutilated limb, with only muscle fibers, ligaments and tendons keeping her appendage attached to her. With an angry yell Owen flew forward, wanting very badly to inflict some pain on this thing that would dare to harm his precious Abby. But the soldier caught him by the throat and in an instant crushed it to pulp before throwing him back away from him.

Godzilla tried to blast him with his breath beam, but not only did it not seem to have any effect, he seemingly absorbed it as well.

"Thank you." He said right before firing the same energy he was just hit with back out of one of his hands mowing both Abby and Owen down just as they were getting back up.

Godzilla rushed forward with a mighty roar but the supersoldier brushed him aside with a halfhearted backhand that sent him crashing through countless walls and rooms. He then casually strolled up to where Abby and Owen were, whistling as he stepped along, completely relaxed and with no sense of urgency in the least.

"You know this is almost disappointing. I was hoping for so much more of a fight than this. But I have my orders after all." He said as a disoriented Abby and Owen rose back up and went for a tandem attack.

At the same time Godzilla moved in from behind as the three of them battered their foe mercilessly. But all he did was stand there and laugh at their attempts to harm him. He then summoned a nuclear pulse that sent them flying in all directions. Godzilla meanwhile as expected absorbed the energy and attacked. He hit with enough power to crack diamonds, but was still hopelessly outmatched as the soldier beat him senseless. Revealing another ability that he possessed he then grabbed Godzilla and bolted up through the top of the structure flying high into the upper stratosphere. He came back down piledriving the kaiju into the floor and down through into the bedrock beneath with earthquake force. He then levitated up out of the gaping hole and tossed Godzilla's comatose body across the floor. Abby and Owen tried to attack yet again only to be nailed with a roundhouse swing that hammered into both of them and put them into a wall so hard that the mere impact alone broke several bones.

"Now I know that we could do this all day. I've been briefed on your various powers and abilities, Hell I have all of your powers and abilities for that matter. And I know just how hard it is to actually kill the three of you. But you know what? I'm pretty sure that it's going to be really difficult to regenerate when you're all in separate pieces."

"Fi-find…a way…st-stop you." Abby whimpered weakly in her beaten state.

"Oh please, the only thing that could save you now is an act of God." The soldier taunted.

"Interesting choice of words." Castiel suddenly said from behind him as the soldier turned around.

"Was wondering when you'd show, I already gave your friend the boot earlier. You were who we were really expecting but hey, better late than never."

"I needed time."

"Time? Time for what?" The soldier asked as suddenly the Enochian symbols upon his body began to break apart and disappear.

"That."

"What the Hell?"

"Not Hell, Heaven." Castiel proclaimed as he outstretched his hand as his white light attack beamed forth.

The soldier screamed as he was incinerated from the inside out. He then lowered his hand as Abby, Owen and Godzilla got back up.

"You should have waited, it was just dumb luck that we were able to crack his protection when we did."

"Sorry Cassie, but I didn't want to get the Winchesters killed." Abby told him.

"How'd things go in Oregon? Is everyone okay?" Owen asked.

"Eve has been dealt with and everyone is fine."

Just then another pair of doors slid open behind them as everyone went on their guard. But there was no one there, just an empty control room. As they cautiously stepped inside an image appeared on a massive view screen of General Ramsey clapping his hands slowly.

"Nicely done, considering that you got your butts whipped." He said.

"Last I checked your prized experiment was dead and we're not. Was that part of your grand plan?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"Stupid little bitch. He was just a prototype. A prototype that took an angel to take out, well that and a little outside help. Can you imagine an entire army of men just like him, marching across the land?"

"Why?" Owen asked.

"To make this country the feared and respected superpower it once was again. No enemy be it human or inhuman will be able to stand against us ever again. And to think that I have a colossal blunder that almost cost me my career to thank for this." The General answered looking over at Godzilla.

"What's he talking about?" Owen asked.

"Godzilla." Castiel replied.

"What?" Abby spoke up.

"The Godzilla that stands in this very room with us was the side effect of a nuclear test Ramsey conducted back in 1983 back when the United States was preparing for what it thought was sure to be a war with the Soviet Union. But the General turned a negative into a positive when he realized the military applications of Godzilla cells, as well as yours" The angel explained turning to Abby, "Your blood was the final catalyst he needed to perfect his supersoldier."

"How did you figure all this out?" Owen asked.

"When my time would permit I would secretly learn all that I could about Ramsey's plans. Ever since we fought his first creation back in Los Alamos."

"My my aren't we just the covert little spy?" The General began to say, "Course none of this matters now."

"Why?" Abby asked with disdain.

"Because you're all about to die." Ramsey finished as his image blipped off of the screen to reveal a timer counting down to zero…with five seconds remaining.

"Abby!" Owen screamed as Castiel made a mad dash to grab Abby and Owen.

It was then that an explosive went off comprised of Octanitrocubane, which was one hundred times more powerful than TNT. So powerful it was that it took out the entire complex. Castiel managed to initiate a teleport with Abby, Owen and Godzilla, but the explosion caused some interference in the process. An unconscious Castiel appeared some where in the Australian outback, Abby in the center of downtown London, Godzilla in the Kansas area of the Great Plains, and Owen atop Mount Everest of all places.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, General Ramsey had been monitoring everything that had transpired.

"Well?"

"The explosive definitely did its job sir, 'The Devil's Dungeon' is gone, and I'm getting no life signs." An army tech explained.

"That doesn't tell me shit, give me some DNA scans."

"Punching it up now sir…nothing matching Godzilla, Abby or Owen's genetic code."

"So we can assume the angel transported them?"

"Looks that way, but for some reason satellite cameras have pinpointed Godzilla in New Jersey but no one else. The detonation may have had an effect on their teleport, it'shard to tell where the rest of them are."

"Not concerned with the others at the moment, what is Godzilla doing?"

"He's on the move. He's…my God, he's clearing entire miles with single jumps."

"Where's he headed?"

"Not sure, appears to be north by northwest."

"Plot me a trajectory, show me what his path will cross through."

"Yes sir."

As the projected course came up on a monitor the General scrutinized it closely, at one point his eyes went wide with terror.

"Oh my God, get me a chopper ready for take off now!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

In no time General Ramsey was flying over Casper Wyoming, he had called ahead to have the National Guard attempt to engage Godzilla. They had…and what remained of them was strewn across the downtown area. His chopper set down right outside of his former residence as he jumped out of the copter and rushed towards a gaping hole in the side of the house. He charged inside to behold a chilling sight.

There was Godzilla, his right hand clasped around the throat of his ex-wife. In his left hand was his seventeen year old daughter, the youngest of his three children. When General Ramsey had been face to face with Godzilla back at 'The Devil's Dungeon' it was assumed that the monster was out cold, but he was not. In his barely cognizant state he picked up not only on the General's scent but anyone he had been in close contact with recently…including his daughter. He had followed her scent here.

"Grace, Cynthia!" The General yelled.

"James?" His ex-wife screamed.

"Daddy!" His daughter cried.

'Let them go you monster!" He shouted as he emptied his M-9 pistol into the kaiju to no avail.

In a blind rage Ramsey charged forward only to be nonchalantly smacked aside by Godzilla's tail as he flew into the living room wall and tumbled down to the floor dislocating his left kneecap as fell.

It was then that Castiel, Abby and Owen arrived on the scene. Once she had regained consciousness Abby could see in Godzilla's mind what his plan was.

"Godzilla stop!"

"_No. I will take from him what he took from me, he will feel my pain." _He spoke inside her mind.

"Please don't do this, they're innocent."

"_So was I…once. He will pay."_

"Then make him pay. Make Ramsey the target of your rage, not these people."

"_No. Hurting him, killing him. It isn't enough. It's too merciful…he deserves far worse."_

Meanwhile Owen was hoping that Castiel could hear his thoughts.

"_Can you teleport them?"_

"_Yes, but as long as Godzilla is in physical contact with them it will do no good, he would simply go where they went."_

"Killing these people won't bring those you lost back, it won't change the past." Abby went on desperately trying to reason with the beast.

"_He will know my vengeance."_

Abby then slowly walked towards Godzilla.

"This isn't you, not the real you."

"_I am what I am…a monster."_

"No, that's what Ramsey made you. But what you are doesn't dictate the choices you make. My own loved ones taught me that." She said as she knelt down next to him, wrapping her hands around his left arm, "Please…I'm begging you…don't do this."

After this there was silence. The situation was beyond tense as everyone waited with baited breath for what would happen next. Godzilla looked back and forth between Abby, General Ramsey and those who he held in his grasp.

After what seemed like an eternity…he finally released them. Abby, Owen and Castiel exhaled with a sigh of relief.

Grace and her daughter then rushed over to James' side as they embraced one another upon the floor.

"James, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, just get Cynthia out of here alright."

"But James…"

"Grace please!" He roared as they reluctantly did as he asked.

He then turned his attention back to his unwelcome guests as he struggled to rise pushing himself up against the wall.

"This doesn't change anything," He began to say as Abby turned and started walking towards him, "I will never stop hunting you! You will never know peace! And I will find a way to kill-"

He was abruptly cut off by Abby slamming her right hand against his forehead pinning him against the wall. He struggled against her grip but it was useless. Suddenly she flooded his mind with thoughts, feelings and images of that fateful day back in 1983. In his mind he was now standing where Godzilla was as the hellish nuclear blast wave rushed towards him on the island.

Ramsey screamed as he experienced every moment of pain and anguish that Godzilla had, both physical and psychological. It was more than any mere mortal could bear and under the strain, his psyche snapped. Abby then released him as fell back down, now curled up in a fetal position upon the floor as he started to sob uncontrollably.

"We're done here…lets go." Abby said somberly as they all vanished from sight.

Later, back home.

Abby was taking a walk outside when Castiel appeared.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Why, you can already read them without me telling you anything."

"You regret what you did."

"Of course I do. I mean I manage to talk Godzilla down from killing Ramsey's family and then I turn around and lobotomize him. What is his condition?"

"He's currently in a padded cell at the mental institution known as 'The Twin Towers' in Los Angeles. It is more than likely where he will spend the rest of his life."

Abby then hung her head.

"You had no choice Abby. He never would've stopped."

"Of course I had a choice. I coulda asked you to mind wipe him or something. But I was angry, I wanted him to feel what Godzilla felt."

"The punishment fit the crime."

"And who am I to punish anyone, who am I to judge?"

"You did what you had to to protect yourself and those you love. More so Ramsey brought all of this upon himself. You talk about making choices, he made his as well."

"That doesn't sound very angelic Cassie." Abby said with a smirk.

"Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I'm perfect. I too have made choices that I regret, but that I still feel were necessary."

"I hope you're right."

"Have faith Abby. And don't try to be too hard on yourself." The angel told her as he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"What about those who served under Ramsey? What about his plans?"

"Anyone who knew about you or the supersoldier serum has had their memories altered. And the serum itself, the DNA of you and Godzilla and all of the research connected to it has been destroyed."

"Thank you Cassie, I don't know what we'd do without you."

The angel nodded and then disappeared once again.

Grants Pass Oregon…

Castiel now stood in the diner where he and the Winchesters had their showdown with Eve and her creations. Suddenly a record playing jukebox turned on by itself as the song 'Miracles' by Jefferson Starship started to play. It was then that another individual in a black suit entered the diner.

"Really, Cass. This is getting ridiculous. How many times am I gonna have to clean up your messes?" The demon Crowley said with sufficient dissatisfaction as Castiel looked over at him, "I'm guessing that the spell to denounce the protection symbols on Ramsey's Captain America knock off worked?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome by the way," Crowley said sarcastically, "This is the second time that you've asked me to help out your little friends, and how do you repay me? By practically screwing our plans completely to bloody Hell by killing Eve!" He finished with an angry huff.

"Our plan can still work, it will just take more time."

"Which we don't have may I add!"

"We'll find another way to access Purgatory."

"Before your friends or Raphael finds out?"

"You have nothing to fear. No one knows about our arrangement or that we're working together."

"For now anyway."

"Just hold up your end and everything will be fine."

"Says you."

"Have your henchmen take Eve's body back to the lab, we may still learn some valuable things from it."

Crowley hesitated for a moment as he glared at the angel.

"Don't make me regret making this deal with you Castiel. If we fail, we're both as good as dead." The demon said before disappearing.

Once again alone in the diner Castiel lowered his head. He thought back on the discussion he had had with Abby about feeling guilt and couldn't help but consider the irony of his situation.

"Father…forgive me." He said raising his head back towards the heavens.


	17. It's Just The End Of The World

Author's note: This particular chapter is deeply interwoven into episode 22 of Supernatural season 6, which was the season finale. Also, I'll be honest, I wasn't too thrilled with how it ended, so for my story I'm going to take things in a different direction. Well, that and I don't feel like waiting until October to see what happens next when the new season starts and I want to get these stories done now.

X

There are three songs for this chapter, the first is 'Heroes' by The Wallflowers, the second two songs are listed at the end of the story.

X

X

IT'S JUST THE END OF THE WORLD

X

X

Things are rather dire for our heroes. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Abby and Owen have learned that Castiel has been secretly working with Crowley in an attempt to open Purgatory and access the power of all the monsters that dwell there. Cass intends to use that power to stop Raphael once and for all but the possible consequences could be disastrous for both Cass and the Earth itself. Balthazar meanwhile allies himself with the Winchesters to stop Purgatory from being opened.

In order to open the gate fresh blood is needed from an Earthbound Purgatory resident and a human virgin. Dr. Visyak, Bobby Singer's old flame was discovered to be a creature from Purgatory in human disguise by Bobby who tried to warn her of what was coming. She told Bobby that she would be fine and that she could take care of herself. Her tune changed however when Castiel appeared behind her at her cabin in the woods as she was about to get into her car.

This is where our story begins….

Castiel had just put Dr. Visyak to sleep when Abby and Owen stepped up behind him, they had been waiting there at the cabin for someone to come for her.

"Cassie? Don't do this." Abby asked as the angel turned to face them.

"My apologies my friends…but I have no choice."

"Then neither do we?" Owen said as he ripped open his shirt revealing an angel banishing sigil drawn in blood upon his chest as Abby slapped her hand upon it sending Castiel away.

"Well played," A voice suddenly spoke behind them as they spun around, "But something like that won't work on me." Crowley said as he put both Abby and Owen into the front of the cabin hard with his telekinesis. "So here we have the famous Abby and Owen, Cass' favorite little pets. Looks like you're just as good at being a pain in the ass as the Winchesters. But seriously, what chance did you think you had, coming here alone?"

"Who said we were alone." Abby said as Crowley barely teleported out of the way of a beam of radioactive fire at the last possible second. Abby and Owen then dropped back to the ground with Crowley's concentration momentarily broken.

Godzilla came charging out of the woods as Crowley reappeared. All three of them converged on the demon but for all their speed and strength not a one of them could land a blow on the king of Hell as he easily dodged their attempted strikes with his teleportation abilities. At one point he reappeared some distance away and outstretched both of his hands. Abby, Owen and Godzilla suddenly found themselves pinned in place by Crowley's telekinesis while he simultaneously set their bodies ablaze with his pyrokinesis. As they lie upon the ground screaming Crowley started to walk towards them. Godzilla fought against the power trying to restrain him as he lifted his head to fire another breath blast but Crowley made his jaw slam back shut just as the beam shot forth causing the monster's chest and neck to explode as he fell back down again, he would have screamed if his vocal chords hadn't been eviscerated. Crowley then walked by Godzilla as he stood over Abby and Owen intensifying his attack as their own screams grew louder.

"I may have promised Castiel that I wouldn't kill the Winchesters, but I never said anything about the three of you."

Nearby Godzilla continued to struggle against Crowley's hold. While he was regenerating he couldn't use his breath…but that didn't mean that he was powerless or helpless. Without warning a nuclear pulse reeled off of Godzilla's body slamming into Crowley and sending him crashing through the front of the cabin. Finally his hold on all three of them was broken. As Crowley got back up inside the cabin Godzilla barged in and grabbed him by the neck lifting him up off the floor as the demon started to choke.

"Big mistake Dino." Crowley joked as he slapped his hand around Godzilla's wrist. A second later Godzilla was teleported miles away as he looked about him in confusion.

Crowley started to walk out of the front of the cabin only to see Dr. Visyak's car come flying at him after being thrown by Abby. He used his telekinesis to halt it in midair and then send it flying back at her mowing her down. However it was merely a distraction, one that Owen took advantage of as he bolted in from the side and splashed a mixture of salt and holy water directly into Crowley's eyes as he screamed staggering back. But before either of them could advance on him the monstrous black demon cloud surged through the area slamming into both of them as Abby and Owen were sent smashing through several trees deep into the woods. Crowley then cleared his eyes with a snap of his fingers, after that he walked over to Dr. Visyak's body and placed his hand upon it as they both vanished from sight. The demon cloud followed suit shortly after.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After escaping Abby and Owen, Crowley rejoined Castiel and got the blood they needed from Visyak. Afterward she was left for dead, she managed to reach Sam, Bobby and Dean only to die in Bobby's arms. Castiel arrived and tried to apologize, saying that Crowley got carried away. The Winchesters flew into an angry tirade over what he had done, but he wasn't interested in hearing what they have to say, and told them to leave and let him stop Raphael. Dean refused and Castiel told them that after it was over, he'd save Sam. When Dean asked what he was talking about the angel responded by reaching out and touching Sam's head. This brought down the psychic barrier that the horseman death had put in place. A barrier that had been protecting Sam from his memories of being in Hell as well as the terrible things that he did for the first year he was back on Earth when he was soulless and without conscience. Sam collapsed into an abrupt state of catatonia as Castiel teleported, he knew that trying to help Sam would keep his friends out of the way until he and Crowley could accomplish their task…though he secretly hated himself for what he had done. When Dean and Bobby got Sam back to Bobby's place they would find Abby and Owen waiting there for them as they told of their encounter with would later meet up with them to let them know that he knew where and when Castiel and Crowley were going to perform the ritual, it had to be done during an upcoming lunar eclipse. Though Balthazar would tell them he didn't plan on getting involved any further and that he hated turning on Castiel, his conscience would later get the best of him. This would lead to him confronting Castiel one on one in a battle that would leave Balthazar gravely injured but still alive forcing him to flee. The time for the eclipse was fast approaching as Dean, Bobby, Abby and Owen departed for the location that Balthazar told them about, forcing them to leave Sam behind who lie still incapacitated in Bobby's panic room. Dean left a note telling him where they were going on the off chance that he would come out of his hysteria and awaken.

Meanwhile at the lab where they had set up shop Crowley gave Castiel the completed potion. But upon doing this the angel turned on him. Their original agreement was that they would evenly split the power of Purgatory between them. But Castiel had no intention of giving the king of Hell that much power and intended to use all of it to stop Raphael. Crowley was outraged but was given no choice but to flee or the angel would kill him.

Dean, Bobby, Abby and Owen pulled up to the building and realize that angels serving Castiel had secured the place. They figured they would have to sneak in, but paused when they heard something approaching. They looked up to see the black demon cloud eclipsing the moon. They all rushed back into the car just as the cloud smashed past them, flipping the Impala over. Dean and Bobby were out cold but Abby and Owen were fine. Rather than risk the lives of their friends and try to awaken them Abby and Owen headed toward the lab on their heard the demons approaching as they killed every angel that was standing guard after which Crowley appeared in the room. He said that it was time to renegotiate their terms, and Castiel teleported behind him and tried to smite him. Nothing happened, and Crowley explained that he was safe because of his new partner: Raphael, who then teleported into the room. Raphael said that she had no problem consorting with demons given that Castiel had, and Crowley revealed that Raphael had offered him protection in return for the Purgatory blood. Crowley's new patron proclaimed that if anyone will become the new God, it will be him. Crowley is unimpressed when Castiel warned that Raphael will deceive and betray him and will unleash the Apocalypse, and then told Castiel to flee or die. Castiel tossed the blood to Raphael and teleported away.

Just outside gazing through a window are Abby and Owen watching and listening intently.

"That wasn't it." Abby whispered.

"What?"

"The blood he just tossed Crowley, that wasn't the right blood."

"How can you tell?"

"Use your senses Owen you've been slowly learning how to."

Owen began sniffing the air.

"Hey, you're right, it's…dog's blood?"

"Exactly, Castiel still has the real blood, he's going to perform the ritual on his own somewhere else."

"But how are we supposed to know where he is, find him, and then stop him?"

"Perhaps I can help with that?" A still bleeding Balthazar suddenly said appearing behind them as the three of them abruptly teleported to an open field somewhere in another time zone.

"Balthazar?" Abby said as she and Owen took notice of his injury.

The angel then nearly fell over as Abby and Owen caught and helped steady him.

"What's with the teleportation?" Abby asked.

"Couldn't risk standing out there too long without them sensing I was there."

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"Me and Cass had a slight disagreement."

"Cassie did this?" Abby said in obvious shock.

"I guess Superman really has gone dark side." Owen spoke quoting Dean.

"He's…he's just confused." Abby replied, not wanting to believe that the kind and innocent guardian angel she considered their friend was capable of what he was doing now.

"Sorry luv, but that ain't the impression that I'm getting." Balthazar responded clutching at his wound.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"You mentioned being able to take us where Cassie is?" Owen said.

"Yes."

"Can you in your current condition?" Abby questioned.

"No problem. Long as I can keep my kibbles and bits on the inside of me where they belong." He laughed with a wince of pain.

"What about Dean and Bobby, we can't just leave them where they are." Abby worried.

"There's no time, Cass has to be stopped now and I mean NOW."

"I guess it's pointless to ask whether or not you'll be able to help us stop him?" Owen suggested.

"Fraid I'm not much good at the moment for anything other than transport kiddies."

"Take us there." Abby said.

xxxxxxxxxx

In a barn on a large farm somewhere in the state of Utah, Castiel had just finished painting the symbol needed for the ritual on one of the inside walls with the real blood. He stood there for a moment as he thought back on what he had said to Crowley. He had said that he was neither foolish nor wicked. But as he stood there he couldn't help but wonder if he was in fact both. The barn he now stood in was much like the one that he first met Dean in. As he thought back to that day he realized just how much he had changed since then. It was true, he did have doubts. He had even begged God to stop him at one point, but he got no response. But as troubled as he was, he was also desperate, and this was what it had come down to.

There was no turning back now.

He then prepared to speak the words that would open the gate when…

"Cassie?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Abby standing there.

"Abby."

"Please don't do this."

"I have no choice."

"There's always a choice, you taught me that!"

"Not for me there isn't. I must stop Raphael."

"Find another way."

"There is no other way. To stand against an archangel is to welcome oblivion. You of all people know how powerful he is and the threat he poses. Why does no one understand what is at stake here?"

"I do understand, I do. But opening Purgatory? Don't you know the risks of doing this?"

"I do. But those risks are outweighed by what WILL happen if Raphael isn't stopped."

"And what about you? Don't you realize that you could be killed?"

"Yes…but what happens to me is inconsequential, all that matters is stopping Raphael and saving this world. In the greater scheme of things my life is not important."

The look on Abby's face was one of utter shock followed by anger. She then walked up to him…and slapped him across the face.

"Inconsequential? Not important?" She began to say as she burst into tears, "Is that what you think? That you don't matter? That no one would care if you died? IT MATTERS TO ME! IT MATTERS TO OWEN AND TO THE WINCHESTERS! WE CARE ABOUT YOU! WE ARE FAMILY! YOUR FAMILY!" She cried as she fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest, "Please Cassie, don't do this…I love you." She sobbed looking up at him.

The angel suddenly became aware of a wetness that was running down his cheeks. Was he…crying?

"Abby…I…I love you…too." The angel admitted with tears in his own eyes. It was the first time he had said it out loud, but he had felt it for the longest time, both her and Owen had become like kin to him, just like the Winchesters, "That is why I am sorry…so very sorry." He finished as he brought his right index fingers up to her forehead and put her to sleep.

He scooped her up in his arms before she even had a chance to fall over and then gently lay her down on a hay bushel nearby.

"Forgive me Abby." He said with a heart full of sorrow and pain.

He turned back towards the symbol only to hear a sudden noise outside. In the meantime Owen had just finished making another angel banishing sigil on the outside of the barn. Abby had not only gone in to try and talk Castiel out of his course of action but also buy time for Owen in case she was unsuccessful. He was seconds away from slapping the sigil when Castiel appeared behind him. Owen spun around only to be put to sleep as well. Castiel then strode back inside, but before he could even utter the first syllable of the spell a powerful blast of radioactive fire burst through the wall with the symbol on it. The beam obliterated the wall and bore into Castiel sending him crashing out through the opposing wall of the barn as he hit the ground outside.

The angel got back up as he looked up to see Godzilla standing there.

"I see, you as well?" The angel said as Godzilla looked over at the unconscious bodies of Abby and Owen, a low growl escaping his lips as he looked back over at the angel.

"They are unharmed, I just needed them out of my way. They left me no choice."

Godzilla's only response was the illumination of his dorsal plates.

"I see that you're not either." Castiel whispered as Godzilla fired his breath once more.

But Castiel teleported right behind Godzilla as he slapped his hand down upon him. Suddenly the kaiju found himself on a mountain peak halfway across the country.

_Not again! _He thought as he roared his anger and frustration to the sky above.

The angel then went back inside the barn and used his telekinesis to reform the destroyed wall that the symbol was on. Finally, he began the spell as the ancient text rolled off of his lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up inside of the demolished Impala and woke up Bobby.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but where are Abby and Owen?"

"Don't know. They probably weathered that crash allot better than we did and went on in."

"Do you think they're alright?"

"Not sure, can't worry about that right now, we gotta get in there."

They sneaked into the lab and found Crowley already in the process of speaking the incantation needed to open the gate to Purgatory after having inscribed a symbol on the wall with what he believed to be the Purgatory blood.

They are shocked to see Raphael there instead of Castiel but they know that there was no turning back now.

Dean threw an angel blade at Raphael from behind him, but the archangel caught it. Crowley then telekinetically beat them both down and continued the the meantime Sam had awakened having gone on a strange sort of dream quest. He had confronted both the part of himself that was soulless and the part of himself that was tormented in Hell within his own mind, eventually bringing his shattered psyche back together again and regaining consciousness. He now remembered everything and made his way to where Dean's note said they would be. He found the Impala as he staggered along painfully. His physical and mental state far from healthy. He summoned all of his will and strength and continued into the completed the ritual but nothing happened. Castiel then appeared and Crowley realized he switched the Purgatory blood for dog blood. As Bobby and Dean recovered, Raphael demanded the blood. However, Crowley noticed that the jar was empty and asked Castiel how the ritual went. Castiel concentrated as his body began to glow with energy. Crowley quickly teleported away, but Castiel stopped Raphael from doing the same through sheer force of will. He then destroyed Raphael with a snap of his fingers as the archangel exploded in a shower of gore.

"Cass?" Dean said as he and Bobby slowly got up off the floor.

He slowly turned and looked at Dean, but Dean could see that Cass wasn't at the wheel anymore as the angel's eyes went pupilless.

"We are not Castiel anymore…we ARE Purgatory." A chorus of inhuman voices spoke through the angel vessel, "And soon our true father shall reign over this world."

Just then an angel blade stabbed into Castiel's back from behind, wielding it was Sam…but it had absolutely no effect on him. If Cass were still an angel the weapon would've killed him, but then again he wasn't anymore…he had become something else…something dark and terrible.

A moment later he vanished from sight. Sam then collapsed upon the floor, the strain of the memories that head been restored too much for his psyche to handle.

Later back at Bobby's

Balthazar had been summoned to see if he could heal Sam's tortured mind, it was slow going but eventually Sam emerged from Bobby's panic room.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I think I will be. Still a little groggy, that and I have a splitting headache."

Dean then turned to Balthazar.

"Um…thanks man." Dean said rather awkwardly, considering that he had never really liked Balthazar.

"Don't strain yourself." The angel said sarcastically.

"Truthfully, we were kinda surprised that you agreed to help Sam, didn't think you gave a damn about us hairless monkeys." Bobby admitted quoting the insult that the angel was fond of using in regards to humans.

"Me too honestly. My my this is dreadful. Next thing you know I'll be acting like Cass." Balthazar grimaced.

"Speaking of Cass, what in the Hell just happened back there?" Dean grunted.

"Us getting our butts kicked?" Owen said.

"That's just for starters." Abby added.

Meanwhile outside…

A lone figure proceeded to walk towards Bobby's house when a low growl gets his attention from behind.

He slowly turns to see Godzilla staring at him.

"Hmmm, shouldn't you be allot taller?" He says in an archaic form of monster language.

The only response the stranger gets is a more threatening snarl.

"Okay, obviously your new size clearly hasn't helped your mood, that and you got that 'I'm gonna incinerate you' look in your eyes. So how about I make you a deal…"

Moments later…

"Just what the Hell did he mean when he said 'our true father'?" Dean spat.

"I don't know but it can't be good I figure." Bobby responded.

"Yeah but what could it be?" Sam asked.

"How about the end of the world?" A voice suddenly said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Angel standing at the doorway to Bobby's house.

"Angel?" Abby spoke up.

"Hello Abby."

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"This is the 'other' vampire with a soul that I told you guys about." Abby replied.

"I have important info you're all going to need if you'll be so kind to invite me in?"

It was then that Abby and Owen looked over at Bobby.

"You asking me to invite a vampire into my home?"

"You let me in." Abby reminded him.

"Technically you and Owen whooshed in with Cass and you had him vouching for you." Dean chimed in.

"And now I'm vouching for Angel." She said very sternly.

There seemed to be a few moments of tension that Sam felt the need to diffuse.

"Guys? How about we all relax? If Abby says he's cool then I think we can take it to the bank."

"Just how many monsters you been paling around with lately?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby." Owen said with a hint of frustration to his voice.

"Godzilla didn't have a problem with it, granted it took some talking on my part." Angel professed.

"Alright alright. You can…come in." He finally relented as Angel stepped inside.

"Thank you." Angel said.

"You mentioned something about the end of the world?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know this?" Abby asked further.

"I received a vision from the powers that be. They gave me the lowdown."

"Powers that whatzit? Dean asked.

"According to what Angel told me, the powers that be are a powerful mystical force that opposes evil. They send visions that tell when someone is in danger or provide vital information." Abby explained.

"Anyways, Castiel plans on opening a gateway to another dimension."

"He already did, he practically sucked every freak out of Purgatory so he could give himself enough juice to smite Raphael." Dean responded.

"Indeed he did, but that was just the beginning, now he fully intends to breach into a place that's far worse."

"Worse than Purgatory?" Sam said.

"Please tell us you're joking." Bobby added.

"Fraid not."

"So how do we stop him?" Owen asked.

"We can't, he's too powerful right now. If we challenged him head on in his current state-"

"He'd mop the floor with us?" Dean jumped in.

"Yeah. But the thing is, it's going to take all of the power that he currently has to open this new gate. After that our primary problem will be it and closing it."

"And just how do we do that?" Abby asked.

"With this." Angel said holding up what appeared to be a large tome.

"What's that?" Abby questioned.

"The only surviving volume of the Wolfram and Hart Source Books, I salvaged it from the wreckage of the Los Angeles branch. The magical source books served as both templates and conduits. Any text stored in the Wolfram and Hart database can be populated into any one of these books by holding one of the books, and speaking the text-name close to the book. Or for that matter any book ever written."

"Really, any book?" Abby asked with wonderment.

"Yea, care to try it out?" Angel asked handing it towards her.

Abby carefully and cautiously took the book from his grasp and then slowly brought it up to her lips.

"Romeo And Juliet." She said as she then opened it up.

The pages at first were blank, but a moment later the text magically appeared before her very eyes.

"Cool!" Owen hooted, "Um could you use that thing to summon rare comic books by any chance?" Owen asked as Angel allowed himself a half smile.

"Uh, isn't this an evil book? I mean, you stole it from Wolfram & Hart after all." Abby queried.

"Technically yes. But that hasn't stopped me from using it to make life miserable for the firm in recent months. In any case, ancient and powerful magics can be brought forth with this that can close the gate that Castiel is going to open. So I suggest we saddle up. Any questions?"

"I'm guessing your little vision told you where and when all of this was going to go down?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"How much time do we have?" Sam asked.

"It's due to happen any time now, we need our timing to be perfect, to arrive after he has opened the gate, otherwise he'll sense us coming a mile away, know our intent and erase us." Angel warned.

"And just how do we swing that?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"With me of course." Balthazar said suddenly appearing in the room.

"Any other questions?" Angel suggested.

"Uh, yeah one other thing." Owen spoke up, "You mentioned that the place that Cassie was going to open up was worse than Purgatory. Just what could be worse than that?" Owen asked with a feeling of dread.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Jerusalem...

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. That which is not dead and can eternal lie, and in strange eons even death may die. Rejoice, for he is coming! We shall all be wild and free. They are, they were, they shall be. By their foulness shall ye know them. The Sleeper stirs, the Dreamers dream. And as he rises…so shall the human vermin fall." Castiel chanted with his inhuman chorus of voices as he proceeded to utter an ancient spell lost to the minds of mere mortals.

It seemed only fitting to the conglomeration of entities that dwelled within Castiel, that the place chosen to open the gate was what the puny mortals deemed their holy land...in but a matter of momments it would be no longer.

When he finally finished all of the combined entities that resided within him shot forth from his body as it literally punched a hole through reality itself. Their raw power altered the cosmic alignment of the very universe that they entered, but so taxing was the endeavor that it came at the cost of their own existence as they ceased to be.

As the rip in the fabric of time and space itself tore open and began to expand the now exhausted Castiel collapsed upon the ground, the creatures who had possessed him taking a great toll on him. It was then that the heroes arrived on the scene. They quickly rushed over to Castiel's side.

"Is he..?" Abby started to ask.

"He's fine, just out of it." Balthazar said.

"Get him out of here, put him some place safe." Dean said as Balthazar vanished with Cass in tow.

"I'll need all of you to hold back whatever starts to come out of that gate while I recite the spell to close it." Angel told them.

Bobby and the Winchesters were armed for bear, with every weapon they could pack on them that could kill practically anything unnatural. Abby and Owen meanwhile stood by nervously.

Meanwhile the gateway was growing wider and finally something could be seen through it on the other side. What they saw appeared to be a great storm tossed sea, with titanic waves that could easily mow down cities. But of greater concern was what was rising from it.

From the dark foreboding deep, appeared a city, if the term were indeed useable for the structures that now pierced the surface of the tumultuous ocean that had previously concealed it.

The city was a panorama of vast angles and stone surfaces ... too great to belong to anything right and proper for this earth, and impious with horrible images and disturbing hieroglyphs. It's geometry abnormal, non-Euclidean, and loathsomely redolent of spheres and dimensions apart from ours.

As more of it revealed itself from the deep Bobby's face started to go pale. He had researched many an ancient text in his lifetime that had described what he was now seeing and he prayed to God that he was wrong despite his suspicions telling him otherwise.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" Abby asked taking notice of the sheer terror upon his face.

"No…none of us are." He muttered.

His fear was well founded, for what they gazed upon now was in fact the sunken city of R'lyeh.

The nightmare corpse-city of R'lyeh was built in measureless eons behind history by the vast, loathsome shapes that seeped down from the dark stars. Within it dwelled unspeakable horrors, hidden in green slimy vaults. And at its highest point a single hideous monolith-crowned citadel in which the great old one Cthulhu himself was entombed. The heroes were awed by the sheer immensity of the city and by the frightening suggestiveness of the gargantuan statues and bas-reliefs.

The sacrifice of those who dwelled in Purgatory had not been in vain, for they had forced the stars into cosmic alignment resulting in the raising of R'lyeh from the seemingly endless fathoms of the aquatic abyss.

"Oh we are sooooo out of our league here." Abby admitted with a great deal of anxiety, "What is it you usually say Dean?"

"Above our pay grade." He said.

"So I am I the only one scared to death here?" Abby asked.

"Nope." Sam admitted, "Bobby?"

"Ready to make lemonade in my pants any sec now."

Nearby even Godzilla seemed to express what could be considered concern as he took a few steps back.

"Okay, you know it's bad when he's worried." Dean said looking over at the diminutive kaiju.

"Then I guess it's time to make good on our deal then." Angel said.

"Deal? What deal?" Abby asked.

"This one." The vampire said as he spoke an incantation from the book that resulted in a magical blast flying from Angel's hand and striking Godzilla.

"What did you just do?" Abby asked as Godzilla suddenly began to grow.

"You may want to step back and give him some room." Angel confessed as they all took off running.

Eventually Godzilla was back to his original size and with his return to normalcy came renewed strength and courage as he let out a mighty roar.

"Holy crap!" Dean spat.

"Awesome!" Abby blurted out.

"Figured we'd need him in top form for this gig." Angel told them.

"Please tell us it'll be that easy to close the gate." Bobby begged.

"Fraid not. It took immense amounts of raw power to rip a hole in the fabric of reality itself, it will take a rather extensive amount of sorcery to close it."

"Alright then, I figure you should fall back to that peak behind us while we try to hold the line here?" Dean suggested.

"Was just going to say the same thing." Angel agreed as he moved away from them to start the spell.

Abby in the meantime looked over at Owen, who hadn't said a single word since they got there. The look on his face spoke volumes though. He was more terrified than the rest of them combined. Never had he beheld such horror. It made what they had fought through at Wolftram & Hart seem utterly insignificant by comparison.

She quickly reached her hand out and grasped his, breaking him out of his fright induced trance as he looked over at her.

"Owen, remember, whatever happens here today. I will always love you." she proclaimed.

"And I'll always love you too." He murmured with a trembling voice.

Meanwhile from the slowly rising city of R'lyeh, from deep within it's myriad of crypts, subterranean chambers and black towers came multitudes of unspeakable hellions, the spawn of Cthulhu. Some were crustacean-like, some aquatic, while others reptilian. And then there were those that defied the very concept of mortal description. So terrible they were to behold that lesser men unable to except and acknowledge the supernatural would certainly go mad from gazing upon them. Thankfully and luckily Sam, Dean and Bobby were not such men, but that didn't lessen their fear or make them wish any less that what they were seeing was just lunacy or hallucinations, but it was indeed all too real. Horrid shoggoths were the next to slink and ooze from within the hellish cityscape. The laws of anatomy and physics being utterly inapplicable to them in even the slightest way. The savage inhuman atrocities varied in size, to life forms barley larger than a man to titans that matched even Godzilla in size. They now came in mass through the gateway into this new untouched reality. A scurrying horde of claws, mandibles, talons, tentacles, and teeth.

Godzilla fearlessly strode forward putting himself between the gateway and his friends, he would be the first to meet the enemy head on.

The smallest ones reached Godzilla first and despite being dwarfed in size, they swarmed over the kaiju, covering him from head to toe and biting and clawing away, not realizing that they were not strong enough to penetrate their so-called prey's hide.

Godzilla roared in agitation as he clawed and swiped at himself, swinging this way and that trying to rid himself of his attackers. Growing frustrated, his dorsal plates lit up. Those that had been clinging to his back were instantly incinerated while others ran down the monster's sides, scampering toward the ground.

Others were pulled or thrown off of him as Godzilla reared back and unleashed a wave of atomic breath that mowed through the abhorrents, obliterating them left and right. He continued doing this until only burnt and decimated body parts remained.

A second wave rushed toward him. The ground itself shook and trembled as the nightmarish stampede scurried along. It wasn't until larger denizens from the void appeared that Godzilla realized the intense quaking was being caused by them.

They proceeded to attack and cannibalize their smaller kin as they scattered in panic with Godzilla looking on until they spotted him. One easily half his size charged forward as radioactive fire struck it head on. Three more blasts were needed to drop it before it reached him. Right behind it, a giant incectoid beast as large as Godzilla darted in, clasping his arms in its claws to restrain him as it raised what appeared to be a stinger.

The kaiju blasted it with his breath as the stinger punctured Godzilla's neck, succeeding where its under-sized brethren had failed. He let out a half-roar, half-scream in surprise. Pain gave way to anger as he lunged forward, snapping his reptilian jaws shut on its head and crushing it. The giant dropped and went limp, releasing his arms.

The larger creatures appeared to be resistant to his breath beam and more radioactivity in general. It seemed that tooth and claw would best deal with these bothersome pests. When a sharp horn pierced Godzilla's back, an angry bleat of pain escaped the monstrous saurian's lips. He reached up to grab the appendage, ripping it free to swing his attacker over his head before slamming it down hard onto the ground.

He then tore the offensive protrusion from the monster to stab it down through the head of another one that lunged at him, pinning it to the ground. Yet another sprang forward, only to have Godzilla punch his fist through it's head, shattering it easily.

A giant that dwarfed the others snatched the kaiju up in its hand, lifting him off the ground. All the other spawns fled, leaving it and the now prone Monster King alone on the field of battle. Suspended in the air, the Herculean abomination abruptly stuffed him into his open maw head first, attempting to eat him alive. A split second later, the few dorsal plates that still could be seen on the bottom half of the monster's body began to glow.

The prodigious behemoth's head exploded as it tumbled over and hit the ground with a mighty impact tremor.

Godzilla strode up to the mutilated carcass and placed his foot upon it, issuing a challenging roar to the other fiends that still remained.

It was then that the smaller creatures that escaped Godzilla's wrath rushed past him and strait towards the rest of the gang as the battle was joined.

Sam, Dean and Bobby unloaded with every firearm that they had. Dean's nickle-plated Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic found its mark on countless monsters while Sam's TAURUS Model 92 9mm pinpointed countless more. All the while Bobby was blowing away anything that got near him with ironically enough a WINCHESTER Model 1897 12 gauge pump shotgun. The trio had enough ammo to take on a third world country if need be, but against R'lyeh's seemingly endless oncoming scourge it was more than likely far from enough. And anything that got inside of their firing range had miscellaneous knives and machetes stabbed into them.

Meanwhile Abby and Owen were using their superhuman strength, speed and agility to smash and tear their way through any and all comers as they eventually found themselves covered from head to toe in a disgusting ichor and whatever it was that passed for blood running through the bodies of the inhuman abnormalities.

Soon they found themselves standing upon piles of bodies. They had truthfully lost count of how many of the unnatural life forms they had slain. But it didn't seem to matter as more continued to take their place. In the meantime the spawn of the great old one had even reached Angel high upon his peak, who had been forced to intermittently stop as he attempted to recite the spell needed to close the gate to defend himself with his sword and battle axe.

It was soon becoming obvious that there was just too many of them as they started to become overwhelmed, even Godzilla was getting dog piled.

"This is no good there's too many of them!" Abby yelled as they fought.

"What we need is some damn backup!" Dean shouted.

"And just where in the Hell is it supposed to come from?" Bobby hollered as they became surrounded.

Just then as if in answer to their plea a clap of thunder signified an incredible bolt of lightning that suddenly came down out of the heavens and incinerated hundreds of the beasts. They all looked up to see Thor flying in from overhead as he used the power of Mjolnir to lay waste to entire droves of the creatures.

"Thor?" Abby cried out in both surprise and relief.

"Hell yeah!" Owen whooped.

What they did not know was that the Asgardians had finally succeeded in repairing the bifrost, which now allowed Thor to travel in between realms at will. Thor came down next to Godzilla as he drove Mjolnir hard into the earth creating an unbelievable shockwave/earthquake that slaughtered thousands. At the exact same moment Godzilla unleashed his breath annihilating many thousands more. Meanwhile the denizens of R'lyeh that had started to surround the rest of the heroes had been mostly dispatched by Thor's initial strike. Those that remained were now being pushed back towards the gate as Abby, Owen, Sam, Dean and Bobby all advanced forward. Angel in the meantime was finally able to continue the spell that was coming close to being finished.

"Holy shit…we're actually doing it. I can't believe it!" Bobby exclaimed.

But the battle was far from over.

From the great monolith atop the highest point in R'lyeh, the giant tomb began to shake and rumble as something stirred within. Finally its gargantuan doors swung open as mighty Cthulhu himself slowly rose from his ancient slumber at long last. The great cosmic terror unfolded its massive wings with an incredible bellow as the battle literally halted in its tracks. It outstretched massive gangly arms as it lifted its bulbous octopus shaped head. A writhing mass of small tentacle-like feelers from where its mouth should have been seemingly tasted the air itself as it exalted in its freedom.

"By the gods." Thor muttered.

Though Thor had battled against frost giants, dragons and even the great Midgard Serpent in his lifetime, there was something about this alien monstrosity that unnerved him and shook him to his very core.

But he would be damned by Odin if he were to allow what he was feeling to cuase him to falter in his resolve.

"FOR ASGARD!" He shouted as he flew forward through the gateway towards the towering cosmic horror summoning all the power at his command.

Thor punched clean through his target and out the other side as he waited hovering some distance away for a sign that he had indeed felled the titan. But Cthulhu gave no sign that he even registered the attack, the gaping hole that had been left in his torso quickly filling with slimy green flesh that oozed off of other parts of his body to fill the hole that then solidified.

"Odin's beard!" Thor cried out in shock.

Cthulhu then proceeded to take his first ponderous step out of the tomb that had encased him for centuries paying no further heed to Thor or for that matter anything else.

The son of Odin grew angry at such a dismissal, as he brought the power of Mjolnir to bear. He then struck the great old one in the back with a mighty blast of energy, a blast powerful enough to shift continents. But all Cthulhu did was merely stagger forward slightly. But now at least, he had managed to garner the giant's attention, as it slowly turned to regard him at last. What was this flea that bit at him, this strange little thing that Cthulhu had not even realized was there but a moment before. For indeed, to Cthulhu even someone such as Thor was just that, a miniscule insect. As was any life form not born from him in his eyes.

As the titanic terror turned Thor heaved back and threw Mjolnir directly at Cthulhu's skull, fully expecting it gore through it, for nothing could stop the great weapon once it was in motion. Thor then watched in startled disbelief as the hammer came to a complete halt before it could reach him. It then dropped uselessly down at Cthulhu's feet. Shaking off his surprise, Thor outstretched his hand calling Mjolnir back to him as he then charged forward once again, the thunder god was far from finished. But Cthulhu was…and he would allow himself to be distracted by this infinitesimal spec no longer. Suddenly he brought forth tremendous cosmic power from the depths of space, ripping it from the very stars themselves as Thor was struck with an attack so terrible that it felled him in one blow as the Norse god was sent spiraling and tumbling back out of the gateway and crashing deep into the side of a mountain peak becoming buried deep within…he did not rise again.

It was then that Godzilla suddenly erupted from R'lyeh's shoreline blasting Cthulhu with several shots of his breath beam. The kaiju had passed through the gateway and submerged while Cthulhu had been battling Thor, hoping to utilize the element of surprise. Great holes were punched through the colossal deity's torso as well as obliterating his right arm and shredding his left wing. But as impressive as the attack looked and as catastrophic as the damage appeared, it was all for naught. In mere seconds Cthulhu regenerated completely.

The alien leviathan barely registered the assault made upon him, the reformation of his body more of an instinctual reflex rather than a conscious act, but it was enough to give him pause long enough to stop and curiously consider the goliath that now stood before him. Cthulhu's train of thought was interrupted however as Godzilla proceeded to attack yet again. He strode onto R'lyeh's shore unfurling a nuclear pulse that rolled across the expanse of the alien city and practically seared the hide from the great old one's body when it hit him. But once more, the injuries inflicted seemed inconsequential to the extraterrestrial entity who once again regenerated effortlessly. Only now great Cthulhu had become annoyed, what was this unimportant animal that dared strike at him, this thing that would otherwise be unworthy of his attention? In that moment Cthulhu decided that he would suffer this creature's insolence no longer. He summoned the same cosmic power that he had used to trounce Thor as Godzilla's body was hit with an attack unlike anything it had ever felt before. With an agonized shriek the kaiju fell backwards onto some of R'lyeh's extrinsic architecture as his loathsome weight crushed several structures.

Cthulhu began to turn away when Godzilla slowly but surely rose back up, his own regenerative powers healing him as he stared defiantly at the primordial colossus. Undaunted Cthulhu then utilized a completely different kind of attack as he hit Godzilla with a psychic bombardment so intense that he could not stand against it. Godzilla's body may have been nigh invulnerable, but his mind was far more susceptible as the great old one's psionic wave liquefied the monster's brain and erased his nervous system. The onslaught was both subtle and devastating all at the same time, and without so much as a sound Godzilla toppled over once more…this time he did not get back up.

"My God." Sam muttered in disbelief.

Everyone else had been rendered speechless in awestruck fright. Abby stepped up to the gate away from the others not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Upon the peak behind them Angel was only moments away from completing the spell when the very earth beneath him exploded and gave way. Everyone spun around to see a shapeless black protoplasmic mass seeping up through the ground, faintly self-luminous, and with myriads of temporary eyes forming and un-forming upon it…a shoggoth. It had came through the gate with the first wave of R'lyeh's throng and then went deep into the earth seeking out that which truly posed a threat to its master. Angel fought valiantly but was quickly consumed by it along with the book.

"No!" Abby cried out as the nightmarish horror oozed down the slope towards the rest of them at amazing speed.

They all backpedaled firing their weapons as they did so, but against the shoggoth it was beyond useless. It was upon them in an instant as black viscous tendrils formed and shot forth from the tar-like amorphous blob. Sam. Dean and Bobby were enveloped before they even had a chance to scream. Owen tried to cling to them but became absorbed himself in the process.

"Abby!" He screamed as it pulled him in.

"Owen, no!" she wailed in anguish as she flew forward grabbing hold of Owen.

She pulled and struggled futilely against the shoggoth's strength but was pulled in as well.

As the living blackness enveloped her, penetrating every fiber of her being she suddenly found herself seemingly hovering in a place of pure white light.

"Am…am I dead?"

"No, not yet." A powerful voice spoke with a thundering echo.

"Who is there? Who are you?"

"You know who I am child."

"I do?"

"But of course, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters right now is you."

"Really, why?"

"Giving up already?"

"It's hard. Hard to keep fighting."

"Of course it's hard. Such is the nature of things little one. There can be no victory without the possibility of defeat. Just as there can be no love without hate, no good without evil, no joy without sorrow, no pleasure without pain."

"I can't do it anymore. If these are the choices? If you just lose everyone that matters to you and everything just gets stripped away? What's the point of fighting on?"

"Nonsense. You fight on because it's worth it."

"What is?"

"Life."

"I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are. You have all the power that you need. Save the ones you love, save the world, save what I have created. With the power of the very soul that I have gifted you." The voice spoke as Abby's eyes grew wide with a sudden realization.

"…God?" Abby murmured in stunned disbelief as a gigantic ethereal hand suddenly appeared and outstretched towards her, it's index finger touching her forehead.

Back in our reality Abby exploded with power. Her eyes blazed a bright white as her body burst into white flames. The energy that surged off of her incinerated the shoggoth as a blast emanated from her that completely disintegrated the fiend. Amidst the glow she held Owen in her arms, and her friends now lie all about her unconscious, but otherwise completely unharmed. She then gently lay Owen back down as she turned her attention to Cthulhu.

Abby had once again summoned the power of her soul, but unlike before when she was within Beelzebub, she hadn't just tapped into a portion of it…she commanded it all now.

She bolted through the gateway directly at Cthulhu who once again brought forth his terrible cosmic power in an attack that slammed into Abby hard and sent her crashing into the ocean depths. But moments later she resurfaced none the worse for wear. Cthulhu suddenly became aware of the great power that now radiated off of her, a power unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Who was this petty amoeba that dared to levy itself against him. As if in answer to his question she then bulleted into him as the great old one's body exploded into a hundred pieces. But as spectacular as it may have looked, concepts such as death or destruction as mortals knew them did not apply to Cthulhu. The annihilation of his physical body was nothing more than a minor inconvenience as it began to reform once again.

It was then that Abby realized that even with the power that she now wielded, Cthulhu was still too powerful to be destroyed…but that didn't mean that he was unstoppable. Within the span of a millisecond Abby rocketed up into the vast cosmos at practically the speed of light. Amidst the stars she willed the power within her to come forth and reel off of her as she let out a thunderous scream. At that moment her body became the center of an explosion that heralded but one thing and one thing only…the power of God himself. With that power the stars that had allowed the city of R'lyeh to rise and Cthulhu to awaken were shifted back out of alignment. Down below Cthulhu's multitude of spawns shrieked out in immortal terror at the realization of what had just occurred. They scurried back into their deep crevices and hiding places as R'lyeh was swallowed back up by the ocean once more. Great Cthulhu roared in frustration as he felt himself being pulled back into his lonely crypt, unwilling to except that a being he dismissed as an insignificant microbe had undone his power. As he slinked back into his tomb, the great slumber of the deep ones overtaking him once more, he glared up at Abby. But as he fell back into his celestial hibernation, all memory of her and of what had transpired this day left him. Once more mighty Cthulhu would sleep, waiting for the inevitable day that the stars would naturally realign to signify his true return. Until then…Cthulhu would wait…he would sleep…and he would dream. With that his great monolith closed shut and R'lyeh once again sank beneath the hungry waves into the deepness of the expansive and boundless sea.

After this Abby flew down to where Godzilla was as he sunk in the deep fathoms of the ocean. With but a touch she healed his injuries as he rose once more. She then surfaced and flew back out of the gateway to where Thor lie embedded within the mountain and did the same for him. Once Godzilla had stepped back through the gateway, she closed it with but a wave of her hand.

Angel was the first to recover, slowly getting back up as Abby drifted back down to the ground. As she did so the power she had exhibited subsided and she returned to normal.

"Nicely done." The vampire smiled.

"Verily, never have I seen such a display." Thor added.

"I…I don't know what came over me. It just…sorta happened. Even though I'm not even sure how." Abby confessed.

"Don't question it, just be glad that it happened." Angel told her.

Just then Owen came to followed by Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"Abby!" Owen squealed as he sprang up and rushed into her arms.

"Hey! We aren't dead, fantastic!" Dean shouted as he sat up.

"Yeah, cause you got so much to live for." Sam teased rubbing his own forehead.

"Damn strait! I can't kick the bucket till I get to fulfill my fantasy of banging Angelina Jolie." Dean shot back as his brother shook his head.

"Ugh, did someone get the number of that tank that rolled over us?" Bobby groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

Meanwhile Abby and Owen were both completely oblivious to everything being said around them. Being far too engrossed in one another to care about anything else as they kissed to the point of possible oxygen deprivation.

Abby and Owen finally broke their embrace as everyone turned to see Godzilla lumbering off in the distance and far away from human civilization. Psychically she reached out to him as he heard her voice in his mind.

"_Goodbye my friend."_

The saurian juggernaut turned and nodded in response before resuming his trek into the mountains as everyone watched him leave.

Finally…the battle had been won.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, back at Abby and Owen's home.

"So I nearly destroyed the world." Castiel said.

"Um yea." Abby replied as the angel hung his head.

The two of them were currently taking a walk around the front yard.

"That was certainly not my intention when I set out to the task that I wished to accomplish." Cass said with a heavy sigh.

"What's the old saying? The road to Hell is paved with good intentions?"

"So it would seem. I was so desperate to stop Raphael that I was blind to the path that I was heading down. Sam, Dean and Bobby. All of us, we fought so hard to stop Lucifer and the apocalypse. To watch Raphael just walk up and threaten to undo it all, after everything that we went through, I guess I just couldn't bear the thought. If only I knew then what I know now."

"Hindsight is 20/20."

"Indeed."

"The rest of the gang still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"Yes, I suppose I can't blame them."

"They'll come around."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're a family…and families forgive."

"Can you?"

"What?" Abby asked as Castiel stopped and turned to face her.

"Can you forgive me?" he said with obvious emotion.

"Of course I can." She answered as she threw her arms around him, "We all make mistakes…it's part of what makes us…human."

There was a time when Castiel wouldn't have been sure what to think of a statement like that. Back when he was a hard edged soldier taught to obey and suppress emotion. But who he was now was a completely different person compared to back then. And to hear Abby say what she had said, filled him with warmth.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

xxxxxxxxxx

An undetermined amount of time later.

Los Alamos

Abby and Owen stood outside of a lonely courtyard outside of an old apartment complex, one that had succumbed to age and neglect. Before them was an old jungle gym that had not well survived the ravages of time as evident by significant rust. But they didn't care, it was the blemishes that made it beautiful, for this was where they had first met…and fallen in love. As they stood there gazing upon it they held each other's hand. They're thoughts were synonymous as they thought back on that time in their lives. Thought back on who they were back then and who they were now, so much had changed…except their love for one another, which had only grown stronger. Eventually they turned to one another and embraced.

"It seems like a lifetime ago." Owen whispered.

"Technically it was."

"There were times I wasn't sure we were going to make it. We were in so much danger at times."

"But we did make it, that's all that matters in the end."

"I love you Abby."

"And I love you Owen."

"Enough to spend eternity with me?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

At that point Owen broke the embrace as he took a step back from Abby. There was in truth a very special reason that Owen had wanted to come back here, a very important reason. Now if he could just muster the courage to do what he had been trying to build himself up to for months now as he began to fumble with his right pants pocket.

"Owen? Is something wrong?" Abby asked taking notice of his nervous state.

It was then that he fell to one knee and pulled out a golden ring.

"Abby…will you marry me?"

Abby was left in a stunned silence, much to Owen's horror at no immediate response.

"_Hey! Snap out of it! The boy of your dreams just said the most beautiful and romantic thing in the world to you! Don't just stand there drooling like an idiot! Say yes to him damn it!" _Her inner voice screamed at her.

"Ye-yes. Yes! Yes I will marry you Owen!" She finally blurted out as the terrified young man finally allowed himself to breathe.

With tear filled eyes they embraced one another and shared a passionate kiss.

A short time later…

"Cassie? We would like you to marry us." Abby asked the understandably shocked angel.

"Me?"

"Yes you, silly! We may not have a parson or a ship captain or any of the other people permitted to perform a marriage, but I figured hey, you're an angel of God, you kinda outrank all of them anyway." She said with a smile as she patiently awaited Castiel's answer.

"My friends…I would be honored." He said as he placed his hands upon their shoulders with a smile.

Abby and Owen couldn't have what would be considered a traditional wedding. Seeing how they both looked like sixteen year olds. No place in the world allowed underage marriage without either parental consent and or court permission. And neither of those was gonna happen, not to mention the fact that neither of them were getting any older.

So they held a quiet quaint little ceremony in their own backyard away from prying or questioning eyes. Castiel was going to perform the marriage of course, Sam was the best man, and even though Abby didn't have a maid of honor she asked Dean to be 'her best man' as it were. He however did make it clear that if anyone referred to him as a maid someone was going to get hurt much to their amusement. Abby also chose Bobby to give her away, since her and Owen both viewed him as a sort of father figure, which was something that Sam and Dean could definitely agree on. Thor was invited to attend as a friend and was the ring bearer for the both of them once Abby had selected one to give Owen. Angel regrettably had to decline their invitation. But he was busy dealing with other important matters, not to mention the fact that the ceremony was being held outside in the middle of the day.

Abby wasn't wearing an expensive wedding dress, nor Owen a tux…they didn't even have a chapel. But none of that mattered. They had each other and their closest friends and that was what was really important.

With that, Castiel proceeded to recite the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Will you please, now join hands as you join your lives together, and face me. Do you, Owen, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose Abby as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about her, and having faith in what you do not know yet know?"

"I do.""Do you, Abby, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose Owen as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about him, and having faith in what you do not know yet know?"

"I do."

"May I please have your rings?"

It was then that Thor stepped forward."The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Owen and Abby have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen."

"Please place Abby's ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me. I, Owen take thee, Abby to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Owen take thee, Abby to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Owen vowed."Abby, please place Owen's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me. I, Abby take thee Owen to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Abby take thee Owen to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Abby vowed.

"Join us in prayer: Our Father, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life, send your blessing upon this man and this woman, whom we bless in your name, that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, Amen. Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder…you may now kiss your Bride." Castiel concluded as Owen and Abby did just that.

Everyone present began clapping and smiling in celebration as the happy couple turned to face their friends. But just then there was a crack of thunder as dark clouds moved in overhead.

"Oh don't tell me that it's going to rain." Abby worried.

But just then Thor raised Mjolnir as a bolt of lightning shot skyward striking the clouds and dispersing them as sunlight shone through.

"Not any more." He smiled as Abby and Owen smiled back.

"I wish you nothing but peace and happiness in your lives together my friends." Castiel said.

"Yeah guys we second that one." Dean added as he, Sam and Bobby walked up to them.

"As do I." Thor spoke joining them, "Castiel I hope that you will pardon me in case I say anything that offends you, but I pray that not only your God but all gods and beings of virtue, goodness and light smile upon your union for all time to come."

"Thank you, all of you." Abby said with tears of joy in her eyes that Owen shared.

It was days like these that made Abby realize that all the pain and hardship that she had endured in her long life was truly worth it. She could not recall a time when she felt this happy. But then again, words like happiness and joy couldn't even begin to convey what both Abby and Owen were feeling right now as they turned and held one another.

For these were truly the best days of their immortal lives.

X

X

X

THE END….for now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Songs for the end of the story are…

'The Touch' by Stan Bush.

'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins.


End file.
